Sookie Stackhouse  Sweet sweet Trouble
by DasTeddy
Summary: Was machst du, wenn dein Bruder Probleme hat und dich ein Rudel wütender Werwölfe verfolgt?  Genau, du gehst zu dem einzigen 1000 Jahre alten Vampir den du kennst und bittest ihn um Hilfe. Aber will Sookie ihr altes Leben eigentlich wieder zurück?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  
>Meine persönliche Version von Staffel 4. Das Ganze entstand aus einem One-Shot, der in meinem Kopf war und unbedingt rauswollte...<br>Das Raiting etc. spiegelt alles den jetzigen Stand wieder, zu gegebener Zeit werde ich es dann anpassen ;) (Vor allem das Genre)  
>Keine der handelnden Personen gehört mir (zumindest bisher nicht ;) )<br>Fals jemand hier eigene Ideen wiederfinden sollte: Ich habe bisher genau 3 TB-FFs gelesen und zwei davon auf Englisch, also sind alle Ähnlichkeiten reiner Zufall (oder ich hab um Erlaubnis gefragt und es gekennzeichnet (bisher noch nicht).) Und da ich bisher auch keins der Bücher gelesen habe, sind alle Ähnlichkeiten dazu auch unbeabsichtigt. Fals es irgendwelche Diebstahl-Vorwürfe gibt, gehe ich gerne mit der entsprechenden Person ins Gespräch.  
>Warnung: Spoiler bezüglich den Staffeln 1-3 !(klar, wenn ich schreibe ^^)<br>und: nicht gebetat, die üblichen kleinen Fehlerchen sind also möglich ;)

Sookie's Life - Sweet, sweet Trouble  
>Kapitel 1<p>

Entspannt zog sich Sookie die Decke bis über die Schultern und kuschelte sich tief in ihr Kopfkissen. Es war wie ein Traum wieder im eigenen Bett zu liegen, im eigenen Haus…

Sie schloss die Augen.

Plötzlich hatte sie da Gefühl, das sie beobachtet wurde, irgendjemand war in der Nähe. Vorsichtig blickte sie sich um und blieb am Fenster hängen. Da draußen war doch jemand! Sie griff nach ihrem Bademantel, wickelte sich fest darin ein und ging dann vorsichtig auf die Person zu.

Sookie riss die Augen auf, als sie ihn erkannte und öffnete das Fenster. „Was machst du hier?" Der Vampir vor ihr grinste sie an. „Ich warte darauf, dass du mich herein bittest, was sonst?" Die Fee rang kurz mit sich, dann nickte sie. „In Ordnung, kommst du bitte rein?"

Sie beobachtete mit einigem Abstand wie er ins Zimmer kletterte. Wie sollte sie jetzt mit der Situation umgehen? Natürlich hatte sie gehofft ihn wieder zu sehen, nein, sich sogar danach gesehnt, aber so schnell? So früh? War sie überhaupt schon bereit dafür?

Als er langsam auf sie zu kam und sie mit diesem Blick ansah, spürte sie nur zu deutlich, dass ein Teil von ihr mehr als bereit dafür war, und dieser Teil wollte sicher nicht nur reden.

Anderseits, so wie er aussah war er auch nicht zum Reden hier…

Jetzt war er bei ihr angekommen und legte ihr eine kühle Hand auf die Wange. „Ich habe dich vermisst!" Der Vampir sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Ich dich auch, Eric!" hauchte Sookie.

Er beugte sich vorsichtig zu ihr hinunter. „Du warst viel zu lange weg!" Die junge Frau war wie hypnotisiert, unfähig etwas zu erwidern. Seine Nähe war berauschend, atemberaubend, betäubend.

Als seine Lippen sanft die ihren berührten, erwachte sie aus ihrer Starre.

Es war, als wäre ein Damm gebrochen, ein Damm der mehrere Monate angestauter Gefühle jetzt frei lies und die alles in ihrem Weg hinfort rissen.

All seine früheren Taten waren vergeben, unwichtig, vergessen, niemals passiert. Es gab nur diesen Augenblick, diesen Kuss, dieses Verlangen.

Sookie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drückte sich an ihn wie eine Ertrinkende, er war das einzig feste, beständige in diesem Meer das sich Leben nannte, er war schon so lange gewesen und würde noch so lange sein…

Eric hob sie hoch und trug sie zum Bett, während Sookie schon begann an seinem Hemd zu reißen.

Nach und nach verschwanden alle Kleidungsstücke, wurden fallen gelassen, irgendwo, es war nicht wichtig. Das Einzig wichtige waren sie beide, und ihr unbändiges, schon viel zu lange zurückgehaltenes Verlangen.

„Ich will nur dich!" stöhnte Sookie, als Eric ihren ganzen Körper mit kleinen Küssen bedeckte. „Und das genau jetzt!" quälend langsam arbeitete er sich mit kleinen Zugenspielen wieder nach oben und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich, Sookie Stackhouse!"

Sookie wachte schweißgebadet auf. Sofort sah sie neben sich, das Bett war leer. Im ganzen Zimmer gab es keine Anzeichen, dass hier seit Wochen irgendjemand gewesen war, genauso wie sie es vorgefunden hatte.

Wütend schlug sie auf ihr Kopfkissen ein.

Würden diese verdammten Träume denn nie aufhören? So lange war sie frei davon gewesen, aber in der ersten Nacht in der sie wieder hierher auf die Erde zurückgekehrt war mussten sie natürlich gleich wiederkehren.

Was für ein schönes Willkommensgeschenk.

Aber sie würde nicht anfangen, dem zu viel Bedeutung zuzumessen. Sookie hoffte immer noch, irgendwann eine Art Gegenmittel für Erics und Bills Blut in ihrem Körper zu finden und dann würde sie sich endgültig von diesen Vampiren und diesen Träumen befreien. Wobei, von Bill hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr geträumt…

Sookie schüttelte den Kopf um wieder klar zu werden und warf dann einen Blick nach draußen. Der Morgen graute bereits, wenigstens das war eine gute Nachricht, wieder war eine Nacht ohne irgendein Anzeichen eines Vampirs vergangen.

Gähnend schlüpfte sie in Jeans und T-Shirt und lief nach unten, um sich einen Kaffee zu machen. Bald würde sie Einkaufen gehen müssen, die monatealten Vorräte gingen bereits zur Neige…

Aber diese drei einsamen Tage seit ihrer Rückkehr hatte sie einfach gebraucht, niemand der Fragen stellte, niemand der irgendetwas von ihr wollte, einfach nur Sookie und ihre Gedanken und Erinnerungen, die sie langsam verarbeitete.

Eigentlich hätte sie gerne noch einige Wochen so gelebt und darauf gewartet das Sookie Stackhouse die gedankenlesende Kellnerin und Sookie Stackhouse die Elfe mit den übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten wieder ein und dieselbe Person wurden, aber erstens gingen ihr eben die Nahrungsmittel aus und selbst wenn sie eine andere Möglichkeit als Einkaufen gefunden hätte, um an Nahrung zu kommen, sie brauchte neues Putzmittel um die letzten Spuren von Maryanns Schreckensherrschaft zu beseitigen.

Und sie brauchte wieder einen Job.

Es führte kein Weg daran vorbei, zwar würde der Lohn aus der Suche nach Godric noch einige Zeit reichen, aber dann würde sie sich im Winter zwischen Essen oder heizen entscheiden müssen. Also: Heute würde sie auf Jobsuche gehen.

Sie nahm sich viel Zeit, sie duschte sehr lange und cremte sich danach sehr gründlich mit einer Feuchtigkeitscreme ein. Als sie bereits überlegte, ihre Fingernägel noch in einer Pflegetinktur einzuweichen musste sie sich schließlich eingestehen, dass sie nur dabei war Zeit zu schinden.

Wenigstens brachte sie die Kleiderwahl schnell hinter sich: Sie behielt ihre Hose an und tauschte das T-Shirt gegen eine Bluse, die einzige die noch sauber war. ‚Waschmittel einkaufen.' notierte sie sich in ihre geistige Einkaufsliste.

Ihr kleines gelbes Auto stand noch genau da, wo sie es abgestellt hatte, und wenn man von einer leichten Staub- und Blätterschicht absah, war alles noch in Ordnung. Leicht entnervt kehrte sie es gründlich ab und kreuzte dann beim Anlassen gedanklich alle Finger und Zehen – tatsächlich, es sprang an. „Dafür bekommst du einen extra Ölwechsel und eine Wäsche mit Wachsnachbehandlung!" flüsterte Sookie glücklich und fragte sich gleichzeitig, wovon sie es bezahlen sollte, wenn sie wirklich keinen Job fand.

Zuerst fuhr sie natürlich zum Merlotte's, wo sie neben ein paar Gästen nur Lafayette und eine ihr unbekannte Bedienung antraf. Taras schwuler Cousin jauchzte, als er sie sah und umarmte sie so fest, dass sie keine Luft mehr bekam. Aber es tat so gut, das Sookie sich nicht beschwerte.

„Wo warst du nur, Sook? Sag nicht das dieser….du weißt schon etwas damit zu tun hat!" Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein, keine Sorge, ich… ich hab nur einfach mal eine Auszeit gebraucht." Nette Ausrede, und vor allem gar nicht mal so abwegig… Es würde ihr wohl niemand vorwerfen, dass sie nach der Sache mit ihrer Gran und diesem Biest Maryann nicht irgendwann die Flucht ergriffen hatte. Aber Lafayette sah irgendwie nicht so aus, als würde er ihr wirklich glauben. „Was immer du auch gemacht hast, du siehst klasse aus! Was hast du jetzt vor?"

Sookie druckste kurz rum und meinte dann: „Deswegen bin ich hier. Ist Sam da?" Lafayette wurde blass, soweit man das bei ihm erkennen konnte. „Ach stimmt, du weißt es ja noch gar nicht…" „Was weiß ich noch nicht?" fragte sie misstrauisch nach. „Sam ist weg, etwa seit dem Zeitpunkt als du verschwunden bist. Er hat mir noch Bescheid gesagt, dass ich den Laden so lange übernehmen soll und ist dann verschwunden. Ein paar Hinterwäldler hier haben ihn sogar verdächtigt dich ermordet zu haben!"

Die junge Frau machte große Augen. „Oh mein Gott, aber, er hat mir doch gar nichts getan!" „Sook, das weiß ich natürlich auch, aber überleg mal, du warst volle drei Monate spurlos verschwunden! Keine Nachricht, nichts! Und da Tara auch zur selben Zeit verschwand… naja, du kannst dir ja vorstellen wie die Gerüchteküche hier gebrodelt hat!" Sookie sah verwirrt auf. „Was, Tara ist auch weg?" die Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen und Lafayette nahm sie in den Arm. „Ja, Süße, tut mir leid… Sie ist wahrscheinlich mit dem Auto weg gefahren…"

Sookie fiel wieder ein wie seltsam sich Tara bei ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen verhalten hatte. Sie selbst war so beschäftigt gewesen, dass sie die Gedanken ihrer Freundin nicht hatte hören können, jetzt verstand die Blonde, das es ein Abschied gewesen war.

„Scheiße." Fluchte sie leise. „Aber wirklich! Komm, Schnucki, ich spendier dir ein Bier!" Sookie setzte sich an die Theke. Nachdem sie etwas getrunken hatte und ihr Kopf das alles erst einmal verarbeitet hatte, sah sie auf. „Lafayette, ich hab ein Problem und brauche deine Hilfe!" Er sah sie liebevoll an. „Alles was du brauchst. Nur raus damit." „Ich brauch einen Job."

Er zuckte zusammen und sah sie schuldbewusst an. „Ok, alles bis auf einen Job. Sorry, Süße, wir sind voll besetzt und der Laden läuft im Moment nicht sonderlich gut… Wen wundert das, nach all dem was hier schon alles passiert ist…" Sookie unterdrückte einen Fluch. „Kennst du irgendjemanden in Bon Temps, der eine Stelle frei hat? Mir ist wirklich egal welche! Ich brauche einfach nur Geld!"

Taras Cousin schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Nicht das ich wüsste, aber ich bekomme auch nicht mehr alles mit… Du wirst wohl etwas rumfragen müssen…" Sookie seufzte. „Wie groß ist wohl die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass jemand hier in Bon Temps mich Freak einstellt? Vor allem, nachdem ich gerade erst wieder zurück gekommen bin…" Sie umarmte ihren ehemaligen Kollegen liebevoll.

„Trotzdem, vielen Dank!" „Jederzeit, Baby, melde dich, wenn du irgendwas brauchst, egal was." Er zwinkerte ihr noch einmal zu und Sookie wollte schon gehen, da fiel ihr noch etwas ein: „Weißt du, wo ich Jason heute finde?"

Er zog erst die Stirn in Falten und meinte dann zweifelnd: „Entweder irgendwo beim Straßen bauen oder in Hot Shots." Die Blonde zog die Augenbrauen hoch, fragte aber nicht nach. Die Erklärung würde ihr sowieso nicht gefallen. Sie lächelte Lafayette noch einmal zu und ging dann zurück nach ihrem Auto.

Ihre größte Hoffnung war gestorben, es würde ihr schwerfallen hier Arbeit zu finden, welcher Chef würde sie wohl gerne einstellen? Eine Frau die erstens drei Monate verschwunden gewesen war, zweitens schon seit langem den Ruf hatte sehr seltsam zu sein und drittens vor ihrem Verschwinden mit Vampiren zu tun gehabt hatte…

Dennoch, sie würde so lange suchen, bis sie etwas fand. Eine andere Möglichkeit hatte sie ja gar nicht. Also fuhr sie durch die Stadt, parkte ihr Auto in regelmäßigen Abschnitten und fragte sich durch die Geschäfte durch.

Am anderen Ende von Bon Temps musste sie sich dann der Wahrheit stellen: Hier würde sie definitiv keinen Job finden.

„Scheiße!" fluchte sie wieder und nahm sich gleichzeitig vor, das nicht mehr so oft zutun. „Es tut mir leid!" flüsterte sie dann nach oben gewandt.

Schließlich kam ihr eine Idee, und sie hoffte, dass es nicht so verzweifelt war, wie sie das Gefühl hatte, das es war…

Drei Stunden später war sie offizielle Angestellte der Boris' Tankstelle, auf halbem Weg zwischen Bon Temps und Shreveport. Der Chef war halbwegs jung und war nicht nur damit beschäftigt ihr auf die Brüste zu sehen, was gegenüber einigen anderen Vorgesetzten, die sie bisher gehabt hatte, durchaus ein Fortschritt, nach Sam aber natürlich ein deutlicher Rückschritt war.

„Wie besprochen, du wirst zunächst einmal die Nachtschicht übernehmen. In dieser Zeit kommt auch die Putzkraft, ein sehr nettes und zuverlässiges Vampirmädchen, ich hoffe doch, du hast kein Problem damit?" Seine Stimmte wurde hart, ganz so als würde eine Ablehnung sich nicht gut auf ihr Arbeitsverhältnis auswirken. Sookie lächelte, oder versuchte zumindest so etwas wie ein freies, fröhliches Lächeln. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich freue mich schon darauf sie kennen zu lernen."

Dann zeigte er ihr den Laden und wie man die Kasse bediente. Am Ende sah er sie ernst und verschwörerisch an. „Und jetzt zu den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen." Mike, so sein Name, zog eine versteckte Schublade unter der Kasse hervor. „Gegen Menschen, ist diese Pistole. Kommst du damit klar?" Sookie grinste schräg. „Ja, ich hatte schon das ein oder andere Mal eine in der Hand." Dann hob er den Holzpflock an. „Und der hier ist gegen Vampire. Außerdem ist hier alles Videoüberwacht und der Notfallknopf ist hier."

Sookie sah davon ab ihm zu erklären, das Holzpflöcke nicht gerade ihre erste Wahl gegen Vampire wären, denn was hätte es geändert, abgesehen davon, dass sie dann ihre Geschichte hätte erzählen müssen?

Während der Rückfahrt war Sookie etwas erleichtert, wenigstens dieser Teil war geregelt. Sie würde nicht allzu viel verdienen, aber es würde reichen.

Jetzt lag nur noch diese eine Sache zu erledigen. Mit flauem Magen bog sie in die Straße nach Hot Shots ein. Bald konnte sie Jasons Truck sehen und hielt neben ihm. „Jason?" Vorsichtig stieg sie aus und sah sich um. „Jason!"

Sie wartete noch einige Minuten, aber es tat sich nichts. Deswegen schrieb sie einen kurzen Zettel und schob ihn unter seine Scheibenwischer. Der Kies spritzte auf, als sie ihr Auto etwas zu sehr beanspruchte um möglichst schnell aus dieser Gegend zu kommen.

Sookie erinnerte sich noch rechtzeitig daran, wie leer ihr Kühlschrank war, vermutlich auch weil ihr Magen knurrte wie ein Wolf. Die Frau an der Kasse starrte sie an, als ob sie ein Geist wäre, (Sookie versuchte sie möglichst ungeisterhaft anzulächeln) und vergaß dabei drei Artikel einzuscannen. Immer noch lächelnd wies Sookie sie darauf hin. So nötig hatte sie das Geld dann doch nicht…

Es war früher Abend, als sie schließlich wieder zu Hause ankam. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass der größte Teil des Schlamms außen am Haus weg war, weggewaschen vom Regen vermutete sie. Die weißen Bretter, mit denen das Haus verkleidet war, schimmerten rötlich in der langsam untergehenden Sonne. Also, diesen Anblick hatte sie definitiv vermisst.

Die Zeit verging anders im Feenland, es war ihr vorgekommen wie beinahe ein Jahr, und doch schneller und langsamer als auf der Erde… Aber sie hatte nicht lange genug da bleiben wollen um die genauen Unterschiede heraus zu bekommen. Irgendwann war ihr das alte Leben hier wie ein Traum vorgekommen und da war ihr klar geworden, dass sie gehen musste, wenn sie sich nicht völlig in diesem goldenen Licht verlieren wollte.


	2. Chapter 2

Sookie ist wieder Zuhause und will nichts mehr mit irgendeiner Art von Übernatürlichem zu tun haben. Aber… Wie wahrscheinlich ist das bei einer Fee schon?

Kapitel 2

Sookie fühlte sich so verdammt einsam.

Frustriert schnappte sie sich einen Eimer, den sie mit Spülmittel und heißem Wasser füllte und machte sich mit einem Lappen und Bürste daran den restlichen Dreck von Boden und Wänden zu putzen. Außerdem entfernte sie dass, was Pam vor Monaten so nett als ‚Dekoration' bezeichnet hatte.

Nicht an Pam denken, nicht an Pam denken. Sookie suchte sich einen besonders hartnäckigen Fleck und konzentrierte sich auf ihn, bis sich alle ihre Gedanken wieder nur darum drehten.

Stunden später erwischte sie sich dabei, wie sie zum x-ten Mal über dieselbe Stelle scheuerte und dort bereits den Bodenbelag abschmirgelte. Mit einem Seufzen warf sie den Lappen zurück in den Eimer, das Wasser war inzwischen eiskalt. Sookie gähnte und renkte sich dabei fast den Kiefer aus. Wenigstens würde sie diese Nacht tief schlafen.

Tatsächlich überstand sie die Nacht ohne weitere Träume. Unter der Dusche versuche sie auch das hintergründige Gefühl von Enttäuschung wegzuspülen, war sie denn schon so einsam und ausgehungert, dass sie sich nach Zärtlichkeit in ihren Träumen sehnte?

Sookie aß ein einsames Frühstück auf der Veranda, hörte den Vögeln zu und beobachtete wie die Sonne höher stieg. Danach machte sie sich wieder an die Hausarbeit, wusch Geschirr, schmiss die Waschmaschine an, schrubbte die Wände…

Irgendwann stand sie plötzlich in Taras Zimmer. Sie brach in Tränen aus. Wie hatte es mit ihnen beiden nur so weit kommen können? Wie hatte sie selbst Tara so alleine lassen können? Wie war es gekommen, dass ihre Schwester im Geiste ihr nichts von ihren Plänen erzählt hatte? Wie war sie überhaupt darauf gekommen weg zu laufen?

Das waren ziemlich viele Wie's, Sookie legte sich aufs Bett und weinte, bis ihre Augen brannten. Danach fühlte sie sich etwas besser. Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Sachen gleiten, die Tara da gelassen hatte. Viel war es nicht, wichtige Sachen waren nicht dabei, aber sie konnte und wollte nicht glauben, dass Tara nie wieder zurück kommen würde… Also schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und drehte den Schlüssel herum.

Sookie stürzte sich wieder in die Hausarbeit. Sie hatte endlich das Treppenhaus soweit, dass es wieder aussah wie früher, als sie vor dem Haus ein Auto hörte das klang wie ein schwerer Pickup. „Jason…" murmelte sie und rannte nach draußen Er war es wirklich.

Doch Sookie erschrak, als er ausstieg. Ihr Bruder war dünn geworden, sein früher so durchtrainierter Körper war nur noch ein Schatten seiner Selbst. Dunkle Ringe unter den Augen zeugten von Stress und Schlafmangel.

Trotzdem freute er sich offensichtlich unheimlich seine kleine Schwester wiederzusehen und umarmte sie heftig. „Sookie, ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht!" flüsterte er und ihr schossen die Tränen in die Augen. „Es tut mir so leid, dass ich deine Nachricht erst so spät gefunden habe! Wo warst du? Was hast du gemacht?" sprudelte er sofort weiter. „War es dieser Vampir? Warte, den bringe ich um! Also… ich bring ihn ganz um!"

Sookie grinste schief. „Nein, Jason, er hat nichts damit zu tun! Komm erst mal rein und setz dich hin, du kippst ja bald aus den Latschen!" Das befürchtete sie wirklich. Und es hielt sie davon ab darüber nachzudenken, _welchen_ Vampir genau er meinte…

„Hast du heute überhaupt schon etwas gegessen?" Als er sie nachdenkend ansah winkte sie ab und stellte ihm kommentarlos ein halbes Frühstücksbüffet auf den Tisch. „Los, lang zu!"

„Erst will ich wissen wo du warst! Was war los?" Er schob seinen leeren Teller weg und sah sie herausfordernd an. Sookie seufzte. „Ich sag's dir, wenn du etwas isst, ok?"

Jason sagte nichts, nickte nur und langte dann so zu, wie Sookie es schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Er schien wirklich halb verhungert zu sein… Dann erzählte sie ihm genau die Geschichte, die jeder Andere auch von ihr zu hören bekommen würde:

Nach der Sache in Texas war sie impulsiv für einige Tage in ein Hotel in New Orleans geflüchtet, um endlich wieder runter zu kommen und etwas Abstand zu kriegen. Dort hatte sie ein paar nette Kanadierinnen kennengelernt. Spontan war sie mit ihnen weitergereist und hatte die letzten drei Monate auf Achse zwischen den amerikanischen und kanadischen Nationalparks verbracht. Ihr Handy hatte sie leider zu Hause vergessen, so war sie nicht erreichbar gewesen und hatte sich auch selbst nicht melden können.

„Und der Vampir hatte wirklich nichts damit zu tun?" Langsam lief Jason wieder zu seiner alten Form auf, er sah sie mit seinem misstrauischen *Ein Wort und ich ramm' dem Typen einen Pflock ins Herz*-Blick an. Seine Schwester schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Jason, er hat wirklich nichts damit zu schaffen! Keiner von beiden hat das!"

„Gut." Meinte er dann mit vollem Mund und grinste sie an. „Gut, das du wieder da bist!" Sookie zog eine Grimasse. „Jason, bitte schluck erst runter!" Dann wurde sie ernst. „Und was ist bei dir so los? Lafayette hat erzählt, das du hauptsächlich in Hot Shots bist. Jason, hast du Drogenprobleme?"

Jetzt schnitt er eine Grimasse. „Nein, so kann man das nicht nennen…"

„Wie denn bitte dann?" rief Sookie alarmiert. „Ich… Ich hab jemandem was versprochen… und das löse ich jetzt ein."

„_Was_, Jason? Los, sag es mir!" Es war nicht das erste Mal in diesen Tagen, dass Sookie ihren Eid verfluchte, nur noch mit Einverständnis oder mit einem außergewöhnlich guten Grund, aber nie wieder aus purer Neugier anderer Leute Gedanken zu lesen. Jason erzählte ihr von Chrystal und dem Versprechen, das er ihr gegeben hatte.

„Und jetzt?" fragte sie besorgt. „Komm schon, lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen!" Jason schob sich einen großen Bissen in den Mund und verschaffte sich so noch etwas Zeit, sie konnte es hinter seiner Stirn arbeiten sehen. Schließlich atmete er tief durch.

„Ok. Ich versuch's. Die Leute aus Hot Shots brauchen einen Anführer, jemanden, der ihnen sagt was sie tun sollen. Glaub mir, das ist kein einfacher Job, sie kennen nichts anderes als Drogen herstellen… Ich versuche ihnen etwas beizubringen, das ist ein echter Knochenjob. Und dann sind die ganzen Kinder gerade in einer besonders wilden Phase…" Jason zog ein Hosenbein hoch und zeigte Sookie einige langen Kratzer und Schnitte, bei denen er die schlimmsten Stellen mit Pflastern abgedeckt hatte. Sie schrie auf. „Jason! Das ist gefährlich! Sowas kann sich entzünden!"

Sie holte ihren Verbandskasten, der zwar auch unter Maryann gelitten hatte, aber etwas Desinfektionsmittel und zwei Mullbinden hatten überlebt. Vorsichtig machte sie die Pflaster ab und säuberte die Wunden. Jason biss die Zähne zusammen. Als sie den Verband umwickelte begann er zu zappeln. „Das kitzelt!"

Typisch Jason, Sookie fixierte die Binden und kniff ihm in die Seite. Es war eigentlich liebevoll gemeint, doch er heulte auf. Sofort schob sie das Hemd hoch und erstarrte, als sie die blauen Flecken sah. „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst?"

Er wischte ihre Einwände mit einer Handbewegung weg. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass die Kleinen gerade ihre wilde Phase haben! Und wenn die alle zusammen auf mich los gehen, dann passiert halt ab und zu mal ein kleines Missgeschick…" Sookie war verwirrt. „Da steig ich nicht durch! _Wieso_ greifen die Kinder dich an?" „Das ist ihr Jagdtrieb!"

„_Was für ein Jagdtrieb?"_

Ihr Bruder zuckte zusammen. „Oh, das hab ich dir nicht erzählt, oder?" „_Nein, hast du nicht!"_

„Ähm… Die Leute aus Hot Shots sind Werpanther."

Sookie wäre am liebsten weggerannt. Sie wollte nichts mehr mit irgendetwas Übernatürlichem zu tun haben. Ihre eigenen Fähigkeiten waren ihr genug für ihr restliches Leben… Aber Jasons leidender Blick hielt sie zurück. Ihr großer Bruder brauchte ihre Hilfe.

„Werpanther. Ok. Weiter."

„Die Kleinen lernen langsam wie das mit dem Verwandeln geht und wie sie ihre Fertigkeiten einsetzen können… Und ich bin eben ihr liebstes Opfer." Er tat es mit einem Schulterzucken ab. „Wenigstens habe ich inzwischen durchgesetzt, dass sie einen gescheiten Privatlehrer bekommen. In die Schule dürfen sie bisher ja noch nicht."

„Warum dürfen sie nicht in die Schule?"

„Ach, ich weiß nicht genau, ich glaube, damit sie nicht andere Menschen kennenlernen... Hab ich dir erzählt, das Chrystal ihren Halbbruder UND Cousin heiraten sollte? Also, in einer Person!" Sookie fiel alles aus dem Gesicht. „_Was für Leute sind das_?" Er zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Sie wollen dieses Werpanther-Ding in der Familie halten… Ein bisschen haben sie sich schon geöffnet."

Jason trank die letzten Schlucke aus seiner Kaffeetasse und machte Anstalten aufzustehen.

„Tut mir leid, Sook, ich muss wieder weiter, das war das erste bisschen Freizeit, die ich in den letzten Wochen hatte…" er sah so traurig aus, das Sookie ihn fest umarmte. „Komm einfach bald wieder her, ja? Ich arbeite jetzt in dieser Tankstelle Richtung Shreveport, also komm lieber morgens…"

Jason legte die Arme um sie und drückte sie an sich. Einige Minuten lang standen sie so da und Sookie wurde zum ersten Mal klar, wie sehr sie ihren Bruder eigentlich vermisst hatte. „Wir haben doch nur noch uns…" flüsterte sie.

Er drehte sich abrupt weg und wischte sich über das Gesicht, Sookie lächelte und wendete sich ab, damit seine Tränen ihm nicht peinlich sein mussten. Jason murmelte ein letztes „Bis bald!" und ging nach draußen.

Zwar war Sookie jetzt wieder alleine, aber sie fühlte sich nicht mehr so einsam. Vielleicht würde ihr Leben jetzt wieder mehr in Richtung Normalität gehen? Von der Werpanthersache mal abgesehen…


	3. Chapter 3

Sehr schade dass nur eine mir Revs schreibt, obwohl ich in den Stats sehen kann, dass wesentlich mehr lesen… (Da kann man übrigens auch Fav-Einträge sehen! *_mit der Zaunlatte wink_*) Leute, ein zwei Worte sind doch nicht zu viel verlangt, oder? Ihr müsst ja keine Romane schreiben, aber das Feedback ist der einzige Lohn, den wir Schreiberlinge hier auf FF bekommen!

Vielen Dank, Ani9, wenigsten weiß ich, dass es dir gefällt ;)

Soo, und jetzt zu unserem Hauptfilm :)

Kapitel 3

Sookie fühlte sich gut, als sie sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit machte. „Ich habe heute die Nachtschicht in der Tankstelle." Das klang so schön normal, so natürlich…

Lächelnd stieg sie in ihr kleines Auto und drehte die Musik voll auf. Die Fahrt über den Highway war wunderschön, die Bäume glühten in der untergehenden Sonne und zauberten eine ganze besondere Atmosphäre. Sookie fühlte sich an die Fabelwelt des Feenreichs erinnert, doch der erwartet Schmerz blieb aus. Sie gehörte tatsächlich hier her, alles andere konnte nie wieder mehr als ein Kurztrip sein.

Alles war wunderbar ruhig und sie kam völlig entspannt an der Tankstelle an, genau als die Sonne ihre letzten Strahlen über den Himmel schickte. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen übernahm sie die Kasse von ihrem Vorgänger, einem netten Highschoolschüler, dessen Gedanken sie nicht lesen musste um zu wissen war er dachte, aber selbst das konnte ihre gute Laune nicht trüben.

Sookie hatte schon früher im Verkauf gearbeitet, es war also nichts völlig neues.

Die ersten Stunden vergingen recht ereignislos, ein paar Jugendliche wollten Alkohol kaufen, ein paar Trucker hatten Hunger, einem Pärchen war der Sprit ausgegangen…

Als es gegen zehn Uhr zuging, wurde sie etwas aufgeregt, gleich würde sie ihre Kollegin kennen lernen, was sie wohl für eine Person war? Sookie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie ein Vampir war, anderseits hatte sie einen normalen Job, also schien sie ja recht bürgerlich zu leben…

Leider fuhren zwei Autos auf den Hof, genau als sie den Schlüssel in der Angestelltentür hörte. Sie musste weiterhin den Bildschirm der Überwachungskameras im Auge behalten und konnte nur ein freundliches „Hallo!" nach hinten werfen. Sie bekam ein ebenso abgelenktes „Guten Abend!" zurück.

Die zwei Fahrer kamen herein, kauften noch ein paar Dosen Ravioli und gingen auch schon wieder. Jetzt wartete Sookie hibbelig darauf, dass dieses Mädchen wieder aus dem Mitarbeiterraum herauskam. Die Tür ging auf und:

…

„Sookie!"

„Jessica?"

Sookie starrte das Vampirmädchen an und wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte.

Schreien? Wegrennen? Den Pflock rausholen?

Da stand die Rothaarige auch schon in Vampirgeschwindigkeit vor ihr und umarmte sie begeistert. Sookie wurde mitgerissen und gab sich einfach der Wiedersehensfreude hin. „Schön dich zu sehen!"

„Oh mein Gott Sookie! Wo warst du? Oh ist das schön dich zu sehen! Ich muss dir so viel erzählen! Ich wohne jetzt mit Hoyt zusammen, wusstest du das schon? Seine Mama hat doch tatsächlich versucht mich zu erschießen, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Sie ist mit einem Pflockgewehr auf mich losgegangen!"

Jessica sah sie erwartungsvoll und begeistert an, Sookie fiel im ersten Moment keine Antwort ein, vor allem wusste sie nicht, welche Frage zuerst dran sein sollte… Sie überließ sich ihren Gefühlen und strahlte die Jüngere an. „Man, ist das schön dich zu sehen!"

„Also, wo warst du? Ich hab dich total vermisst!" Innerlich zuckte Sookie zusammen, sie hatte oft darüber nachgedacht wer ihr fehlte, aber wer sie vielleicht zuhause vermisst hatte… Das hatte sie geflissentlich verdrängt und das genau jetzt unter die Nase gerieben zu bekommen verpasste ihr einen schmerzhaften Stich. Sie versuchte lockerzubleiben und sich ihre Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Ach, weißt du, ich hab einfache eine Auszeit gebraucht, nach all dem was passiert ist…" Sookie zwinkerte Jessica zu und hoffte, das die mal wieder zu aufgeregt war, um die feinen Nuancen zu erkennen. „Oh, das kann ich verstehen… Wo warst du denn?"

„Och, ich bin mit ein paar neuen Bekanntschaften durch Amerika und Kanada gereist, hab mir Nationalparks angeschaut und so." Sie lächelte wieder und stupste Jessica an. „Aber jetzt erzähl mal, _was_ hat Hoyts Mum gemacht?"

Das Vampirmädchen erzählte ihr die schockierende Geschichte.

Es war recht kurz nach ihrem Zusammenzug geschehen, Hoyt war noch nicht von der Arbeit nach Haus gekommen gewesen, er musste an diesem Tag bis in die Nacht hinein den Straßenbau vorbereiten. Die Dämmerung setzte ein und Jessica stand etwas früher als gewöhnlich auf, um noch einen Anruf zu erledigen, solange das Büro noch besetzt war. Immerhin war ihr kleines Haus größtenteils lichtdicht, also konnte sie sich relativ frei bewegen.

Im Nachhinein hatte ihr genau das das Leben gerettet. Sie war gerade in einer dem Eingang gegenüber gelegenen Ecke des Wohnzimmers, als die Tür heftig aufgedrückt wurde und eine Dampfwalze, wie Jessica es ausdrückte, direkt zu ihrem Schlafplatz rauschte.

Ein lauter Knall, ein splitterndes Geräusch und das Vampirmädchen wusste, dass diese Person durch die Tür in ihren Schlafplatz gefeuert hatte. Mit Vampirgeschwindigkeit raste sie dahin und wollte nach eigenen Aussagen gerade zubeißen, als sie erkannte. Sie schlug sie bewusstlos und wartete auf Hoyt.

Sookie setzte sich geschockt, so etwas hatte sie von Francine nicht erwartet. Sie war scheinheilig, verlogen, penetrant und selbstgerecht, aber gewalttätig? „Und, was habt ihr mit ihr gemacht?"

Jessica zog eine Grimasse. „Hoyt hat mich gezwungen sie zu bezirzen, sie denkt jetzt, dass sie ihn rausgeschmissen hat und dass er alleine in diesem Haus wohnt." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das muss ich jetzt regelmäßig wiederholen und ich werde ihr gegenüber wohl nie offiziell mit Hoyt zusammen wohnen…"

Die Vampir drehte sich weg und tat so als müsste sie irgendetwas am Wischmopp herum nesteln, Sookie übersah das blutige Taschentuch freundlich.

„Warum arbeitest du eigentlich hier? Was ist aus deinem Job im Merlotte's geworden?"

Jessica zuckte bedauernd mit den Schultern. „Als die Kunden immer weniger wurden, musste Lafayette mich entlassen. Ich kann es verstehen, ich darf ja keinen Alkohol ausschenken und deswegen musste immer eine zweite Kellnerin da sein." Dann lächelte sie wieder. „Aber jetzt arbeite ich hier, was mir auch Spass macht. Und während ich hier bin, kann Hoyt schlafen, sodass er keine Probleme bei der Arbeit bekommt."

Sie klang so erfüllt und lebensfroh…

Sookie versuchte krampfhaft NICHT an die ersten Wochen mit Bill zu denken, in der es ihr genauso gegangen war. Immerhin war doch alles nur eine Lüge gewesen.

„Das heißt, bei euch läuft alles super?" presste sie hervor.

„Oh ja, wir sind so glücklich!" Jessica lächelte sie noch einmal so freudig an, dann wandte sie sich ihren Putzsachen zu. „Tut mir leid, Sookie, ich muss jetzt wirklich langsam anfangen, sonst werde ich nicht mehr rechtzeitig fertig. Aber lass uns später weiter reden, ja?" Die Angesprochene nickte mechanisch und war erleichtert, als das Vampirmädchen in Richtung Toiletten verschwand.

„Mist." Murmelte sie und schlug leicht mit der Faust auf den Tresen. Wer hätte denn schon erwarten können, dass sie genau hier wieder mit der Nase auf ihre Vergangenheit gestoßen wurde? Das war so absurd…

Anderseits, Jessica lebte nun mit Hoyt zusammen, sie hatte Bill bisher mit keinem Wort erwähnt und schien auch nur ein normales Leben führen zu wollen, also vielleicht würde das ja gar keine Auswirkungen auf sie selbst haben…

Sookie atmete tief durch, und lächelte schon wieder als der nächste Kunde den Laden betrat.

Mehrere Stunden später war ihre Schicht zu Ende. Sookie plauderte noch kurz mit ihrem Kollegen und nahm dann Jessica mit zurück. „Ist es eigentlich immer so ruhig?" fragte Sookie dann das, was ihr schon die ganze Zeit unter den Nägeln brannte. Die Vampir kicherte.

„Nein, nicht immer… Manchmal geht es da auch ganz schön rund, wen wundert das, so kurz vor Shreveport. Ich finde das meistens ganz witzig…"

„Gibt es… bitte versteh mich nicht falsch, Vampirprobleme?" Jessica zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hin und wieder machen welche ein bisschen Ärger, aber es geht noch." Auf Sookies Blick präzisierte sie: „Etwa einmal pro Woche gibt es ein bisschen mehr Probleme, da meinen dann welche sie müssten ihre Fangzähne heraushängen lassen… Die Aussicht auf Silber oder einen Pflock helfen dann meistens schon recht gut, manchmal helfe ich auch ein bisschen mit… Gegenwehr hat sie bisher immer vertrieben. Aber… der Chef hat durchblicken lassen, dass es einmal einen etwas unangenehmeren Vorfall gegeben hat…"

Sookie runzelte die Stirn.

„Was genau weiß ich auch nicht."

Jessica dirigierte die Fee zu ihrem neuen Zuhause. Die beiden Frauen lächelten sich an. „Ich freu mich richtig auf morgen!" meinte Jessica. „Danke fürs heimbringen, bis morgen!" Danach sprang sie aus dem Wagen und Sookie fuhr weiter zu ihrem Haus.

Dieses Allein sein mit ihren Gedanken behagte ihr gar nicht, ihre Gedanken blieben nicht bei Jessica sondern wanderten immer wieder weiter…


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Es war wunderschön nach einigen Stunden Schlaf ausgeruht aufzuwachen, ohne das Gefühl von Blutarmut und dem daraus resultierenden Hunger.

Fröhlich hüpfte sie im kurzen Nachthemd die saubere Treppe hinab in eine saubere Küche in einem sauberen Haus. Sie machte sich ein opulentes Frühstück und freute sich umso mehr, als Jason mit einem leckeren Kuchen vor der Tür stand.

Es war ein bisschen so wie früher, als sie so am Tisch saßen und sich durch vier leckere Gänge futterten. Sookie vermisste Gran, aber zum ersten Mal seit langem tat dieser Gedanke nicht weh.

„Wie hast du eigentlich vor dich gegen diese Vampire zu wehren, wenn dich einer angreifen sollte?" fragte Jason schließlich und lehnte sich vollgefressen auf dem Stuhl zurück. Sookie wiegte unsicher den Kopf. „Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher… Ich meine, ich kann mich ja nicht über und über mit Silber behängen, oder?" Er grinste. „Sähe doch bestimmt hübsch aus. Aber mal ernsthaft, das ist doch das Einzige, was du machen kannst? Knoblauch bringt doch nichts, oder?"

Sookie lächelte zurück. „Stimmt schon." Sie stand auf und stellte sich vor ihm in Pose. „Also, ein Fusskettchen hier, eins da, ein paar Armringe, jeweils einen Oberarmreifen…" Sie zupfte an ihren Haaren. „Ein paar silberne Klämmerchen und ein paar schöne lange Silberketten." Jason lachte. „Also etwas würde das doch wohl schon bringen…"

Die Fee tippte auf ihre Oberschenkel. „Aber da saugen sie auch gerne. Und da wären Silberketten doch ziemlich unbequem."

Jason sah sie an, als hätte er einen seiner seltenen Gedankenblitze, „Es gibt doch diese Sportlerunterwäsche die mit Silber versetzt ist!" Sookie starrte ihn an. „Jay, das ist genial! Klar, das könnte funktionieren!"

Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und sprang sofort auf. „Mist, ich muss los!" Sie lächelte schief. „Schön, das du da warst! Bis morgen?" Ihr Bruder zuckte bedauernd mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht ob ich es schaffe…" Sookie umarmte ihn. „Schau einfach was geht, und sonst kommst du übermorgen."

Sie begleitete ihn bis auf die Veranda und sah sich dann im Garten etwas um. Ihre heutige Aufgabe würde sein die Pflanzen langsam winterfest zu machen. Einige Büsche mussten zurück geschnitten werden, andere mussten mit Tannenzweigen abgedeckt werden… Einerseits ärgerte sich Sookie über die vielen weiteren Baustellen, anderseits bedeutete es weiterhin Beschäftigung.

Nachdem sie schon ein bisschen Unkraut gejätet hatte ging sie wieder ins Haus und machte sich Stadt fertig. Jasons Idee mit der silberbeschichteten Unterwäsche war wirklich gut, nur war sie ziemlich skeptisch, ob es so etwas in Bon Temps geben würde…

Wie sie es sich gedacht hatte, keins der, upps, _das einzige_ Sportgeschäft hatte das nicht. Sookie beschloss vor der Arbeit nach Shreveport zu fahren und dort zu suchen. Für ein bisschen Gesellschaft machte sie einen Abstecher zum Merlotte's.

Wieder waren nur wenige Gäste da, Lafayette stand hinter der Theke und flirtete mit einem gutaussehenden, schwarzhaarigen Mann.

„Sookie! Du heißes Flittchen, schön das du mal wieder reinschaust! Alles wieder halbwegs im Lot?" Sie umarmte ihn kurz und lächelte dann. „Ja, ich hab wieder einen Job, ich versuche Jason zu helfen und mein Haus sieht wieder aus wie normal." Er lachte und deutete dann auf sein Gegenüber. „Das ist übrigens Jesús, er…" offenbar suchte er kurz nach den richtigen Worten. „Wir haben uns vor einigen Monaten kennengelernt…" Lafayette zwinkerte seinem ‚Bekannten' zu und der grinste zurück. Sookie lächelte wissend.

„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Jesús." Sie schüttelte seine Hand und lies sich dann von dem Koch und Barkeeper eine heiße Tasse Tee bringen. Sie unterhielten sich nett, über ihre alte Arbeit, über seine… Bis Sookie sich an ihr Problem erinnerte. „Sag mal, Lafayette, weißt du zufällig, wo ich silberbeschichtete Klamotten herbekomme?"

Er grinste sie begeistert an. „Na ich wusste ja nicht, dass du auf so etwas stehst! Du bist ja vielleicht ein kleines Früchtchen, du überraschst mich wirklich immer wieder… Klar weiß ich wo du so was findest." Sookie rollte lächelnd mit den Augen. „Nein, _das_ meine ich nicht! Ich meine mit richtigem Silber beschichtete Klamotten. Ich arbeite doch jetzt an dieser Tankstelle und da will ich… etwas geschützt sein."

Lafayette sah sie mit einem Funkeln in den Augen an. „Verdammt, Sookie du altes Flittchen, das ist eine verdammt gute Idee!" Sie lachte laut. „Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber die kommt von Jason. Also, weißt du was?"

Jesús mischte sich ein. „Ich kenne mich berufsbedingt etwas damit aus, die Silberbeschichtung oder ins Gewebe eingearbeiteten Silberpartikel sollen antibakteriell wirken. Das funktioniert auch in einem gewissen Maße, aber manche Menschen reagieren da ein bisschen allergisch drauf…" er kratzte sich am Kopf und meinte dann weiter: „Eins der Probleme ist, dass die Silberpartikel beim Waschen so schnell rausgehen und die Umwelt belasten können..."*

Sookie zog die Nase kraus und grübelte offensichtlich nach. „Ich hasse es, so eine egoistische Entscheidung treffen muss… Aber ich scheine Vampirprobleme ja förmlich anzuziehen." Sie grinste Lafayettes Freund schief an. „Vielleicht kann er es dir ja irgendwann mal erzählen… Jedenfalls, ich werde diese Klamotten mal ausprobieren. Weißt du vielleicht, wo ich so etwas herbekomme?"

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte langsam. „Ein Sportgeschäft in Shreveport führt das, schau dich da einfach mal um." Jesús erklärte ihr den Weg. „Aber achte sehr gut auf Anzeichen von Unwohlsein, Veränderungen in deiner Wahrnehmung und deiner Haut. Wenn du irgendetwas entdeckst, zieh die Sachen sofort aus!" Lafayette gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Hand. „Also du kannst eine Frau doch nicht _so_ bitten sich auszuziehen!"

Sookie grinste, erkannte die Zeichen der Stunde und verabschiedete sich.

Stunden später fuhr sie auf der Straße von Shreveport zu ihrer Arbeit. Ihre neuen Errungenschaften hatte sie teilweise in einer Tasche und teilweise schon an. Sie trug einen Body und eine Shorts, schön beschichtet mit vielen kleinen Silberpartikeln. Dann hatte sie sich noch bei einem Juwelier mit Silberketten, -armreifen und –ringen eingedeckt. All das gab ihr eine gewisse Sicherheit, zumindest würde jetzt kein Vampir mehr Spass daran haben an ihr herumzuknabbern…

Darüber hatte sie ab heute die Pflichtuniform, eigentlich nur ein rotes Poloshirt, angezogen, zusammen mit einer gut sitzenden Jeans und Turnschuhen. Es war Oktober und besonders nachts schon empfindlich kalt, im Gegensatz zur Feenwelt, in der es noch wesentlich länger warm war.

Beschwingt trat sie ihre Schicht an.

Als Jessica kam hatte sich der Laden wieder etwas geleert, sodass sie wieder einige Minuten zum plaudern hatten. Schließlich sprach das Vampirmädchen sie auf etwas an, was ihr offensichtlich unter den Nägeln brannte. „Hast du in letzter Zeit mit Bill gesprochen?"

Sookie erstarrte. Nervös fummelte sie an einer ihrer zahlreichen Ketten herum (Jessica hatte erst einen Lachanfall bekommen, dann aber die Strategie für gut befunden.) „Nein. Hab ich nicht. Will ich auch nicht. Bitte, lass uns nicht wieder über ihn reden."

Sie drehte sich weg und klammerte sich am Tresen fest. Jessica sah ziemlich betreten aus. „Es tut mir leid, das wusste ich nicht. Ich hab ihn nur eine Weile nicht gesehen, das Letzte was ich gehört habe, war, dass er in eine alte Atztekenstadt wollte…# Warum weiß ich auch nicht…"

Die Rothaarige legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf Sookies Schulter, vorsichtig einmal aus Unsicherheit und auch, weil die Fee ja ziemlich viel Silber trug.

Sookie atmete tief durch und sah ihre Freundin dann bemüht lächelnd an. „Ist schon in Ordnung, Jessica." Eine peinliche Stille entstand und das Vampirmädchen wendete sich wieder ihren Putzsachen zu.

Eine halbe Stunde später sortierte Sookie gelangweilt die Zeitschriften hinter sich, als die Eingangstür aufging und eine Gruppe von Personen eintrat. Sie sah auf den ersten Blick, dass es keine Menschen waren.

Die drei Frauen trugen knappe Lackkleidung, schwarz und grellrot, dazu viel Lippenstift und übermäßig starke Smokey-Eyes. Die Lackstiefel mit 15 cm Absätzen waren teilweise schon etwas abgescheuert und sahen gebraucht aus, die Netzstrumpfhosen hatten diverse große Löcher.

Es war so klischeehaft, drei der Männer trugen Glatze, natürlich tätowiert, der andere hatte lange, schlammig blonde Haare, die er strähnig herunter hängen lies. Auch sie hatten Lack und Leder an, mit schweren Motorradschuhen, obwohl Sookie keine Krafträder auf den Hof hatte fahren hören.

Über den engen schwarzen Lederhosen trugen sie rote und schwarze Lack- beziehungsweise Netzhemden unter ebenso schwarzen Kutschermänteln.

Was sie aber verriet war die übermäßig bleiche Haut. Die hatte genau den Grauton, der nur diesen Gothicvamps zu Eigen war.

Sookie schauderte, denn das diese Begegnung nicht gut ausgehen würde, war ihr klar.

„Guck mal, ist das nicht niedlich?" Eine der Frauen zog ein Kuscheltier vom Regal, zeigte es den anderen und lies es dann achtlos fallen. Eine andere nahm eine Kekstüte, riss sie auf und roch daran. „So etwas kann man wirklich essen?" sie legte sie zurück, allerdings so, dass die Tüte gleich darauf umkippte und ihren Inhalt auf den Boden entleerte.

Der Vampir mit den langen Haaren war weniger zurückhaltend, er nahm gleich einige Glasflaschen und warf sie auf die Fliesen, wo sie sofort zersprangen. Hier schritt Sookie ein.

„Das reicht." Sagte sie laut und bestimmt. Natürlich war ihr klar, dass DIE nur darauf gewartet hatten, in der nächsten Sekunde standen sie auch schon direkt vor ihm am Tresen und funkelten sie an. „Schau an, schau an, _es_ kann reden!"

Sie tauschen Blicke. „Es sieht lecker aus, oder?" „Ja, lass uns einen großen Schluck davon nehmen!"

Sookie wickelte eine der dickeren Ketten von ihrem Hals.

„Wenn ihr meint, dass ich euch so einfach machen lasse, dann habt ihr euch getäuscht!"

Die starrenden Blicke, die nun folgten, kannte sie nur zu gut. Die Vampire versuchten sie zu bezirzen. Dafür hatte sie nur ein müdes Lächeln übrig. „Ihr geht jetzt besser." Sagte sie deutlich.

Die Gothic-Vampire schauten sich untereinander verwirrt an.

„Das funktioniert bei mir nicht." Seufzte die Blonde und wickelte sich ein Ende der Kette um eine Hand. „Geht jetzt."

Der, den sie als Anführer identifizierte, grinste schäbig. „Ich denke nicht. Du siehst einfach zu lecker aus!"

Sookie fackelte nicht lange und zog ihm ihre Kette durch das Gesicht, als er sich langsam zu ihr vorbeugte. Er schrie auf, als seine Haut beim Kontakt mit dem Silber verkohlte. Sie hatte außerdem seine Augen getroffen, wo durch er erst einmal orientierungslos herum taumelte und jammerte.

„Glaubt ja nicht, dass ich mich nicht wehren kann. Geht jetzt!" Eine der Frauen griff nach ihrem Arm und verbrannte sich die Hand an den Silberarmreifen. Sookie holte mit der Kette aus und wickelte sie ihr um den Hals. Schnell nahm sie ein weiteres Schmuckstück ab.

Dann griffen sie alle gleichzeitig an. „Jessica!" schrie Sookie in Panik, während sie mit der Kette um sich schlug und verbranntes Fleisch hinterließ.

Ihre Freundin kam und riss zwei der fremden Vampire von dem Mensch herunter.

Die gingen allerdings dann sofort auf die Rothaarige los.

Es gab einen lauten Knall und einer der Vampire explodierte in blutigem Schleim.

Alle Anwesenden erstarrten und sahen zur Tür.

„Die hier ist mit Holzpatronen geladen!" schrie Jason und fuchtelte mit dem dampfenden Lauf herum. „Haut jetzt ab, bevor ich jedem von euch so eine verpasse!"

Ein paar Sekunden später waren die sechs restlichen Vampire verschwunden.

Sookie rannte auf Jason zu und umarmte ihn erleichtert, Jessica betrachtete hinter ihnen angewidert den Schlabberberg. „Ist das ekelhaft!" murmelte sie. „Gott sei Dank bist du gekommen, Jason!" Die Fee wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus den Augen. Jason drückte sie noch einmal und stellte sie dann wieder auf die Beine.

Er sah sie ernst an. Viel zu ernst.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Sookie!"

* Kein Anspruch auf Vollständigkeit oder Richtigkeit!

# In den Büchern geht er nach Peru, irgendwie hat sich das bei mir etwas eingebrannt ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Sookie rannte auf Jason zu und umarmte ihn erleichtert, Jessica betrachtete hinter angewidert den Schlabberberg. „Ist das ekelhaft!" murmelte sie. „Gott sei Dank bist du gekommen, Jason!" Die Fee wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus den Augen. Jason drückte sie noch einmal und stellte sie dann wieder auf die Beine.

Er sah sie ernst an. Viel zu ernst.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Sookie!"

Kapitel 5

Sookie drückte sich die Hände vors Gesicht und atmete tief durch, dann nahm sie sie wieder herunter und schaute Jason wesentlich ruhiger an.

„Ok, was ist los?" Er wollte gerade antworten, als Jessica hinter ihnen zickig rief: „Ach, kein Problem, nein, ich brauche keine Hilfe, danke!" Die Fee warf ihrem Bruder ein Lächeln zu. „Komm, wir helfen ihr schnell, dann kümmern wir uns um dein Problem!"

Es dauerte sage und schreibe drei Stunden, bis die Tankstelle wieder so aussah wie vorher. Sie hatten unzählige Artikel in umgeworfene Regale sortieren müssen, Blut und andere Flüssigkeiten aufgewischt und auch die Decke von den kleinsten Schleimresten befreit.

Sookie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, es war gerade zwei, ihre Schicht würde einer Stunde vorbei sein*. Sie sah an sich herunter und war froh über die Farbe der Uniform, denn Blutflecke konnte sie nicht entdecken. Grinsend klimperte sie mit ihren Ketten. „Diese Anschaffung hat sich auf jeden Fall schon mal gelohnt."

Jessica erwiderte ihr Lachen, nur Jason starrte düster vor sich hin.

„Ok, Jason, was ist los, warum bist du hergekommen?"

Er atmete tief durch und schwieg noch eine Weile, Sookie dachte schon, dass er überhaupt nichts mehr sagen würde, da:

„Ein Teil meines Rudels ist abgehaun."

Sie erstarrte. „_Was_? Wie ist denn das passiert?" (Jessica stand zwischen ihnen, sah von einem zum anderen und fragte immer wieder: „Welches Rudel?") „Ich weiß es nicht, alle im Alter von zwanzig bis dreißig sind weg. Einer der Älteren hat mir erzählt, dass sie sich einen Vampir gefangen haben." Sookie riss die Augen auf. „Oh Gott, sie sind also voll mit _V_?"

Jason zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich, aber das ist noch nicht mal das schlimmste." „_Was wäre denn noch schlimmer?_" Ihr Bruder schloss die Augen. „Er hat außerdem erzählt, dass sie sich einer Gruppe Werwölfen angeschlossen haben."

Sookie sagte erst einmal nichts. Das konnte zum Problem werden, oder auch nicht, kam ganz darauf an: „Was für einem Rudel Werwölfe?" Jason zuckte wieder mit den Schultern, diesmal ratlos. „Keine Ahnung, ich konnte nur vage Infos bekommen, die sollen anscheinend irgendwie auf einem Rachefeldzug sein."

Diesmal machte Sookie die Augen zu.

Das.

Ist.

Nicht.

Gut.

Das sagte sie auch so. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir da helfen kann, Jason."

„Ähm…" druckste er herum. „Das war mir schon klar, Sook, _darum_ wollte ich dich auch gar nicht bitten." „Sondern?" „Ich brauche bei etwas anderem deine Hilfe."

Jason sah Sookie an.

Sookie sah Jason an.

„Nein."

„Bitte, Sook!"

„Nein, Jason, DAS nicht!"

„Sookie, bitte, sie sind meine einzige Hoffnung!"

„Nein Jason, ich will damit nichts mehr zu tun haben!

Er sah sie ernst an.

„Scheiße." Murmelte sie.

Eine Stunde später saß Sookie Stackhouse auf dem Beifahrersitz neben ihrem Bruder und war auf dem Weg nach Shreveport.

„Jason, nochmal, bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du niemand anderen um Hilfe bitten kannst?" Er schnaubte. „Ja klar, natürlich, du hast Recht, Sookie, ich schau einfach mal schnell in meinem Telefonbuch nach einem anderen tausend Jahre alten Vampir hier in der Gegend, das kann ja nicht so schwer sein, da noch ein paar zu finden." „Du brauchst nicht gleich sarkastisch werden." Maulte Sie und starrte aus dem Wagenfenster.

Sie hatte definitiv _keine_ Lust diesem Typen erstens wieder und zweitens jetzt zu begegnen.

Dann dachte Sookie an das Rudel Werwölfe. _Sie sollen auf einem Rachefeldzug sein_… Es war nicht gesagt, das es Debbie und die anderen Naziwerwölfe waren, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit war groß. Und wenn sie diesen Mistkerl nicht warnten, dann würde er es vermutlich erst zu spät erfahren. Sookie hatte keine Lust darauf, dass er wegen ihr draufging, auch wenn sie ihm ein paar Tiefe Werwolfkratzer durchaus wünschte…

Verächtlich lächelnd spielte sie an einer ihrer Ketten. Wenigstens würde er es heute nicht wagen sie anzufassen. ‚_Er wird sich an mir böse die Finger verbrennen'._

Die Fahrt war schnell vorbei. Viel zu schnell.

Der Platz vor dem Fangtasia war voll, trotz der späten Uhrzeit herrschte Hochbetrieb. Sookie konnte Pam nirgends entdecken, dafür stand eine andere aufreizend gekleidete Vampirdame an der Tür und beäugte jeden Besucher kritisch.

Jason und Sookie stiegen aus.

Irgendwie hatte sie Zweifel, dass diese Tussi, diese _tote_ Tussi!, sie überhaupt rein lassen würde… Viel zu schnell waren sie in der Schlange vorgerückt und standen vor ihr.

„Und ihr seid?" fragte die Vampir von oben herab und musterte sie einmal missgünstig von oben nach unten. „Wir wollen zu Eric Northman." Sagte Jason mit offensichtlich etwas weichen Knien. Seine Schwester war nicht sicher, ob vor Angst oder weil er die Frau vor ihnen flachlegen wollte… Im Zweifel immer beides.

Tussi lachte überheblich. „Habt ihr einen Termin?"

Das wäre ja noch die Höhe, dass sie sich ihm _ankündigen_ würde! „Nein, aber er weiß dass wir da sind." Seufzte sie gottergeben. Daran bestand kein Zweifel.

„Ich werde ihm Bescheid sagen, ihr könnt ja so lange warte." Tussi ließ sich von ihnen noch die Ausweise zeigen und dann durften sie eintreten.

Es hatte sich nicht viel verändert. Die Dekoration war größtenteils dieselbe, neben der Bühne waren noch zwei Stangen dazu gekommen, an denen sich zwei Ivetta-Verschnitte lustvoll räkelten.

Sookie ließ sich von Jason an die Bar bringen, bestellte da irgendeinen Drink und ging dann weiter mit ihm zu einem Stehtisch in der Ecke. Von dort aus betrachtete sie noch einmal jedes Detail im Raum, sah sich jeden Besucher dreimal an, bewunderte die Künste der Tänzerinnen…

Sie sah überall hin. Nur nicht _dahin_.

Es war ja schon schlimm genug, dass sie _seinen_ Blick die ganze Zeit auf sich spürte. Schließlich hatte sie sich alles so oft angesehen, dass sie auch vor sich selbst keine noch so fadenscheinige Ausrede mehr fand…

Eis traf auf Braun.

Es war als würde die Zeit stillstehen.

Sie waren allein an einem sturmumtosten Strand, die grauen Wellen brachen sich heftig im feuchten Sand, der Wind schnitt ihnen ins Gesicht. Sookie konnte beinahe das Salz auf ihren Lippen schmecken und die würzige Seeluft riechen…

Dann war der Moment vorbei, er grinste und sah weg.

_Scheißkerl!_

Sookie fühlte das heftige Verlangen zu ihm auf die Bühne zu rennen, ihn fest zu umarmen und an sich zu drücken, sie wollte seine Lippen schmecken, sie überall auf ihrem Körper fühlen, sie sehnte sich danach, dass er seine Zähne in ihr williges Fleisch versenkte…

Die Fee schüttelte den Kopf.

‚_Das bin nicht ich!_' betete sie sich vor. ‚_Das ist nur sein Blut, das aus mir spricht!'_

Das beinahe schlimmste war, dass sie sehr genau wusste, dass er all das fühlen konnte. Sie konnte die Verbindung zwischen ihnen beinahe sehen…

Frustriert pumpte sie alle Wut und allen Hass hinein, er sollte es spüren, er sollte es schmecken, und er sollte VERDAMMT NOCH MAL ENDLICH AUS IHREM KOPF RAUS!

Drei Drinks später hatte sich der Laden deutlich geleert, dennoch machte der Mistkerl noch keine Anstalten, sie zu sich herüber zu rufen. Er starrte düster in die Menge fast so- nein,_ genauso_ wie ein missgelaunter König auf seine Untertanen und sah auch nicht wieder herüber.

Sookie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das gut oder schlecht fand...

Einerseits zögerte das ihr Zusammentreffen noch weiter heraus, das ja durchaus gut war, anderseits, _wie konnte er es wagen sie so zu behandeln?_

Wegen ihm war sie mehr als einmal in Todesgefahr gewesen (‚_Aber hat er dich auch immer beschützt, oder?'_), sie hatte ihm das Leben gerettet (‚_Hast du das nicht mehr für dich als für ihn getan?'_ WAS war das für eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf? Sie hörte sich an wie ihre eigene, doch das war unmöglich! Sie würde diesen Mistkerl doch niemals verteidigen! ‚_Außer vor Russell. Und diesen Werwölfen. Und diesen Fanatikern von der Kirche des Lichts des Tages. Und vor Jason. Und vor Bill.'_ Mist, das sollte gefälligst aufhören!)

Am liebsten hätte sich Sookie noch ein oder mehr Getränke bestellt, aber sie war sich bewusst, dass sie im Vollbesitz ihrer geistigen Kräfte sein und bleiben musste.

Sookie heftete ihren Blick an die letzte Gruppe von Menschen, die sich langsam in Richtung Ausgang bewegten. Sobald die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel, schoss ihr Blick zur Bühne. Der bleiche Hüne stierte noch einige Zeit vor sich hin, dann sah er zu ihnen herüber.

Jason deutete das als Zeichen nach oben zu kommen, doch Sookie war sich nicht so sicher. Ihr Bruder ging einige Schritte auf ihn zu, da war sein Platz plötzlich leer und sie konnte diesen vertrauten verwischten Streifen sehen, der entstand, wenn Vampire sich mit ihrer speziellen Geschwindigkeit bewegten.

Kurz darauf stand er auch schon über ihr und drückte sie gegen die Wand.

„Was willst du hier?" knurrte er.

* Ich nehme mir mal die Freiheit, den Schichtbeginn gegebenenfalls später etwas um zu verlegen, im Moment fängt sie etwa um 19 Uhr an


	6. Chapter 6

Jason deutete das als Zeichen nach oben zu kommen, doch Sookie war sich nicht so sicher. Ihr Bruder ging einige Schritte auf ihn zu, da war sein Platz plötzlich leer und sie konnte diesen vertrauten verwischten Streifen sehen, der entstand, wenn Vampire sich mit ihrer speziellen Geschwindigkeit bewegten.

Kurz darauf stand er auch schon über ihr und drückte sie gegen die Wand.

„Was willst du hier?" knurrte er.

Kapitel 6

Sookie sah tief in seine eisblauen Augen.

Er war ihr so nah, viel zu nah, sie konnte seinen Körper an ihrem spüren.

Sie musste kämpfen, um wenigstens einen Teil ihres Blutes in logisch denkenden Regionen zu behalten.

„Wir haben ein Problem." Sagte sie und verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass ihre Stimme leicht zitterte.

Er presste die Zähne aufeinander. „Ja, das stimmt wohl…"

Sookie versuchte den Stich, der sie durchfuhr, auf die Kälte zu schieben, die hier herrschte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Die Werwölfe sind vielleicht wieder da."

Der Vampir zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was meinst du damit?"

Sie konnte seine Anspannung fühlen, körperlich, sie waren sich so nahe, das sie jede Regung jeder einzelnen seiner Muskeln spüren konnte.

„Frag doch Jason! Er ist der Grund warum ich hier bin!"

Der Wikinger drehte sich um, doch nicht schnell genug, dass Sookie nicht das Aufblitzen in seinen Augen gesehen hätte. Sie landete unsanft mit den Füßen wieder auf der Erde (Da waren sie nicht die ganze Zeit gewesen?), als der Vampir auf ihren Bruder zulief.

„Rede." Sagte er nur und Jason sprudelte mit seiner Geschichte heraus.

Der Vampir ging währenddessen wieder zu seinem Stuhl, seinem Thron, und lies sich elegant darauf nieder. Sookie und Jason folgten während dessen Vortrags und setzten sich rechts und links neben den Besitzer des Clubs. Der würdigte sie keines Blickes mehr, auch nachdem Jason fertig war, sondern starrte irgendwo an die Wand.

„Deine Panther sind mir egal." Meinte er dann nach einer viel zu langen Weile. „Wenn sie mir in die Quere kommen, dann kann ich für nichts garantieren."

„Meinst du, es sind Russells Werwölfe?" fragte Sookie und er sah sie ernst an. „Ja, ich befürchte es. Alcide hat mir gesagt, das viele von ihnen aus Jackson verschwunden sind. Ich habe fast erwartet, dass sie irgendwann hier auftauchen."

„Alcide! Wie geht es ihm?" Er warf ihr einen undefinierbaren Blick zu und überging ihre Frage einfach.

„Ich befürchte, dass sie hinter uns allen her sein werden." Er sah sie wieder mit diesem ernsten Blick an, der ihr einen Angstschauer den Rücken hinunterlaufen lies. „Wir werden deine Sicherheit überdenken müssen."

Sookie sprang auf. „Nein, vergiss es!" Sie wehrte ihn symbolisch mit den Händen ab. „Den Teil kannst du mal schön knicken! Ich stehe hier nicht zur Debatte!" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Na klar, als ob er das wieder so locker nehmen würde.

„Wirst du Jason jetzt helfen oder nicht?" schleuderte sie ihm wütend hin, um nicht darüber nachzudenken, was er wohl locker nahm und was nicht. Der Vampir musterte Jason und grinste Sookie dann wieder mit diesem ekelhaft vertrauten, süffisanten Blick an. „Ich befürchte, er hat mir keine Gegenleistung anzubieten."

„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!"

„Leider, er hat nichts was von Nutzen für mich wäre."

„Ok, _was_ willst du?"

Der Wikinger musterte sie einmal von oben nach unten und leckte sich die Lippen.

„Du wirst für ihn bürgen."

„_Wie bitte?_"

„Du wirst für ihn bürgen. Wenn ich nichts finde, das er mir bieten kann…" Den letzten Teil ließ er zwar offen, aber sie wusste, dass sein Verlangen von ihren Fähigkeiten über ihr Blut bis zu ihrem Körper reichte.

Sookie war so so wütend. Nach allem was sie für ihn getan hatte, konnte ihr nicht einfach mal einen Gefallen tun. _Natürlich_ würde er nichts finden, das Jason ihm zurückgeben konnte, _natürlich_ würde sie einspringen müssen.

„Gut." Er sollte ihre Wut spüren, ihren Ärger, ihren Hass. Und das Blitzen in seinen Augen gab ihr die Genugtuung, das dem vermutlich wirklich so war.

Er stand auf und kam auf sie zu.

Hatte sie ihn zu sehr gereizt? War sie zu weit gegangen?

Doch er hielt ihr nur die Hand hin.

„Schlag ein und wir sind uns einig."

Argwöhnisch betrachtete sie die Hand, ganz so als könnte sie sich jeden Moment in irgendetwas widerlich-schleimiges verwandeln (was ja auch eigentlich tatsächlich so war), unsicher ob er einen Hintergedanken hatte und ob sie dadurch einen Nachteil haben würde.

„Sei nicht so misstrauisch, ich hab nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit!"

Seine Überheblichkeit trieb sie zur Weißglut und sie schlug heftig ein. Eigentlich hatte sie ihre Hand sofort wieder zurück ziehen wollen, doch er hielt sie fest.

Sie war kühl, aber nicht kalt. Obwohl er technisch nicht mehr am Leben war, fühlte sie sich dennoch so lebendig an, Sookie konnte das Spiel seiner Muskeln und Sehnen erahnen.

Wieder hatte sie das Gefühl, das die Zeit stehen blieb.

Die Umgebung verschwamm, sie waren irgendwo, nirgendwo, unwichtig.

Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen, so tief wie das Meer, so wild die See bei Sturm, und doch war er der Fels in der Brandung, der, den nichts umwerfen konnte…

Unwillkürlich musste Sookie an diesen Morgen auf dem Hochausdach in Dallas denken.

Da war er nicht wie ein Fels gewesen, dort war er weich und verletzlich gewesen, niedergeschlagen und betrübt, voller Angst vor dem Verlust seines Machers, seines Vaters, seines besten Freundes und schlimmsten Feindes, der Mann der ihm alles gewesen war.

Ihre eisige Wut war wie weggefegt und wurde durch Hitze ersetzt, eine wilde, aufwallende Hitze, gegen die sie machtlos war.

Mit aller Kraft riss Sookie sich los und sprintete nach draußen. Jason folgte ihr nach einigen Sekunden verwirrt, während sie spüren konnte wie ER ihr einfach nur so nachsah.

Schwer atmend lehnte sie sich an den Pickup ihres Bruders und war dankbar für die Kühle, die er und die Luft ihr spendeten. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete stand Jason verstört vor ihr.

„Sookie? Was ist los?" Er deutete in Richtung Eingang. „Hat _er_ dir etwas getan?"

Sie lachte schnaubend. „Hast du irgendetwas gesehen? Na also. Nein, er hat mir nichts getan." Weitere Fragen seinerseits wehrte sie mit ihrer Hand ab. „Nein, bitte, fahr mich einfach zurück zu meinem Auto, ich will heim!"

Die restliche Fahrt verlief schweigend.

Sookie wusste, das Jason eigentlich eine Erklärung für das eben Geschehene haben wollte, aber ihr war das ja selbst nicht einmal ganz klar. Dieser Händedruck hatte etwas in ihr ausgelöst, über das sie lieber nicht so genau nachdenken wollte.

Bei ihrer Arbeitsstelle angekommen war sie sehr froh in ihr eigenes Auto umsteigen zu können und nicht mehr den fragenden Blicken ihres Bruders ausgesetzt zu sein.

Inzwischen schob sie einfach alles wieder auf sein Blut, das durch ihre Adern strömte und sich im Moment wie Lava anfühlte. Der Hautkontakt mit ihm hatte es einfach wieder „aktiviert" und nur deshalb hatte ihr Körper sie so verraten.

Es würde nach sechs Uhr sein, bis sie nach Hause kam, also noch eineinhalb Stunden bis Sonnenaufgang, bis sie all die nervigen Vampirprobleme hinter sich lassen konnte…

Aufgewühlt ließ sie ihr Auto an und machte sich auf den Heimweg.

ANM: Das ich Eric nicht beim Namen nenne ist Absicht und kein Schlechter Stil ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Sie hatte die ganze Fahrt über das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, aber wer konnte ihr diese Paranoia nach diesem erneuten Eintritt in die Welt der Vampire übel nehmen?

Sookie hielt noch an einer Fastfoodkette, setzte sich in den leeren Schankraum und aß langsam einen Burger mit Pommes. Sie fühlte sich völlig ausgelaugt und kaputt, sie brauchte einfach dringend etwas in den Magen.

Nach und nach ordneten sich ihre Gedanken und dieser Mahlstrom in ihrem Kopf legte sich wieder. All ihre guten Vorsätze waren in Luft aufgegangen, scheinbar konnte sie weder ein normales noch ein vampirfreies Leben managen…

Sie starrte nach draußen und zuzzelte gemächlich an ihrer Cola, bis diese leer war.

Daraufhin machte sie sich wieder auf den Heimweg.

Sookie parkte ihr Auto wie immer neben dem Haus und stieg aus. Sie hatte beinahe die Veranda erreicht, als:

„Na wen haben wir denn da?" Eine stählerne Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter und hielt sie an Ort und Stelle. „Du hast doch nicht wirklich gedacht, das wir dich einfach so davon kommen lassen würden, oder?"

Es waren die sechs Vampire von der Tankstelle.

Eine der weiblichen Vampire stellte sich direkt vor sie und kam ihrem Gesicht viel zu nahe. „So kommst du uns nicht davon! Wir werden viel Spass mit dir haben, bis du Ricks Tod gebüßt hast!"

Die Gruppe lachte.

Sookie bekam Angst, große Angst, hier war sie völlig alleine, hier konnten ihr weder Jason noch Jessica helfen.

Panisch sah sie sich nach Fluchtmöglichkeiten um. Es gab keine. Die Ketten hatte sie im Auto größtenteils ausgezogen, weil sie ihr zu schwer geworden waren. Die Tür war zwar sehr nahe, aber immer noch zu weit entfernt, als dass sie diese rechtzeitig erreichen konnte.

Mit ihren Fähigkeiten würde sie vielleicht ein oder zwei ausschalten können, aber auch wenn sie im Feenland sehr viel gelernt hatte, sie hatte immer noch nicht genügend Kontrolle darüber.

„Begreifst du jetzt, dass es für dich kein Entkommen gibt?" kicherte eine andere Vampir. „Wir werden erst dich aussaugen, und dann werden wir uns deinen Retter vornehmen…"

Sookie schrie auf. „Ah, das gefällt dir wohl nicht…" Einer der glatzköpfigen Vampire schubste die Frau vor ihr weg und näherte sich ihrer Wange unangenehm mit seinem Mund.

Sie versuchte krampfhaft sich zu wehren, aber jetzt wurde sich auch an den Armen festgehalten, regelrecht festgenagelt.

Wenn nicht gleich ein Wunder passierte…

Wunder! Natürlich!

Sie nahm all ihre Kraft zusammen.

‚_ERIC!'_

Der Vampir vor ihr riss ihren Kopf zur Seite und fletschte seine Fangzähne. Sookie spannte sich an, fast fühlte sie schon seine Zähne in ihrem Hals…..

Ein Zischen ertönte und ihr Angreifer kniete röchelnd auf dem Boden, sein Hals war aufgerissen.

Ein weiteres Zischen und der Vampir, der sie festhielt, löste sich in seine blutigen Bestandteile auf. Jetzt konnte Sookie sich endlich befreien und rannte zum Auto. Fieberhaft kramte sie ihre Silberketten hervor, während Eric hinter ihr nun den Überraschungsmoment verloren hatte und von den verbliebenen 4 Vampiren in einen ernsthaften Kampf verwickelt wurde.

Sookie wickelte sich wieder einige Ketten um die Hände und rannte sehr sehr wütend wieder zurück. Warum dachte jeder Vampir, den sie traf, sie würde sich so einfach von ihm aussaugen lassen?

Rasend vor Wut schlug sie auf jeden Vampir ein, der ihr in die Quere kam, wobei sie versuchte, Eric nicht unbedingt zu treffen. Naja, sie versuchte es auf jeden Fall ein bisschen.

Schmerz durchfuhr sie, als eine der Frauen ihre spitzen Fingernägel in ihren Nacken bohrte und sie hoch hob. Das ging zu weit. Viel zu weit.

Die Fee konzentrierte sich, wie sie es in endlosen Stunden gelernt hatte und griff nach ihrem eigenen goldenen Licht. Mit einem lauten Schrei warf sie dieses Licht auf ihre Widersacherin, es entlud sich in einem grellgelben Strahl und ihr Ziel sackte kokelnd zusammen.

Eric warf ihr einen anerkennenden Blick zu und schlug seinem Gegenüber den Kopf ab.

Sookie erstarrte, als sie hörte wie die Vögel zu zwitschern begannen. Der Sonnenaufgang war nahe.

Sie wickelte dem nächsten Vampir in ihrer Nähe zwei Silberketten um den Hals, wie genau sie das wieder schaffte, wusste sie auch nicht, und rannte dann in Erics Richtung. Der kämpfte gerade mit dem letzten verbleibenden Gothicvampir.

Der schaffte es tatsächlich, den wesentlich Älteren wegzustoßen, sah sich kurz um und rannte dann in Richtung Friedhof davon.

Das wäre ja alles kein Problem gewesen, doch Eric war auf die Vampirfrau gefallen, die Sookie kurz vorher mit den Silberketten außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte. Jetzt zog sie ein Messer aus einer Falte ihres Rockes und stach mehrmals auf den Wikinger ein.

Ärgerlich entwand er ihr das Messer nach dem ersten Schockmoment und trieb es ihr in die Brust. Das brachte ihr zwar nicht den Wahren Tod, schwächte sie aber soweit, dass sie sich erst einmal nicht mehr rühren konnte.

In diesem Moment flitzen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das dünner werdende Blätterdach und trafen genau auf Eric.

Sookie schrie auf und sprang ihm zur Seite.

„Verdammt, kannst du nicht besser aufpassen?" tadelte sie ihn und er grinste sie mit blutigen Lippen an. „Ich merks mir fürs nächste Mal…" Er hustete und Sookie gefiel es gar nicht, das er Blut spuckte. Außerdem schloss sich die Wunde an seiner Unterlippe nicht.

„Wann hast du dich das letzte Mal genährt?" fragte sie alarmiert. Auf seinen Blick hin zog sie eine Grimasse. „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!" widerwillig hielt sie ihm ihren Unterarm hin. „Los, mach schnell, wir müssen rein!" Sie kniff die Augen zusammen.

Es ging schnell und dafür war Sookie sehr dankbar. Er nahm ein paar tiefe Züge, da schlossen sich seine Wunden auch schon wieder.

Eric sah zu ihr hoch, die Sonne strahlte Sookie von hinten an und zauberte einen Kranz aus Licht um ihr Gesicht.

„Jetzt verstehe ich, warum du den Tag vorziehst…" murmelte er.

Sie sah ihn verwirrt an und half ihm dann auf.

„Los, du musst ins Haus! Du weißt, das mein Blut nicht lange vorhalten wird!"

Sie gingen zum Haus, doch auf der Veranda blieb Eric stehen. „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?" Er sah sie mit diesem bedeutungsvollen Blick an. Sookie rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Komm bitte rein. Das geht mir langsam auf den Geist."

Im Flur meinte er dann: „Du solltest einfach die Einladung nicht wieder zurück ziehen." Er griff nach ihrem Handgelenk und verrieb ein Tropfen seines Blutes auf der Wunde, die sich daraufhin sofort schloss. „Wo kann ich mich zur Ruhe legen?" Die Fee dachte kurz nach und deutete dann auf eine Tür unter der Treppe. „Da runter geht es zu einem kleinen Keller, nicht mehr als ein winziger Raum…"

Eric öffnete sie und roch nach unten. „Na danke…" fluchte er, stieg aber trotzdem nach unten.

Sookie musste sich einige Sekunden sammeln.

Leicht durcheinander starrte sie auf ihr Handgelenk, wo die beiden kleinen Wunden nicht mehr als zwei Stecknadelköpfe große Punkte waren, und auch die verblassten langsam.

Wie genau war es gekommen, dass sie nicht mal eine Woche nach ihrer Rückkehr einen Vampir in ihrem Haus übernachten ließ und dass sie sich gegenseitig schon wieder einmal das Leben gerettet hatten?

Einen _hungrigen_ Vampir!

Einem Gedankenblitz folgend lief sie zum Kühlschrank, hatte sie da die letzten Tage nicht immer etwas geflissentlich übersehen, in der letzten hinteren Ecke?

Tatsächlich, anscheinend hatte Jason nach ihrem Verschwinden ihren letzten Einkaufszettel gefunden und für sie eingekauft, wobei das Meiste davon in der Zwischenzeit schlecht geworden war. Aber die Flasche Tru:Blood B negativ hatte an der kühlsten Stelle im Kühlschrank gestanden und dem Verfallsdatum nach war sie noch gut.

Auf dem Weg zum kleinen Kellerraum nahm Sookie noch eine alte Decke mit.

Sookie klopfte vorsichtig an der Tür und fragte sich gleichzeitig, ob sie wirklich in ihrem eigenen Haus an einer Tür klopfen musste, die zu einem ihrem kleinen Keller führte in der ein Vampir schlafen würde, wegen dem sie regelmäßig in Lebensgefahr schwebte…

Sie stieß die Tür auf. „Bist du noch wach?"

„Es ist ja nicht so, das ob ich tagsüber schlafen würde." Brummte Eric zurück. Gegen ihren Willen musste die Fee lächeln, dann stieg sie die Treppe hinunter. Die letzte Stufe zerbrach unter ihr und sie stolperte. Bevor sie auf den Boden aufschlug fand sie sich in seinen Armen wieder.

„Ich hab dir eine Decke mitgebracht." Murmelte sie und atmete tief durch, als er sie wieder auf ihre eigenen Füße stellte.

Diesmal blieb der erwartete Wirbel in ihren Eingeweiden aus, war sie deswegen etwa enttäuscht?

Sookie hielt Eric die Flasche Tru:Blood unter die Nase. Er sah die Flasche unwillig an.

„Du erwartest nicht wirklich das ich das esse, oder?"

„Erwartest du etwa, dass du dich weiterhin von mir nähren darfst?" schnaubte sie zurück. „Meine Mikrowelle ist kaputt, du wirst dich also mit Kühlschranktemperatur abfinden müssen."

Er nahm die Flasche in die Hand und betrachtete sie widerwillig. „In früheren Zeiten…" - er setzte sich auf einen alten Stuhl und wieder schaffte er es so zu wirken, als ob er sich in einem Palast auf seinen rechtmäßigen Thron niederließ - „…in früheren Zeiten bedeutete kalte Nahrung für uns Gift. Vampire gehen an nekrotischem Blut drauf."

Trotzdem machte er den Deckel auf und roch daran. „Und das hier _riecht_ auch wie nekrotisches Blut."

Sookie beobachtete ihn interessiert.

„Was bedeutet nekrotisch?" Er lachte bellend. „Es bedeutet tot. Totes Blut."

Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Das ist ja ekelhaft."

Eric grinste sie an. „Genau das ist es." Dann trank die Flasche auf einen Zug aus. Angewidert gab er sie der Fee zurück. „Ich hoffe, du bist jetzt glücklich!"

Leichtfüßig übersprang sie die zerbrochene Stufe und blieb auf der Mitte stehen.

„Ja, bin ich. Gute Nacht. Oder guten Tag. Mir egal."

Sie wollte gerade weiter gehen, als:

„Sookie."

„Ja?"

„Ich werde morgen früh dein Blut brauchen."

„Vergiss es."

„Da schläft ein junger Vampir auf dem Friedhof ganz in deiner Nähe und ich denke wir könnten sagen, dass er es auf dich abgesehen hat. Was ist, willst du das ich ihn bekomme bevor oder nachdem er dich getötet hat?"

Sie zuckte zusammen. „Gut, in Ordnung. Aber nur noch dieses eine Mal!"

Zum Glück konnte sie sein Gesicht in dem Dunkel unter ihr nicht richtig sehen, aber sein Grinsen glühte ja fast durch die Finsternis.

„Weck mich zwanzig Minuten vor Sonnenuntergang."

Sookie nickte nur noch und schloss dann die Tür hinter sich.

Todmüde sank sie in ihr weiches Bett.

‚_Bitte heute keine Träume…'_


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Langsam ging Sookie die Treppe hinab und stand lange vor dieser Tür. Sie zog sie an und stieß sie gleichzeitig ab. Es war wie die Keksdose, die Gran immer auf dem Schrank im Wohnzimmer verwahrt hatte. Sie hatte ihren beiden Enkelkindern verboten dran zu gehen, doch zu manchen Zeiten hatten Jason und Sookie einfach nicht wiederstehen können…

Genauso kam sie sich jetzt auch vor, als ob sie vor einer großen Keksdose stand, an die sie eigentlich nicht durfte…

Sie öffnete die Tür einen spaltbreit und schob sich schnell hindurch.

Unten saß Eric vor einer Kerze und sah nachdenklich zu ihr hoch.

„Was willst du hier?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht, ich konnte nicht schlafen." Langsam und vorsichtig ging sie die Stufen hinunter. „Warum bist du noch wach?"

„Ich finde hier keine Ruhe."

Interessiert setzte Sookie sich ihm gegenüber und blickte ihn über die Kerze hinweg an. „Warum nicht?"

Sein Blick brachte sie zum erschauern. Der Kontakt dauerte nur einige Sekunden, dann sah er wieder in die Flamme.

„Es…ist doch auch egal."

„Nein, sag schon! Stört dich irgendetwas? Soll ich dir noch eine Decke -"

„Lass das verdammt!" Sein Ausbruch kam unerwartet und Sookie zuckte zurück.

„Was soll ich lassen?"

„Sei zum Teufel noch mal nicht so schrecklich fürsorglich! Da kriegt man ja Krämpfe!" Er drehte sie um und betrachtete den flackernden Schatten an der Wand.

Einige Zeit herrschte Stille, dann stand Sookie auf und kniete sich neben ihn. Vorsichtig legte sie eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Was ist los, Eric?"

Er wendete seine Kopf und ihre Blicke trafen sich, Sookie wünschte sich das wäre nicht passiert, denn dieser Ausdruck in seinen Augen machte sie ganz schwach, er entfachte ein Kribbeln in ihrem Unterleib. „Was ist los?" fragte sie noch einmal flüsternd, unsicher.

„Hör auf in mir eine Sehnsucht zu wecken, die du nicht stillen willst!"

Die Fee legte sanft eine Hand an sein Kinn und lächelte leicht. „Wer sagt, dass ich das nicht will?"

Eric richtete sich auf, bis ihre Augen auf einer Höhe waren. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine großen, kühlen Hände. „Sookie…" flüsterte er rau.

Sie beugte sich zittrig zu ihm, ihre Nasen berührten sich und das Kribbeln in ihrem Unterleib wurde stärker. Er sah sie so unglaublich gefühlvoll an, strich mit zwei Fingern langsam über ihre Wange und lächelte so unglaublich süß… Vorsichtig zog sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger die Kontur seines Mundes nach.

„Das solltest du öfter machen, das steht dir…" hauchte sie.

„Weißt du was dir gut steht?"

„Nein, was…."

In diesem Moment berührte er ihre Lippen hauchzart mit seinen, strich darüber hinweg, die Ahnung eines Kusses, ein Versprechen, eine Aufforderung.

Sookie konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten, sie drängte sich an ihn. Eric küsste sie mit einer Leidenschaft, die ihr den Atem, die Luft, alles nahm und gleichzeitig all das ersetzte. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr aufrecht halten, er umfing sie mit seinen starken Armen und legte sie sanft wie eine Wolke auf die Decke.

„Sookie…" hauchte er. „Sookie…"

Als sie die Augen öffnete hätte sie am liebsten geschrien, getobt, ihr Zimmer zu Kleinholz verarbeitet. Sie hatte das so satt. Ein winzig kleiner Teil von ihr fragte sich, ob sie nicht eigentlich deshalb wütend war, weil es wieder nur ein Traum gewesen war, der Rest von ihr verfluchte einfach nur Eric Northman und sein bescheuertes Blut.

Immer noch kochend drehte sie sich im Bett um und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen.

Unter ihr im Keller grinste ein Untoter süffisant.

„Eric?" Sookie machte die Taschenlampe an. Er lag wie tot auf dem Boden und öffnete ein Auge. „Es ist noch viel zu früh!"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Wie du gesagt hast, es ist genau 20 Minuten vor Sonnenuntergang. Oh, inzwischen nur noch 18 Minuten."

Der Vampir stand auf und breitete die Arme aus. „Na dann komm her, nutzen wir die Zeit die uns noch bleibt!" Sookie rollte mit den Augen, konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen aber nicht verkneifen. „Na wusst ichs doch."

Sein arroganter Blick wischte es ihr wieder aus dem Gesicht. „Bringen wir es hinter uns." Maulte sie und blieb auf der vorvorletzten Treppenstufe, also auf der vorletzten ganzen, stehen und hielt ihm ihren Unterarm hin. Eric näherte sich ihr und ergriff ihn.

Sie waren auf einer Augenhöhe und sein Blick, als er einen sanften Kuss auf ihren Handrücken hauchte, irritierte sie über die Maßen. „Mach endlich!"

„Na wir sind heute aber ungeduldig! Wenn du darauf bestehst…" Er fuhr seine Fangzähne aus. Sookie hob warnend eine Silberkette hoch, die sie in der anderen Hand hielt.

Er grinste sein übliches Grinsen.

„Vertraust du mir etwa nicht?"

Die Fee schnaubte. „Ich wäre doch verrückt, wenn ich das tun würde!"

Sein Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter.

„Gut, endlich lernst du dazu!"

Dann hieb er ihr seine Zähne durch die Haut und nahm ein paar tiefe Züge. Bevor Sookie sich beschweren konnte ließ er sie auch schon los. Ihre Wunden schlossen sich fast sofort wieder. Verwundert betrachtete sie die kleinen Narben, dann sah sie wie sich der kleine Biss auf seiner Unterlippe schloss.

‚_Lass den Scheiß_!' wollte sie schon sagen, machte es dann aber doch nicht. „Du gehst jetzt besser, bevor der andere Vampir weg ist."

Eric nickte nur kurz und war dann auch schon weg.

Sookie schaute auf die Uhr, in einer viertel Stunde würde die Sonne untergehen… Und sie hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit, bis sie ihre Schicht antreten musste. Im Vorbeigehen warf sie noch einmal einen Blick auf die Stellen, an denen sie die Reste der Gothvampire von der Wiese gekratzt hatte, sie hatte die Flecken mit dem Wasserschlauch gut wegbekommen.

Die ersten Stunden verliefen wie in den letzten Tagen, einige Leute die Zeug kauften, ein paar Spinner, sonst nichts. Nur fühlte sie sich heute anders, irgendwie beschützter. Bei diesem Gedanken musste sie lachen, vermutlich lag das an den paar Tropfen Vampirblut, die wieder in ihrem Kreislauf waren, oder einfach nur das Wissen, das Eric jetzt vermutlich bei jedem Zucken ihrerseits sofort auftauchen würde.

Als Jessica kam plauderte sie nett mit ihr, erzählte ihr aber erst einmal nichts von dem Vampirangriff am Morgen. Es war ein bisschen Normalität in ihrem sonst so völlig surrealen Leben.

Die Tür ging auf und eine Präsenz trat ein.

Im Feenland waren ihre Sinne über das natürliche Maß hinaus geschärft worden, sie nahm die Andersheit der Person wahr ohne sie anzusehen. Für eine Sekunde spielte sie mit ihren Kräften, scannte diesen Mann, diese Ansammlung von Kraft und Energie mit diesem Zusatz des Übernatürlichen, des animalischen…

Dann sah sie hin und riss begeistert die Augen auf. „Alcide!"

Sookie rannte auf den Werwolf zu und umarmte ihn heftig. Er lachte, leicht überrumpelt zwar aber trotzdem erfreut. „Hallo Sookie!"

Die Hitze seines Körpers brachte sie im ersten Moment durcheinander, dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass er erstens am Leben und zweitens ein Werwolf war. „Was machst du hier?" Sie runzelte kurz die Stirn. „Ach, na klar, Eric hat dich angerufen." Das klang selbst in ihren Ohren enttäuscht.

Alcide lachte wieder. „Also, eigentlich war es Pam. Und du musst deswegen nicht enttäuscht sein, immerhin hatte ich versucht dich zu erreichen…"

Sookie wurde rot und bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen. „Ähm… ich war eine Weile weg…" Sie hörten ein Räuspern vom Tresen. „Entschuldige bitte, wo bleiben meine Manieren, Alcide, das ist Jessica Hamby, Jessica, das hier ist Alcide Herveaux." Die Rothaarige betrachtete ihn sehr interessiert und biss sich unschuldig unanständig auf die Unterlippe. „Freut mich."

Der Werwolf warf Sookie einen fragenden Blick zu, die ihn nur angrinste. „Ja, mich auch, denke ich." Meinte er daraufhin und schüttelte der Vampir die Hand.

Die Fee stellte sich wieder hinter die Kasse und bedeutete ihm sich auf einen Stuhl neben ihr zu setzten. „Also, warum hat Pam dich angerufen?"

„Naja, gestern Nacht hat plötzlich mein Handy geklingelt und eine ach-wie-freundliche Frauenstimme sagte mir, dass ich mich gefälligst heute Abend hier in Renard Parish einzufinden hätte. Und als ich hier war, rief mich Eric an und lotste mich her. Mehr weiß ich auch noch nicht." Er lächelte sie an. „Dass ich wieder auf dich aufpassen soll hab ich zwar gehofft, aber nicht erwartet. Es ist schön zu sehen, das es dir gut geht!"

„Geht mir genauso, was hast du die Zeit über so getrieben? Und vor allem, seit wann arbeitest du wieder für Eric?" Alcide zuckte zusammen. „Er hat deinem Vater doch nicht irgendwelche Probleme gemacht?" Er winkte ab.

„Nein, in diesem Fall ist Eric wirklich unschuldig, ein paar Naturgewalten haben die Baufirma meines Vater schwer erwischt, und er hat sich angeboten wieder ein zu springen…"

Sein Grinsen war ansteckend. „Scheint so, als ob wir beide diesen Vampiren immer wieder über den Weg laufen würden…"

„Und einander." Sookie wurde wieder rot und sah weg.

Als sie sicher war, das Jessica eine Weile außer Hörweite sein würde erzählte sie Alcide die Gegebenheiten der letzten Tage, mit der kleinen Einschränkung, dass sie die Sache mit dem Feenreich, ihren Kräften und ihren Träumen wegließ.

Zumindest den letzten Teil schien er erahnen zu können, sprach sie allerdings vorerst nicht darauf an.

„Was denkst du, ist es Russells Rudel?"

Er wiegte den Kopf von einer zu anderen Seite. „Ich würde lügen, wenn sagen würde, dass ich nicht erwarte, dass sie euch jagen werden. Aber ich weiß es noch nicht sicher. Wenn ja, dann bedeutet das aber ziemliche Schwierigkeiten…"

Ein Kunde kam herein und sie verschoben ihr Gespräch auf später.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Alcide wartete geduldig bis Sookie mit ihrer Arbeit fertig war. Sie gingen gerade durch den Hintereingang auf den Angestelltenparkplatz, als er sie aus heiterem Himmel an die Wand drückte. Funken tanzten durch ihren Körper.

„Alcide? Was-"

„Pscht!"

Er klang bestimmt und er klang ernst, also blieb sie Schicksalsergeben erst einmal stehen. Da er vor ihr stand und ihr so die Sicht verbaute, konnte sie nichts anderes tun als erst einmal seine breite Brust zu begutachten, die selbst sein einfaches Holzfällerhemd wie die Arbeitskleidung eines Unterwäschemodels wirken ließ. Er sah schon verdammt gut aus…

„Wölfe." Knurrte er nach einiger Zeit schnuppern. „Was machen wir jetzt?" flüsterte Sookie erschrocken.

„Wo steht dein Auto?" Sie deutete auf die andere Seite des Parkplatzes. „Das ist zu weit. Meins steht vorne, lass uns durch den Laden gehen. Schnell!" Er schubste sie wieder durch die Tür und beschützte sie nach hinten mit seinem Rücken. Sie liefen schnell durch den Laden, an der Vordertür stellte er sich vor sie.

„Ich kann deinen Lieferwagen nirgends sehen!" flüsterte Sookie und Alcide deutete stolz auf einen großen Geländewagen. „Wow!" Er betätigte seinen Schlüssel und sie konnten die Lichter aufblinken sehen, als die Zentralverriegelung aufgehoben wurde. „Hör zu, wir rennen hin und du steigst an der Fahrerseite ein und rutschst einfach durch."

„Warum so umständlich?"

„Wir haben nicht die Zeit, das ich dich zur Autotür bringen kann und dich beschützen, ohne dass wir zu viel Zeit verlieren um vom Hof zu kommen." Er sah sie so ernst an, das Sookie sich einfach fügte. Sie nickte und Alcide trat vor ihr aus der Tür. Dann rannten sie beide los. Fast so, wie die Fee erwartet hatte, war das *_durchrutschen_* nicht so einfach, wie es klang, bei so einem großen Auto. Erst bekam sie ihr Bein nicht auf die Beifahrerseite, dann blieb sie am Schaltknüppel hängen. Als sie endlich vom Gelände der Tankstelle brausten, atmete sie auf.

„Was für Wölfe hast du gerochen?"

„Es war Russells Rudel. Die stinken das Vampirblut aus allen Poren." Er knurrte angewidert. „Aber da war noch etwas, ich kann es nicht genau definieren, aber es war auch animalisch."

„Werpanther." Seufzte Sookie. Er sah sie überrascht an. „Woher weißt du denn das schon wieder?" Sie versuchte so etwas wie ein Lächeln. „Mein Bruder… sagen wir, er betreut sie. Und ein Teil ist vor einigen Tagen abgehauen…"

„Na toll."

Sookie warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. „Wohin fahren wir eigentlich?" das war nicht der Weg zu ihr nach Hause.

„Ich bringe dich ins Fangtasia."

„_Was?_"

„Befehl von Eric."

„Na toll, noch so einer der jeden Befehl von diesem Mistkerl befolgt." Knirschte sie.

Es gab einen heftigen Ruck und Sookie wurde hart in ihren Gurt geschleudert, als Alcide eine Vollbremsung einlegte. Mit quietschenden Reifen schleuderten sie ein paar Meter und blieben dann mitten auf der Straße stehen. Er fuhr herum und starrte sie mit glühenden Augen an.

„Ich befolge _nicht_ jeden Befehl von Northman!" bellte er und die Fee zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Ok, ist gut, Entschuldigung! Es tut mir leid!" flüsterte sie eingeschüchtert und der Werwolf drehte sich wieder nach vorne um. Nach einigen tiefen Atemzügen sah er ihr nachdrücklich in die Augen.

„Es ist im Moment der sicherste Ort, der mir einfällt. Wenn du einen besseren Vorschlag hast, jederzeit. Glaub mir, ich würde dich niemals bewusst irgendeiner Gefahr ausliefern! Und ich werde alles tun, um dich zu beschützen!" Bei seinem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck bekam Sookie eine Gänsehaut. Das war so aufrichtig und tiefgründig…

Sie wollte sich noch einmal entschuldigen, doch er winkte ab und fuhr weiter.

Beim Fangtasia angekommen war er wieder ganz der stille Riese, freundlich und zuvorkommend. Um ihr aus dem hohen Auto zu helfen, hielt er ihr seinen Arm hin, den sie dankbar ergriff. Es fühlte sich so gut an, dass sie sich einfach bei ihm unterhakte und sie so in den Club gingen. Tote-Tussi am Eingang ließen sie links liegen.

Eric war nirgendwo zu sehen, doch die Barkeeperin richtete ihnen aus, dass sie ‚es sich gemütlich machen sollten, bis der Meister kommt'. Die Fee und der Werwolf sahen sich an und verkniffen sich ein Grinsen. Sie beschloss, dass heute alles auf Erics Rechnung gehen würde, immerhin war es seine Schuld, dass sie heute Abend überhaupt hier sitzen musste.

Es war wieder sehr spät, als Eric mit schlammigen Schuhen und Blutspritzen übersät herein kam, es waren keine Gäste mehr im Fangtasia und Ginger räumte gerade das Geschirr auf.

Wie schaffte es dieser Scheißkerl eigentlich selbst mit Blättern und Ästen ihm Haar noch gut auszusehen?

„Gut, du hast sie rechtzeitig gefunden." War seine Begrüßung. Sookie schnaubte. Sie wollte etwas entgegnen, doch war heute offensichtlich nicht zu zweiseitigen Gesprächen aufgelegt, er warf ihnen zwei Schlüssel auf den Tisch und redete einfach weiter. „Hier, jeder von euch beiden nimmt sich einen." Das positive an seinem Monolog war, dass er auch das ausnahmsweise gleich erklärte. „Das sind die Schlüssel für mein neues Haus in einem Wohngebiet in Shreveport." Er beschrieb ihnen den Weg. Sookie setzte nochmal zu einer Frage an, doch er schnitt ihr wieder das Wort ab. „Da wirst du die nächsten Wochen wohnen. Alcide, du lässt sie nicht aus den Augen!"

„Normalerweise fragt man Mädchen, bevor man die bittet, bei einem einzuziehen!" begehrte Sookie nun auf.

„Oh, entschuldige bitte. Ich werde sofort losgehen und den Werwölfen, die um dein Haus herumlungern, darum bitten sich etwas zurück zu halten, bis ich die passenden Worte für dich gefunden habe, ja?"

Sie zuckte zusammen und nickte konsterniert. „Das konnte ich ja nicht wissen!"

Mit Vampirgeschwindigkeit schoss Eric nach vorne und kam mit seinem Gesicht ganz kurz vor ihrem zum Stehen. Alcide richtete sich auf.

„Wenn du aufhören würdest, jede meiner Entscheidungen zu hinterfragen, würde mir das meine Arbeit wesentlich erleichtern!" Bat er sie da etwa darum, ihm zu vertrauen? Sookie fühlte sich nicht gut dabei, lenkte aber vorerst ein. Eric war schon wieder auf dem Weg nach draußen, als: „Apropos Arbeit, du wirst vorerst nicht mehr zu dieser Tankstelle gehen."

„_WAS?_"

„Sie wissen, wo du arbeitest, wenn du durch den Fleischwolf gedreht werden willst, bitte." Der Werwolf sah ihn bei diesem Vergleich sehr böse an.

„Das geht nicht, Eric, ich brauche einen Job!"

Er grinste. „Du kannst hier arbeiten."

„Da das hättest du wohl gerne!" Sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Darauf kannst du wetten. Mir ist gerade eine Tänzerin ausgefallen, wenn du diesen Job übernehmen willst…?"

„Nicht einmal in deinen wildesten Träumen!" Eric lachte erheitert.

„Nein, du hast Recht, _da_ machst du ganz andere Dinge." Sookie lief rot an, vor Scham und vor Wut. Eric wurde wieder ernst. „Aber das habe ich gar nicht gemeint, ich brauche auch eine neue Kellnerin."

Sie straffte sich und sah ihn überheblich an. „Das kommt ganz auf die Bezahlung an!"

„Fünfzehn Dollar die Stunde, 5 Tage die Woche, von Sonnenuntergang bis etwa Sonnenaufgang?"

„Zwanzig. Und nicht mehr als 6 Stunden am Stück."

„Siebzehn und 7 Stunden."

„Einverstanden."

„Schön."

„Gut."

„Dann sehe ich dich morgen bei Sonnenuntergang." Er ging raus.

Schnaubend drehte sich Sookie um, Alcide musterte sie Stirnrunzelnd. Plötzlich riss sie die Augen auf und sah den Werwolf verwirrt an.

„Ich habe gerade _nicht_ eingewilligt, für Eric Northman zu arbeiten, oder?" Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Doch hast du."

Sookie schnappte sich einen Salzstreuer von einem Tisch und donnerte ihn schreien gegen die Wand. Ginger an der Theke sah auf. „Geht es dir jetzt besser?"

„Ja, verdammt!"

„Na dann."

Der Schwarzhaarige stand auf. „Lass uns fahren, du solltest etwas schlafen."

Sie schwiegen auf der Fahrt, was Sookie diesmal sehr unangenehm war. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er irgendwie wütend auf ihn war, er umklammerte das Lenkrad so stark, dass seine Handknöchel weiß hervortraten. Unsicher wagte sie nicht nachzufragen.

Von dem Haus war sie angenehm überrascht.

Es war ein mittelgroßes Einfamilienhaus in einem beschaulichen Wohngebiet, alles sah sehr freundlich und verstörend normal aus. Die vielen Fenster glitzerten in der aufgehenden Sonne.

„_Mr.&_" stand auf dem Klingelschild. Sookie quittierte das mit einem leisen Lachen. Vor der Garage stand ein Familienwagen, doch es war noch genug Platz, das Alcide sein Auto daneben stellen konnte. Die Fussmatte vor der frisch gestrichenen Tür wünschte dem Besucher einen schönen Tag. Die Fee überlegte, ob ein _Willkommen _an der Haustüre ausreichte, um einem Vampir das Eintreten zu erlauben…

Vom Flur kam man direkt in den Wohnbereich, eine große Küche öffnete sich in ein modernes Esszimmer, das mittels eines Durchbruchs mit dem ausladenden Wohnzimmer verbunden war. Sookie staunte. Alles war sehr modern, interessiert ging sie durch eine Tür in die Speisekammer, wie erwartet war sie bis auf einen zweiten großen Kühlschrank leer.

Sie machte die Tür auf und bekam große Augen.

Die beiden trafen sich im Wohnzimmer.

„Was meinst du hat ein Mann mit Erics Vermögen in der Speisekammer stehen?" Alcide grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Andere haben einen Weinschrank, er hat da einen Blutschrank. Fein säuberlich nach Jahrgängen sortiert…"

„Kann ich mir vorstellen. Den Weinschrank hat er im Keller. Im Weinkeller."

Das Haus war insgesamt bodenständig, aber überall mit dem kleinen Extra. Die Badewanne war dieses kleine bisschen größer als normal, die Dusch ein kleines bisschen eleganter…

Obwohl sie danach Ausschau hielt, konnte sie Erics Schlafbereich nicht finden. Ruhte er etwa ganz wo anders?

Das offensichtlich für sie bestimmte Zimmer bot ihr ein großes Himmelbett mit einer wunderbar einladenden Silikonmatratze, ein kleines Badezimmer mit Dusche und ein Ankleidezimmer. Auf ihrem Nachttisch fand sie eine Notiz.

_In der Schublade liegt ein neuer Ausweis für dich, ‚Ariane Smith'. Kauf dir mit der Kreditkarte ein paar neue Kleidungsstücke. Etwas Passendes für deine neue Arbeit wäre angebracht. Das Limit liegt bei 10000 USD._

Seine Unterschrift war elegant geschwungen und Sookie musste den Zettel zweimal lesen. Sie sollte sich einfach mal für 10000 Dollar Klamotten einkaufen? Tja, wenn er das so wollte…

Grinsend schob sie die Scheckkarte in ihren Geldbeutel und ging Alcide suchen. Sein Zimmer war wesentlich kleiner, aber trotzdem ansprechend eingerichtet. Sie erzählte ihm von Erics Nachricht.

„Dann gehen wir wohl morgen shoppen." Strahlte sie.

„Heute." Berichtigte er und deutete aus dem Fenster. Sookie zog eine Grimasse. „Dann mach ich mich mal schnell ins Bett! Schlaf gut!"


	10. Chapter 10

Ein paar Reviews würden mir mein Wochenende versüßen ;)

Kapitel 10

Jason war nicht begeistert, als Sookie ihm von den letzten Geschehnissen berichtete. Genauer gesagt war er aufs ärgste besorgt um seine kleine Schwester und sie war nicht in der Lage ihn zu beruhigen, immerhin war ihr selbst nicht ganz wohl dabei.

Aber mit Erics Kreditkarte einkaufen zu gehen machte Spass. Zum ersten Mal musste sich Sookie keine Sorgen darum machen, wie viel ein Oberteil kostete.

Alcide war zwar nicht so enthusiastisch wie sie, aber er folgte ihr ohne viel zu Maulen in jedes Geschäft und versuchte nach Kräften sie zu beraten.

„Was hältst du davon?" Sookie hob eine schwarze Samtcorsage nach oben, die mit silbernen Ornamenten bestickt war. Der Werwolf zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ganz hübsch." Sie lächelte und warf es ihm zu. „Festhalten, das will ich anprobieren." Sein gespielt verzweifeltes Augenrollen übersah sie.

Der Stapel auf seinem Arm wurde noch etwas größer, bevor Sookie sich auf den Weg zu Umkleide machte. Gewissenhaft zog sie alles an, führte es Alcide vor und entschied dann, ob sie es mitnahm, oder nicht.

Seine großen Augen, wenn ihr etwas besonders gut stand, schmeichelten ihr, diese Aufmerksamkeit und Normalität tat ihr nach all den Verrücktheiten die letzten Tage sehr gut.

An der Kasse sah sie ihn grinsend an.

„Ich hab Hunger, wie stehts mit dir?" Alcide lachte. „Ich hab immer Hunger!"

Nachdem sie die Einkaufstaschen wieder bei ihm im Auto verstaut hatten, der Kofferraum wurde langsam voll, machten sie sich auf zu einem Burgerrestaurant in der Nähe. Dabei kamen sie an einem Schmuckgeschäft mit einer glitzernden Auslage.

„Oooooh, da müssen wir noch kurz rein!" Bevor Alcide reagieren konnte war sie schon hinein gehuscht und stand mit glänzenden Augen vor den Vitrinen. Begeistert nahm sie ein funkelndes Collier heraus, das komplett aus kleinen, gestanzten Silberpailletten gefertigt war. Das breite Band würde ihren Hals wunderbar schützen…

Die Verkäuferin brachte ihr ein Körbchen, das sie dem schicksalsergebenen Werwolf zum Halten in die Hand drückte. „Ui Schau mal! Ist das nicht ein wunderschöner Anhänger? Was für ein schöner Ring! Oh, so Ohrringe wollte ich schon immer haben! Hui, das ist eine alte Münze, toll! … "

Grinsend beobachtete er, wie Sookie hin und her schoss und immer wieder ein neues Schmuckstück in den Korb warf. Hauptsächlich welche aus Silber, aber sie hatte auch einen goldenen Bernsteinring und eine bronzene Münze mit aufgelöteter Öse heraus gesucht. Irgendwann hielt er ihre Hand fest.

„Meinst du nicht, es reicht langsam?" Sie sah ihn vertrauensvoll an und nickte. „Hast wohl recht…" Sookie nahm das Körbchen und hüpfte zur Kasse. Bei der Rechnung bekam sie große Augen. Dann hielt sie der Verkäuferin grinsend die Karte entgegen. „Ich hoffe, er macht das öfter." Feixte sie in Richtung des Werwolfs. „Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen…"

Sein Stirnrunzeln gefiel ihr gar nicht und als sie wieder draußen waren brummte er: „Du scheinst gerade zu vergessen, _wer und was_ er ist!" Sookie zuckte zusammen. „Aber… darf mir das denn keinen Spass machen?"

Er blieb stehen und sah sie besorgt an. „Sook, merkst du nicht, das du dich gerade von seinem Geld einwickeln lässt?"

Verwirrt sah sie ihn an. „Aber das tu ich doch gar nicht!"

Alcide schnaubte. „Ach, nein, natürlich nicht. Ständig erwähnst du ihn und sagst wie toll du das findest!" „Ständig stimmt doch gar nicht!" „Aber viel zu oft!"

Sookie kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?"

Die Lippen des Werwolfs wurden schmal. „Wolltest du nicht etwas essen?" meinte er und ging weiter.

Es tat ihr leid, offensichtlich hatte sie ihn sehr getroffen, obwohl er sich doch nur Sorgen um sie machte. Er war schon einige Meter weiter, als sie hinterher rannte und neben ihm her lief.

„Entschuldige bitte. Ich weiß, dass du es gut meinst."

Alcide sah sie zwar nicht an, antwortete aber: „Ist schon in Ordnung, diese Wirkung haben Vampire nun mal auf Menschen. Pass einfach auf!" Am liebsten hätte sie ihm erzählt, dass Vampire auf sie _nicht_ diesen Effekt hatten, aber in Anbetracht von Bills Versprechen unterlies sie es lieber.

Die Stimmung war ruiniert. Schweigend aßen sie das Teuerste, das sie auf der Karte hatten finden können. Sookie dachte immer noch darüber nach, ob Alcide vielleicht wirklich recht hatte oder ob er doch nur eifersüchtig war. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was ihr lieber wäre.

Dass sie ihm die Wahrheit über ihre Herkunft nicht sagen konnte beschäftigte sie sehr, denn das verlieh ihrer Freundschaft einen dunklen Schatten, der ihr gar nicht gefiel. Sie würde später mit… ja, mit wem darüber reden?

Wer wusste denn schon von ihren Fähigkeiten? Sollte sie etwa Pam um Rat fragen? Oder Eric? Alcide war die einzige Person, der sie vorbehaltlos vertrauen konnte und doch konnte sie es ihm nicht erzählen, ohne sein Leben zu riskieren. Anderseits hatte er damals in Jackson das Licht gesehen, das aus ihrer Hand gekommen war, also wusste er schon einen klitzekleinen Teil…

Sie würde es einfach darauf ankommen lassen, sie _musste _ihm wenigstens etwas erzählen.

Sookie sah den Werwolf an, der in der Speisekarte las. (Wer machte so etwas eigentlich wirklich? Das war doch _die_ Ausweichtaktik schlechthin!) „Alcide?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Er blickte auf.

„Ja?"

„Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen um mich, ich kann durchaus auch auf mich selbst aufpassen!" sagte sie leise. Er atmete tief durch.

„Da bin ich mir sogar sicher. Aber ich befürchte, dass du unvorsichtig wirst. Du bist einfach zu vertrauensvoll, nicht jeder, der so tut, will dir Gutes!" Sookie zog eine Grimasse.

„Glaub mir, diese Lektion hab ich gelernt."

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen, was mich schon die ganze Zeit interessiert?" Sie ahnte es schon, nickte aber. „Wo ist Bill?"

Die Fee zuckte bemüht gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ich will es auch nicht wissen. Er hat mich von Anfang an nur belogen und benutzt…" ihr stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, Alcide langte über den Tisch und legte ihr seine große Hand auf die Schulter. „Das tut mir sehr leid. Ich hätte nicht fragen dürften."

Sookie schüttelte den Kopf, schnäuzte sich mit der Serviette und versuchte dann ein Lächeln. „Es geht schon wieder. Glaub mir, ich werde so schnell keinem Vampir mehr vertrauen. Du musst dir also wirklich keine Sorgen machen."

In den Augen des Werwolfs funkelte mehr als nur Erleichterung, war das Schadenfreude? Sookie war versucht in seinen Gedanken herum zu schnüffeln, riss sich dann aber zusammen. Sie wollte ihre Freundschaft nicht mit dem zerstören, was sie darin möglicherweise finden würde… Oder wollte sie es doch wissen?

Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf und stand auf. „Lass uns zurück fahren, ich will noch vor dem Arbeiten duschen gehen."

Bemerkenswerterweise machte ihr die Arbeit im Fangtasia wesentlich mehr Spass als im Merlotte's, vielleicht lag das daran, dass sie sich hier nicht mehr so konzentrieren musste, die geistigen Grübeleien der Gäste abzublocken, denn trotz allen Trainings und der neuen Techniken, es blieb nun mal eine Kraftanstrengung für sie nicht jeden Gedanken aufzufangen.

Außerdem kannte sie nicht die Hälfte der Kunden seit ihrer Kindheit, dementsprechend war sie nicht so vielen Vorurteilen ausgesetzt. Pam hatte sie immer noch nicht gesehen; gingen sie und Eric sich etwa aus dem Weg?

Er selbst kam nach dem halben Abend herein, setzte sich und beschäftigte sich mit seinem Telefon.

Als sie einmal einer der Tänzerinnen in seiner Nähe ein Wasser brachte, konnte Sookie einen kurzen Blick auf das Display erhaschen, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie richtig gesehen hatte. Spielte Eric Northman etwa Solitär auf seinem Smartphone?0

Alcide saß in einer Ecke und beobachtete alles von dort aus mit kritischem Blick.

Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich einem Vampir näherte, konnte sie sehen wie ihr Leibwächter sich versteifte, jederzeit bereit sich auf ihn zu stürzen. Das war wirklich süß, aber unnötig, die meisten Gäste waren wirklich umgänglich. Auch wenn sie vielleicht manchmal das aussprachen, was Menschen sich nur dachten, aber für Sookie kam das in den meisten Fällen ohnehin auf dasselbe heraus.

Spät nachts kam Jason vorbei. Sookie warf einen Blick zu Eric, dann zog sie ihren Bruder in den Privatbereich, um halbwegs ungestört reden zu können. Trotzdem beschränkte sie sich auf unverfängliche Themen, sie hatte das gute Gehör der Vampiren nicht vergessen.

Wie erwartet war er wirklich sehr besorgt. Sookie hätte ihm sehr gerne erzählt, wo sie jetzt wohnte, aber das traute sie sich im Moment einfach nicht. Wer weiß, wer noch zuhörte… Aber dabei fiel ihr etwas anderes wichtiges ein, was sie dringend mit Eric bereden musste.

Als sie den Mitarbeiterraum wieder verließen, konnte sie noch sehen wie die Kellertür zufiel. Ihr Verdacht bestätigte sich, als der Thron bei ihrer Rückkehr leer war. Na, wenigstens nährte er sich nicht von ihr. Das fand sie doch gut, oder nicht?

Sookie quetschte sich neben Alcide auf eine kleine Couch und grinste ihn an. „Na bisher läuft es doch gut, oder nicht?" Seine Wärme tat in dieser kühlen Umgebung gut. Er blickte weiterhin misstrauisch in Richtung der Gäste, die langsam wieder weniger wurden. „Ich trau dem Braten trotzdem nicht! Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es weiterhin so sein wird…"

Sie saßen einige Zeit so da.

Dann lächelte die Fee und umarmte den Werwolf. „Es ist wirklich lieb von dir, das du dir solche Sorgen um mich machst." Sagte sie und kuschelte sich ein bisschen an ihn. Vorsichtig legte Alcide einen Arm um sie. Sookie schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein.

Dieses kleine bisschen Zärtlichkeit ging ihr durch und durch, seit Monaten hatte sie sich nicht mehr so wohl gefühlt (ANM: Erinnerung: Sie war länger in der Feenwelt, als sie hier weg gewesen war ;) ) Als er zart ihre Oberarme streichelte, bekam sie eine Gänsehaut.

Alcide sah ihr tief in die Augen, Sookie verlor sich in diesen dunkelbraunen Tiefen, sie waren wie Urwälder bei Nacht, naturbelassen und mysteriös. Mit seinen großen, aber dennoch so weichen Fingern strich er sanft über ihre Wange, hin zu ihren Lippen. Sookie schloss die Lider und genoss die Berührung.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

„Eric möchte mit dir sprechen." Pam stand vor ihnen und riss Sookie aus ihrer Versunkenheit. Sie sah kurz von Vampir zu Werwolf und stand dann langsam auf. „Er ist im Büro." Erics Abkömmling deutete in die entsprechende Richtung und meinte, als die Fee an ihr vorbei lief. „Glückwunsch zum neuen Job."

Sookie war mehr als durcheinander, als sie Erics Arbeitszimmer betrat. Was war das mit Alcide gerade gewesen? Leider hatte sie nicht die Zeit darüber nachzudenken.

„Und, wie liefs?" Der Wikinger saß auf der Couch, hatte die Füße auf einen Stuhl hochgelegt und hielt eine halbnackte Frau im Arm. Die Wärme, die Sookie gerade noch verspürt hatte war weg, ihr wurde eiskalt.

„Das hast du doch gesehen, oder nicht?"

„Ich will es aber von dir wissen."

„Bestens. Alles bestens."

Am liebsten hätte sie ihm sein scheiß arrogantes Grinsen mit einer dicken Silberkette aus dem Gesicht gewischt, aber in Anbetracht dessen das er vermutlich ihre einzige Chance war gegen die Werwölfe anzukommen ließ sie es doch bleiben.

„Gut. Wie lief das Einkaufen?"

„Auch bestens. Du bist um 8000 Dollar ärmer."

„Wie nett, dass du das Limit nicht völlig ausgeschöpft hast."

„Komm endlich zum Punkt!" Sookie atmete tief ein und aus um sich zu beruhigen, aber diese Frau, die halb auf ihm drauf lag, irritierte sie über die Maßen.

„Ich rede einfach gerne mal mit meinen Angestellten!" Jetzt erkannte sie auch diese andere Tussi, es war eine der Tänzerinnen. „Laber keinen Mist, ich habe nicht vor, so mit dir zu _reden_!"

„Gefällt dir dein Zimmer?" Sein Themawechsel verwirrte sie nur kurz.

„Ja, ganz nett. Etwas größer als ich es gewöhnt bin…" Sie dachte an ihr Haus und ihr altes Zimmer, dann an Jason und endlich fiel ihr auch wieder ein was sie so dringend mit Eric hatte besprechen wollen. „Noch etwas anderes, ich glaube Jason ist in Gefahr."

Der Vampir hatte gerade seiner Gespielin tief in die Augen gesehen, jetzt sah er wieder zu Sookie, die Tänzerin starrte ins Leere. „Was meinst du?"

„Glaubst du nicht auch, dass die Werwölfe auch hinter ihm her sein könnten?"

„Doch, deswegen habe ich einen Vampir angewiesen ihn zu beobachten."

„Und was ist mit tagsüber?"

Eric erhob sie und stand eine Sekunde später direkt vor ihr. „Ich glaube, dass ich schon mehr als genug für ihn tue, dadurch dass ich ihm aktiv bei _seinem_ Problem helfe! Ich habe definitiv keine Lust noch einen Leibwächter zu bezahlen, Alcide ist schon teuer genug!" Er sah einmal langsam an ihr herauf. „Lägen die Umstände anders, würde ich mich vielleicht zu mehr Fürsorge für deinen Bruder hinreißen lassen, aber so…"

Sookie warf ihm einen Blick zu, der Lava hätte gefrieren lassen.

„Wars das?" Eric zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du kannst jederzeit gehen."

„Gut." Sie drehte sich um und ging.

Alcide empfing sie im Hauptraum und sie fuhren nach Hause. „Alles klar?" Er sah sie besorgt von der Seite an. Sookie nickte geistesabwesend. „Ja, geht schon.

„Er macht es mir nur eben nicht gerade einfach."

„Ich kann sowieso nicht verstehen, warum du für in arbeitest! Warum redest du überhaupt wieder mit ihm?"

„Er hilft meinem Bruder bei einem Problem, was er anders nicht in den Griff kriegen kann. Und ich arbeite für ihn, weil ich einen Job brauche, sonst stehe ich im Winter ziemlich dumm da!" Alcide warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu. „Ich kann dir gerne helfen… nur wenn du willst!"

Das war soo süß…

Sookie lächelte wieder. „Ich komm drauf zurück, ok?"

Es vergingen zwei halbwegs ereignislose Tage, ereignislos in der Hinsicht, dass sich keine neuerlichen Angriffe ereigneten und Sookie endlich etwas zur Ruhe kommen konnte.

Sie und Alcide verbrachten sehr viel Zeit miteinander und die Fee begann langsam sich zu fragen, ob sie sich nicht ein bisschen in ihn verliebt hatte. Es war ganz anders als bei Bill, aber der hatte ihr ja immerhin auch sein Blut zu trinken gegeben…

Sie fühlte sich sowohl in Alcides Nähe, seine Stärke gab ihr Sicherheit, genauso wie seine Offenheit. Wenn sie nebeneinander auf der Couch oder im Restaurant saßen hatte sie viele kleine Schmetterlinge im Bauch und immer wenn sie sich unterhielten konnte sie so viel lachen…

Das Schlimme war, das ihr immer wieder Träume von Eric dazwischen funkten, das machte sie völlig konfus. Zwar hatte sie den Vampir außer bei der Arbeit nicht wieder gesehen, trotzdem lies alleine der Gedanke an ihn ihren Unterleib entflammen.


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

Das war der erste Abend den sie ohne Alcide im Fangtasia verbringen würde. Eric hatte ihm eine andere Aufgabe gegeben, nur für diesen Abend, wie er ihr versprochen hatte. Zum Glück hatte Sookie zu viel zutun, als das ihr das Fehlen des Werwolfs wirklich aufgefallen wäre. Eigentlich war es kaum zu glauben, wie viel eine menschliche Kellnerin in einer Vampirbar zu tun hatte.

Inzwischen hatten sich tatsächlich viele Vampire angewöhnt wenigstens ein Tru:Blood in der Nacht zu trinken, auch wenn keiner von ihnen sich ausschließlich davon ernährte. Dann kamen bemerkenswert viele Menschen hier her und die meisten sprachen dem Alkohol intensiv zu.

Langsam wurde Sookie vertrauter mit den Gästen und mit einigen Vampiren konnte sie sogar etwas herum witzeln. _‚Irgendwie ziemlich schräg, wenn sie einfach mal locker sind und sich nicht wie in Haufen gehirnloser Stechmücken verhalten sind sie wirklich ertragbar… Eigentlich wirklich schade, dass so viele von ihnen damit beschäftigt sind irgendwelche Klischees zu erfüllen…_'

Dabei sah sie zu einer bestimmten Gruppe hinüber. Sie waren die einzigen, die nicht wenigstens ein Tru:Blood am Abend tranken und sich wie die typischen Nest-Vampire aufführten. Aber da sie nichts bestellten und auch keine Menschen bei sich hatten gab es für Sookie dem Himmel sei Dank auch keinen Grund zu ihnen hinüber zu gehen.

Alles versprach wieder ein geruhsamer Abend zu werden.

Auf sein Zeichen hin brachte Sookie Eric sein abendliches AB negativ. Es war ziemlich witzig, sie wusste, dass er das Zeug hasste, ob warm oder kalt, aber anscheinend hatte ihn irgendjemand dazu überredet. Sie vermutete die neue Königin oder den neuen König dahinter, bisher hatten sie nicht darüber gesprochen und Sookie hatte nicht vor das zu ändern.

Sie wollte definitiv nicht wieder in irgendwelche internen Angelegenheiten hineingezogen werden.

„Hier bitte." Elegant reichte sie ihm die Flasche. „AB negativ, auf genau 37,5°." Er nickte ihr lächelnd zu, auch wenn sie den Ekel dahinter sehen konnte. Genauso hatte er auch geschaut, als Russel Edgington ihn in Mississippi aus dem Raum geschickt hatte, um mit Sookie alleine zu sprechen. Sie wartete einige Zeit neben ihm und nahm ihm danach die leere Flasche wieder ab. Als sie gehen wollte hielt er sie fest.

„Deinem Bruder geht es immer noch gut." Sagte er nur. Sookie sah ihn kurz an und nickte dann.

Zurück an der Bar lächelte sie Ginger zu, die ihr ein Erdnussbuttersandwich reichte. „Hier, Süße, du musst etwas essen!"

Ihrer Kollegin zuliebe knabberte Sookie daran und konnte Eric auf einmal sehr gut verstehen. Diesmal hatte die Blonde eine seltsame Marmelade benutzt, etwas zwischen Kürbis-deftig und Himbeer-süß. Nach drei Bissen ließ Sookie das Brot unauffällig in einem Abfalleimer verschwinden.

Der Club leerte sich heute etwas früher als gewöhnlich, wofür Sookie sehr dankbar war. Eine weitere Kellnerin lag mit Grippe im Bett und Eric hatte sie mit deftigem Überstundenzuschuss davon überzeugen können gestern und heute länger zu arbeiten. Das Trinkgeld mitgerechnet hatte sie in den letzten vier Tagen mehr verdient, als so manchen halben Monat im Merlotte's. Wenn das so weiter ging würde sie sich tatsächlich die neue Heizungsanlage leisten können…

Nachdem der letzte menschliche Gast gegangen war, erlaubte sie sich den Luxus und ließ ihre Barriere fallen. Sie hörte nur Ginger, die über irgendwelche belanglosen Dinge nachdachte, auf seltsame Art war das beruhigend.

Außerdem fuhr sie ihre Sinne wieder hoch, die sie seit ihrer Rückkehr beschränkt hatte. Sie erlaubten der Fee ihre Umgebung auf eine ganze neue Weise wahrzunehmen. Sie spürte jedes Lebewesen, jede Art von Energie um sich herum und einen Ansatz dessen, was ihre Lehrmeister ihr als ‚Aura-lesen' gezeigt hatten.

Und da alles um sie herum die Auren und Energien der Personen im Raum reflektierte, konnte sie sich auch mit geschlossenen Augen bewegen. Sookie machte das nicht häufig, sie hatte das noch nicht völlig im Griff und deshalb war es noch etwas anstrengend für sie, aber im Moment war ihr einfach danach.

Beschwingt sammelte sie die Gläser und Flaschen von den Tischen ein. Die rhythmische Musik lud direkt zum Tanzen ein, also schwang sie ihre Hüften im Takt während sie zum Tresen zurück lief.

„Sookie…!" Sookie schrie auf, das Tablett fiel herunter und die Gefäße zerbrachen in tausend Scherben.

Ihre gute Laune war dahin. Sie drehte sich ganz langsam zur Person hinter ihr herum.

Da stand er.

Einfach so.

Und sah sie an.

Sie hörte nicht, wie die Musik ausging, sie sah nur diesen Vampir vor ihr, der sie mit diesem leidenden Blick ansah. Sookie atmete schwer als sie um Fassung bemüht fragte:

„_Was willst du hier?"_

Bill Compton hatte sich tatsächlich hier her ins Fangtasia gewagt. „Ich musste dich sehen, Sookie!"

Seine vertraute Stimme löste etwas in Sookie aus, doch sie riss sich schnell zusammen um sich nicht wieder von ihm einwickeln zu lassen.

„Wie kannst du es wagen…" knurrte sie und griff das nach unten gekippte Tablett wieder fester um es ihm ein paar Mal an den Kopf zu schlagen. Plötzlich spürte sie einen Arm um ihre Schulter und eine _Präsenz_ an ihrer rechten Seite.

„Gibt es ein Problem, Sookie?" Die Fee sah nach oben und entdeckte ein ganz neues Gesicht. Eric Northman schaute lächelnd auf sie herunter und diesmal war da nichts Gespieltes darin. Sie atmete mehrmals tief durch.

„Halte dich daraus, Eric!" fauchte Bill mit gefletschten Fangzähnen. „Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und Sookie! Ich will nur mit ihr reden!"

Der Wikinger übte einen sanften Druck auf ihren Oberarm aus, als sie etwas Bissiges antworten wollte, also schwieg sie vorerst und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Nun, ich denke, wenn du mit Sookie reden willst, geht mich das durchaus etwas an!" Er stellte sich in ihren Rücken, legte eine Hand um ihre Taille auf den Bauch und die andere an ihre Hüfte. Ein erwartungsvolles Prickeln stellte sich bei ihr ein. „Sookie ist jetzt mein."

Bill fiel alles aus dem Gesicht. Er starrte Sookie an, als ob sie ein Geist wäre.

Eric beugte sich ein bisschen zu ihr herunter und verteilte kleine Küsse auf ihrem Hals. Vertrauensvoll legte die Fee ihren Kopf zur Seite und nach hinten, sie bot ihm ihre Halsschlagader da, auch wenn sie gleichzeitig wusste, dass sie dem Wikinger den Kopf abreißen würde, falls er es wirklich wagte sie zu beißen. Dann versuchte sie die Blutsbande mit Bill zu finden und pumpte alle Erregung hinein, die sie in diesem Moment wirklich empfand.

Eric setze noch einen drauf, er drehte Sookie sanft zu sich herum und hob ihr Kinn an. Nach einem tiefen Blick in ihre Augen fokussierte er wieder den anderen Vampir. „Ich denke du verschwindest jetzt besser wieder. Wie du siehst, störst du nur!"

Eine kleine rote Träne bildete sich an Bills Auge.

Sookies hatte hart zu kämpfen, seit Eric seine Hand auf ihre Hüfte gelegt hatte. Sein Blut in ihr hatte sich erneut entzündet, ihre Lust brannte in hellen Flammen und sie bekam gar nicht mehr mit, wie Bill den Club verließ.

Sie dachte im Moment auch überhaupt nicht daran, Eric darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie selbstverständlich _nicht_ Sein war, denn genau in diesem Augenblick war sie es, mit Haut und Haaren.

Sookie war wie hypnotisiert von seinen Augen, dieser tiefe Ozean zog sie wie magisch an. Langsam senkte Eric seinen Kopf zu ihr herunter, ließ seine Lippen den ihren immer näher kommen. Nur noch wenige Millimeter trennten sie, Sookie wurde heiß und kalt, sie wollte es so sehr, sie konnte spüren wie ihr heißer Atem von seiner erfrischenden Haut reflektiert wurde, wie seine Kühle ihre lodernde Glut linderte.

Gleich musste das unausweichliche geschehen, gleich würde ihr ewiges Verlangen endlich gestillt werden…

„Ich wusste doch, dass du es auch willst!"

Sein arroganter Tonfall brachte sie mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit zurück, es war eine verdammt harte Landung.

„Du weißt gar nichts!" entgegnete Sookie kalt und stieß ihn mit aller Kraft weg. Stocksauer drehte sie sich um-

und erstarrte.

Alcide stand in der Tür und sah sie an.

Er sagte nichts, machte ihr keine Vorwürfe. Er stand einfach nur so da und sah sie an.

Sookie drehte sich im Kreis und blickte immer wieder von dem Vampir zum Werwolf. Der eine war traurig, der andere stand mit leicht gesenktem Kopf da und verwirrte sie mit seinem Blick völlig.

_#Verdammt, Sookie, warum? Das mit uns hätte wirklich etwas werden können! Und jetzt machst du einfach so mit diesem Typen rum!#_

„Das ist ja wohl immer noch meine Sache!" brüllte sie Alcide an.

_#Ich dachte du wärst anders als Debby… aber da habe ich mich wohl geirrt…#_

„Vergleich mich nicht mit diesem Miststück!"

Eric sagte nichts, er sah nur amüsiert von einem zur andern.

Alcide blieb völlig ruhig, was Sookie nur noch rasender machte. Der Werwolf schwieg und sah sie nur mit sehr traurigen Augen an. Sie blendete seine Gedanken aus, diesen Schmerz wollte sie nicht fühlen.

„Ihr könnt mich alle beide! Lasst mich gefälligst in Ruhe!" Die Fee stürmte an dem lächelnden Wikinger vorbei in sein Arbeitszimmer, krallte sich den Schlüssel der auf dem Schreibtisch lag und rannte weiter zu seinem Wagen. Mit brodelnder Wut im Bauch raste sie mit der Corvette vom Hof.

Wohin genau sie im Moment fuhr wusste sie nicht, und eigentlich wollte sie es auch nicht wissen. Der Mond beschien den Highway und langsam wurde sie wieder ruhiger. Diese beiden, nein, diese _drei_ Männer machten sie völlig konfus. Jeder einzelne von ihnen löste Gefühle in ihr aus, die sie im Moment lieber nicht gehabt hätte und dieser ständige Taumel zwischen Eric und Alcide ließ sie langsam an ihrem Verstand zweifeln.

Von der einen auf die andere Sekunde saß der Vampir neben ihr.

Sookie schrie auf und verriss das Lenkrad, hätte der Wikinger nicht so schnell reagiert, wären sie mit viel zu hohem Tempo von einer Brücke gestürzt.

„Was soll der Scheiß!" fuhr sie ihn an, als sie das Auto wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Ähm, das ist immerhin _mein_ Auto! Du hast es geklaut!"

„Vorübergehend ausgeliehen!" berichtigte sie ihn.

„Das ist mir im Moment sowieso egal." „Was machst du dann hier?" Der Vampir lehnte sich entspannt zurück. „Das hat mehrere Gründe. Erstens solltest du nirgends alleine hingehen." Sie schnaubte. „Ich hab keinen Bock mehr auf einen Babysitter! Ich kann gut genug auf mich selbst aufpassen."

Dass Eric lachte ließ sie sich die Sache mit der Brücke noch einmal überlegen. „Das haben wir ja vor einigen Tagen gesehen. Aber jetzt mal Spass bei Seite. Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

„Vergiss es!" antwortete sie automatisch. Er grinste. „Du schuldest mir immer noch etwas! Ich habe einen Auftrag, bei dem du deine speziellen Fähigkeiten einsetzen kannst." Sookie starrte auf die Straße und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe geschworen das nicht mehr zu machen!"

„Gerade bei Alcide hast du es aber!"

„Das war ein Unfalll, keine Absicht!" Der Fee gefiel es überhaupt nicht, dass sie schon wieder schon wieder so ruhig war, sie wollte wütend sein, toben, schreien, ihm die Augen auskratzen…

„Vielleicht kannst du einfach noch ein paar solcher Unfälle haben. Ich bezahle dich auch dafür." Sookie verfluchte sich für den kurzen Blick, den sie ihn zuwarf, er erkannte ihre Zustimmung darin. „Die üblichen Konditionen." Verlangte sie.

Eric grinste. „Mit oder ohne Bill?" „Ohne!" „Gut. Du bist schon auf dem richtigen Weg, wir müssen nach Illinois."

Sookie drosselte die Geschwindigkeit, um nicht von der Polizei angehalten zu werden. „Was willst du da?"

„Ich habe von dort ein Angebot erhalten, das ich prüfen will. Du sollst dabei die Gedanken der Menschen lesen." Ein kurzer Seitenblick, Eric sah aus dem Fenster. „Du willst Shreveport verlassen?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kommt ganz auf das Angebot an."

„Und warum fährst du da mit dem Auto hin?"

Sein Lachen ließ sie sich ziemlich dumm vorkommen „Ich wollte dich eigentlich zu einem Flug einladen, aber da du jetzt schon die Corvette genommen hast…"

Zehn Minuten später meldete er sich wieder.

„Nimm die nächste Abfahrt, da gibt es ein vampirsicheres Hotel." „Sind da Vampire sicher oder bin ich da _vor_ Vampiren sicher?"

Eric lachte sarkastisch. „Fahr einfach raus. Außer natürlich du willst mir dein Blut geben damit wir den Tag durchfahren können…" Sookie antwortete demonstrativ nicht darauf.

Das Hotel war nicht sonderlich groß, aber süß. Es war im Stil eines alten Herrenhauses gebaut worden. Bevor sie eintraten hielt Eric sie noch einmal zurück. „Zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit, _du bist mein!_"

Sookie dachte intensiv nach, ob es nicht eine andere Möglichkeit gab. Dann nickte sie und warf ihm einen sehr bösen Blick zu. „Wehe du versuchst dich von mir zu nähren! Dann kannst du aber glauben, dass du die nächsten 1000 Jahre nicht mehr erlebst!"

Er strich ihr über die Wange. „Du bist so sexy wenn du dich aufregst!" Sie schlug seine Hand weg. „Lass den Scheiß!"

Kurze Zeit später bezogen sie ein Doppelzimmer. Sookie beachtete seinen auffordernden Blick nicht, zog ihre Decke vom Bett und legte sich demonstrativ auf die Couch.

„Wünsche wohl zu ruhen." Fauchte sie und drehte sich dann um.


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13

Als die Fee erwachte war es schon Nachmittag. Hungrig wollte nach unten gehen und sich etwas zu essen holen, da stellte sie fest, dass Eric tatsächlich die Tür abgeschlossen hatte.

Für einige Sekunden war sie versucht dem wie tot Daliegenden ein Stuhlbein in die Brust zu rammen. Dann dachte sie an ihren Bruder und unterlies es. Frustriert durchsuchte sie das Zimmer und wurde in der Minibar fündig. Sie stillte den schlimmsten Hunger mit Tomatensaft und Kuchen, aber eigentlich wollte sie lieber richtig frühstücken. Das würde er ihr noch büßen!

Gelangweilt machte sie den Fernseher an. Nan Flanagan sprach mit einem Nachrichtensprecher über irgendein Vorkommnis in Florida, bei dem anscheinend einige Licht-des-Tages-Anhänger versucht hatten mehrere Vampire zu töten. Nan hob dabei die Besonnenheit der Angegriffenen besonders hervor, da sie niemanden getötet oder ausgesaugt hatten.

Sookie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnte ja verstehen, dass die Menschen Angst vor Vampiren hatten, sie selbst gefror manchmal noch das Blut in den Adern, aber dann mit Gott irgendwelche Mordversuche zu rechtfertigen fand sie krank. Gott hatte alle Lebewesen erschaffen, wie konnten diese Typen das nicht begreifen?

Aber vermutlich war sie selbst die falsche Anwältin dafür, als Fee…

Gegen sechs Uhr rührte sich Eric und sah mit leicht verhangenem Blick auf. „Was machst du da?" Sookie funkelte ihn an. „Ich schau fern! Du hast ja die Tür abgeschlossen!" Er stand auf und streckte sich. „Hab ich nicht. Das ist ein automatischer Schutzmechanismus."

„Ach, und du kamst nicht auf die Idee mir das zu erzählen?" Er grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das hätte doch auch nichts geändert. Und so wusste ich wenigstens, dass du hier im Zimmer bleibst!" Sookei ging zu ihm hinüber und knallte ihm eine.

„Geht's dir jetzt besser?" seufzte er. „Nicht wirklich." Entgegnete sie sauer. „Willst du nochmal?" fragte Eric mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Dass es ihn so wenig juckte fachte Sookies Wut nur noch mehr an, aber sie schlug ihn nicht noch einmal. Es änderte ja sowieso nichts.

Der Wikinger warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „In etwa zwanzig Minuten können wir weiterfahren. Da du das Auto bevorzugst, werden wir wohl erst übermorgen am frühen Abend ankommen. Wir sollten zwischendrin bei einem Laden halten und dir etwas zum Wechseln kaufen."

„Und etwas zu essen!" Eric grinste sie an. „Wo du gerade vom Essen sprichst…" Sookie hob eine Hand. „Ich warne dich, Eric! Wage es nicht!"

Eine Sekunde später presste er sie gegen die Wand, ihren Kopf zur Seite gedrückt. Seinen Mund minimal geöffnet berührten seine Zähne ganz leicht ihre Haut.

„Tu's doch!" flüsterte Sookie herausfordernd.

„Meinst du nicht, dass ich es mir nicht einfach holen würde, wenn ich es wollte?" knurrte er, ließ sie aber nicht frei. Die Fee bekam eine Gänsehaut.

Sie konnte fühlen wie er Luft einsog und ausatmete, die feinen Haare in ihrem Nacken stellten sich auf. „Was soll das dann?"

Es waren nicht seine Arme, die sie an der Wand festhielten, es war sein ganzer Körper. Sookie konnte seine Muskeln durch die dünne Kleidung fühlen, und auch, wie sich etwas weiter unten regte. Sie war unfähig sich zu bewegen. Vermutlich wäre sie auch keinen Schritt weit gekommen, ihre Knie waren butterweich.

Mit einem Mal begann Eric ihren Hals sanft zu küssen. Ein heißer Schauer rollte ihren Rücken hinab, zwischen ihren Beinen wurde es sehr warm.

Sie legte ihren Kopf noch weiter auf die Seite um ihm mehr Platz zu bieten. Immer wieder biss er vorsichtig in ihre weiche Haut, ohne sie zu verletzen, seine Hände strichen langsam über ihre Seite.

Er knurrte und küsste jedes freie Bisschen, das sie ihm darbot.

Sookie stöhnte auf und krallte ihre Finger in seinen muskulösen Rücken. Eric schob seine Hände unter ihren Po, hob sie hoch und sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte. Sehnsüchtig drängte sie sich an ihn, sie wollte ihn spüren, ganz und gar, überall.

Jede Berührung schickte eine neue Hitzewelle durch ihren Körper, Sookie brannte vor Lust.

Sie schloss die Augen und bog sich ihm hin, sie konnte seine Brust an ihrer fühlen. Ein wohliger Seufzer entfuhr ihr, während er sich immer weiter ihren Hals hoch arbeitete. Ungeduldig zuckte sie nach unten und versuchte seine Lippen mit ihren zu treffen.

Eric grinste sie an und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit kleinen Küssen, wobei er ihren Mund großzügig aussparte. Sookie stöhnte, seine Hände fanden Stellen, von denen sie nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie sich so anfühlen konnten…

All diese Berührungen waren so gut, so richtig, so _intensiv_.

Sie zog ihn mit ihren Beinen näher heran, nichts sollte mehr zwischen ihnen sein, sie wollte ihn endlich _haben_!

Plötzlich setzte Eric sie ab. Er fuhr seine Fangzähne ein. Verwirrt sah sie zu wie er sich umdrehte und nach seiner Jacke griff.

Ihre Knie gaben nach und sie setzte sich auf eine kleine Kommode.

Als der Vampir sich wieder zu ihr herum drehte, war er wieder der Geschäftsmann, der Sheriff von Bezirk 5. „Lass uns weiter fahren." Meine er und ging in Richtung Tür.

Sookie versuchte kurz auf zu stehen, ließ sich aber gleich wieder zurück sinken.

„Geh schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach…" meinte sie atemlos.

Tatsächlich verließ er das Zimmer, die Fee legte ihren Kopf an die Wand und atmete mehrmals tief durch. Langsam wachte sie wieder aus diesem Film auf, der sie gerade mitgerissen hatte. Sie konnte immer noch seine Hände auf ihrem Körper fühlen, seine Lippen über ihren Hals wandern, seine Hüfte an ihrer…

Völlig konfus durchforstete sie ihre Gefühle, war das nur ihr Blut gewesen, das auf ihn reagiert hatte, oder war da noch mehr? Wurde von ihm als Mann angezogen oder von ihm als Vampir? Was war es? Gerade als sich Sookie wieder halbwegs erholt hatte und ihr Herz wieder in einem normalen Rhythmus schlug, kam Eric wieder ins Zimmer, diesmal mit einem Tablett in der Hand.

Belegte Brötchen, Joghurt und Müsli mit frischen Früchten, genau das, was Sookie sich unter einem Frühstück vorstellte. Und seine abendliche Flasche Tru:Blood.

Das warf sie wieder aus der Bahn, verwirrt sah sie ihn an. Er erwiderte ihren Blick nur kurz, dann drehte er sich wieder um. „Du musst etwas essen. Das kannst du hier tun, oder im Auto, liegt an dir. Auf jeden Fall werde ich fahren, mit dir kommen wir ja nie in Davenport an.

„Wir fahren nach Davenport?" fragte Sookie mit vollem Mund, doch Eric telefonierte schon. Hungrig aß sie erst zwei Brote, bevor sie den Rest samt Tru:Blood einpackte, wobei ihr jetzt der Tomatensaft sauer aufstieß.

Dann waren sie auch schon wieder auf der Straße.

Für die nächsten Stunden hielt Eric nur zweimal an, einmal um ihr schnell einen Satz Kleidung und Unterwäsche zu kaufen (Besonders das er ihre Größe bei letzterem exakt getroffen hatte irritierte Sookie), wobei der Satz Kleidung aus einer schwarzen Hose, silbernen Ballerinas und einen sehr weitgeschnittenem grauen T-Shirt bestand, das sie mit zwei Bändern zumindest etwas Form verleihen konnte. Bei all der Ahnung, die er hatte, musste so etwas … ‚unsexyes' einfach Absicht sein.

Jetzt fragte sich Sookie, wohin er sie mitnehmen könnte, wo sie sich nicht aufbrezeln durfte… Ein kalter Schauer fuhr über den Rücken.

Eric spürte das und sah sie kurz an.

„Du musst keine Angst haben. Solange du dich ans Drehbuch hältst ist alles in Ordnung."

„Was ist denn das Drehbuch?"

„Du bist mein, sprichst nicht viel und bleibst anderen Vampiren und Menschen fern."

„Den Menschen auch? Warum bin ich dann dabei?"

Er fing ihren Blick auf und hielt ihn.

„Ja, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Will ich, dass du dich dabei in Gefahr begibst? Nein." Sookie zog eine Grimasse. „Zumindest nicht mehr als nötig." Berichtigte er sich. „Du sprichst nur mit anderen, wenn ich dabei bin, ist das klar?"

„Ich bin nicht deine Sklavin!" begehrte sie auf. „Nein, aber wenn du es nicht machst vielleicht tot!" fuhr Eric sie an. „Die Dallas-Vampire haben dich in Ruhe gelassen, weil du ihnen auf der Suche nach Godric geholfen hast und später weil er es so befohlen hat!" Er hielt am Straßenrand. „In Davenport gibt es einige Vampire die schon seit Jahrhunderten von Menschen gejagt werden, erst Recht von Menschen mit besonderen Fähigkeiten. Du darfst auf keinen Fall auffallen."

Sookie hatte sich vor seinem ernsten, starren Blick in die hinterste Ecke des Sitzes verkrochen. „Ist gut. Ich kann nicht reden, ich kann nicht denken und vor allem kann ich keine Gedanken lesen. Aber warum bringst du mich da überhaupt hin?"

Er runzelte die Stirn und fuhr wieder weiter. „Ich kann diese Verhandlungen nicht ohne zusätzliche Informationen führen. So sehr es mir auch widerstrebt."

Grummelnd kuschelte sich Sookie in den Sitz und starrte für die nächsten Stunden aus dem Fenster.


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14

Sie fuhren die ganze Nacht, bis Eric kurz vor dem Morgengrauen wieder an einem Motel hielt.

„Wieder Vampir-sicher?" fragte Sookie augenrollend. Der Wikinger nickte ernst.

„Ja. Und da es hier diese Schutzvorrichtung nicht gibt, muss ich dich darum bitten." „Worum bitten?"

„Dass du im Zimmer bleibst, nicht rausgehst und mit niemandem sprichst. Wir sind jetzt schon ziemlich weit in Illinois, da will ich keine Risiken mehr eingehen." „Was für Risiken?"

Eric stieg aus, machte ihr die Tür auf und hielt ihr seine Hand hin, die sie unsicher ergriff. „Sookie, wann begreifst du endlich das ich dich nur beschützen will? Und wenn dich hier ein Vampir angreift kann ich dir nicht garantieren, dass du nicht verletzt wirst!" Sookie zog erst einmal einen Schmollmund.

Wie ein echter Gentleman führte er sie zur Rezeption und bestellte doch tatsächlich wieder ein Doppelzimmer, diesmal aber mit getrennten Betten.

Bevor er sich zur Ruhe legte sah er ihr noch einmal ernst in die Augen. „Also, Sookie, ich bitte dich darum, bitte bleib heute in diesem Zimmer." Dann drehte er sich um.

Verblüfft starrte sie seinen Rücken an.

Wer zum Geier war dieser Vampir da? Eric Northman definitiv nicht…

Auf dem Rücken liegend starrte Sookie an die Decke. Den ganzen Tag heute hatte er sich so _anders_ gegeben, das machte es ihr verdammt schwer an ihrer Abneigung festzuhalten. Und was war da eigentlich am Anfang der Nacht passiert? Sollten sie nicht eigentlich darüber reden? _Wollte_ sie überhaupt darüber reden? Nein, in Wirklichkeit wollte sie, dass es überhaupt nicht passiert war.

Dann hätte sie es nicht so verdammt genossen und, viel wichtiger, sie hätte nicht diesen Ausdruck in seinen Augen gesehen…

Sookie prügelte ein paar Mal auf ihr Kissen ein und versuchte erfolglos zu ignorieren, das Eric auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers mit dem Rücken zu ihr an die Wand starrte.

Sie spürte wie die Sonne unterging und bedauerte, dass sie Erics Bitte wirklich nachgekommen war. Wenigstens hatte sie durch den Zimmerservice richtig frühstücken können.

Sookie setzte sich neben ihn auf sein Bett und hielt im sein Tru:Blood hin. „Guten Morgen." Sagte sie vorsichtig. Er stürzte es in einem Zug runter und stand auf. „Guten Morgen."

Während er sein Shirt anzog fragte Sookie: „Hast du mir noch etwas zu sagen, bevor wir uns in die Höhle des Löwen begeben?" _Zum Beispiel was du für mich empfindest?_

„Sei einfach vorsichtig."

Damit drehte er sich um und machte Anstalten das Zimmer zu verlassen. „Willst du nicht wissen ob ich dir noch etwas zu sagen habe?"_ Zum Beispiel was ich für dich empfinde?_

Eric blieb stehen, sah sich aber nicht an. „Besser nicht."

Kurz darauf saßen sie wieder im Auto und rasten nach Norden. Schweigend. Sookie hatte die Sachen die Eric ihr gekauft hatte angezogen. Sie fühlte sich ein bisschen wie eine kleine graue Maus, was er wohl auch beabsichtigt hatte…

Sie fuhren nur noch etwa 2 Stunden auf dem Highway, dann verließen sie ihn und Eric bog wenig später in die Auffahrt zu einem weitläufigen Herrenhaus ein.

Alle Lichter waren erleuchtet, auf dem Rund vor dem Haupteingang standen viele teure Autos. Eric parkte am Rand. Als er ihr die Tür öffnete sah er sie wieder ernst an.

„Denk dran: Halt dich zurück! Aber halt die Ohren offen!"

Dann setzte er ein Lächeln auf und ließ sie sich bei ihm einhaken.

An der weit offenen Tür wurden sie bereits erwartet. Zwei Männer, offensichtlich Vampire, im Smoking begrüßten sie. „Eric Northman, Sheriff von Bereich 5 in Louisiana." Stellte er sich vor. „Meine Begleitung." Mehr sagte er nicht, auf Sookie deutend.

„Ihre Majestät wünscht Sie sofort zu sprechen."

Die beiden Pinguine führten sie durch eine atemberaubende Eingangshalle eine weite Treppe mit goldbeschlagenem Geländer hoch in einen großen Saal, in dem kleine Sitzgruppen um einen opulenten Thron angeordnet waren.

Überall saßen Vampire unterschiedlichsten Alters, die meisten in detailreichen Abendkleidern und Anzügen. Fast alle hatten sie einige Menschen an ihrer Seite, von denen sie sich augenscheinlich nach Bedarf nährten. Sookie wurde sich bewusst, das Eric das wohl mindestens einmal auch von ihr erwarten würde, schon alleine um den Schein zu bewahren.

Auf dem reichverzierten Thron in der Mitte residierte eine wunderschöne Frau, sie sah mit fast aristokratischen Gesichtszügen auf die Anwesenden herab. Ihre Haare waren blond und unglaublich lang, teilweise hochgenommen zu einer vor Brillanten glitzernden Hochsteckfrisur.

In der Hand hielt sie ein Kristallglas mit Blut, ihre Fingernägel waren lang und augenscheinlich sehr scharf, da sie gerade einen Mann in ihrer Nähe damit das Handgelenk anritzte und etwas von dem Blut in ihrem Glas auffing.

Sookie spürte wie sie von den grauen Augen kurz gemustert und für unwürdig befunden wurde. Sie ließ sich von Eric nach vorne führen, sie der Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden durchaus bewusst, und wurde dort dann von ihm sanft auf die Knie gedrückt. Er selbst verbeugte sich nur ehrerbietig.

„Eric Northman…. Sie haben mich warten lassen!" Sookie hätte viel erwartet, aber nicht das ihre Stimme so rauh und dunkel sein würde. Sie passte überhaupt nicht zu dieser filigranen Gestalt…

„Es tut mir sehr leid, Euer Hoheit." Die Fee hatte Mühe einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck zu behalten, sie kannte ihn inzwischen gut genug um herauszuhören, dass es ihm sowas von egal war… „Wer ist Ihre Begleitung?" Anscheinend war ihr die Frage nicht wichtig genug, als das sie der Antwort viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hätte, sie taxierte schon wieder einen der umstehenden Männer.

„Ariane Smith. Sie ist _mein_."

Sookie zuckte kurz vor Überraschung, dann hatte sie sich wieder im Griff. Das hätte er ihr definitiv vorher sagen sollen…

„Ich wünsche später mit Ihnen unter vier Augen zu sprechen."

Damit waren sie offensichtlich entlassen. Eric verbeugte sich noch einmal und bot Sookie dann wieder seinen Arm an. Freundlich lächelnd ergriff sie ihn und ließ sich von ihm wieder weg führen. Sie nahmen an einer Dreiersitzgruppe am Rand Platz.

„Das hättest du mir früher sagen können." Flüsterte Sookie ihm durch die Zähne zu. „Das war eine spontane Entscheidung." Sagte er in derselben Lautstärke. „Warum?" „Weiß nicht… Das hab ich spontan entschieden…"

„Eric Northman vertraut also seiner Intuition." Kicherte Sookie. Er legte lächelnd einen Arm um sie und zog sie näher zu sich heran. „Treib es nicht zu weit!" Der ernste Ton strafte seinen Gesichtsausdruck Lügen. Sookie bemühte sich weiterhin um Unbeschwertheit, aber er machte es ihr nicht gerade einfach.

Ein gefrackter Kellner stellte ein großes Kristallglas mit einer dunklen Flüssigkeit vor sie hin.

„Aronia-Apfel-Saft mit einem Schuss Rote Beete." Die Fee sah Eric verwirrt an. „Vielen Dank." Meinte er zum Kellner gewandt und als dieser wieder weg war erklärte er ihr: „Diese Art der Säfte sind sehr verbreitet in der-" Er grinste sie an „-Fangbanger-Gemeinschaft. Es ist einer der blutbildenden Cocktails. Lass ihn dir schmecken."

Sookie rollte mit den Augen und knuffte ihn in die Seite.

Hatte sie das gerade wirklich getan? Eric Northman fast schon liebevoll den Ellenbogen in die Seite gepufft?

Um sich abzulenken probierte sie den Saftcocktail. Er schmeckte nicht schlecht, etwas herb, leicht süßlich, sehr fruchtig.

Es setzte Streichermusik ein, ein kleines Orchester war aufgetreten und spielte einen leichten Walzer auf. Eric warf Sookie einen seiner besonderen Blicke zu. „Darf ich die Dame zum Tanz bitten?"

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst?

Er stand auf und zog sie hoch. „Mein voller Ernst! Immerhin muss ich beweisen, dass ich bei der Wahl meiner Frau auch solcherlei gesellschaftlicher Gründe walten lasse."

„Deiner Frau?"

Eric zog sie auf die Tanzfläche und an sich heran. „Vielleicht kannst du ja wenigstens heute Nacht mal so tun als ob du mich wirklich magst…"

„Aber nur heute Nacht!"

Von da an entspannte sich Sookie. Eric war ein verdammt guter Tänzer, auch wenn er verbissen darauf achtete das ER zu jeder Zeit führte. Sie konnte sich völlig fallen und von ihm leiten lassen. Vorsichtig fühlte sie in die Gedanken der umstehenden Menschen hinein, jeden noch so kleinen Gedankenfetzen hörte sie sich an, vielleicht würde er später ja noch wichtig werden.

Sie flogen geradezu über den Boden, in fließender Harmonie, ein perfektes Paar.

Gerade als Sookie dachte sie würden gleich von der Erde abheben und in die Lüfte fliegen, da kam so ein Pinguin angewatschelt und teilte ihnen mit, das Ihro Hoheit nun gewillt wären mit dem Herren Sheriff Northman zu referieren.

Mal wieder völlig verunsichert ließ sich Sookie von Erics starker Hand ins Hinterzimmer führen, wo die Königin sie ausgestreckt auf einem ausladenden Diwan empfing. Er bedeutete der Fee sich zu einigen anderen Menschen zu stellen, etwas abseits vom Geschehen aber noch nahe genug um jedes Wort zu hören.

Sookie fuhr alle ihre Sinne hoch.


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15

„Schön, dass Sie doch noch zu uns gefunden haben, ." begann die Vampir.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, Königin Klara-Belle. Leider erlaubten mir meine Verpflichtungen in Shreveport keine schnellere Anreise." Eric war ganz Gentleman, der Prinz und König der er vor tausend Jahren einst gewesen war.

„Ach ja, Bezirk 5… Ich verstehe nicht, warum König Leander Sie tatsächlich auf diesem kleinen, unbedeutendem Flecken hat sitzen lassen…"

„Es geschah auf meinen eigenen Wunsch hin." Ihre hochgezogene Augenbraue nötigte ihn zu weiteren Erklärungen: „Ich habe in meinem langen Leben schon so einige hohe Positionen inne gehabt, mit vielen Verpflichtungen und wenig Freiheiten… Sophie-Ann gab mir die Möglichkeit mich mit wenigen Verpflichtungen und vielen Freiheiten zu entfalten. Und diese… Autonomie spricht meinen Geist durchaus an."

Die Königin lachte, allerdings klang es eher verächtlich als amüsiert.

„Ich möchte Ihnen Bereich 2 anbieten. Er liegt sehr lukrativ gelegen…"

Eric lehnte sich zurück und taxierte sie. „Warum sollte ich umsiedeln, wenn ich doch jetzt alles habe, was ich brauche…"

Mit einem Mal setzte sich Klara-Belle auf und blickte ihn ernst an. „Lassen wir doch diese Spielchen, Northman. Jedes Königreich würde sich um einen Sheriff wie sie reißen. Sie tun alles um ihr Land zu schützen, selbst wenn sie dafür vorübergehend Verrat vortäuschen müssen. Außerdem haben sie einen Vampirterroristen zur Strecke gebracht… Was ist ihr Preis?"

Sookie beobachtete das Gespräch angespannt, gleichzeitig lauschte sie den Gedanken der umstehenden Menschen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie von alle dem halten sollte…

„Euer Angebot ist mehr als großzügig, Euer Majestät, aber ich kann diese Entscheidung nicht übers Knie brechen. Bitte, lasst mir etwas Bedenkzeit. Ich muss mich auch mit meinen Geschäftspartnern absprechen, mehrere Jahrzehnte Zusammenarbeit darf ich nicht einfach aufgeben…"

Sie hatte schon wieder das Interesse verloren, nickte ihm huldvoll zu und entließ ihn mit einer Handbewegung. Eric bedeutete seinerseits Sookie mit einer Kopfbewegung ihm zu folgen. Sie ließen sich direkt zu ihrem Zimmer führen.

„Und?" fragte Sookie sofort als die Tür hinter ihnen zugefallen war. Eric winkte ab und untersuchte das Zimmer zu erst einmal etwa eine Stunde lang, bis er sich neben sie aufs Bett setzte.

„Das Angebot ist mehr als verlockend, Bereich 2 in Illinois ist wirklich verdammt gut. Das genau macht mir Sorgen!" Er sah sie auffordernd an. Sookie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann dir leider auch nichts Konkretes sagen… Die Umstehenden waren alle… sehr angespannt. Erwartungsvoll. Und einer etwas gehässig." „Inwiefern?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie gesagt, nichts wirklich Deutliches… Und die Königin war auch seltsam."

Eric streckte sich auf dem Bett aus und grinste. „Ja, Klara-Belle ist schon etwas Besonderes. Sie hat viele Herrscher gesehen und sich von jedem etwas abgeschaut. Man merkt ihr zwar nicht an, dass sie bereits eintausend fünfhundert Jahre alt ist und aus dem alten Rom stammt, aber ich vermute das sie sich sehr von Augustus hat inspirieren lassen." Plötzlich sah er sie an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Seit wann kannst du die Gedanken von Vampiren lesen?"

Sookie verfluchte ihre Unvorsichtigkeit. „Kann ich nicht. Aber… ich habe ein bisschen was gelernt und kann ihre Stimmungen jetzt ein wenig lesen." Eric stützte sich auf seinen Unterarm und musterte sie genau.

„Wo hast du das gelernt?"

Die Fee unterdrückte ihren ersten Impuls ihm alles zu erzählen, diese momentane Nähe war nichts anderes als zweckmäßig und sie durfte ihm nicht noch mehr in die Hand geben. Lächelnd legte sie sich ihm gegenüber.

„Du musst einer Frau schon ihre Geheimnisse lassen."

Es geschah etwas, mit dem sie niemals gerechnet hatte. Eric lächelte sie an. Freundlich, offen, völlig ohne Hintergedanken.

„Ok."

Er sah sich im Zimmer um. „Leider haben wir hier keine zwei Betten und auch keine Couch, aber wenn du willst, dann schlafe ich den Tag über auf dem Boden."

Dieses Angebot überrumpelte sie.

„Nein… Ist schon in Ordnung. Solange du Abstand hältst…" Sie setzte sich auf und machte Anstalten ihr Oberteil auszuziehen. „Dreh dich um!" verlangte sie. Tatsächlich tat er wie geheißen. Schnell schlüpfte sie in das bereitliegende Nachthemd und kuschelte sich danach unter die Decke.

Eric hatte weniger Hemmungen, anscheinend war er es Leid in seiner Kleidung zu ruhen, jedenfalls begann er nach und nach Alles bis auf seine Shorts abzulegen. Sookie drehte sich zwar um, konnte ihn aber durch einen großen Spiegel beobachten.

Heimlich musterte sie seinen muskulösen Oberkörper, diesen starken Nacken, den wohlgeformten Bauch und diese kräftigen Schenkel… und gegen ihren Willen auch die deutliche Ausbuchtung dazwischen…

Eric fing ihren Blick auf und Sookie sah nicht weg.

Wie sollte sie leugnen, was er in ihr auslöste, er konnte es ja doch spüren.

Nach einigen Minuten des gegenseitigen Anstarrens legte auch er sich unter die Bettdecke. „Gute Nacht, …" murmelte er.

_Ihn_ hier zu treffen war Fluch und Segen zugleich. Bill hier wiederzusehen verschaffte ihr ein Gefühl von Vertrautheit, auch wenn sie ihm am liebsten wieder etwas um die Ohren gehauen hätte. Er kam direkt am darauffolgenden Abend zu ihnen, sichtlich Ungehalten darüber Sookie an diesem Ort zu treffen.

„Wie kommst du auf die völlig bescheuerte Idee sie hier her zu bringen?" fuhr er Eric an, flüsternd um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der Umstehenden zu wecken.

„Ich habe meine Gründe!" zischte der Wikinger zurück. „Und _Ariane Smith_ ist nicht gegen ihren Willen hier!" Wieder nahmen sie in einer Sitzgruppe etwas abseits Platz. „Es ist zu gefährlich!" murmelte Bill ihm zu. „Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen!" mischte sich Sookie wütend ein. Diese beiden Platzhirsche trieben sie noch zum Wahnsinn.

Besonders irritierend fand sie, dass sie nicht mehr so richtig wütend auf den Jüngeren war. Auch wenn sie keine tiefergehenden Gefühle mehr für ihn empfand, so war doch seine Nähe nicht so abstoßend für sie, wie es ihr lieb gewesen wäre.

Kurz darauf wurde Eric weggerufen, ein musternder Blick, dann sagte er: „Bleib du bei ihr und pass auf sie auf." Und mit einem kurzen Augenkontakt sagte er ihr: _‚Ich bin nicht lange weg, mach dir keine Sorgen!'_

Kaum war der große Blonde gegangen sah Bill sie herausfordernd an. „Schläfst du schon mit ihm?"

Sie verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Saft. „Bitte?"

„Ob du schon mit Northman fickst?"

„Ich glaube ja nicht, dass dich das etwas angeht!"

„Nun, ich dachte nur dann hätte es wenigstens einen Sinn gehabt, dass du mich wegen ihm abserviert hast!"

Sookie klammerte sich an der Tischplatte fest. „Jetzt geht's aber los, DU hast mich doch die ganze Zeit nur belogen und benutzt! Nur wegen dir wurde ich doch in diese ganze Vampirsch… Sache hineingezogen!"

Ernsthaft sagte er: „Ja, und jetzt bist du mit Eric unterwegs. Und da du dich schon früher so zu ihm hingezogen gefühlt hast…"

„Als ob es meine Schuld wäre, dass er mich dazu manipuliert hat sein Blut zu trinken!" Mit Mühe und Not schaffte sie es auch weiterhin zu flüstern und einen unverfänglichen Gesichtsausdruck zu halten.

„Nun, immerhin bist du schlussendlich sein." Bedeutungsvoll nickte er zu den beiden Narben an ihrem Hals. Nach dem Aufstehen hatten sich Sookie und Eric darauf geeinigt, das er ganz kurz an ihr knabbern durfte, um den Anschein eines Besitzverhältnisses zu wecken. Sie fühlte sich an diesen denkwürdigen ersten Abend im Fangtasia erinnert, als sie damals Eric mit genau derselben Haltung an den Kopf geworfen hatte, wie sie es nun bei Bill tat: „Ja, ich bin sein!"

Auf eine krude Art und Weise war sie das wohl auch, immerhin war er der einzige Vampir, dem sie noch gestattete sich hin und wieder ein wenig an ihr zu nähren…

Bevor ihr Streit noch weiter eskalieren konnte kehrte Eric auch schon wieder zurück, mit undeutbarem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ariane, wir gehen."

Sookie unterdrückte einen Wutschrei, war sie denn jedermanns Spielball?, und folgte ihm nach draußen. Auf dem Weg fing sie noch einen kurzen Gedanken auf: _‚Er geht wieder, perfekt, jetzt hat sie ihn genau da…'_

Irritiert sah sie sich nach der Person um, doch Eric zog sie weiter, als er ihr Zögern bemerkte.

„Fahren wir wieder nach Shreveport?" fragte sie, nachdem sie das Haus verlassen hatten. „Ja, und zwar sofort." Sookie erzählte ihm von dem, was sie aufgefangen hatte und er stutzte. „Siehst du, für genau sowas habe ich dich mitgenommen!"

„Und was ist ‚sowas'?"

Doch er winkte wie so oft ab und schob sie ins Auto.

Unterwegs berichtete sie ihm auch von dem Gespräch mit Bill.

Eric rollte mit den Augen. „War ja klar, dass er dir damit ankommt…"

„Womit? Dass ich mit dir schlafen sollte?"

„So ungefähr."

Auf dem Highway schaltete er den Tempomat ein und drehte sich zu ihr. „Vergiss einfach was er dir gesagt hat." „Ich lasse mir nicht gerne sagen, was ich tun soll oder nicht!" „Du willst doch sowieso nicht wissen, was er genau gemeint hat!"

Sookie kochte vor Wut. „Könnt ihr scheiß Vampire mich nicht einfach mal selbst entscheiden lassen? Ich bin kein zartes Blümchen, das beschützt werden muss! Ich kann definitiv auf mich selbst aufpassen und selbst entscheiden was ich wissen will und was nicht! Also RAUS MIT DER SPRACHE!" In der Autoscheibe konnte sie sehen, dass ihre Augen begonnen hatten bläulich zu schimmern.

Eric betrachtete sie amüsiert.

„In Ordnung, kleine Fee. Bill hat darauf angespielt, das bei manchen Menschen die direkten Auswirkungen einer Blutsbande deutlich nachlassen, wenn sie mit dem betreffenden Vampir Sex hatten."

Das war definitiv ein Schlag direkt vors Gesicht.

Zumindest hatte es die gleichen Auswirkungen: Sookie sah Sternchen.

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!"

„Doch. Es ist zwar bei jedem anders, aber das ist eine häufig geschilderte Tatsache." Er grinste sie frech an. „Natürlich muss das nach jedem Blutaustausch wiederholt werden..."

Verwirrt dachte Sookie daran, dass sie schon lange nicht mehr von Bill geträumt hatte, wie schnell diese sexuellen Gedanken verschwunden gewesen waren…

Sie flogen geradezu über den Highway, und auch ihre Gedanken rasten hin und her.

Sookie konnte sehen wie der Himmel wieder heller wurde, als sie an einem kleinen Vampirmotel abseits eines kleinen Ortes hielten.

Die letzten Stunden waren ereignislos dahin gegangen und sie hatte ziemlich viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt.

Bevor er ausstieg sah sie Eric ernst an.

„Ich will es."

„_Was_ willst du?"

„Ich will mit dir schlafen."


	16. Chapter 16

*grummel* wenigstens ein Rev ist doch wirklich nicht zuviel verlangt, oder? Da vergeht einem Autor wirklich jeder Spass am Geschichten schreiben und hochladen...:(

Kapitel 16

Sookie starrte die Decke in ihrem Zimmer an.

‚_Nicht so.'_

Die Stuckverzierung war wunderschön gearbeitet, warum war ihr das bisher nicht so aufgefallen?

‚_Ich will, dass du darüber nachdenkst.'_

Es fehlte etwas Farbe. Vielleicht ein bisschen grün und sonnengelb?

‚_Ich habe darüber nachgedacht! Ich will das jetzt sofort!'_

Doch, wirklich, sie sollte hier ein bisschen Farbe reinbringen. Mit Blumen vielleicht?

‚_Nein, nicht so!'_

Und streichen. Wenn sie hier noch länger wohnen würde, dann müsste sie hier dringend streichen.

‚_Was meinst du mit: Nicht so?'_

Ein paar dieser Wandtattoos würden auf einem hellgrünen Hintergrund sicher gut wirken.

‚_Nicht in einem Motelzimmer!'_

Mit einem Aufschrei schlug sie auf ihr Kopfkissen.

Diesem verdammten Arsch schien es wirklich Spass zu machen sie hinzuhalten.

„Zum Teufel mit Eric Northman!" murmelte sie und schickte gleich darauf einen entschuldigenden Blick gen Himmel.

‚_Was macht das für einen Unterschied?'_

‚_Nicht in einem Motelzimmer.'_

Da wollte sie endlich mit ihm schlafen, da machte er einen Rückzieher. Warum? Bei mehr als einer Gelegenheit hatte er ihr mehr als deutlich signalisiert, dass er mit ihr ficken wollte, und jetzt auf einmal zog er buchstäblich den Schwanz ein.

‚_Du sollst es wirklich wollen, nicht als Mittel zu einem mehr als unsicheren Zweck!'_

Das war das letzte was er zu ihr gesagt hatte. Einige Sekunden lang war sie versucht gewesen sich nackt auszuziehen und ihn so zu provozieren, aber sein Entschluss stand felsenfest. Nicht, dass sie nicht deutlich hätte sehen können, dass da noch etwas anderes felsenfest stand…

Die Geschwindigkeiten mehr als überschreitend waren sie viel schneller wieder in Shreveport angekommen. Eric hatte kurz an seinem Haus gehalten und sie raus gelassen, nach ihrem: „Jetzt geh doch eine Fangbangerin ficken!" war er mit quietschenden Reifen davongebraust.

Seit dem lag sie nun im Bett und wartete darauf, dass Alcide nach Hause kam. Die Sonne war schon lange aufgegangen, doch sie spürte keine Müdigkeit.

Eigentlich spürte sie im Moment überhaupt nichts. Ihre Freiheit war so nahe gewesen, so kurz vor der Erlösung…

Die Haustür ging auf.

Sookie sprang hoch und raste nach unten.

Tatsächlich, endlich war ihr Werwolf wieder da!

Überglücklich fiel sie ihm um den Hals, er begrüßte sie eher unterkühlt.

Das änderte sich schnell als sie meinte: „Komm, lass uns hier abhauen!" Ihre neugekauften Sachen ließ sie größtenteils einfach da, sie setzten sich in sein Auto und verließen Shreveport in Richtung Bon Temps.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Weiß ich noch nicht."

„Bei dir hängen immer noch die Werwölfe rum!"

„Weiß ich."

„Sookie!"

„Schon gut, ich weiß wo wir vorerst hinkönnen,"

Sie lotste ihn zu Lafayettes Haus, der gerade mit seinem Freund auf der Veranda beim frühstücken saß als sie ankamen. Sie umarmte ihren alten Arbeitskollegen.

„Sookie! Gott sei Dank geht es dir gut!" „Das kannst du laut sagen…" murmelte sie und stellte ihren Begleiter vor. Sofort wurden sie zum Essen eingeladen, was die Beiden dankbar annahmen.

Nach einem auffordernden Blick von Lafayette erzählte Sookie ihnen in zensierter Fassung die Geschichte der letzten Tage und was es mit den Werwölfen auf sich hatte. Der Schwarze nickte verstehend. „Das also meint Terry damit, dass hier in letzter Zeit viele seltsame Fährten zu finden sind…"

„Können wir für ein paar Tage bei dir wohnen, bis ich eine Lösung für mein kleines Problem gefunden habe?" Er lächelte sie breit an. „Mi casa e su casa, meine Süße!" Er legte einen Arm um seinen Partner. „Solange dich seltsame Geräusche des Nachts nicht stören…"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

Bald darauf mussten beide Männer zur Arbeit.

Sookie und Alcide beschäftigten sich erst einmal mit Aufräumen und Abwaschen, danach setzten sie sich auf die Couch und sahen fern.

Es dauerte eine lange Weile, bis:

„Was ist eigentlich passiert?"

Gute Frage, was war eigentlich passiert?

Sookie wusste immer noch nicht, wie sie das Geschehene einzuordnen hatte. Weder sein Verhalten noch ihres. Sie war so nahe dran gewesen diese Träume endlich loszuwerden, so verdammt nahe… Gut, der Preis war hoch. Oder? Da war eine kleine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die ihr bohrende Fragen stellte, die ihre wahren, niedersten Beweggründe hervorkramte und die Mauer ihres Selbstschutzes einfach untergrub.

Irgendwann bemerkte sie, dass Alcide sie immer noch erwartungsvoll und ernst ansah. Sie wollte ihm eigentlich die Wahrheit sagen, aber würde sie selbst die überhaupt verkraften?

„Northman ist ein Arschloch." Sagte sie schließlich. Der Werwolf grinste kurz, dann wurde er schnell wieder ernst. „Das war vorher schon klar. Ernsthaft."

„Ich hab Bill getroffen." Das war die Wahrheit. „Ich hab mich ein paar Minuten mit ihm unterhalten." Das auch noch. „Dadurch ist mir klar geworden, dass ich keinem Vampir trauen kann. Gar keinem." Das entsprach auch der Wahrheit. Oder? „Sie wollen mich alle ja doch nur benutzen, keiner interessiert sich dafür, was ich wirklich bin."

Uh, blöde Formulierung.

„Was bist du denn?" kam auch sofort zurück. Sookie dachte kurz nach.

„Eine Person- eine _Frau_ - mit Gefühlen. Mich darf man nicht einfach so rumschubsten. Oder nach Gebrauch wieder in den Schrank zurückstellen, bis ich wieder von Interesse bin."

Alcide lächelte sie unglaublich süß an.

„Ich sehe dich nicht als Ding, das ich nach Belieben benutzen kann. Mir bist du als die Person, die du bist, wichtig."

Sookie lächelte glücklich zurück.

„Ich weiß, und das tut unglaublich gut!"

Er strich vorsichtig an ihrer Schläfe hinunter über die Wange. „Es ist schön, dass zu hören…"

Langsam, ganz langsam kam er mit seinem Gesicht dem ihren immer näher. „Es ist auch schön, dass du wieder da bist…"

Sookie atmete tief ein, sie roch den Wald, in dem er als Werwolf immer jagen ging; roch seine tierische, seine _animalische_ Seite, die ihre Urinstinkte auf eine unbeschreibliche Art und Weise stimulierte; sie roch seinen ganz eigenen Duft, der so herb und männlich war und doch gleichzeitig eine tiefe, empfindsame Seele versprach…

Sanft wie seine Lippen, die sie in diesem Moment auf ihren spürte.

Der Kuss war zögernd, unsicher, fast schon scheu.

Kurz darauf zog er sich auch schon wieder zurück und sah sie fast ängstlich an. Nach einigen Sekunden wurde Sookie bewusst, dass er auf eine Reaktion wartete, er wartete ob sie ihn wegstoßen würde…

Im Grunde war das auch ihr erster Impuls gewesen, den sie aber schnell niedergerungen hatte. Alcide konnte wenig bis gar nichts für das Gefühlschaos in dem sie seit ihrer Rückkehr steckte. Er war die ganze Zeit so etwas wie ihr Ruhepol gewesen, konstant in seinem Verhalten, immer vorhersehbar.

Sookie lächelte ihn kurz an und beugte sich dann zu ihm, um ihn erneut zu küssen.

Diesmal war da nichts scheues mehr, er schien all seine Leidenschaft in den Kuss zu legen, sie wurde von dieser Intensität völlig überrumpelt, ihr Schutzschild brach zusammen und überflutete ihren Geist mit seinen Gefühlen.

Sookie wurde weggerissen, weg von ihren Problemen, ihren Gedanken, weg aus diesem Raum hinein in einen Strudel aus Gefühlen, Instinkten und Empfindungen, bis sie ihre nicht mehr von seinen unterscheiden konnte.

Als sie sich wieder trennten, drehte sich alles in ihrem Kopf, Sookie legte ihren Kopf auf Alcides Schulter. Es fühlte sich gut an, vertraut und sicher…

Kurz darauf war sie eingeschlafen.


	17. Chapter 17

Der Tropfen, Schandmaul

Henker, Schandmaul

Kapitel 17

Sie erwachte genau so, wie sie eingeschlafen war. Er musste Stunden so ausgeharrt haben, hatte sie einfach festgehalten in seinen Armen.

Dieser Gedanke zauberte Sookie sofort ein Lächeln ins Gesicht.

Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah Alcides Gesicht über sich. „Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze!"

Sie rieb sich die Augen. Draußen hatte bereits die Dämmerung eingesetzt, es musste also so gegen halb sieben sein. „Hast du Hunger?"

„Hast du etwa den ganzen Tag so da gesessen?" Sookie setzte sich auf und streckte sich. Alcide errötete leicht und nickte. „Du hast so friedlich geschlafen, da wollte ich dich nicht wecken. Du hast dir doch etwas Ruhe verdient!"

„Du doch aber auch!"

„Ich hatte Ruhe, mach dir keine Gedanken."

Sookie gähnte und sah ihn verlegen an. „War Lafayette noch mal hier? Ich hätte nämlich große Lust auf einen Kaffee." Alcide stand auf. „Er hat kurz reingeschaut und gemeint wir sollen uns hier wie zu Hause fühlen, Jesùs kommt später noch und er selbst will heute früher zu machen." Sie ging in die Küche und schaute sich um.

Gemeinsam setzten sie eine Kanne Kaffee auf und setzten sich wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Zunächst herrschte ein unangenehmes Schweigen zwischen ihnen, bis es Sookie zu blöd wurde.

„Wie läuft das eigentlich so an Vollmond bei dir?"

Alcide zog eine Grimasse. „Das willst du wirklich nicht wissen!" „Also wenn das mit uns etwas werden soll, dann musst du dringend aufhören mich für ein kleines zartes Blümchen zu halten! Ich hab in den letzten Monaten genug heftige Sachen gesehen!"

Der Werwolf zuckte kurz zusammen und sah sie ernst an. „Ok. Ich erzähls dir. An Vollmond sind wir Werwölfe gezwungen uns zu verwandeln und unseren niedersten Urinstinkten nachzugehen. Das heißt jagen, fressen und paaren. Wobei wir bei allen drei Sachen wenig wählerisch sind."

„Und was heißt das für mich?"

„Das heißt, dass du dich besser von mir fernhalten solltest. Gemeinhin spürt ein Wolf wann der Mond sich rundet, ich werde also früh genug abhauen, um dich nicht in Gefahr zu bringen."

Sookie nickte nachdenklich. „Das was du Russell gesagt hattest, stimmt das? Das du nur Hasen und Eichhörnchen jagst?" jetzt war es an Alcide zu nicken. „Ja. Glaub mir, das ist schon schlimm genug."

Sie legte ihre Beine über die seinen und runzelte die Stirn. „Ist es nicht schlimm, immer gegen die eigene Natur ankämpfen zu müssen und sie so zu verdammen?"

Er begann sie sanft an den Füßen zu kraulen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kenne es nicht anders. Moment, das stimmt nicht ganz, als ich noch klein war, da hat es mal eine Zeit gegeben… Das ist bei fast allen Werkreaturen so, in ihrer Jugend gibt es eine Zeit, da sind sie mit allem eins, die Bestie in ihnen ist noch nicht so stark und passt genau zu ihrem eigenen wilden Wesen. Du weißt doch sicher was kleine Jungs gerne machen."

Sookie grinste. „All das, was die Erwachsenen nicht wollen, dass sie tun."

„Genau. Ich bin in manchen Sommern wochenlang mit meinen Brüdern und Cousins in den Wäldern um Jackson gewesen, haben gekämpft und Unterschlüpfe gebaut, wenn wir Hunger hatten haben wir gejagt und die Beute roh verspeist."

„Ich nehme an, das ist auch der Grund, warum Jasons Werpantherkinder ihn versuchen zu zerfleischen."

Alcide grinste und zog sie an sich. „Vielleicht sollte ich ihm mal helfen. Sobald sie ihn als Autorität anerkannt haben, hört das auch wieder auf." Sookie legte ihren Kopf an seine breite Brust und lauschte seinem kräftigen Herzschlag. „Das wäre nett, ich hab meinen Bruder lieber am Stück und nicht verteilt in mehreren Panthermägen."

Die Kaffeemaschine piepste. Sookie stand auf, holte zwei Tassen und goss für sie beide ein. Alcide trat hinter sie. „Wie hast du dir das eigentlich vorgestellt?"

Sie schloss die Augen und sog seinen erdigen Geruch ein. „Was vorgestellt?" wisperte sie. „Naja, wie lange willst du hier bleiben? Auch hier werden sie dich wieder finden, das ist keine Lösung!" Die Fee zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte erst einmal nur weg. Vielleicht finden wir ja noch eine Möglichkeit diese Viecher loszuwerden. Ansonsten geh ich vielleicht doch noch mal auf Reisen oder so."

Er umarmte sie, sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Oh ja, wohin willst du? Karibik?" Sookie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein, nicht so weit. Ein kleiner Roadtrip durchs Land, vielleicht die Ostküste hoch…" Bei dem Gedanken lächelte sie. Nach einem Gähnen das ihr fast den Kiefer ausrenkte, griff sie wieder nach ihrer Kaffeetasse. Mehrere große Schlucke, ohne Zucker weil sie den auf die Schnelle in Lafayettes Küche nicht gefunden hatte, machten sie wieder richtig wach.

Kurz darauf ging die Haustür auf und Jesùs kam vorsichtig herein.

„Wir sind hier!" rief Sookie. Er lächelte ihnen zu und nahm dankbar die angebotene Tasse. „Hattest du einen anstrengenden Tag?" fragte sie fürsorglich, als sie seine tiefen Augenringe sah. Er lächelte schief. „Ja, ziemlich. Eine Patientin hatte einen Anfall und uns mit Essen beworfen. Außerdem hat sie in ihrem Zimmer die Wände mit wesentlich schlimmerem beschmiert…" erschöpft ließ er sich in den Sessel fallen.

„Glaubt mir, der Tag wird verdammt lang wenn du damit beschäftigt bist Scheiße von der Wand zu kratzen." Sookie grinste schief. „Danke, jetzt weiß ich wieder warum ich das nicht gelernt habe."

Der Mann grinste. „Der Beruf hat auch wirklich schöne Seiten. Zum Beispiel wenn du dich mit Menschen über ihre Vergangenheit unterhalten kannst oder wenn du siehst wie jemand sich wieder fängt und sein Leben neu beginnt. Das macht alles wieder wett."

Mühsam stand er wieder auf. „So, und jetzt geh ich duschen bevor Lafa kommt. Mit dem Duft will er mich sicher nicht. Er bringt übrigens Essen mit."

Als er an Alcide vorbeilief war er ihm noch einen abschätzenden Blick zu, als würde ihn irgendetwas aufgefallen.

Die beiden Anderen setzten sich wieder vor den Fernseher. Nan diskutierte wieder mit Steve Newlin, Sookie lief es bei dessen Reden kalt den Rücken runter.

„Früher oder später drehen Sie alle mal durch, das hat uns dieser Vampirterrorist doch mehr als deutlich gezeigt!"

Nan rollte mit den Augen. „Und der Ausraster eines Ihrer Mitglieder, das in eine Vampirversammlung hineingeplatzt ist und versucht hat mit einer Bombe 50 Vampire und 20 Menschen umzubringen, wie bezeichnen Sie das? Soll ich deswegen jetzt behaupten das Ihre Anhänger auch alle früher oder später durchdrehen werden und prophylaktisch umgebracht gehören?"

„Hören Sie das? Sie droht damit alle Mitglieder meiner Kirche umzubringen!"

Frustriert schaltete Sookie um. „Und sowas nennt sich Gottesgläubig!" schimpfte sie. Alcide sah sie an. Bei seinem Blick schob sie die Unterlippe vor. „Also hör mal, nur weil ich Probleme mit ein paar Vampiren habe verurteile ich einfach nicht gleich alle! Es gibt auch wirklich nette, zum Beispiel Jessica. Es ist einfach eine Frage ihres Umfeldes."

„Du meinst wie die Bürgerlichkeitsbewegung behauptet?"

„Ja. Vampire müssen sich nicht mehr von Menschen ernähren -"; bevor er etwas einwenden konnte hob sie den Zeigefinger um anzudeuten, dass sie noch nicht fertig gesprochen hatte; „- ich sagte ERnähren! Sie können von Tru:Blood leben, aber wer kann es ihnen verübeln, wenn sie sich trotzdem noch von willigen Menschen nähren?"

„Meinst du wirklich, dass alle dieser Menschen das freiwillig mit sich machen lassen?" „Gehen alle Prostituierten freiwillig anschaffen, weil es ihnen so dermaßen viel Spass macht? Nein, es geht ums Geld. Also wo liegt das Problem, wenn sich jemand dafür bezahlen lässt?" Sookie legte wieder ihre Beine auf seinen Oberschenkel und drehte sich so, dass sie ihm ins Gesicht schauen konnte.

„Natürlich darf es nicht geduldet werden, wenn ein Vampir sich einem Menschen aufdrängt. Aber wenn ihnen weiterhin so viel Hass entgegenschlägt, was meinst du wie viel Motivation sie noch haben sich zu ändern, wenn ihnen doch sowieso immer nur zugeschrieben wird, dass sie sich niemals ändern werden? So ein Fremdenhass ist schrecklich! Die, die so große Reden schwingen haben doch nur Angst. Und wie es ist, wenn einem Angst und Hass gezeigt wird, nur weil man anders ist, das kennst du doch bestimmt selbst."

Alcide war etwas erschlagen von ihrem Ausbruch. Verdutzt fiel ihm erst einmal keine Antwort ein, auch wenn sie sehen konnte, dass sie ihn nicht überzeugt hatte. Aber sie war sich auch nicht sicher, ob er nicht einfach nur aus Eifersucht etwas gegen Vampire hatte.

Mit einem Mal bekam sie Kopfschmerzen.

Irgendetwas in der Nähe stieß plötzlich an ihren Schutzschild, irgendetwas _war da draußen._

Und dieses Etwas war sauer, sie konnte deutlich die blutrote Aura wahrnehmen.

Sie verkroch sich unter eine Decke, Alcide sah ihr verwirrt hinterher. „Was ist?" „Da ist jemand da draußen! Nein, bleib drin! Wenn das einer der Werwölfe ist, dann weiß er sicher, dass wir hier drin sind!"

Alcide krabbelte zu ihr unter Lafayettes Häkeldecke. „Dann warten wir hier jetzt einfach."


	18. Chapter 18

Kapitel 18

Nach einer Weile kam Jesús wieder aus der Dusche und fand sie genau so vor. „Ähm, soll ich wieder gehen?" fragte er schmunzelnd. Sookie lugte mit hochrotem Kopf unter der Decke hervor. „Nee, passt schon. Ich habe nur gerade draußen jemanden… gesehen. Oder irgendetwas. Und im Moment soll ja niemand wissen, dass ich beziehungsweise wir hier sind."

Der Mann warf einen Blick nach draußen. „Also da steht niemand." Sagte er und grinste sie an. „Ich glaube, ihr könnt wieder rauskommen." Vorsichtig legte Sookie die Decke zurück.

Alcide half ihr auf und sah die Fee besorgt an. „Wieder alles in Ordnung?"

„Ich weiß nicht… Die Kopfschmerzen sind wieder weg, aber ich hab immer noch ein komisches Gefühl." Jesús runzelte kurz nachdenklich die Stirn und zog dann die Verdunkelungsvorhänge zu. Sookie konnte hören wie er dabei leise etwas murmelte.

Sie starrte noch einige Minuten die Gardinen an. „Irgendwas ist da draußen…" flüsterte sie.

Jesús schickte Alcide in ein anderes Zimmer um das Bett vorzubereiten und kniete sich dann vor die junge Frau. Er sah sie sehr ernst an. Tief blickte er in ihre Augen, suchend, fragend, bis er scheinbar das fand, was er wollte.

Jesús nickte langsam.

„Ich spüre es auch. Es ist wütend, aber es hat auch große Angst. Hier kann es nicht herein, mach dir keine Sorgen, hier kannst du ruhig schlafen. Besonders mit so einem Beschützer an deiner Seite!"

Sookie stiegen Tränen in die Augen. „Meinst du das wirklich?"

„Ich weiß nicht _was_ er ist, aber ich weiß, dass er von dem tiefen Wunsch erfüllt ist nichts Böses an dich heran zu lassen."

„Oder das war er für böse hält…" hauchte Sookie. Jesús sagte nichts mehr, sondern sah sie nur ernst an. Er ergriff ihre Hand und murmelte wieder etwas, danach fühlte sie sich etwas besser und stand auf. „Ich geh lieber ins Bett."

Für einen Augenblick hatte sie ein Feuer gesehen, einen Kessel, ein kleines rauchiges Zimmer, in dem Jesús stand und einen Trank braute. _Ich habe wohl schon Halluzinationen…_

Müde schlappte sie zu Alcide ins Hinterzimmer, in dem er schon eine Matratze aufgepumpt hatte und ein paar Decken vorsichtig drapierte.

„Danke…" flüsterte sie und spürte nur noch wie er sie sanft zudeckte.

Der Mond stand hoch am Himmel und warf Lichtblitze durch die Spalten der Vorhänge. Einige Sekunden war Sookie etwas desorientiert, bis sie sich daran erinnerte, dass sie aus Erics Haus geflohen und nun bei Lafayette war. Hellwach drehte sie sich um und ihr Blick fiel auf Alcide, der langsam atmend neben ihr schlief. So wie es aussah hatte ihn der Schlaf während der Wache übermannt, er hatte es nicht einmal unter die Bettdecke geschafft.

Dann hörte sie Stimmengemurmel.

Lafayette saß mit seinem Freund draußen im Wohnzimmer, offenbar unterhielten sie sich angeregt.

„Ich kann es doch auch spüren, irgendetwas ist anders mit ihnen, du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, diese Phase ist für dich endgültig vorbei!" „Aber ich habe so Angst, du weißt doch noch wie es war! Oh Gott, das steh ich nicht noch einmal durch!"

„Schatz, beruhig dich. Ich sag dir doch, dass es nicht wieder so schlimm werden wird! Das ist jetzt einfach nur eine neue Erfahrung für dich und du musst dich erst noch daran gewöhnen, dass du auch auf andere… Wesen treffen wirst."

Leise stand Sookie auf, um Alcide nicht zu wecken, und trat an die Tür. Nach einem leisen Klopfen öffnete sie sie. „Darf ich rein kommen?"

Die beiden Männer sahen sie erst überrumpelt an, tauschten dann kurz Blicke und nickten. Jesús hob eine Tasche vom Sessel, so dass die Fee sich dort hinsetzen konnte.

„Wieso kannst du spüren, dass Alcide anders ist?"

Sie hätte so tun können, als ob sie den letzten Teil ihres Gespräches nicht mitbekommen hätte, sie hätte so tun können als wäre alles normal, aber alle Anwesenden wussten es besser. Lafayette schaute seinen Freund wieder lange an. „Du musst es mir nicht erzählen, wenn du nicht willst!"

„Doch, ich glaub schon." Seufzte er dann. „Ich… ich scheine eine Gabe geerbt zu haben, die in meiner Familie schon seit Generationen weitergegeben wurde und nur seit meiner Großmutter verschüttet wurde."

Sookie bekam große, fragende Augen.

„Es hat etwas mit Magie zutun, Küchenmagie wie Jezu es so nett nennt, die halt bei mir wachgerüttelt worden zu sein scheint." Sie lächelte. „Aber das ist doch schön für dich!" Lafayette zog eine Grimasse. „Das sagst du! Aber du willst nicht sehen, was ich sehe. Manifestationen, schreckliche Fratzen die das Wesen der Menschen darstellen, Geister die an irgendwem dran kleben…" er schüttelte sich und ließ sich von Jesús umarmen.

„Hm, das klingt wirklich nicht gerade nett. Siehst du denn nichts Gutes?" Ihr Freund griff nach einer Tequilaflasche und goss sich erst einmal ein, zwei Gläser ein. „Manchmal. Aber viel zu selten." Er reichte Sookie ebenfalls ein Glas. „Und was siehst du bei mir?"

Ein kurzer Blick, dann konzentrierte er sich wieder darauf einen Joint zu drehen. „Sag schon!"

Wollte sie wirklich wissen was er bei ihr sah? Vielleicht auch irgendwelche Fratzen… Oder noch schlimmeres…

Es dauerte sehr lange bis er antwortete. Selbst dann sprach er sehr langsam und bedächtig.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Weißt du, es ist schwierig zu definieren, zu erklären, in den meisten Fällen weiß ich ja selbst nicht, was das genau gewesen war, manchmal ist es nur ein kurzer Augenblick, ein Lidschlag, mehr nicht."

Sookie hielt den Blickkontakt, sie musste das jetzt wissen.

„Ein goldener Schimmer. Und ich glaub sowas wie Flügel."

Sofort befühlte sie ihren Rücken, Jesús lachte sie aus, klang dabei aber noch sehr freundlich. „Nein, so funktioniert das nicht. Es ist nicht so, dass Lafa Dinge sieht, die andere nicht sehen, zumindest nicht nur, es ist mehr, dass seine Gabe ihm durch Bilder etwas über die Personen mitteilen will. Informationen verpackt in Bildern die er deuten kann." Der Andere schnaubte. „Nun, zumindest welche die du deuten könntest."

Sookie stürzte ihren Kurzen herunter. Die beiden Männer sahen sie immer noch ernst an. „Was ist?"

„Was bist du?" Jesús fragte bestimmt, aber nicht heftig oder bedrohlich.

„Ich kann es euch nicht erzählen." „Warum nicht?" Sie erwiderte Lafayettes Blick. „Erinnerst du dich noch an Bill? Er hat geschworen jeden umzubringen der es weiß oder herausfindet."

Verdammt, warum mussten ihr deswegen schon wieder die Tränen kommen? Weil dieser Scheißkerl damit verhinderte, dass sie sich irgendjemandem anvertraute? Dass sie überhaupt wieder eine Vertrauensperson fand? Weil er so immer ein drohender Schatten in ihrem Leben sein würde?

Lafayette und Jesús tauschten wieder Blicke aus.

„Vielleicht können wir helfen dich zu beschützen." Sookie riss die Augen auf. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Lafa hat dir doch gerade was von seiner Küchenmagie erzählt. Naja, ich beherrsche ein wenig mehr. Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen um dein Haus und Garten eine Schutzmauer zu legen. Wie hier. Aber dafür muss ich wissen, ob du irgendwelche magischen Fähigkeiten hast."

„Ich würde euch damit in Todesgefahr bringen." Flüsterte sie im gesenktem Kopf, sie sollten nicht das Feuer der Hoffnung sehen, das in ihren Augen brannte, ein Teil von ihr wollte ihnen einfach nur alles erzählen, damit sie ihr halfen, der Rest war diesem Teil egal. Aber ein anderer, stärkerer Teil hielt an der Freundschaft zu Lafayette fest und sorgte sich unheimlich um ihn.

„Hör mal, Schlampe, ich kann schon gut auf mich selbst aufpassen. Immerhin hab ich es bis hierher geschafft, Und ich schulde dir noch was, weil du mich aus diesem Kerker rausgeholt hast!"

Das war überzeugend und für diesen größeren Teil von ihr auch ausreichend.

„Ich bin eine Fee." Platzte sie heraus.

Es herrschte Stille.

Ziemlich lange.

Dann grinste Jesús. „Das ist ja sowas von cool."


	19. Chapter 19

The Doors – The End (ich finde die Musik an sich passt gut dazu ^^ Der Text vielleicht weniger)

Dire Straits - Six Blade Knife (Dito)

The Doors - Five To One

Wie euch vielleicht auffällt gehe ich persönlich eher in die Richtung Rock/Metal… ^^

Kapitel 19

„Du bist was?" Lafayette war immer noch leicht verwirrt.

„Mann, Lafa, sie ist eine Fee, eine vom Alten Volk, eine Faery! Es hieß immer das sie seit langer Zeit ausgerottet seien, aber DAS ist mal eine wirklich gute Nachricht!" Er schien sich tatsächlich zu freuen.

Schließlich drehte sich Jesús wieder zu ihr um. „Ok. Dass du selbst ein magisches Wesen bist macht es mir wesentlich einfacher. Du kannst mich dabei unterstützen."

Sookie sah ihn skeptisch an. „Ich glaub das irgendwie nicht. Ich habe keine richtige Kontrolle über meine Fähigkeiten!" Der Mann schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Das brauchst du auch gar nicht. Aber das du eine Faery bist heißt, dass wir eine der mächtigsten Zutaten auf der Welt haben."

„Was denn?"

„Dein Blut."

„Ach scheiße verdammt, wieso will hier eigentlich jeder nur mein Blut? Ich bin eine verdammte eigenständige Person und kein Zapfhahn!" Die beiden Männer guckten einige Sekunden sehr verdutzt, dann lachten sie alle.

Sookie bekam einen regelrechten Lachanfall. Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, meine Jesús grinsend: „Feenblut ist eine starke Requisite in so einem Fall. Wir müssen ein mächtiges Schild über deinem Grundstück errichten, das wird alles andere als einfach."

„Ok, wann können wir anfangen?"

Der Mexikaner lachte. „Gemach, gemach, junge Dame, das geht nicht so einfach von heute auf Morgen! Auch wenn du uns eine große Hilfe sein wirst, wir brauchen noch wesentlich mehr Zutaten die man nicht so einfach auf dem Sonntagsmarkt bekommt! Außerdem haben wir die falsche Mondphase."

Mit einem unguten Gefühl fragte sie: „Was für eine brauchen wir denn?"

„Vollmond wäre am besten."

„Nein, bloß nicht! Bei mir hängt immer noch ein Rudel Werwölfe rum, das wird an Vollmond Amok laufen!" Jesús zog angewidert eine Augenbraue hoch. „In dem Fall nehmen wir wohl lieber Neumond. Nicht ganz so mächtig, aber auch gut."

Sookie schaute auf ihre Uhr und dann auf den Kalender. „Neumond ist gerade seit einer Woche rum, heißt dass, das wir noch 3 Wochen warten müssen?" Enttäuscht setzte sie sich wieder hin.

Lafayette kuschelte sich an seinen Freund. „Genieß die Zeit einfach, Sook. Hier musst du dich um nichts kümmern, kannst machen was du willst… Solange ihr mir nicht meinen ganzen Pott wegraucht!"

Sie lachte schnaubend. „Als ob ich das machen würde." „Ich weiß ja nicht auf was dein Freund so steht." „Alcide ist nicht mein Freund."

Der Schwule warf ihr einen Blick zu ala ‚_Bist du jetzt vollkommen bescheuert?' _Nach dem Überraschungsmoment formulierte er das auch genauso. Und: „Süße, zwei Sachen, der Typ sieht hammerscharf aus und offenbar ist er über beide Ohren und darüber hinaus in dich verknallt!" Sookie wurde rot. „Vollkommen egal _was_ er ist, offensichtlich ist er kein Vampir, also warum zum Teufel bist du jetzt nicht da drin und lässt dir von ihm das Gehirn aus dem Leib ficken?"

„Das ist nicht so einfach…" versuchte die junge Frau einzuwenden.

„Und warum?"

Ja, warum eigentlich? Sie war gegenüber niemandem zu etwas verpflichtet. Die Verlobung mit Bill war definitiv gelöst, wenn sie ihn mal alleine irgendwo treffen würde war sie sich nicht sicher ob sie ihm nicht doch einen Pflock irgendwo reinrammen würde. Und Eric… Mal rum zu knutschen und den Wunsch zu äußeren, dass man mit der anderen Person schlafen wollte war sicher nicht der Eintritt in eine feste Beziehung. Jason machte ihr das ja immer wieder eindrucksvoll vor. Oder hatte es ihr vorgemacht, seit der Sache mit Chrystal schien er ja monogam zu sein.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das schon wieder kann…" flüsterte Sookie an Lafayette gerichtet.

„Es ist doch ganz einfach, Süße, runter mit den Klamotten und mach die Beine breit. So wie DER aussieht macht er den Rest ganz alleine."

Lafayette sah seinen Freund aufreizend an. „Apropos Gehirn rausficken, lass uns ins Bett gehen." Sookie sah grinsend zu, als die beiden Männer hintereinander den Raum verließen.

Sie war hellwach und wusste nichts mit sich anzufangen. Bücher waren jetzt auch nicht gerade Lafayettes liebstes Dekorationselement, also blieb ihr nur wieder der Fernseher.

Als sie feststellte, dass sie seit gut zwanzig Minuten das Sendeschlussbild angestarrt hatte wurde ihr klar, dass sie mit den Gedanken nicht wirklich bei der Sache war.

Sookie grübelte noch einige Minuten und stand dann kurzentschlossen auf.

Alcide lag noch genauso da, wie sie ihn verlassen hatte. Er schlief tief und fest, wachte aber sofort auf, als sie ihn mit ihrer Hand leicht an der Wange berührte. Der Wolf wollte etwas sagen, doch Sookie legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf.

Dann beugte sie sich zu ihm hinunter und machte dort weiter, wo sie mehrere Stunden zuvor aufgehört hatten. Um ihren eigenen rotierenden Gedanken zu entrinnen warf sie sich mit aller Kraft in seinen Geist, in seine Gedanken und ließ sich wieder von ihnen davon tragen.

Sie küssten sich intensiv und doch gleichzeitig vorsichtig, erforschend, um dieses zarte Gefühl nicht zu zerstören.

Seine Leidenschaft sprang auf sie über, Sookie begann hungrig an seinen Klamotten zu zerren ohne darüber nachzudenken ob sie dabei kaputtgehen könnten. Wenige Minuten später musste sie das auch nicht mehr, da alle Kleidungsstücke mehr oder weniger vollständig um ihr Bett herum verteilt waren.

Das Versprechen, das sein Oberkörper an Statur und Gestalt gab setzte sein Unterleib ohne Abstriche zu machen fort, dieser Mann schien nur aus wohlgeformten, stahlharten Muskeln zu bestehen.

Sookie ließ ihn gewähren, ihren Körper ausgedehnt mit Händen und Mund erkunden, die Zärtlichkeit, mit der er vorging, hätte sie bei seiner Kraft niemals erwartet.

Die Hitze, die von ihm ausging, sowohl körperlich als auch mental, lies sie fast ohnmächtig werden, mit dem letzten Bisschen Kontrolle, dass sie über ihren Körper noch hatte zog sie ihn an sich.

Lafayette hatte mit seiner Vorrausage ziemlich ins Schwarze getroffen.

Als Sookie wieder zu sich kam war die Sonne schon aufgegangen und die Vögel zwitscherten sich draußen die Seele aus dem Leib. Alcide schlief noch, als sie aufstand und in die Küche ging um Kaffee aufzusetzen.

Es war zwar nicht die Himmelfahrt samt Mondlandung und Urknall gewesen, aber ein Shuttlestart mit anschließendem Vulkanausbruch konnte man doch unter Erfolg verbuchen.

Sie hatte gerade die erste Tasse Kaffee eingegossen, als der Hausbesitzer herein kam und sie Sookie wieder aus der Hand nahm. „Vielen Dank." Dann sah er sie einmal von oben nach unten an. „Wow, SO gut also…"

Die Fee lief rot an. „Halt die Klappe!"

„Nun, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, dann hast _du_ das heute Nacht auch nicht getan…" neckisch stupste er ihr über die Nase. „Im Gegenteil, du schienst mir recht mitteilsam zu sein…" „Lafayette!" beschwerte sich Sookie, schenkte sich eine neue Tasse koffeinhaltigen Heißgetränks ein. „Er hat es dir also anständig besorgt, na das ist doch mal eine gute Nachricht." Zwinkerte er.

Kurz darauf kam der Grund für das Gespräch ins Zimmer. Alcide kam auf Sookie zu, sie sah ihn unsicher lächelnd an. Vorsichtig küsste er sie kurz und nahm sich dann einen Kaffee. Lafayettes Blick quittierte er mit einem irritiert-fragenden Augenkontakt zu Sookie. Die zuckte nur errötend mit dem Schultern.

Kurz darauf gesellte sich auch Jesús zu ihnen. Die Fee bat ihn, ihren Plan Alcide zu erklären und auch ihr einige Details zu erläutern, wobei sie hinterer nicht sicher war, ob sie wirklich mehr wusste. Gott sei Dank sparte der Hexer das Detail Sookie=Fee großzügig aus, sie konnte nicht auch noch sein Leben riskieren.


	20. Chapter 20

Für den ersten Teil empfehle ich Breaking of the Fellowship vom Herr der Ringe Soundtrack ;)

Kapitel 20

Die Tage vergingen wie im Flug.

Sookie war mehr als dankbar für die reichliche Ablenkung die Alcide ihr bot, sonst hätte sie längst vor einem Hüttenkoller gestanden.

Anfangs war es ja noch ganz schön gewesen sich um nichts kümmern zu müssen, einfach nur ausspannen zu können, aber nach der ersten Woche sehnte sie sich nach der Sonne, nach frischer Luft nicht nur durch Fenster öffnen und vor allem nach dem Gefühl von Erde unter ihren Füßen.

Als langanhaltender Regen einsetzte saß sie manchmal stundenlang am Fenster und sah hinaus, sehnsüchtig, flehend. Alcide kam dann zu ihr und nahm sie fest in den Arm.

„Bald, Schatz, bald hast du es überstanden. Wenn du erst einmal zurück in deinem Haus bist, dann kümmern wir uns noch darum, dass das Rudel dich endgültig in Ruhe lässt!"

Sookie lehnte sich an ihn und unterdrückte die Tränen. „Ich will einfach nur wieder frei sein, ohne Probleme, ohne Orte, an die ich nicht hindarf, ohne Leute mit denen ich nicht reden darf…" „Keine Sorge, das wird wieder." Murmelte der Werwolf und küsste sie.

Die Fee ließ sich dankbar fallen, entspannte sich und gab sich der schönsten Ablenkung der Welt hin.

Zwischen durch verschwand er für eineinhalb Tage, in denen sie vor Sorge nur zwischen Bett und Fernseher hin und her wechselte bis er endlich wieder schmutzig von oben bis unten in der Tür stand.

Sookie war beinahe etwas enttäuscht, als der Mond wieder zu einer schmalen, fast unsichrbaren Sichel wurde und Jesús ihr verkündete, dass sie nun mit den ersten Pülverchen anfangen könnten. Nach der Arbeit brachte er die restlichen Zutaten mit.

Lafayettes Küche wurde zur Hexenwerkstatt umfunktioniert und alle anderen Hausbewohner sahen dem Pfleger mit großen Augen zu, als er die unterschiedlichsten Ingredienzien vermischte, mörserte, zusammenrührte, während er seltsame Sprüche in einer fremden Sprache murmelte.

„Wann brauchst du mein Blut?" fragte Sookie interessiert. „Erst bei dir Zuhause, wenn wir diesen Spruch wirken."

Sie erstarrte. „Ähm, müssen wir dafür _in_ das Haus?" Er sah langsam hoch und starrte sie an. „Verdammt, ja. Wie kriegen wir das hin?"

Sookie schossen Tränen in die Augen, schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht und lehnte sich an den Kühlschrank. Alcide nahm sie in den Arm. „Schhhh…. Wir bekommen das schon hin! Wahrscheinlich streunern sie gerade mehr in den Wäldern herum als vor deinem Haus, wir kommen also sicher rein."

„Da gibt's es trotzdem noch ein Problem." Meldete sich der Hexer wieder. „Und welches?"

„Bis der Schutz aufgebaut ist und voll wirkt braucht es einige Zeit." „Wie lange?" „Zwanzig Minuten? Vielleicht eine viertel Stunde. Sowas lässt sich vorher genau nicht sagen."

Die Fee riss sich zusammen. „Wir müssen also irgendwie zwanzig Minuten überbrücken, in denen diese verdammten Wölfe uns angreifen können?" Sie warf Alcide einen entschuldigenden Blick zu aber der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht kann Jason uns mit seinen Panthern helfen."

Sookie schüttelte den Kopf. „Alle die kämpfen könnten haben sich dem Rudel angeschlossen. Und auch das waren nur sechs bis sieben. Aber Jason selbst hilft uns sicher gerne." Nachdenklich räumte sie einen Stuhl frei und setzte sich. „Jessica macht bestimmt auch mit, aber dann sind wir immer noch zu wenig." Die vier sahen sich ernst und bedeutungsvoll an.

Sookie schlug frustriert mit der Faust an die Wand.

„Das kann es doch nicht sein! Ich hab da keine Lust drauf!" Lafayette legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Tut mir leid, Süße, aber es führt kein Weg daran vorbei."

Grimmig streckte sie die Hand in Richtung Alcide aus. „Gib mir dein Handy." Murrte sie. Er zog es aus der Tasche, reichte es ihr aber noch nicht. „Bist du dir sicher? Kennst du nicht noch jemand anderen, den wir fragen können?"

„Wie viele kampfstarke Übernatürliche kennst du denn hier in der Gegend, die mir ohne Gegenleistung zu erwarten – _fast _ohne Gegenleistung zu erwarten gegen ein rachsüchtiges Rudel Werwölfe helfen?"

Ein Knurren entfuhr ihm, als er ihr sein Mobiltelefon in die Hand drückte. „Seh' ich ganz genau so…" murmelte sie, während sie in seiner Kontaktliste nach der Nummer suchte.

Sie ging aus der Küche ins Wohnzimmer und wählte.

Draußen begann ein Handy zu klingeln.

„Das kann doch nicht sein!" schnaubte sie und ging zur Tür.

„Was soll das?" zeterte sie den Vampir an, der auf der Veranda stand und sie selbstgefällig angrinste. „Ich hatte gerade in der Gegend zutun und dachte mir, ich schau einfach mal vorbei."

Alcide hörte sie, kam und legte besitzergreifend einen Arm um sie. Eric Northman zog nur kurz die Augenbraue hoch.

„Also, Sookie, was kann ich tun um dein Verlangen zu befriedigen?" fragte er anzüglich.

Was ihren momentanen Wunsch anging wäre das ein großer Holzpflock in seiner Brust gewesen, aber dann würde sie ihr Haus wohl nie wieder beziehen können. Also rollte sie nur genervt mit den Augen.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe." „Das war mir schon vorher klar." Elegant ließ er sich auf dem hölzernen Geländer nieder. Sein Blick drückte deutlich aus, _wobei_ er ihr am liebsten helfen würde. Sookie knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Du musst uns morgen helfen die Werwölfe für einige Zeit von meinem Haus fern zu halten."

„Muss ich das?" Die Sache mit dem Holzpflock wurde immer attraktiver.

„Ich _bitte_ dich darum." Presste sie so freundlich wie nur irgend möglich durch die Zähne, wobei ihr Gesichtsausdruck mehr als deutlich machte, was sie davon hielt.

„Bist du dir sicher?" er grinste süffisant. „Deine letzte Bitte an mich schien mir nicht sonderlich gut überlegt zu sein." Alcide wollte sie festhalten, doch Sookie entwand sich ihm und stolzierte zu ihm raus. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, warst du nicht in der Lage sie zu erfüllen, vielleicht bist du ja wenigstens jetzt dazu in der Lage mein Begehr zu … befriedigen."

Eric grinste anerkennend.

„In Ordnung. Ich werde morgen bei Sonnenuntergang hier sein." Die Fee wollte schon wieder ins Haus gehen, als seine Stimme sie zurück hielt. „Allerdings schuldest du mir dafür einen Gefallen."

„Und du mir 10000 Dollar!" Gewandt erhob er sich und kam auf sie zu, bis er direkt vor ihr stand.

„Dann sind wir uns ja einig."

Auch wenn sie es wollte, konnte Sookie ihre Augen nicht abwenden, dieser Vampir fixierte sie mit seinem Blick und nagelte sie auf der Stelle fest. Sie hatte vergessen, wie blau seine Augen waren, wie tief, wie komplex die sich darin spiegelnden Gefühle. Wie gebannt starrte sie in diesen wogenden Ozean, aufgewühlt wie nach einem Sturm und doch so ruhig wie unter Glas.

Wehrlos beobachtete sie, wie er sich zu ihr hinunter beugte und seine Lippen auf ihre legte.

Sie wurde von ihren Empfindungen überwältig, in ihr brach ein Feuer aus, heißer als die Sonne, eine Sturmflut brach über sie herein, die alles in ihrem Weg wegriss, ihre Wut, ihren Ärger, ihre Ablehnung, während er sie küsste, so sanft wie ein warmer Sommerregen und doch gleichzeitig so leidenschaftlich wie ein Tango (wie kam sie denn jetzt auf diesen Vergleich? Weil er so ein wunderbarer Tänzer war? Weil er sich so dermaßen geschmeidig bewegen konnte? Weil…einfach nur weil…..).

Ihr bewusstes Denken setzte aus.

Dann war es auch schon wieder vorbei und Eric war weg, entschwunden in die Nacht.

Sookie stand noch einige Zeit wie paralysiert da, bis sie sich umdrehte und Alcide noch immer in der Tür stehen sah. Sein Blick schmerzte ihr fast schon körperlich, diese Wut einerseits und diese Verletzung anderseits.

Ihr Freund drehte sich nur um und ging zurück ins Haus.

Sie rannte ihm hinterher und ergriff seine Hand. „Alcide…" flüsterte sie, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, _was_ _genau_ sie ihm sagen wollte. Er sah sie an, undefinierbar.

„Es tut mir leid!" meinte Sookie schließlich aufrichtig. Sie hatte wirklich genug, für das sie sich bei ihm entschuldigen musste.

„Ist schon gut, du kannst ja nichts dafür." Sagte er mit einem leichten Knurren in der Stimme._ Was?_ Hä? Sie konnte nichts dafür? Wofür? …wovon redete er denn eigentlich?

„Wenn wir die Sache endlich erledigt haben, dann werde ich mich im ihn kümmern." WIE BITTE? „Was meinst du damit, dass du dich um ihn kümmerst?" Alcide starrte grimmig aus dem Fenster und umarmte sie fest. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Northman dich nie wieder benutzen kann."

Sookies Gedanken rasten hin und her, Alcide wollte Eric den Wahren Tod bringen, aber das konnte sie doch nicht zu lassen? Wenn Eric nicht mehr wäre, dann hätte sie niemanden, der sie von den anderen Vampiren beschützen könnte, der sie vor Bill und seiner Einflussnahme schützen konnte. Außerdem würde sie so diese Träume wohl nie loswerden…

Als sie den Werwolf ansah erkannte sie, dass er mit den Gedanken ganz wo anders war und dass sie ihn vor allem jetzt nicht davon abbringen konnte. Sie würde sich morgen darum kümmern.

In dieser Nacht konnte sie nicht mit ihm schlafen, sie war so aufgewühlt, irritiert, hin und her gerissen…

Sookie lag auf dem Rücken unter dem Laken und starrte die Bettdecke an.

Es war das zweite Mal, dass Eric Northman sie auf den Mund geküsst hatte, das erste Mal verzweifelt, hoffnungslos und den Tod erwartend… Und dieses Mal… Sie hatte sich so lebendig gefühlt, so jung und so begehrenswert, wie konnte dieser Vampir, dieser _Mann_ ihr nur mit einem Kuss dieses Gefühl geben und alle ihre Überzeugungen, ihre ganze Welt ins Wanken bringen?


	21. Chapter 21

hatte hier einen Teil geschluckt, wodurch der nächste Kapitelanfang etwas seltsam anmutete, jetzt ist das gefixt.

A legend reborn - Hammerfall

2ter Teil: The unforgiving Blade – Hammerfall

Kapitel 21

Es war spät gewesen, als Sookie endlich Schlaf fand, wenn sie geträumt hatte, dann wusste sie es beim Aufwachen nicht mehr. Alcide war diesmal früher als sie aufgestanden, so dass ihr noch einige Minuten blieben, in denen sie ihre Gedanken ordnen konnte.

Sie wusste jetzt, was sie zu tun hatte.

Mit wackeligen Schritten ging sie Richtung Wohnzimmer, sie hatte sich alles genau zu recht gelegt, so würde sie diese verfahrene Situation zu aller Zufriedenheit lösen können, es war perfekt und würde sicher funktionieren, wenn sie nur mit Alcide redete und ihn davon überzeugen konnte.

Zittrig stand sie vor der Tür.

Warum war sie jetzt so aufgeregt? Es würde doch sicher klappen!

Sookie nahm allen Mut zusammen und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

Niemand war da.

Mit Tränen in den Augen ließ sie sich gegen die Wand sinken und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Wie sollte es jetzt nur weitergehen?

Sookie spürte wie die Sonne unterging. Kaum zu glauben, wie weit ihre Kräfte reichten, wenn sie ihnen nur einmal freien Lauf ließ. Frustriert hatte sie nämlich beschlossen, dass wenn die Welt ihr ständig Steine in den Weg legte, sie sich auch nicht mehr zusammenreißen musste. Außerdem brauchte sie heute alle Vorteile, die sie bekommen konnte.

Bald darauf tauchte eine ihr nur zu gut bekannte Präsenz am Rande ihres erweiterten Wahrnehmungsbereiches auf und näherte sich pfeilschnell.

Säuerlich ging die Fee zur Tür, öffnete sie und blieb innerhalb des Hauses stehen. Eric stand ihr direkt gegenüber, sie beide trennten nur wenige Zentimeter. „Die anderen brauchen noch ein paar Minuten." Mehr sagte sie nicht, sondern setzte sich dann auf den der Tür am weitesten entfernten Sessel.

„In Ordnung, dann warten wir noch ein bisschen." Er trat ein und ließ sich auf der Couch nieder.

Sookie starrte ihn bestürzt an. „Wieso kannst du hier einfach rein?"

Eric streckte sich elegant auf dem Sofa aus und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf. „Weil halt."

„Heißt das, du hättest die ganze Zeit hier rein gekonnt?"

Er grinste lässig. „Natürlich. Oder meinst du, ich hätte sonst zugelassen, das du hier bist?" „Das ist ja wohl mal nicht deine Entscheidung!" Sie sprang auf und starrte ihn mit geballten Fäusten an.

„Hab ich dir schon mal gesagt, wie verdammt sexy du bist, wenn du dich aufregst?"

Sookie sah Rot, riss sich eine Silberkette vom Hals und stürmte auf ihn zu. Als sie Eric die Kette auf die Kehle drückte, konnte sie sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, das er _zugelassen_ hatte, das sie es tat. „Was ist?" Der Vampir fletschte die Zähne.

„Sag mir, wie ich es wieder los werde!" grollte sie. „Wie werde ich diese verdammten Träume los? Wie werde ich dein Blut los? _Wie werde ich wieder ich?_"

_Und wie verdammt noch mal bekomme ich dich endlich wieder aus meinem Kopf raus?_

„Es gibt keine Möglichkeit!"

„SAG ENDLICH MAL DIE WAHRHEIT! _WIE_?" Sie presste ihn fester nach unten, das Silber brannte sich ihm ins Fleisch. Er sah sie lange einfach nur an, regungslos, kein Zeichen von den Schmerzen die er haben musste. Dann:

„Es gibt vielleicht eine winzige Möglichkeit." Krächzte er leise.

„Welche?"

„Du…musst….. eine Hexe finden…"

„Wie bitte?" Eric gestikulierte und bedeutete ihr, ihm die Kette vom Hals zu nehmen. Vorsichtig zog Sookie sie wieder heraus. Die Wunde heilte sofort wieder. Er setzte sich auf und rieb sich den Hals. „Also?"

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Vielleicht kann dir eine Hexe gegen die Auswirkungen helfen. Aber du wirst es nie wieder komplett los werden, genauso wie Bills Blut." Sookie musste sich setzen, zum Glück stand sie genau über dem leeren Couchtisch.

„Dann ist die Sache mit dem Sex vom Tisch?"

„Das kommt ganz auf dich an." Sie hob drohend die Kette. Eric kniff die Lippen zusammen. „DU hattest mit dem Thema angefangen, DU wolltest es. Ich habe dir von Anfang an gesagt wie gering die Aussichten sind. Genauso wie bei der Hexe."

Die Fee schüttelte den Kopf. „Du lügst doch!" Das Gesicht des Vampirs vereiste. „In dem Fall, mach doch was du willst. DU wolltest MEINE Hilfe. Aber ich lasse mich nicht von dir beständig beleidigen und bedrohen!"

Er machte Anstalten zu gehen. Sookie sprang erzürnt auf. „Ich verstehe, du hast kein Problem damit mich zu benutzen wie du willst, aber sobald ich wirklich in Schwierigkeiten bin lässt du mich im Regen stehen!"

Eric stand vor ihr, mit ausgefahrenen Fängen. Er berührte sie nicht, starrte ihr einfach nur von oben herab in die Augen. „Ich glaube du verkennst du Situation etwas!" Er sprach leise, sehr leise und sie hatte Schwierigkeiten ihn zu verstehen.

„Was willst du damit schon wieder sagen?" Ihre Sinne zeigten ihr seine hellrot-orange Aura, Eric war wütend, verdammt wütend. Bemerkenswerterweise konnte war davon nichts in seinem Gesicht zu sehen, abgesehen von seinen Augen, in denen Sookie aus der Nähe seinen Ärger lesen konnte.

„Sei nicht so selbstgerecht. Und hör endlich auf ständig zu behaupten, dass _ich_ _dich_ nach gut dünken benutze! DU kommst doch ständig wieder bei mir an und willst meine Hilfe bei irgendetwas, erst Bill, dann dein Bruder, jetzt die Wölfe! Ich bringe dich in Gefahr und benutze dich? Wegen dir hab ich in den letzten Tagen mehr als einmal mein Leben riskiert. Nur weil du zu blind bist um die Wahrheit zu sehen…"

Danach schoss er weg und stellte sich auf die hinterste Ecke der Veranda. Sookie war völlig überrumpelt. Hatte Eric ihr gerade versucht zu erklären wie selbstlos er eigentlich war? Sie atmete tief durch und schob diesen Gedanken beiseite. Er versuchte ja doch nur wieder sie zu manipulieren. Aber die Sache mit der Hexe war interessant, ob Jesús ihr dabei helfen konnte?

Diese leise Stimme, die Sookie immer zu ignorieren versuchte, meldete sich mal wieder zu Wort. Sie stellte bohrende Fragen darüber, ob Eric nicht wenigstens ein bisschen Recht hatte…

_Nein, nein, gar nicht erst darüber nachdenken. _Es half nichts. _Er liegt tatsächlich richtig… Ich komme ja auch nur zu ihm, wenn ich ein Problem habe und seine Hilfe brauche…Aber… er ist doch der Manipulator…_

Ohne es zu wollen musste sie an diese Nacht zurück denken, als sie ihn überredet hatte nach Bill zu suchen. _„…Hör auf damit. Ich fühle mich dann so… verstörend menschlich…" Super. Das war ja mal gar nicht manipulativ von mir gewesen…_

Mist, er hatte tatsächlich recht.

Auch, wenn sie das gegenüber ihm nicht zugeben würde

Bis die anderen eine halbe Stunde später kamen, stand Sookie in der Tür und starrte Erics Rücken an. Sie hatte nicht erwartete, das diese Nacht so… lebensverändernd werden würde. Neue Informationen, neue Erkenntnisse und vielleicht ein neues Leben?

Naja, das letzte war ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, aber sie musste es einfach hoffen.

Als Alcide aus dem Auto stieg, spürte sie sofort seine Wut. Er wäre Northman tatsächlich am liebsten gleich an die Kehle gesprungen. Hinter ihm stiegen Jessica und Hoyt aus. Freudig, aber auch besorgt ging Sookie auf den jungen Mann zu. „Hoyt, was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich will dir helfen! Wenn Jess' und Jason das dürfen, dann will ich auch." Die Fee umarmte ihn, sah ihn dann aber ernst an. „Bist du dir sicher? Das ist keine Kneipenschlägerei, das wird richtig heftig!" Er lächelte und schwellte die Brust. „Ich will aber helfen. Jason hat mir ein Gewehr besorgt."

Sookie warf ihrem Bruder einen bösen Blick zu. Der zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er wollte es unbedingt, Sook. Was hätte ich tun sollen? Ihn mit einem Messer zur Schießerei lassen?"

Alcide in ihrer Nähe unterdrückte ein verächtliches Lachen. Die Menschen sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Na ihr habt Vorstellungen…_'Messer zur Schießerei'_, mit einer Schießerei wird das nicht viel zu tun haben. Habt ihr schon mal ein Rudel Wölfe oder Hunde jagen sehen?" Die beiden Männer nickten langsam. _Fernsehen_. Fing Sookie von beiden auf.

„Und stellt euch das jetzt 100x brutaler und effektiver vor. Diese Werwölfe sind voll auf V, kennen keine Gnade und sind gut organisiert."

Jason wurde etwas blass, aber Hoyt zeigte keine Regung. Die Fee begriff, dass er dabei war, um gegebenenfalls Jessica zu beschützen. Dass er ihr damit half war nur ein angenehmes Nebenprodukt.

Lafayette und Jesús trugen die Utensilien ins Auto, währenddessen winkte Eric den Rest ins Haus. „Lagebesprechung." Meinte er.

Sookie stand mit verschränkten Armen an den Türrahmen gelehnt, der Rest verteilte sich auf das Sofa und den Sessel.

„Wir werden folgendermaßen vorgehen…" begann er, als Alcide ihn unterbrach. „Was soll das? Warum gibt's du hier jetzt die Anweisungen?" So aggressiv hatte die Fee ihn noch nie gesehen. Eric rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Nein, ernsthaft! Meinst du, du bist der Einzige hier im Raum der Erfahrung mit Kämpfen hat?"

Nur Sookie konnte sehen, wie Erics Fangzähne kurz hervorschossen. Offenbar schaffte er es, sich zusammen zu reißen, denn als er sprach wirkte er völlig ruhig. „In Ordnung, Wolf, übernimm du es doch. Du bist sicher der mit der meisten Erfahrung hier im Raum. In den Dekaden meiner Existenz habe ich natürlich keine Kenntnisse effektiver Kriegsführung sammeln können." Er sah den Mann erwartungsvoll an.

Sookie knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Könnt ihr diese Diskussion bitte fortsetzten, wenn es nicht um mein Leben und das Haus meiner Großmutter geht? Alcide, lass ihn sprechen. Wenn dich etwas stört, dann kannst du es immer noch sagen." Sie wechselte einen bedeutungsvollen Blick mit Jessica.

Eric nickte ihr kurz zu und ignorierte Alcide von da an.

„Wir müssen es 20 Minuten lang schaffen, dass kein Werwolf ins Haus kommt. Von dem da drüben mal abgesehen. Lafayette und sein Freund bleiben drinnen, sie dürfen nicht gestört werden. Alcide, Jessica und ich haben die besten Chancen im Nahkampf, der Rest von euch bleibt auf Abstand!"

Er sah Sookie, Jason und Hoyt ernst an. „Ihr beide-" er deutete auf die beiden Männer, „Ihr habt Waffen, richtig? Gut, legt euch genügend Munition bereit. Ihr werdet sie brauchen. Ihr stellt euch oben an die Fenster und knallt alles mit Pelz ab, was euch vor die Lunte bekommt."

„Von mir abgesehen." Fügte Alcide verkniffen dazu.

Sookie sah, wie Eric die Zähne zusammen biss. „JA, natürlich von dir abgesehen!" Irgendwie klang das nicht wirklich aufrichtig und sie unterdrückte ein Grinsen. „Jessica, du kümmerst dich um den Hintereingang. Lass niemanden rein! Pam wird auch bald kommen, sie ist bereits instruiert und wird dir helfen." Er sah die Fee an. „Mit dir rede ich gleich noch."

Sie nickte, sie konnte sich denken, worum es ihm ging. „Wenn wir im Haus sind, dann schiebt sofort alle Möbel die ihr finden könnt vor die Fenster, wenn es möglich ist, dann verschließt auch die Türen. _Nichts_ darf reinkommen!"

Er sah Jason mit grimmigem Blick an. „Und wenn ich sehe, dass du einen deiner Panther beschützt, dann reiße ich dir persönlich die Kehle auf!"

Sookie machte einen Schritt nach vorne. „Lass das, Eric! Wenn du ihm auch nur ein Haar krümmst…"

„Beruhige dich. Er weiß genau, was ich damit meine." Jason nickte seiner Schwester mit seinem Blick zu, den sie bei ihm noch nie gesehen hatte. Ernst, erwachsen, abgeklärt… Wow, diese Panthergeschichte schien ihm wirklich gut zutun…

Der Wikinger blickte noch einmal in die Runde.

„Gut. Ihr fahrt mit zwei Autos, ich bringe Sookie selbst hin."

Mit diesem Schlusswort brachen sie auf, Alcide ging an Sookie vorbei, als ob sie eine Statue wäre.

Die Nacht der Schlacht hatte begonnen.


	22. Chapter 22

_Cowboy Junkies – Sweet Jane_

_Erster Teil: Him – Vampire Heart_

Für den zweiten Teil kann ich euch nur wärmstens _Manowar – Today is a good day to die_ ans Herz legen, ist ein instrumentales Lied…

Kapitel 22

Und schon war sie wieder mit Northman alleine. Vielleicht waren das gerade die letzten Stunden ihres Lebens und sie verbrachte sie mit einem Vampir? Mit _diesem_ Vampir?

Sookie atmete tief durch und verschränkte die Hände wieder vor der Brust.

„Schieß los, Eric. Was soll ich machen?" Er trat vor sie und sah sie mit leicht geneigtem Kopf an. „Wie viel Kontrolle hast du über deine Fähigkeiten gelernt, da wo du warst?"

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich irgendwo gewesen bin?" Jetzt war es an ihm tief durchzuatmen, Sookie registrierte in einem Nebengedanken, dass Vampire wohl einige Reflexe aus ihrer menschlichen Zeit niemals ablegten. „Ich weiß jederzeit wo auf der Erde du dich aufhältst und wie es dir geht. Also spiel keine Spielchen mit mir, du warst nicht auf der Erde. Du bist ganz wo anders gewesen!"

„In Ordnung, _ja_, ich war woanders. Aber wo geht dich nichts an!"

„Ich habe dich auch nicht nach dem _wo_ gefragt. Also, was kannst du inzwischen? Kann ich dich einsetzen oder nicht?" fragte er sie mit leicht genervtem Unterton.

Sookie betrachtete intensiv ihre Handflächen. Dann blickte sie ihm hart in die Augen. „Gib mir noch eine Kanone und ich schmeiß sie eigenhändig von meinem Grundstück!" Eric lächelte. Er lächelte wirklich, das war Zuneigung, nicht sein übliches Amüsement.

„Gut. Das ist sehr gut."

„Können wir dann endlich los?"

Wieder dieses Lächeln. „Einen Moment noch, ich habe noch einen kleinen Glücksbringer für dich." Sookie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Einen _Glücksbringer_? Von Eric Northman? Moment, falsche Formulierung: Einen Glücksbringer von _Eric Northman_? Wusste er überhaupt, wie man das buchstabiert? Langsam nahm sie erwartungsvoll die Arme runter.

Eric zog eine dünne Goldkette aus seiner Jackentasche. Es war etwas kleines weißes, das in Gold gefasst mit einer Öse an der Kette hing. Sookie fing den Anhänger mit der Hand auf und betrachtete ihn. Grinsend sah sie zu dem Vampir hoch.

„Ist es das was ich denke?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass _er_ ihn so schnell wieder brauchen wird."

Sookie drehte ihm den Rücken zu und ließ Eric die Kette um ihren Hals legen. Feixend drehte sie den Eckzahn in den Fingern. Er wendete sie wieder zu sich und legte ihr eine kühle Hand auf die Wange. „Detta minne av min första dödsfiende får du från och med nu lycka till i kampen."

Sie hatte das deutliche Gefühl, dass er gerade ihr gegenüber Worte wiederholte, die jemand vor tausend Jahren zu ihm gesagt hatte. Dieser Ausdruck in seinen Augen ließ ihre Knie schon wieder weich werden und ein wohliger Schauer rollte ihr den Rücken hinunter.

Unwillkürlich lächelte sie ihn an.

„Was heißt das?"

„Dieses Souvenir von meinem ersten Todfeind soll dir ab jetzt Glück in der Schlacht bringen."

Dieses kleine Quäntchen Ärger, dass sie sich in seiner Anwesenheit immer über ihn erhielt, nahm stetig ab. Mit dem Letzten bisschen Kontrolle, dass sie noch über ihren Kopf und Körper hatte sagte Sookie: „Wir sollten jetzt langsam los. Sonst sind die anderen vor uns da."

Eric sagte nichts, nickte nur und hob seine Hand. Verwirrt sah sie zu, wie er sich ins Handgelenk biss und es ihr anbot.

Noch mehr von seinem Blut… Machte das eigentlich noch einen Unterschied?

War er nicht mehr als der Vampir Northman, war er nicht auch der Mann Eric, der sie mit allen Mitteln beschützen wollte? Mit welchen Methoden und aus welchen Gründen auch immer…

Sein Blut war kraftvoll, es strotzte nur so vor Kraft. Diese Stärke floss in sie, durchdrang sie, erreichte alle Teile ihres Körpers und pumpte ihn mit einer Energiegewalt voll, dass Sookie Blitze vor ihren Augen sah.

Es schmeckte so gut, sooo gut…

Sie saugte intensiver und knurrte, als Eric seinen Arm wieder weg zog.

Er sah sie an, mit einem Blick den sie noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte, er strich über ihren blutverschmierten Mund. „Verdammt, du bist gerade so dermaßen sexy…"

Als er sich zu ihr herunterbeugen wollte stieß Sookie ihn heftig weg.

„Warum?" fragte er enttäuscht, sie wusste, dass er ihre Erregung spüren konnte, spüren konnte dass sie ihn gerade mehr als alles andere wollte und ihm die Klamotten am liebsten vom Körper gekaut hätte. „Weil wir damit etwas anfangen würde, das fortzusetzen wir beide noch nicht bereit sind…" hauchte sie und ging nach draußen.

Die kalte Nachtluft ließ sie wieder etwas herunter kommen und kühlte ihren aufgeheizten Körper.

„Bitte bring mich jetzt zu meinem Haus." Sagte sie immer noch abgewandt.

Blitze zuckten durch ihren Körper in ihren Unterleib, als Eric sie wortlos hochhob und buchstäblich auf Händen trug.

Er war so schnell, das die Kälte Sookie ins Gesicht schnitt, aber es störte sie nicht; die Gründe dafür wollte sie besser nicht so genau ergründen.

Sie kamen zeitgleich mit den Anderen an, die Haustür hing schräg in den Angeln und mehrere Fenster waren zerstört. Den Kratzspuren an den Außenwänden zu urteilen hatte es den Wölfen irgendwann nicht mehr gereicht nur auf Sookie zu warten und hatten ihren Unmut so verewigt.

Eric nickte ihnen zu und bezog Position auf der Veranda, Sookie ging mit ihren Gefährten hinein. Der Blick, den Alcide ihr zu warf, machte ihr sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen, der Wolf konnte _sein_ Blut an und in ihr riechen, sie hatte ihn betrogen…

Die Fee wurde sofort in die Wirklichkeit zurück geschleudert: sie setzte mit ihrem Verhalten ihre Beziehung mit dem Werwolf aufs Spiel. Er war ihr doch so wichtig, diese Beziehung war ihr doch eigentlich so wichtig… Oder?

Ihre Gefühle für ihn waren echt, sie war wirklich in ihn verliebt, aber wie konnte sie das gleichzeitig mit dieser Anziehung für Eric vereinbaren? Empfand sie etwas Reales für diesen Vampir?

Alcide konnte ihre Verwirrung offensichtlich in ihrem Gesicht lesen, mit gerunzelter Stirn nahm er sie in den Arm. „Ich werde das für dich lösen!" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Dann küsste er sie.

Als Sookie kurz die Augen öffnete konnte sie sehen, dass er nicht sie ansah, sondern zu Eric draußen starrte. Sie empfing das Chaos in seinen Gedanken und nahm zum ersten Mal einen Aspekt wahr, den sie die ganze Zeit ignoriert, von sich weggedrückt hatte…

Sie war mehr als irritiert, als er sie wieder los ließ und begann mechanisch Möbel vor die Fenster zu rücken. Die Zerstörungen in ihrem Haus trieben ihr die Tränen in die Augen.

Die Werwölfe hatten die Teppiche zerissen, die Schränke ausgeräumt und die Inhalte zerstört, die Wandverkleidungen zerkratzt, die Möbel zertrümmert und solange in die Türen gebissen, bis sie nicht mehr schlossen.

Sookie wollte gar nicht wissen, wie das obere Stockwerk aussah, Jasons Aufschrei als er Position bezog, reichte ihr völlig aus.

Sie ging an Lafayette vorbei, der gerade Jesús beim Aufbau seiner Handwerkswaren half, zu Jessica, die gerade den Kühlschrank vor die Küchentür zerrte. „Noch kannst du verschwinden. Ich würde dir keinen Vorwurf machen." Meinte sie, doch Jessica sah sie völlig verblüfft an. „Warum sollte ich denn verschwinden wollen? Das macht doch Spass!"

Perplex nickte Sookie. Offensichtlich tat sie dem jungen Vampir wirklich einen Gefallen, wenn sie sie mit kämpfen ließ.

Es gab einen lauten Knall, Hoyt hatte das traurige Gerippe der Couch gegen ein Fenster knallen lassen. Die Fee seufzte, danach würde es hier definitiv anders aussehen… Woher sollte sie nur das Geld für neue Möbel nehmen? Mal abgesehen von der Vollsanierung, die hier hinterher notwendig sein würde.

Sie ging raus auf die Terrasse.

Alcide hatte sich bereits verwandelt und schaute sie mit einem undefinierbaren Blick aus treuen Wolfsaugen an. Sookie kniete sich neben ihn und legte einen Arm um seine Schultern. „Das wird übel, oder?"

‚_Sehr übel.' _Automatisch kraulte sie sein Fell etwas und er schickte ihr ein geistiges Grinsen.

Die Zweisamkeit wurde jäh unterbrochen, als Eric ihr eine halbautomatische Waffe hinhielt, woher auch immer er die jetzt gezogen hatte. „Du solltest dich besser auf deine Umgebung konzentrieren anstatt auf deinen Wolfslover!" Der Werwolf knurrte und Sookie hörte:

‚_Wolfslover? Dieser Scheißkerl!'_ Sie konnte in ihm sehen, fühlen, was ihn daran störte: Mit dem Begriff degradierte er ihre Beziehung auf die unterste Ebene, er sah den Werwolf nicht als ebenbürtig, weder gegenüber Sookie noch gegenüber dem Vampir selbst:

Eric erkannt ihre Beziehung nicht an.

Wütend auf beide Alphamännchen entfernte sie sich von den Männern, stellte sich an die andere Seite der Veranda und breitete ihr mentales Netz aus. Es war ein einzelner Wolf im Wald…

Sookie näherte sich ihm auf dieser geistigen Ebene und scannte ihn. Er war nicht in Wolfsform… er…

Sie fuhr herum. „Einer im Wald, er sagt den anderen Bescheid!" rief sie den Männern zu, die sofort losschossen.

„Es geht bald los!" rief sie ins Haus.

In der Küche erspürte sie eine Ansammlung wilde, ungerichtete Magie, die Jesús um sich zusammen zog. Ab jetzt galten also diese zwanzig Minuten…

Eric kam kurz darauf mit blutigem Mund zurück. „Hats geschmeckt?" fragte Sookie angewidert. Er grinste und enthüllte seine Fangzähne. „Seit dem Genuss deines Blutes schmeckt alles andere für mich fad…" Eigentlich war das ja ein Kompliment, aber die Wirkung wurde von seinem anzüglichen Gesichtsausdruck zerstört.

„Oh bitte!" fauchte Sookie sarkastisch, der Vampir kam näher und schenke ihr seinen besonderen Blick. „Weiß du, ich frage mich immer wieder, ob das bei anderen Aspekten auch so ist…" „Lass den Scheiß!" sie schob ihn weg und schloss wieder die Augen um sich zu konzentrieren.

Der Wolf im Wald war verschwunden, Alcide war auf dem Rückweg.

„Im Moment ist niemand sonst hier." Murmelte sie in Gedanken.

„Dann lass uns die Zeit nutzen und harten, schmutzigen Sex genau hier auf der Terrasse haben!" knurrte Eric ihr ins Ohr.

„ERIC! Kannst du nicht endlich mal ernst bleiben?" „Aber das ist mein Ernst!"

Sookie verfluchte ihren Körper, der sofort auf diese schmutzige Anmache reagierte (schmutzig buchstäblich, die Veranda war mit Schlammflecken übersät) und sie verfluchte auch seinen Blick, der, jetzt ganz anders war als noch vor einigen Sekunden, fast kindisch unschuldig war und sie sofort zum Lachen brachte.

Wie um Himmels willen sollte sie da einen klaren Kopf behalten?

Da kam Alcide jaulen aus dem Wald gehetzt und hatte die Antwort auf die Frage direkt hinter sich.


	23. Chapter 23

Sabaton - Wolfpack

Edguy - Avantasia

Kapitel 23

Etwa zehn Werwölfe und vier Panther waren ihm auf den Fersen, Sookie fragte sich irritiert wo die auf einmal hergekommen waren, einige Sekunden vorher war von ihnen noch nichts zu sehen oder zu spüren gewesen.

Eine Antwort könnte vielleicht Debbie liefern, die mit langen Schritten hinter ihren Wölfen aus dem Wald gerannt kam und eine Keule schwang, die in einem Märchen wohl als Zauberstab bezeichnet worden wäre.

Gerade beschrieb sie mit ihm einen Halbkreis und deutete dann auf die Beiden auf der Veranda, woraufhin sich ein hellgelber Lichtball löste und auf sie zu raste.

In den ersten Sekunden war Sookie zu erschrocken um zu reagieren, aber als er sie fast erreicht hatte riss sie instinktiv die Hände doch. Verwirrt beobachtete sie, wie sich eine bläulich schimmernde Wand vor ihnen aufbaute und den Lichtball wieder zurück warf. Er schlug etwa fünf Meter von der Frau entfernt ein und hinterließ einen rauchenden Krater.

Die Fee starrte erst ihre Hände, dann Eric an. „Was war denn das?"

Der starrte die Wolfführerin an. „Sie hat sich irgendwoher einen Geladenen Stab besorgt." „Einen WAS?" „Ich dachte, die gäbe es seit 400 Jahren nicht mehr…" Er fuhr herum und sah Sookie ernst an. „Erklär' ich dir später. Lass dich einfach nicht davon treffen."

Nach dieser enorm hilfreichen Aussage schoss er davon und riss dem ersten Werwolf die Kehle auf.

Sookie knurrte. Wütend hob sie die Waffe und zielte. Sie wollte Debbie direkt ins Herz schießen, um das Thema ein für alle Mal zu beenden.

In dem Moment, in dem sie abdrückte sprang ein Panther in die Schusslinie, sie traf ihn zwischen den Augen. Vor ihren Augen verwandelte sich die Frau wieder zurück, Sookie hatte sie vor langer Zeit mal in Hot Shot gesehen.

Ihr wurde schlecht und sie starrte angewidert die Waffe in ihrer Hand an.

Dieser Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit hätte ihr fast das Leben gekostet, denn die ersten Wölfe hatten es geschafft an Alcide und Eric vorbei zu kommen und einer hatte sie im Visier.

Gerade als er mit einem großen Sprung seine Fänge in ihr versenken wollte, riss ihn eine Ladung Schrot um, getroffen blieb er erst einmal liegen.

„Du solltest besser aufpassen!" ermahnte Hoyt die junge Frau. „Ich glaub nicht, dass die nur kuscheln wollen!" Sookie nickte und schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um sich wieder besser konzentrieren zu können.

Ein Ruf von der anderen Seite des Hauses ließ die beiden aufhorchen. „Geh, hilf deiner Freundin!" drängte Sookie und Hoyt ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Sofort rannte er los.

Wie genau sie die nächsten zehn Minuten überlebt hatte, konnte Sookie später nicht mehr sagen.

Danach war das Magazin ihrer Waffe leer und auch sie selbst fühlte sich etwas … ausgelaugt. Ihre Arme waren übersät von Kratzern, die teilweise auch von den Büschen ums Haus stammten, in die sie das eine oder andere Mal gefallen war.

Die Haustür war endgültig aus der Verankerung gerissen und eine Seite des Hauses zierte ein großer Brandfleck von Debbies Stab, die restlichen Lichtbälle hatte Sookie in den Garten und auf die Bäume ablenken können, zum Glück war es tiefer Herbst und nichts war in Flammen geraten.

Fieberhaft sah die Fee sich nach einer neuen Waffe um, während Alcide und Eric im Garten einige Wölfe in Schach hielten. Es beunruhigte sie, dass das Rudel in Wellen angriff, so konnten sich einige immer ausruhen und anscheinend auch mit Blut heilen, da sie kurz darauf frisch gestärkt zurückkehrten.

„Sookie!"

Das war Jesús, was wollte denn der von ihr? Siedend heiß fiel ihr ein, dass er für die Vollendung des Schutzschildes ja auch ihr Blut brauchte. Hektisch rannte sie zur Haustür und warf dem in der Nähe befindlichen Eric einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu.

Die beiden Männer standen in der Küche um einen Kessel herum, in dem es wild blubberte. Sie waren schweißgebadet. Wortlos hielt der Mexikaner ihr ein Messer hin.

Sookie biss die Zähne zusammen, schloss die Augen und schluckte noch einmal. Dann schnitt sie kurz unter der Fingerkuppe ihres Daumens die Haut auf. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzog sie, während das Blut hervorquoll.

Nach den ganzen Vampirbeißattacken war sie was Schmerz an ging tief drinnen immer noch eine ziemliche Memme.

Mit ernstem Blick hielt Lafayette den tropfenden Finger über den Topf. Jesús reichte ihr nach einem gefühlten Liter Blut (Objektiv war es vielleicht ein Schnapsglas voll gewesen, aber wen interessierte das schon) eine saubere Mullbinde, die sie sich schnell umwickelte.

„Wars das?"

Jesús wischte sich über die Stirn. „Wir brauchen noch etwa fünf Minuten, haltet ihr noch so lange durch?"

Draußen ging ein lautes Gebell los, gefolgt von Jaulen. Offenbar war Pam auch endlich gekommen. Sookie lächelte. „Ja, jetzt schon!"

Als sie wieder raus lief, kam Jason gerade die Treppe herunter. „Hast du noch Muni?" fragte er seine Schwester gehetzt. Die starrte ihn erst einmal verwirrt an. „Nein, Jason, ich habe keine Munition mehr!" meinte sie dann.

„Ok. Mist. Scheiße. Egal." Er schnappte sich das abgebrochene Tischbein und folgte ihr. „Dann eben so!"

Die übrigen fünf Werwölfe und zwei Panther schienen die fähigsten zu sein, denn sie lieferten Jessica, Pam und Eric einen heftigen Kampf. Aber wo war Debbie abgeblieben?

Nervös streckte Sookie ihre Fühler aus. An einem Baum ganz in der Nähe fühlte sie wieder diese merkwürdige Präsenz, die ihr in Lafayettes Haus solche Angst gemacht hatte. Jetzt, wo sie mit Vampirblut gestärkt war und sie sowieso die ganze Zeit um ihr Leben kämpfen musste, war sie lange nicht mehr so einschüchternd. Die Fee kniff die Augen zusammen, diese Gestalt kam ihr sehr bekannt vor…

Das WAR Debbie!

Und irgendjemand war bei ihr…

Erschrocken sah sich Sookie nach Alcide um, doch sie konnte ihn nirgends entdecken. _Nein…bitte nicht!_

„Eric! Da drüben!" Bei ihrem Ruf schoss der Vampir sofort herum und folgte ihrem ausgestreckten Arm. Blitzschnell begriff er die Situation, auch wenn er seine Ablenkung mit einem tiefen Biss in seinen Unterarm erkaufen musste.

Entnervt packte er den zappelnden Wolf am Fell und warf ihn zu Pam, dann schoss er auch schon los.

Sookie konnte sehen, wie er am Baum ankam, doch da fühlte sie Debbie auch schon nicht mehr. Sie hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst. Der Wikinger warf der jungen Frau einen irritierten Blick zu, um dann kurz darauf bei ihr zu sein um einen Panther daran zu hindern sie anzugreifen.

Rücken an Rücken standen sie vor der Treppe.

„Was war das?" fragte Sookie, während sie einen weiteren Angreifer mit einem Lichtblitz blendete, um ihm dann mit einer Holzkeule nach Jasons Vorbild auf den Kopf zu schlagen.

„Ich weiß es nicht!" knurrte Eric, sichtlich ungehalten und versenkte seine Fangzähne in den Hals eines Wolfes, der sich daraufhin zurück verwandelte.

Unter diesem Pelz steckten eigentlich nur schreiende Menschen, stellte Sookie morbide amüsiert fest.

„Und was ist mit Alcide?"

„Keine Ahnung, woher soll ich das wissen?" Diesmal bekam er von Pam ein Fellknäul vor die Füße gefeuert, das sofort begann sich in seine Beine zu verbeißen.

Plötzlich ließen alle Werwölfe und Panther von ihnen ab und verschwanden jaulen im Wald. War das der Schild?

Ein leises Stöhnen verhinderte, dass Sookie sich jetzt näher damit befasste, erschrocken fuhr sie herum. Jason lag hinter einer Hausecke, Blut überströmt. Eric sauste zu ihm, hob ihn hoch und trug den Verletzten ins Haus.

„Scheiße, JASON!" schrie Sookie erschrocken und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Ihr Bruder hatte sich verletzt, offenbar lebensbedrohlich, denn er rührte sich nicht mehr. Diese Möglichkeit hatte sie die ganze Zeit weit von sich geschoben, denn wenn er starb war sie endgültig völlig alleine. Was sollte sie jetzt nur tun? Wie hatte sie das verantworten können?

„Willst du nicht rein gehen?" fragte Pam irritiert mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, worauf Sookie sofort Eric hinterher rannte.

Schnell warf die Fee eine Decke über die Reste der am Boden liegenden Couchpolsterung, damit ihr Bruder weich liegen konnte. Ihr stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, als sie ihn so vor sich liegen sah. Wenn er nicht wieder auf die Beine kam, würde sie sich das nie verzeihen…

Vorsichtig untersuchte sie seine Wunden.

Ein Wolf hatte ihm in den Oberschenkel, die Taille und in die Schulter, knapp neben dem Hals, gebissen. Die Oberschenkelwunde sah nicht allzu schlimm aus, aber der Schulterbiss machte Sookie große Sorgen.

Eric warf Pam einen ernsten Blick zu, die sich daraufhin in den Unterarm biss. Gerade als sie etwas Blut in Jasons Mund tropfen wollte, schubste Sookie ihre Hand weg.

„Sag mal spinnst du?" Eric legte ihr beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Beruhig dich, Sook, das Krankenhaus ist zu weit weg! Es muss sein!" Sie stand auf, schüttelte ihn ab und wischte sich wütend die Augen.

„Nein, vergesst es! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass ihr meinen Bruder auch noch infiziert!"

Sookie starrte Jason intensiv an, grübelnd und unsicher. Dann verhärtete sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck. „Nein, vorher versuchen wir etwas anderes." Sie ergriff Erics Handgelenk und hielt es ihm vor den Mund. „Los, zubeißen."

Der Wikinger grinste breit und versengte seine Fangzähne im Fleisch. Pam beobachtete sie mit einem missbilligenden Blick.

Sookie nahm einige tiefe Züge von diesem energiegeladenen Blut, das sofort all ihre Reserven wieder bis zum Anschlag füllte. Das hatte sie gehofft, aber nicht erwartet, _so_ musste es ja funktionieren.

Konzentriert kniete sie sich neben Jason, in dem Moment kamen Jessica und Hoyt rein. Eric nickte Pam zu, die sofort auf die beiden zu ging. „Warte!" meinte Sookie da, „Hoyt soll hier bleiben. Komm her, ich brauche einen Anker hier!"

Irritiert löste sich der Mensch von seiner Freundin, die von Pam wieder nach draußen geschoben wurde, die Fee konnte noch etwas von wegen _‚Ausschau halten'_ hören. Sie instruierte ihren alten Bekannten sich hinter sie zu stellen und ihren Rücken großflächig zu berühren. Der Vampir beobachtete sie stirnrunzelnd.

Sie wischte sich noch einmal Tränen und Rotz aus dem Gesicht, atmete tief durch und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen und zu erden. Sie knüpfte ein belastbares Band in Hoyts Geist, um sich an ihm orientieren zu können, sollte sie während ihres Versuchs abdriften.

Für einige Sekunden dachte sie an die Zeit zurück, als Claudine ihr diese Technik ansatzweise gezeigt hatte, und sie sich plötzlich als Astralprojezion auf einer Wiese viele Meilen entfernt wiedergefunden hatte… um das zu vermeiden, wollte sie Hoyt als Anker benutzen.

Dann streckte Sookie ihre Hände über Jasons Körper aus und fokussierte sich.

Wie genau es funktionierte wusste sie auch nicht, aber Claudine hatte es ihr erklärt, vorgemacht und sie auch einmal erfolgreich angeleitet, mit etwas Glück würde ihre Energie jetzt ausreichen, um ihre fehlende Übung auszugleichen.

Sie versenkte sich völlig im Körper ihres Bruders, ließ sich vom immer schwächer strömenden Blut zu allen Verletzungen gleichzeitig tragen, wie genau sie das machte, konnte sie auch nicht erklären, aber sie konnte die _Risse_ im Energiefeld des Körper sehen, sehen wo sein Leben aus ihm heraus strömte.

Vorsichtig und liebevoll begann sie diese Löcher zu flicken, erneuerte sie mit ihrer eigenen Kraft, sie _heilte_ ihn.

Entzückt beobachtete sie, wie sein Körper regenerierte, wie seine Wunden sich schlossen, die Haut nachwuchs, wie er wieder _heil_ wurde.

Dann wurde sie ohnmächtig.

(und damit's nicht zu langweilig wird, geht's hier direkt weiter, auch wenn Sookie etwas… indisponiert ist ;) )

Die Umstehenden mussten erschrocken zusehen, wie Sookie langsam die Augen schloss und dann umkippte, einfach so, aus heiterem Himmel.

Eric sprang ihr sofort zur Seite, fühlte ihren Puls und fühlte in sie hinein, ob sie in ernsthafter Gefahr war. Offenbar ging es ihr gut, sie war nur sehr erschöpft und er vermutete, dass sie ihre Energie heute zum zweiten Mal völlig verbraucht hatte. Sein erster Impuls war ihr wieder Blut zu geben, aber dann wurde ihm klar, dass sie das auf keinen Fall wollte. Und Ärger mit Sookie wollte er definitiv vermeiden.

„Was hat sie?"

Achja, da war ja noch dieser andere _Mensch_, den sie als ‚Anker' benutzt hatte, was auch immer das bedeuten sollte. „Was ist hier gerade passiert?"

Eric sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Hoyt, richtig?" der junge Mann nickte. „Gut, Hoyt, was denkst du ist hier gerade passiert?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, es sah ein bisschen so aus als hätte Sookie ihn geheilt, aber das geht ja wohl nicht, oder?"

„Nein, du hast Recht, das geht natürlich nicht. Das gerade ist gar nicht passiert, ich habe Sookie überredet mir zu erlauben ihrem Bruder mein Blut zu geben." „Ok…." „Gut, Hoyt, aber es ist wichtig, das du mit niemandem darüber sprichst. Jason darf das nämlich nicht erfahren, klar?"

Hoyt nickte wieder abwesend, dann ließ Eric von ihm ab. Der Andere starrte noch in die Luft, bis seine Freundin wieder hereinkam.

Eric wechselte einen Blick mit Pam, wie erwartet war sie ziemlich angepisst. Diesen Umstand ignorierend schickte er sie nach oben, damit sie Sookies Zimmer begutachtete. Währenddessen fühlte er Jasons Puls, er war kräftig und regelmäßig, offensichtlich war er vollkommen geheilt.

„Dieses Mädchen ist immer wieder beeindruckend…" murmelte er leise.

Pam kam zurück und berichtete von weitgehenden Zerstörungen im Obergeschoss, einschließlich kaputter Fenster.

Eric beschloss spontan umzudisponieren. Er wies die beiden Vampirfrauen an alles an Decken und Polstermaterial zusammen zu suchen, was es in diesem Haus noch gab. Pams Gesichtsausdruck nach würde sie selbst gleich an die Decke gehen, aber auf lange Diskussionen hatte Eric gerade absolut keine Lust.

„Seid ihr fertig?" fragte er schließlich bei Lafayette und seinem Freund nach. Der nickte erschöpft. „Ja, der Schild steht."

„Und was bedeutet das genau?"

„Ab jetzt kann nichts Sookies Grundstück betreten, das oder der oder die ihr Böses will." „Inwiefern ‚_Böses_'?" Jesús ließ sich seufzend auf einen knarzenden Stuhl fallen. „Wenn jemand mit dem bewussten Vorsatz her kommt Sookie oder ihre Familie zu schaden, der kann das Haus und das Grundstück nicht finden. Und wenn doch irgendwie, dann kann er es nicht betreten. So schauts aus."


	24. Chapter 24

Teil: Blind Guardian – Battle of Sudden Flame

Teil: Blind Guardian - The Eldar

Teil: Mando Diao – Ringing Bells

Oder: Queen – One Year of Love

Kapitel 24

Eric brachte die Kissen und Decken in den Keller und nahm Pam dann beiseite. „Du gehst jetzt zurück ins Fangtasia."

Der Gesichtsausdruck seines Abkömmlings verhärtete sich. Angepisst war jetzt gar keine Bezeichnung mehr. „Eric-„ „Nicht jetzt!" „Eric!" „Nein, Pam!" „_ERIC!"_

Soviel zum Thema, dass ein Vampir seinem Macher immer zu gehorchen hatte… Aber hatte er Pam nicht genau deswegen ausgewählt? Weil sie eine so willensstarke Frau war? Auch wenn ihm diese Willensstärke im Moment ziemlich auf die Nerven ging…

Leider erkannte sie sofort den Einbruch an seinem Gesicht und redete weiter. „Seit Tagen vernachlässigst du deine Arbeit im Fangtasia, nur um um diese, diese… was auch immer herumzustreunen! Von deiner Arbeit als Sheriff mal gar nicht zu reden! König Leander wartete doch nur darauf, dass du einen Fehler machst und er dich absäbeln kann. Und Klara-Belle will auch noch eine Antwort, du-"

An diesem Punkt schnitt er ihr mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab.

„Ist gut. Du hast deinen Standpunkt klar gemacht. Geh jetzt."

Pam schnaubte und rauschte nach draußen. Eric seufzte, schickte einen Blick gen Himmel und folgte ihr. Wie erwartet stand sie auf der Veranda. Als er hinter sie trat, verspannte sie sich und klagte: „Nicht schon wieder, Eric! Nochmal sowas wie mit Russel steh ich nicht durch! Das weißt du!"

Der Vampir drehte sie zu sich und legte ihr eine Hand an die kühle Wange. „Und ich werde dir sowas auch nicht wieder antun. Hör mir zu Pam!" Er benutzte seine überlegene Kraft, damit sie den Kopf nicht wegdrehen konnte und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Hör. Mir. Zu. Leander ist mir egal. Was meinen Posten hier angeht habe ich den Schutz der Autorität, wie du weißt." Sie beide grinsten kurz. „Und bezüglich Klara-Belle… Nun, die ganze Sache ist wesentlich komplizierter, als du sie dir vorstellst! Es ist nicht so, dass sie mir nur 'nen guten Job angeboten hat… Und ich brauche Sookies Hilfe um herauszufinden, was wirklich vorgeht. Ist das klar?"

Pam sah ihn leidend an. „Aber-"

„Vertrau' mir. Ich melde mich morgen bei dir." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging wieder zurück ins Haus.

Einen Wimpernschlag später war Pam verschwunden.

Jessica empfing ihn drinnen mit einem erwartungsvollen Gesicht. „Und, was ist jetzt? Verfolgen wir sie? Machen wir sie endgültig fertig?"

Eric schenkte ihr ein schwaches Lächeln. „Ihr beide-" er sah von ihr zu ihrem … _Freund_, „-geht jetzt nach Hause. Morgen sehen wir weiter." Der junge Vampir sah enttäuscht aus und überlegte sich wohl schon einen Protest, doch der Wikinger fror ihn mit einem eisigen Blick weg.

Nachdem er die beiden raus bugsiert hatte, trug er die ohnmächtige Sookie runter in den Keller und bettete sie vorsichtig auf den Überresten ihres Bettes. Wieder oben sah er, dass ihr Bruder langsam wieder zu sich kam. Schlaftrunken sah er sich langsam um.

„Wo bin ich?" Eric verdrehte die Augen und warf Lafayette einen auffordernden Blick zu. Der rollte ebenso mit den Augen und kniete sich neben Jason. Leise und mit langsamen Worten erklärte er ihm was geschehen war, wobei er die wundersame Heilung etwas relativierte und ihn zum Glück über die genauen Umstände im Unklaren ließ.

Danach stand Jason auf und streckte sich, fasziniert befühlte er Bein, Hüfte und Schulter.

Lafayette ging zu Eric und sah ihn ernst an. „Ich nehme an, das war so in deinem Interesse?" Der nickte. „Aber irgendwann sollte Sookie ihn vielleicht aufklären." „Ich werde es zum gegebenen Zeitpunkt mit ihr erörtern." Versuchte der Vampir ihn abzuwimmeln.

Der Schwarze zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das war eigentlich mehr eine Botschaft, die du ihr ausrichten solltest."

Eric lächelte ihn spöttisch an.

Daraufhin schüttelte der andere gottergeben den Kopf und ging zu seinem Freund zurück, um ihre Sachen wieder ins Auto zu packen.

Sookie betrachtete sich von oben. Hatte sie wirklich _diesen_ Ausdruck, wenn sie schlief? Das sah ja grauenhaft aus, wie ein kleines, schwaches, hilfloses Kind…

Claudine stellte sich neben sie. „Willst du wirklich dieses Leben wählen? Das wird dir noch öfter passieren?"

„Was? Das mich eine Horde wütender Werwölfe angreift?"

„Nein, das du deine Kraft zu schnell verbrauchst. Hier auf der Erde ist unsere Energie viel…flüchtiger. Du wirst dich schnell auspowern…"

Sookie drehte sich zu ihr. „Aber genau das ist mein Leben! Wie kann ich es verlassen, nur weil ich noch nicht genügend Kontrolle über meine Kräfte habe?" Claudine strich ihr eine astrale Strähne zurück. Sie sah die Jüngere voller Liebe an. „Pass einfach auf dich auf, meine Kleine. Dein Leben ist zu wertvoll, als das du es wegwerfen darfst…"

In diesem Moment kam Eric die Kellertreppe herunter, doch er sah direkt durch die beiden Frauen durch. „Genau das hat er auch einmal gesagt…" murmelte Sookie leise. Die Ältere lachte. „Wie tiefsinnig für einen Vampir."

Die Blonde sah sie ernst an. „Kann ich ihm vertrauen?" Ein Lachen war die Antwort.

„Bitte, Claudine!" bettelte sie.

Die Andere nahm Sookies astrales Gesicht in beide Hände und sah ihr freundlich aber ernst in die Augen. „Wem kannst du denn schon wirklich vertrauen, dessen Gedanken du nicht lesen kannst oder willst? Pass einfach auf dich auf, Liebes. Pass auf dich auf…" mit diesen Worten verschwand sie und ließ Sookie alleine mit ihrem feststofflichen Körper und Eric, der sich auf einem alten Stuhl niedergelassen hatte.

Immer noch als Astralgestalt für Eric unsichtbar ging sie zu ihm hin und betrachtete ihn.

Er sah fortwährend ihren leblosen Körper an, als würde er auf ein Lebenszeichen warten.

Was zum Geier sollte sie von diesem Typen halten, der sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken in ein Vampirnest mitschleifte, und sie dann wiederum sanft auf Kissen und Decken bettete. Jetzt begann er, den Keller zu durchsuchen, bis er den Heizlüfter fand.

Erstaunt sah Sookie ihm zu, wie er ein Verlängerungskabel vom Erdgeschoss hier herunter legte, den Lüfter anschloss und aktivierte. Danach zündete er einige Kerzen an und verteilte sie an ungefährlichen Stellen im Raum.

Irgendwann würde dieser Typ sie bestimmt noch zum Wahnsinn treiben.

Mal Hü, mal Hott, und das aber flott.

Mit einem Seufzen legte sie sich wieder in ihren Körper.

Als sie die Augen wieder aufschlug kniete Eric direkt über ihr.

„Geht es dir wieder gut?" Sie ließ sich von ihm helfen sich aufzusetzen. Sookie atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und fühlte in alle Glieder hinein. Dann nickte sie. „Ja, ich bin wieder voll da."

Sein erwarteter anzüglicher Spruch blieb aus, was das Gefühl seiner Hände auf ihrem Rücken allerdings nicht besser machte. Das ihr gerade so warm wurde hatte nichts mit der durchaus steigenden Temperatur hier unten zutun.

Sookie versuchte aufzustehen, doch der große Energieverlust einige Stunden zuvor forderte nun doch seinen Tribut und sie wäre fast wieder nach hinten umgefallen. Eric hielt sie fest und setzte sich hinter sie auf die Decken, als sie sich wieder niederließen.

Seine starken Schenkel verhinderten auf beiden Seiten dass sie umfiel, während er sie im Rücken mit seiner Brust stützte.

Die junge Frau hatte die Erkenntnis, dass diese Situation niemals real sein konnte und sie demnach gerade träumte.

Mit einem hatte Traum-Eric damals recht gehabt, sie mochte dieses Gefühl, ihn an ihrer Seite zu haben, ihn so nahe bei sich zu spüren… Auch wenn sie selbst nicht so genau sagen konnte, was sie denn nun für ihn empfand. Verlangen? Freundschaft? Zuneigung? Oder gar Liebe?

Naja, Verlangen auf jeden Fall, wäre ihre Lust auf ihn ein Raketentreibstoff, wäre die Menschheit schon längst auf halbem Weg zum nächsten Sonnensystem…

Vertrauensvoll lehnte sie sich also nach hinten, um wenigstens einmal diesen Träumen etwas Angenehmes abgewinnen zu können.

Der Vergleich war seltsam, kam aber automatisch:

Mit Bill war es besonders deswegen schön gewesen, weil sie seine Gedanken nicht hatte hören können und dementsprechend nicht mit seinen schmutzigsten Phantasien und schwärzesten Geheimnissen konfrontiert gewesen war, Defizite wie eine niedrige Körpertemperatur hatte sie mit ihrer eigenen Wärme und Begeisterung einfach weggewischt.

Alcide hingegen war sozusagen feurig, oder wie er es einmal so schön ausgedrückt hatte: Werwölfe liefen richtig gehend heiß. Davon ging eine ganz eigene sexuelle Faszination aus, die Sookie nicht leugnen konnte. Für heißen Wintersex brauchte Alcide keinen Kamin, das schaffte er auch mitten in einer Schneewehe…

Und Eric… Die Sache Sex konnte Sookie zwar nicht (noch nicht?) beurteilen, aber auch vom Gefühl her war er mit keinem der beiden anderen zu vergleichen. Er war kühl, aber nicht so wie Bill, vielleicht lag das an seinem Alter, aber er strahlte eine Energie aus, sie sich in Sookies Empfinden als Wärme wiederspiegelte. Außerdem fühlte er sich so dynamisch an, wie… wie… ihr fiel kein Vergleich ein der passend gewesen wäre.

Er war da und wirkte wie ein Fels, - ein Fels mit der Lebensenergie einer großen Herde Büffel.

Sookie musste bei dieser Metapher breit grinsen.

Eric sah das und strich leicht mit seinem Kinn über ihre Schläfe. „Was ist denn so lustig?"

Sie drehte sich halb um und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Ach, ich habe dich gerade nur mit einer großen Herde Büffel verglichen." Antwortete sie leichthin. Auch er lächelte.

„Ich hoffe zum positiven für mich, denn immerhin habt ihr die Büffel fast ausgerottet…"

„Doch, ich schätze schon, dass du recht gut dabei weggekommen bist." Die Fee kuschelte sich näher an ihn und genoß diese stille Nähe, diese ruhige Vertrautheit, die Balsam für ihre aufgehetzte Seele war.

Sookie schloss kurz die Augen und als sie sie wieder öffnete, war Eric ihrem Gesicht mit dem seinen ganz nahe. Seine Lippen schimmerten rosa im Kerzenschein, seine Augen leuchteten geradezu wie zwei blaue Laternen auf hoher See…

Erwartungsvoll hob sie ihm ihr Kinn entgegen, gleich musste er kommen, dieser süße Kuss auf den sie schon die ganze Zeit lauerte…

Da:

„Ich bringe dir deinen Wolfslover wieder zurück, ich verspreche es dir."

Wie? Was? _HÄÄÄÄÄH_?


	25. Chapter 25

Queen – Get Down make love

Tito & Tarantula – After Dark

The Mavericks – Foolish Heart

Kapitel 25

Sookies – nennen wir es mal verwirrter- Gesichtsausdruck schien Eric zu irritieren.

„Wirklich, glaub mir!"

Sie schob sich von ihm weg, blinzelte und starrte ihn an. „Bitte nochmal."

„Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir deinen Lover wieder bringen werde. Was auch immer es kostet, ich will nur, dass du glücklich bist."

Seine letzten Worte trieben Sookie fast die Tränen in die Augen, so verbittert klang es; diesen Tonfall hatte sie schon einmal bei ihm gehört… Aber irgendwie war das nicht ganz das, was sie erwartet hatte.

„Moment mal, ist das nicht eigentlich der Punkt an dem du mich küssen solltest?" zerstreut rieb sie sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. Dann sah sie Eric wieder an, der völlig verstört aus der Wäsche guckte, dann schien es, als ob ihm ein Licht aufginge.

Sein Grinsen gefiel ihr _ü b e r h a u p t_ nicht.

„Sookie…" meinte er langsam. Sein ganzes Gesicht bestand nur noch aus Grinsen, einem ziemlich gemeinen noch dazu. „Du bist wach."

Die Fee starrte ihn an.

Ääääääääääääääääääähm…jetzt kam sie definitiv in Erklärungsnot.

Mit hochrotem Kopf sprang sie auf und rannte ins Erdgeschoss. An einem zersplitterten Fenster blieb sie stehen und ließ sich vom hineinziehenden Wind abkühlen.

Wie war denn das passiert? Wie hatte sie nicht erkennen können, dass sie nicht träumte, sondern wach war?

Sekunden später stand Eric hinter ihr und legte eine Hand auf ihre Hüfte.

Mehr berührte er sie nicht, auch wenn sie seinen Körper mit allen Sinnen spüren konnte, als er sich vorbeugte und ihr ins Ohr flüsterte: „Wenn das so ist, dann lassen wir die Sache mit deinem Haustier und machen da weiter, wo auch immer es _dir_ lieber ist…"

„Vergiss einfach was ich gerade gesagt habe, klar?" fauchte Sookie und schubste ihn mit aller Kraft von sich. Die zwei Zentimeter, die er sich nach hinten beugte waren schlimmer, als wenn er sich gar nicht bewegt hätte. „Ich befürchte, das kann ich nicht." Seine Stimme war rau und fast zärtlich und ging ihr sofort unter die Haut.

Er zog ihren Kopf zu sich, doch Sookie drehte sich so weg, dass ihre Gesichter nun Wange an Wange lagen. Die ihre heiß, die seine kühl.

„Ich werde es dir nicht noch einmal sagen: Ich werde nichts mit dir anfangen, wofür wir beide nicht bereit sind, es durchzuziehen."

Der Vampir machte unvermittelt einen Schritt nach hinten, nun lag eine genügend große Distanz zwischen ihnen, dass Sookie nicht mehr bei jedem Atemzug Angst haben musste ihren eigenen Vorsatz beiseite zu schieben und einfach nachzugeben.

Denn egal was es war, das sie für diesen Typen - diesen Vampir – diesen _Mann_ fühlte, einfach so würde sie dem ganz bestimmt nicht nachgeben. Entweder es war nur sein Blut das diese Anziehung verursachte, dann wollte sie nie wieder etwas mit ihm zu tun haben; oder es war blutbedingte Leidenschaft und freundschaftliche Empfindungen, in dem Fall wäre Sex das letzte dass die Situation erleichtern würde; oder sie hatte tatsächlich tiefere Gefühle für ihn, dann könnte sie über die Sache noch einmal ernsthaft nachdenken – vielleicht!

Aber bevor sie nicht eine Möglichkeit gefunden hatte das herauszufinden…

Unbewusst drehte sie Russells Fangzahn in den Fingern, es fiel ihr erst auf, als sie Erics Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Autsch, sofort ließ sie den Anhänger fallen.

Himmel, jetzt im Moment bereute sie zutiefst bei Godric auf dem Dach gewesen zu sein, dieser Morgen hatte sie viel zu sehr für Erics Gefühlsregungen sensibilisiert und wenn er sie nicht gerade zur Weißglut trieb konnte sie in ihm lesen wie ein Buch.

Nun, in Anbetracht ihrer Fähigkeit Gedanken zu lesen vielleicht nicht ganz wie ein Buch, es war mehr wie ein Kuchenduft, der ihr eine gute Ahnung über den Inhalt unter der leckeren, knusprig frischen Oberfläche gab…

Eine Oberfläche wie frisches Porzellan, zerbrechlich kühl und doch so wohlgeformt…

Voller Leidenschaft, tiefer Gedanken und Gefühle….. direkt unter dieser weichen, zarten Oberfläche…..

Sookie riss ihren Blick von Erics Schlüsselbein, das unter dem schwarzen Hemd hervor blitzte und ging zur Tür.

Die Leichen auf dem Rasen waren verschwunden, offensichtlich hatten die Anderen sie vor ihrem Abmarsch weggeräumt. Die Erde unter den Büschen an der Hausmauer sah verdächtig frisch geharkt aus…

Eric ging an ihr vorbei nach draußen, an der Verandatreppe drehte er sich noch einmal kurz um. „Ich komme morgen nach Sonnenuntergang wieder. Dann kümmern wir uns um den Rest." Sookie warf einen kurzen Blick in den Himmel. „Du musst nicht gehen, die Sonne geht bald auf, das ist doch viel zu gefährlich!"

Er lächelte schnauben und legte kurz mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf schief, ganz so, als hätte sie etwas sehr offensichtliches einfach übersehen. „Es ist besser so. Gute Nacht, Sookie." Und weg war er.

Völlig überfordert starrte sie die Stelle an, an der er noch einige Sekunden vorher gestanden hat

Gähnend ging sie wieder in den Keller, verlöschte alle Kerzen und legte sich todmüde auf die Decken.

Es war nicht so, dass sie jetzt schlafen konnte, aber auf den Beinen konnte sie sich noch viel weniger halten. Im wenigen Licht, dass sich durch den Schlitz unter der Kellertür durch stahl, starrte sie Löcher in die Luft und versuchte den Eindruck seiner _Präsenz_ zu ignorieren.

Eigentlich seltsam, Vampire hatten keinen Geruch, ohne Parfüm oder ähnliches waren sie olfaktorisch nicht wahrzunehmen. Und doch... Vielleicht lag es an seinem Alter, denn Eric hatte definitiv seinen eigenen Duft hinterlassen.

Ein bisschen konnte sie ihn noch auf der Decke wahrnehmen, auf der sie gemeinsam gesessen hatten, so nahe bei einander, so nah…

Sookie kniff die Beine zusammen und stöhnte, ihre Leidenschaft brannte so hell, gleich würde sie in Flammen aufgehen, sie konnte ihn am Rande ihres Wahrnehmungsfeldes immer noch spüren, er war nicht allzu weit entfernt… viel zu nah, _viel_ zu nah!

Bebend schob sie ihre Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel, tastete sich ganz langsam vor und schrie auf, als sie das pulsierende Zentrum ihrer Lust berührte.

Er war ihr Beschützer, er wachte über sie, verjagte die, die ihr Übel wollten…

Berauscht bog sie sich nach hinten, jede kleinste ihrer Bewegung schickte entrückende Wellen durch ihren sehnsüchtigen Körper.

Dieser Vampir, der so viele Jahrhunderte gelebt hatte, so viele Frauen gehabt hatte, _jede_ Frau haben konnte, dieser Mann wollte _sie_, er begehrte sie, sehnte sich nach ihr, war bereit alles für sie zutun…

Haltlos und trunken vor Lust schrie sie auf, krallte sich in die Decke, während der Orgasmus über sie hinweg rollte, bewusstes Denken aussetzte und nur dieses eine Bild vor ihren Augen hinterließ.

„_Eric….."_

Lafayette kam gegen Mittag mit Frühstück, einer großen Kanne leckerem, frisch gebrühtem Kaffee und zwei Campingstühlen.

So saßen sie im ehemaligen Wohnzimmer und Sookie aß schweigend, während ihr guter Freund ihr verschiedene Entwürfe für die Sanierung darlegte. Sie nickte immer wieder und murmelte ab und zu etwas Zustimmendes.

Geschockt sah sie auf, als er ihr plötzlich eine Hand auf den Arm legte. „Schlampe, wir sollten mal reden."

„Aber, wir reden doch!"

Er grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Herzchen, _ich_ hab geredet. Du hast nicht mal zugehört." Sie wollte protestieren, doch er winkte ab. „Ist schon in Ordnung, ich bin auch nicht davon ausgegangen das du dich jetzt sonderlich dafür interessierst, wie man dieses Haus wieder auf Vordermann bekommt. Aber, Süße wirklich, wir sollten mal über das Thema reden, das dich so beschäftigt!"

Sookie zuckte mit den Schultern und suchte nach den passenden Worten. „Ich… ich weiß ja auch nicht. Ich bin im Moment völlig durcheinander."

„Weil du immer noch von Northman träumst?" Sie zog eine Grimasse. „Wenn es mal nur die Träume wären…" Lafayette drehte seinen Stuhl so, dass er sie direkt ansehen konnte. „Na?"

Die Fee trank ihre Tasse leer und atmete ganz tief durch.

„Ich bin seit ich wieder hier bin immer wieder mit ihm unterwegs gewesen." Verzweifelt sah sie ihr Gegenüber an. „Ver-… Mensch, Lafayette, ich bin total durcheinander, ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich denken soll! Da… da ist diese enorme Anziehung zwischen uns…"

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Zwischen euch oder fühlt du dich nur von ihm angezogen?"

„_Zwischen_ uns!" jammerte sie. „Das ist ja das Schlimme!" Der Schwarze lachte auf. „Aber gibt es doch kein Problem! Gib nach und gut ist!"

„Bitte? Ich spring doch nicht mit jedem X beliebigen ins Bett! Ich mein, nur weil ich sein Blut getrunken habe…" „Ach da liegt der Hase im Pfeffer erschossen." „JA!"

Lafayette lehnte sich wieder zurück und zündete sich einen Joint an. „Du hast doch nichts dagegen? Gut. Also, du hast Angst, dass du nicht wirklich auf ihn stehst und nur wegen dem Blut mit ihm vögelst, richtig? Du machst dir Sorgen, dass es sowas wie eine Vergewaltigung ist, weil du vielleicht eigentlich gar nichts von ihm willst?"

Sookie nickte verzweifelt. „Jah. Was soll ich nur tun?"

Der Andere nahm nachdenklich einen tiefen Zug, um sich etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken zu verschaffen. „Ich hab gestern mit Jesús darüber gesprochen." Sagte er dann langsam. „Aber ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob dass das Richtige für dich ist…" dann blickte er ihr lange in die Augen. „Aber wahrscheinlich darf ich es dir nicht vorenthalten, sonst machst du noch etwas Dummes…" Er setzte sich wieder auf und sah Sookie sehr ernst an. „Es gibt die Möglichkeit, dir für einen Tag alle Erinnerungen zu nehmen. Inklusive Auswirkungen von etwaigen Beeinflussungen, sowohl magischer Art als auch sowas wie Vampirblut."

Interessiert straffte die Fee sich und hörte ihm aufmerksam zu.

„Aber es ist nur ein Tag. 24 Stunden. Keine Minute länger. Und Gefühle die du hast gehen damit auch nicht weg!" Sie sah ihn mit glänzenden Augen an. „Das will ich." „Bist du dir sicher?" „Ja, genau das will ich! Ich will wissen, was ich wirklich fühle, ich will wissen was real ist und was nicht!"

Euphorisch sprang sie auf. „Wann können wir anfangen?"

Lafayette lachte. „Gemach, gemach, du kleines Flittchen, mach mal langsam! Hast du nicht vorher ein paar Sachen zu erledigen?"

Erschrocken sank sie zusammen und setzte sich wieder. „Du hast Recht, erst müssen wir Alcide befreien!"

„Wir?"

„… Eric und ich. Er hat es mir versprochen."

„Und wie wollt ihr das machen? Wisst ihr, wo sie ihr Versteck haben?"

Sookie stand wieder auf und tigerte nervös durch den Raum. „Nein, aber das muss doch irgendwie rauszufinden sein! Ich meine, so eine V-süchtige Schlampe muss doch …. Irgendwie….. aufzufinden….." Sie sah Lafayette an, als hätte sie gerade das Versteck des Heiligen Grals gefunden.

„Bill!"

„Was ist denn nun mit dem schon wieder?"

Sie sprang ein paar Mal glücklich in die Luft. „Sie hat Bills Blut getrunken, er muss doch wissen, wo sie ist!" Sookie fuhr herum und starrte zur Tür. „Wir müssen nach Davenport."


	26. Chapter 26

(die Topologischen Gegebenheiten sind völlig fiktiv, ich hab auf die Schnelle keine Karte von Davenport gefunden -.- )

ACDC: - Furor

Hard as a Rock

- Caught with your pants down

Teil: Hammerfall: Punish and Enslave

(naaain, das viele ACDC liegt nicht daran, weil ich das zur Zeit jeden Tag auf dem Weg zur und von der Arbeit höre…..^^ aber is ja auch geil :) )

Kapitel 26

„Was willst du denn schon wieder in Davenport?" Sookie begann schon wieder geschäftig ihren Geldbeutel zu suchen und antwortete Lafayette nur nebenbei. „Da hab ich Bill zum letzten Mal gesehen!"

Wie eine Trophäe hielt sie Erics Kreditkarte in die Luft.

„Gib mir mal bitte dein Handy!" meinte sie zu dem Schwarzen gewandt, der es ihr irritiert in die Hand drückte. „Ich muss einen Flug buchen."

Gegen Abend landete sie dann auf dem Davenporter Flughafen. Ein schneidender Wind empfing Sookie und sie zog ihre dünne Jacke enger um sich. Suchend sah sie sich um, konnte aber nichts entdecken.

Sie griff ihre Tasche fester und lief zum Ausgang, sie wusste ja noch in etwa wo sie hin musste und wenn sie erst einmal da war, dann würde sie weitersehen.

Die Taxistände vor dem Flughafenausgang waren stark überlaufen, also reihte sich Sookie in die Schlange davor ein und wartete geduldig bis sie drankam. Plötzlich schrien einige Umstehende erschrocken auf, seelenruhig drehte die Fee sich um.

„Guten Abend . Sie sind etwas spät dran."

Eric starrte sie düster an und zerrte sie in ein Auto, vorbei an eingeschüchterten Wartenden, die ihnen ängstlich auswichen.

„Fahr los." Zischte er dem Fahrer zu. „Nach Süden. Und wehe du hörst zu!" Mehr als nervös trat der aufs Gas, offenbar mehr als beabsichtigt, denn der Motor heulte protestierend auf.

Aufrecht saß Sookie da und blickte Eric erwartungsvoll und selbstbewusst an. Die Gewitterwolken über seinem Kopf konnte sie fast sehen.

„Was soll der Scheiß?" wetterte er dann auch gleich schon los. „Warum bringst du uns beide so in Gefahr? Findest du das etwa lustig?" „Oh ja, ich liebe es in ein Vampirnest zu gehen. Das ist meine Lieblingsbeschäftigung. Eric, setz' dein Hirn ein!"

Hm, vielleicht war es doch keine sonderlich gute Idee einen so alten Vampir auf die Art zu reizen… besonders nicht als Vampircrack… Aber er machte sie schon wieder wütend, sein Verhalten war definitiv nicht angebracht, immer hin saßen sie beide in der Tinte, die Werwölfe wollten sie beide umbringen.

„Ich versuche nur unser Problem zu lösen!" fauchte sie zurück. „Ach super, stimmt, der Wahre Tod löst unser Problem ja auch!" Jetzt zuckte sie kurz zurück. „Jetzt werd mal nicht theatralisch!"

Der Vampir rückte näher zu ihr und senkte seine Stimme. „Hör mal, Sook-" beim Klang seiner Stimme rollte ihr ein heißer Schauer den Rücken hinab. „Es war nicht gelogen, das es dort sehr gefährlich für dich ist. Aber nicht nur für dich, auch ich bin da nicht sicher, Klara-Belle will irgendetwas von mir und ich weiß immer noch nicht was! Und wenn ich ihr das nicht liefern kann, dann ist das wiederum für uns beide nicht gut. Also, was verdammt noch mal willst du jetzt eigentlich hier?"

Den Umstand, dass er seinen Hintern ebenso riskierte, wenn er sich an diesem Ort aufhielt, hätte er ihr etwas früher mitteilen können, dachte sich Sookie, aber gut, sie waren nun mal hier.

„Bill ist hier."

Das hätte sie vielleicht etwas anders formulieren sollen, Erics Gesicht versteinerte augenblicklich. Er fragte nicht nach, regte sich aber auch sonst nicht mehr. Einige Sekunden war Sookie versucht ihn ihm Unklaren zu lassen, einfach weil es ihm echt mal Recht geschehen würde, aber das brachte sie dann doch nicht übers Herz.

„In Jackson hat Debbie zusammen mit Unk von Bills Blut getrunken."

Der Vampir schaltete sofort. „In Ordnung, du hast recht, das könnte uns den Arsch retten."

„Was hab ich?" fragte Sookie breit grinsend nach.

Das kurze Blitzen in seinen Augen reichte ihr aus, ihre Laune besserte sich merklich. „Aber du solltest trotzdem nicht rein. Und ich besser auch nicht." Er starrte einige Minuten aus dem Fenster, lotste den Fahrer dann weiter und meinte zu Sookie gewandt:

„Wir machen es so, in der Nähe des Grundstücks werde ich von dir trinken-"

Toller Plan

„Vergiss es!". „Lass mich ausreden!" Knurrte Eric und sprach weiter. „Ich werde von dir trinken, wenn Bill noch da ist, wird er es spüren und so nah bei ihm wird er auch darauf reagieren. Oder hast du einen besseren Plan?"

„Nein, hab ich nicht." Grummelte Sookie und zog eine Schnute.

Eric rückte zu ihr, so dass sie Hüfte an Hüfte saßen, legte einen Arm um sie und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Ich bin auch ganz zärtlich."

Ogottogott… nicht gut, gar nicht gut… Sookie starrte den Hinterkopf des Fahrers an und konzentrierte sich darauf, regelmäßig weiter zu atmen. Einerseits hätte sie ihm zwar am liebsten die Kleider vom Leib gerissen, anderseits war das in Anbetracht ihres Gesprächs von vergangener Nacht gerade so gemein, dass sie ihm den Hals hätte umdrehen können. Letzteres war vor allem deswegen attraktiv, weil es ihn nicht umbringen würde…

Dann wusste sie plötzlich, wie sie sich revanchieren konnte: Lasziv legte drehte sie ihm ihren Oberkörper zu, hob die Beine auf die Sitzbank und schob ihr Knie zwischen seine Beine.

Eben dieses Knie drückte sie nun sanft nach oben, gegen die deutlich werdende Ausbuchtung in seiner Hose. Sein scharfes Lufteinziehen bemerkte sie mit Genugtuung. Langsam beugte sie sich zu ihm hinab und ließ ihn noch kurz sehen wie sie sich lustvoll in die Lippe biss.

Mit ihrer unanständigsten Stimme schnurrte ihm Sookie ins Ohr: „Nein, bitte, nimm mich richtig ran…"

Als der Wagen endlich hielt flüchtete sie fast schon aus dem Inneren, Sookie hatte schon lange keine Schmetterlinge mehr im Bauch, das war eine Horde ausgewachsener Drachen, verdammt hungriger Drachen.

Wäre da nicht die Frage nach der Herkunft dieser enormen… Gefühle gewesen…

Nur noch ein Grund die Sache mit den Wölfen schnell zu einem Ende zu bringen, dann würde sie vielleicht endlich Klarheit bekommen.

„Der Fahrer wird so lange warten." Erics unvermitteltes Auftauchen direkt hinter ihr ließ sie fast einen halben Meter in die Luft springen. „Erschreck mich nicht so!" herrschte sie ihn an.

Gut. Wut war gut. Sehr gut. Dabei musste sie bleiben. Dann würde sie nicht ständig in Versuchung geraten.

Dass er direkt vor ihr stand und auf sie hinunter sah machte das Ganze nicht leichter. „Also." Seufzte Sookie und versuchte nicht in seine Augen zu sehen. "Was ist dir lieber? Rechts oder links?" Wenigstens diesmal war er so nett einen anzüglichen Kommentar zu unterlassen, das wäre auch mehr gewesen als Sookie im Moment ertragen konnte.

„Rechts." Antwortete Eric monoton, hörte sie da etwa Bedauern heraus? Sonst zuzzelte er doch ganz gerne mal an ihr... Sookie traf die Einsicht, dass er ihr wohl wirklich nicht wehtun wollte, aber in der Zwickmühle zwischen einer mehr als leckeren Mahlzeit und seiner… _Zuneigung_ zu ihr stand. Na, dass machte ihre Situation aber auch nicht einfacher.

Eric biss unvermittelt zu und sie schrie vor Schmerz und Schreck auf. Das jetzt war nicht mit den letzten Malen zu vergleichen, bei denen er relativ vorsichtig gewesen war. Sookie rollten ein paar Tränen über das Gesicht, während dieser Typ an ihrem Hals zum Raubtier mutierte.

Ein Zischen und ein komisches Gefühl im Hinterkopf zeigten ihr, dass ihre Taktik wenigstens erfolgreich war.

„Lass sie los!" knurrte Bill mit gefletschten Fangzähnen.

Der Wikinger ließ von Sookie ab und erkundigte sich mit einem kurzen Blick ob wieder alles in Ordnung war. Sie drückte ein Taschentuch gegen die Wunden und nickte leicht. Dann sahen sie beide Bill an. „Sie ist mein, ich darf das."

Himmel, musste er jetzt wieder auf die Schiene kommen? Die Fee gab ihm einen leichten Klaps auf die Schulter. „Eric, bitte! Also, Bill, wir brauchen deine Hilfe."

„Wir?" fragte der mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zurück. Och nee, noch einer…

„_Ich_ brauche deine Hilfe." Bill musterte sie einmal von oben nach unten. „Und warum?" „Die Werwölfe aus Jackson… es könnte sein, dass sie ein bisschen hinter mir her sind. Und jetzt haben sie noch meinen-" Sie schaute kurz zu Eric und erwog ihre Worte „- guten Freund Alcide entführt."

„Und was habe ich damit zu tun?" Er würde es ihr definitiv nicht einfach machen. Schon aus reinem Trotz nicht. „Wie du dich vielleicht erinnerst, haben ein paar Wölfe in Jackson dein Blut getrunken. Unter anderem auch Debbie, die Anführerin. Dementsprechend könntest du sie für uns aufspüren…"

Sein freudloses Lachen bestätigte sie in ihrer Annahme. „Warum sollte ich?"

Sookie bedeutete Eric mit einem Kopfnicken ein paar Meter weiter zu gehen, auch wenn wohl allen Beteiligten klar war, dass er sie trotzdem noch bestens hören konnte. Na gut, allen Beteiligten außer dem Taxifahrer, aber so wie der aussah hatte ihn Eric auch vorbildlich bezirzt.

„Ich bitte dich darum, ansonsten überleb' ich die Sache wohl nicht." Machte sie Bill eindringlich klar. Der musterte sie mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht. Trotzdem konnte sie sehen, wie es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete. Nach langen zehn Minuten, an deren Ende Sookie sehen konnte wie Eric sich bereit machte den Jüngeren professionell auseinander zu nehmen, nickte er endlich.

Sofort war der Wikinger wieder an ihrer Seite, schob sie in Richtung Taxi und sagte zu Bill: „In Ordnung, wir treffen uns in Bon Temps. In Drei Stunden."

Etwas geflasht vom dem Tempo, das Eric jetzt vorlegte fragte Sookie verwirrt: „Drei Stunden? Der Flieger braucht wesentlich länger!" Er zog sein Jackett aus, hielt es ihr hin und meinte: „Ich weiß, das würde auch viel zu lange dauern, deswegen machen wir das anders. Wir haben nämlich nicht so viel Zeit! Zieh das an."

Außerhalb von Davenport auf einer Landstraße ließ er den Fahrer anhalten. Sookie sah zu wie Eric ihn bezirzte und ihm ein paar Scheine in die Hand drückte. Dann kam er auf sie zu und sein Gesichtsausdruck passte ihr gar nicht. Eine Mischung aus Sorge, Genugtuung und Schadenfreude.

„Was hast du vor?"

„Keine Sorge…" sagte er „Ich bin auch ganz vorsichtig…"


	27. Chapter 27

Queen - Don't loose your Head

Marylin Manson – Resident Evil Main Theme (2ter Teil ;) )

-Seizure of Power

Manowar – The Demon's Whip

Kapitel 27

Sookie wusste gar nicht wie ihr geschah, da hatte er sie auch schon auf die Arme genommen und stieg mit ihr in die Lüfte.

Es war ein atemberaubendes Gefühl, langsam immer höher zu steigen und den Boden unter sich kleiner werden zu sehen. Sie fühlte sich unglaublich leicht, wie eine Feder.

Für einige Sekunden hatte sie Angst, dass sie aus Erics Armen entschweben würde, einfach immer weiter nach oben steigen, durch die Atmosphäre hinaus ins All bis zum Mond, auch wenn der diese Nacht noch nicht wieder zu sehen war.

Doch der Vampir hielt sie mit festem Griff sicher bei sich.

Da hörte er auch schon auf zu nach oben zu streben und sie bewegten sich mit immer größer werdender Geschwindigkeit nach vorne, schneller und schneller.

Der Wind pfiff ihr um das Gesicht, Ohren und Nase wurden schnell taub, doch seine Jacke hielt sie warm.

Ihr Zopf löste sich auf, ihre Haare flatterten im Wind und einige Strähnen umspielten ihr Gesicht.

Wie berauscht sah sie sich um, sah von so weit oben auf die Welt hinab (Etwa Heißluftballonhöhe würde ich sagen), Einzelheiten konnte sie nicht mehr erkennen, Wälder wurden zu einem einzigen dunkel-wolligen Teppich, die abgeernteten Stoppelfelder waren wie ein Drei-Tage-Bart auf dem Gesicht der Welt, durch das sich Flüsse und Bäche wie kleine Falten zogen.

Hin und wieder überfolgen sie kleine und größere Seen, in denen Sookie die glitzernde Spiegelung der Sterne auf samtig schwarzem Grund sehen konnte.

Am Horizont konnte sie die Lichter von Straßen, Dörfern und Städten funkeln sehen.

Es war ein bisschen wie mit dem Flugzeug, mit dem sie, Jason und Gran vor vielen Jahren einmal geflogen waren um entfernt wohnende Verwandte zu besuchen. Damals hatte sie ganz nahe bei der Scheibe gesessen und sehnsuchtsvoll nach draußen gestarrte, am liebsten wäre sie draußen auf dem Flügel gewesen um sich alles genau ansehen zu können, ohne Jasons nervige Grimassen im Hintergrund…

Jetzt war sie draußen und alles schien ihr wie zum Greifen nahe, und doch gleichzeitig so weit entfernt…

Sie sah nach oben in Erics Gesicht, der konzentriert nach vorne blickte, auf ihren Weg nach Hause. War es ihr gemeinsamer Weg, den sie gerade beschritten oder waren es nur einige Meter, die sie gemeinsam gingen um sich dann wieder zu trennen?

Plötzlich erhöhte er das Tempo noch, der Wind, der bis gerade noch ertragbar gewesen wurde, zog nun mit einer Gewalt an ihren Haaren, ihrem Gesicht, ihren Beinen, das es wehtat. Er entriss ihr die Luft, bevor Sookie sie einatmen konnte.

Wenn der Vampir nicht bald wieder langsamer wurde, dann würde Sookie früher oder später ohnmächtig werden. Sie versuchte ihre Arme zu heben, um ihm ihre Probleme zu signalisieren, doch sie konnte nicht, sie waren so schnell, sie hatte nicht genügend Kraft um gegen die Geschwindigkeit an zu kommen.

Verzweifelt sah sie ihn an, versuchte seinen Blick zu bekommen….

Als er ihr Problem endlich bemerkte war es beinahe zu spät, sofort wurde er langsamer und sank nach unten.

Als Eric ihre Füße auf das taunasse Gras stellte wäre sie beinahe zusammen gebrochen, dem Himmel sei Dank hielt er sie rechtzeitig fest.

„Was ist denn los?" herrschte er sie an, das war das totale Gegenteil zu seinem besorgten Blick während ihres Sinkfluges.

„Entschuldige bitte dass ich Luft brauche…" krächzte Sookie und versuchte ihren Herzschlag wieder zu beruhigen.

Er setzte sie unsanft auf einen großen, kalten Stein in der Nähe und tigerte auf und ab. Alle paar Sekunden fragte er: „Und, geht's wieder?" Entnervt antwortete Sookie nach dem dritten Mal nicht mehr. Langsam normalisierte sich ihre Atmung wieder und sie hatte nicht mehr das Gefühl das sie entweder gleich kotzen würde oder einfach zusammen klappte.

Vorsichtig richtete sie sich auf und ging ein paar Schritte, sofort stand Eric an ihrer Seite und legte ihr eine Hand in den Rücken. Konnte er nicht einmal beständig bleiben in seinem Verhalten? Entweder er bevorzugte es sie anzuschreien ODER er war liebevoll und kümmerte sich um sie, aber er sollte sich endlich für eins entscheiden.

Schritt für Schritt wurde sie wieder sicherer und sah ihn dann schließlich selbstbewusst an.

„In Ordnung, wir können weiter." Als der Vampir sie erneut auf seine Arme heben wollte hielt sie ihn noch einmal kurz zurück. „Aber wehe du versuchst nochmal mich auszuknocken!" Grinsend hob er sie hoch und antwortete: „Keine Sorge, wenn ich dich in andere Sphären schicke, dann wirst du mich anflehen es zu tun!"

Hätte er sie vorher nicht so angeschrien, dann hätte sie dieses Versprechen vielleicht sogar süß gefunden und ihm schlagfertig geantwortet, aber sie war immer noch zu sauer, so strafte sie ihn mit Gleichgültigkeit.

Dreieinhalb Stunden später landeten sie endlich wieder in Bon Temps, in der Nähe von Lafayettes Haus. Sookie stakste mit tauben Beinen zur Tür und ließ sich von ihrem Freund eine heiße Schokolade bringen. Außerdem lieh sie sich von ihm eine Hose und einen Pullover, denn ihre eigenen Klamotten waren nach dem Flug eiskalt, durchnässt und klebten ihr am Körper.

Gestern Nacht hatte sie wenigstens noch gewusst, was sie erwartete, aber diesmal war das anders. Nervös saß sie mit Eric auf der Terrasse und wartete auf Bill, damit der ihnen den Weg wies.

„Was soll ich heute tun?" „Was heißt da ‚Was soll ich tun'?" Eric sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Warum denkst du, dass ich dich mitnehme?" Sookie runzelte die Stirn. „Natürlich komm ich mit! Es geht hier immerhin um meinen Freund!"

Hm, ganz so hatte sie das nicht gemeint, aber jetzt war es genau so raus. Inzwischen wusste sie selbst nicht mehr, wie sie zu Alcide stand, nur würde sie das nicht daran hindern ihn aus dem Schlamassel zu befreien, in den er nur wegen ihr gekommen war.

Eric stand abrupt auf, sicher auch weil Bill sich langsam näherte, aber Sookie war sie nicht sicher ob das der wirklich einzige Grund war.

Enttäuscht atmete sie tief durch und stellte sich dann neben den Wikinger.

„Endlich. Können wir jetzt los?" begrüßte der den Jüngeren ruppig. Der antwortete ganz ruhig zu Sookie gerichtet: „Wir müssen nach Shreveport ins Industrieviertel."

Sie nickte, bevor sie antworten konnte sagte eine Stimme neben ihnen: „In Ordnung, ich fahr euch." Erfreut umarmte Sookie ihren Bruder. „Jason! Bitte, ich will dich nicht nochmal in Gefahr bringen, bist du dir wirklich sicher?"

Der tat so als würde er sich etwas Staub von der Schulter schütteln und meinte: „Das war doch nichts! Als ob die mir etwas anhaben können!" Seine Schwester wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Eric, nickte dann aber. „Gut, von mir aus. Wir haben nicht so viel Zeit, ich will Alcide nicht noch länger in den Händen dieser... lassen."

Sein Geländewagen parkte ganz in der Nähe. Bill hielt ihr höflich die Beifahrertür auf, doch als er nach ihr einsteigen wollte hielt Eric ihn freundlich aber sehr bestimmt am Arm zurück. „Nein." Sagte er mit einem Grollen in der Stimme.

Der Jüngere fuhr seine Fangzähne aus und Sookie rollte entnervt mit den Augen. Sie bedeutete ihrem Bruder einzusteigen. „Könnt ihr nicht einmal bei der Sache bleiben? Es geht hier nicht um euch!" herrschte sie die beiden Streithähne an und knallte die Tür zu. „Ihr könnt ja auf die Ladefläche!" meinte sie schadenfroh. „Fahr los, Jason."

Im Rückspiegel konnte sie sehen wie die beiden sich immer noch anstarrten, als sie um die nächste Ecke bogen. „Wohin?" wollte ihr Bruder nach einiger Zeit wissen. „Das Fangtasia liegt im Industriegebiet, fahr da hin."

„Ach, ihr habt's auch geschafft?" begrüßte Sookie die beiden Vampire spöttisch, die erwartungsvoll auf dem Parkplatz standen. „Schön. Und ihr seid beide noch in einem Stück, Respekt!"

„Hi Pam." Meinte sie dann noch leichthin zur Blonden, die ihren Macher mit missbilligendem Blick begleitete. „Und, wohin müssen wir?" Dankbar nahm sie das von Jason gereichte Schrotgewehr und lud einmal durch.

Eric quittierte das mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen, Bill nahm ihre Mordlust eher besorgt auf.

„Los, wohin?"

Der Südstaatler übernahm die Führung, Sookie folgte ihm mit Eric nur einen Schritt hinter ihr, offenbar meinte der Wikinger er müsste Bodyguard spielen. Um Bill nicht auf dumme Gedanken zu bringen machte sie das Spiel mit. Jason und Pam bildeten die Nachhut.

Vor einem großen Lagerhaus machten sie endlich Halt. „Da drin?" hakte Eric misstrauisch nach und der Jüngere nickte. Daraufhin sah er Sookie an. Mit einigen Blicken gab er ihr zu verstehen, dass er gerne eine Bestätigung hätte. Sie ging etwas abseits und schloss die Augen.

In dem Gebäude waren mehrere Personen…alles Werkreaturen. Sie kannte seine Signatur inzwischen so gut, dass sie Alcide sofort ausmachen konnte, er war in einem Zimmer ganz hinten. Und er war nicht allein, es war vermutlich Debbie die da bei ihm war. Die anderen verteilten sich auf drei Räume inklusive der großen Halle.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete stand Eric direkt vor ihr. Flüsternd erklärte sie ihm die Gegebenheiten, doch er machte keine Anstalten loszuschlagen.

„Was ist mit Debbie?" fragte er leise nach. Sookie sah ihn mit einem mörderischen Blick an. „Diese Schlampe hat genügend angerichtet! Weg mit ihr!" Seine Reaktion überrumpelte sie völlig. Eric beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, umarmte sie und küsste sie ganz sanft auf die Wange. „Das ist mein Mädchen."

Danach drehte er sich unvermittelte wieder um und meinte zu den anderen gewandt: „Ok. Los geht's. Pam, du passt auf ihn auf!" dabei deutete er auf Jason und Sookie war ihm sehr dankbar, denn noch einmal so einen Schock würde sie nicht verkraften. Pam war dagegen nicht so erbaut.

Überhaupt hatte Sookie genug von Überraschungen und dergleichen, die nächsten Wochen würde sie… ja was? Sich in ihr Haus zurückziehen? Entnervt schüttelte sie den Gedanken ab und konzentrierte sich auf die vor ihr liegende Aufgabe.


	28. Chapter 28

ACDC – Shoot to thrill

Back in Buisness

Queen – It's a kind of magic :) Mir gefällts dazu, aber als wirklich passend würde ich es nicht bezeichnen ^^

Das ist mal wieder so ein Kapitel, bei dem ich leider nich wirklich passende Musik gefunden habe…aber ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem ;) Das nächste kommt schon morgen Abend, extra lang uuuunnd…. Naja, bildet euch eure eigene Meinung :)

Übrigens für alle -Leser: Die Kommentare drehen sich um Reviews etc von , da ich sie da auch veröffentliche (ehrlich gesagt auch etwas regelmäßiger als hier…) das wäre hier übrigens auch mal recht nett :P

Kapitel 28

Fast schon elegant riss Eric die Tür aus den Angeln, Bill schoss als Erster hinein und sofort waren die ersten Schreie zu hören. Kurz darauf war auch der Ältere im Inneren verschwunden und die drei Verbleibenden liefen ihnen hinterher.

Aber es blieb ihnen nicht mehr viel zutun, während Bill einen Werwolf nach dem anderen aufriss zerrte der Wikinger die kreischende Debbie an den Haaren in die Halle. Sookie rannte so schnell sie konnte zu dem Zimmer, in dem sie ihren Freund gespürt hatte und befreite ihn von den Fesseln.

Ein Wolf sprang durch die Tür und wollte sie anfallen, mit einem Aufschrei schoss sie ihm eine Ladung Schrot in den Pelz.

Erleichtert umarmte sie dann den verblüfften Alcide. „Geht es dir gut?" fragte sie atemlos und er sah sie an als wäre sie eine Erscheinung. „Sookie, gottseidank geht es dir gut!" „Natürlich geht's mir gut, aber bist du in Ordnung? Was hat sie dir angetan?"

Stöhnend richtete er sich auf.

„Du meinst abgesehen davon, dass sie mich die letzten Stunden zugezetert hat?" er versuchte ein Grinsen, doch da sein Gesicht einige hässliche Schnitte und Prellungen zierte wurde es mehr eine Grimasse. „Hast du Schmerzen?" „Naja, so ein bisschen. Aber es geht schon. Wie hast du mich überhaupt gefunden?"

In diesem Moment verstummten die Schreie von draußen und Bill stand in der Tür. „Er hat mir geholfen…" antwortete Sookie schuldbewusst. Der Blick, den er in Richtung des Vampirs schickte war weder nett noch dankbar. Vorsichtig half sie ihrem Freund aufzustehen und stützte ihn, als er langsam nach draußen humpelte.

Dort hielt Eric immer noch Debbie fest, die ihn und die junge Frau mit hasserfülltem Blick anstarrte. „Ich krieg euch noch, das schwöre ich!" geiferte sie. „Das glaub ich weniger…" murmelte der Wikinger und sah Sookie auffordernd an. „Also, was soll ich mit ihr machen?"

Die wiederum wendete sich Alcide zu, der die Wölfin auf dem Boden wehmütig anstarrte. „Entscheide du." Meinte die Fee bestimmt. „Sie ist deine Ex-Verlobte. Und sie hat mal zu deinem Rudel gehört. Sag du, was wir mit ihr machen sollen."

Debbies Gesichtsausdruck schwankte zwischen bittend und verachtend, doch der Vampir hielt ihren Kopf soweit zurück, dass sie nicht mehr antworten konnte. Der Werwolf sah sie noch eine ganze Weile aus undefinierbaren Augen an, dann wandte er sich schaudernd ab. „Ich hab sie schon vor Monaten für vogelfrei erklären lassen. Mir ist egal, was ihr mit ihr macht. Wenn ich sie wieder sehe und alleine stehen kann, wird sie das auf jeden Fall nicht überleben." Damit ging er zum Ausgang, Sookie übergab die Aufgabe ihn zu stützen an ihren Bruder, da sie Alcides Gewicht auf Dauer nicht halten konnte.

„Viel Spass, Eric." Sagte sie dann noch über die Schulter gewandt, während sie die Halle verließ, wobei sie krampfhaft versuchte das Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

Sie brachten den Verletzten zum Fangtasia, widerwillig erklärte sich Pam dazu bereit zu rufen, damit sie sich Alcides Wunden im Büro mal genauer ansah. Wie erwartet hatte Debbie ihn als Boxsack missbraucht, aber bis auf einen unangenehmen Trümmerbruch im linken Unterarm waren es nur Prellungen die innerhalb der nächsten Wochen rückstandsfrei verheilen würden. Die Schnitte in seinem Gesicht würden leider vorerst ein paar hässliche Narben hinterlassen, aber wie die Ärztin unfreundlich erklärte, könne er sie mit ‚dieser Salbe'; sie kramte umständlich eine aus ihrer Tasche hervor; während des nächsten halben Jahres völlig verschwinden lassen.

Die Fee überlegte kurz, ob sie ihm mit ihren Kräften helfen konnte, doch erstens war Bill immer noch in der Nähe und zweitens hatte sie bei der Heilung von Jason wesentlich mehr von ihrer Kraft verbraucht, als es dafür eigentlich notwendig gewesen wäre, eine erhebliche Menge war einfach ungenutzt verflossen, nur um ihr mangelndes Können auszugleichen… Und Alcide würde auch ohne ihre feeische Hilfe wieder völlig genesen.

Vorsichtig legte Sookie einen neuen Beutel Eis auf seinen Kopf und strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Geht es dir besser?" fragte sie fürsorglich. Er nickte mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Weißt du, so sehr Debbie auch am Rad gedreht hat… ich weiß, das da irgendwo noch die junge Frau drinnen ist… war, die ich früher so geliebt habe." Sookie fing einige seiner Gefühle und Gedanken auf und fragte sie, ob dem nicht immer noch so war… Es war verwirrend, zum ersten Mal blockte er, und sie!, nicht mehr einen Teil seiner Selbst ab, den Teil der auch ihnen beiden unangenehme Gefühle beinhaltete, mit denen sie sich bisher nicht hatten auseinander setzen wollen. „Aber Unk, das Rudel und das viele V haben sie total verdreht, sie konnte ihre niedersten Instinkte nicht mehr kontrollieren, sie tat einfach gerade das, was ihr in den Sinn kam.

Für einige Sekunden konnte Sookie sehen, wie Debbie an Alcides Hosenbund nestelte, mit einem hungrigen Gesichtsausdruck der sie würgen ließ.

Der Wolf bemerkte das und öffnete die Augen. „Bitte Sookie, lass mir wenigstens ein bisschen Privatsphäre." Sie verstand den Vorwurf und zog sich zurück, sowohl gedanklich als auch körperlich. „Es tut mir leid, in den letzten zwei Tagen hab ich einfach völlig ohne Schranken gelebt, damit ich jeden Angreifer frühzeitig bemerke. Das muss ich mir jetzt erst wieder abgewöhnen."

Kurz darauf trat Eric mit einem breiten, zufriedenen Grinsen ein, die Blutspritzer auf seiner Kleidung erübrigten jede Nachfrage. In seiner Hand hielt er die Keule die Debbie in der Nacht zuvor dazu benutzt hatte Energiebälle nach ihnen zu schmeißen. Er warf sie Sookie zu, die sie interessiert auffing.

„Also, was ist das jetzt genau?" hakte sie nach, während sie die filigranen Schnitzereien und feinen Bemalungen genauer betrachtete. „Ein Geladener Stab." Wiederholte Eric und sie rollte mit den Augen. „Nochmal frag ich nicht!"

Er ließ sich auf seinem Bürostuhl nieder und legte die Füße auf den Tisch. „Es ist das, was in Märchen gerne als Zauberstab bezeichnet wird. Hexen können darin Energie speichern, die magisch Begabte dann für … vereinfacht gesagt Zauber benutzen können."

„Debbie war nicht magisch begabt." Ächzte Alcide, setzte sich mühsam auf und besah die Keule interessiert. „Musste sie auch nicht." entgegnete Eric entnervt. „Magisch unbegabte Wesen können die enthaltene Kraft trotzdem nutzen, auf die rudimentärste Weise." „Reine Energie." Sprach Sookie ihre Vermutung laut aus und der Wikinger nickte. „Genau."

„Können wir diesen Stab wieder laden und benutzen?" fragte sie dann gespannt, doch ihr Gegenüber schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er ist völlig leer. Und das Wissen darum, wie man einen total entleerte Stab wieder aktiviert ist vor einigen hundert Jahren verloren gegangen."

„Bist du dir sicher?" Sookie zweifelte etwas daran. „Immerhin hast du auch gedacht, dass es seit vierhundert Jahren keine mehr gäbe!"

Eric stand auf und ging ein paar Mal auf und ab, während er wohl versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden. Im Übrigen eine Geste die Sookie sehr gut gefiel, nicht nur, weil ihr Vater das auch immer getan hatte, sondern weil es auch zeigte, dass Eric Northman nicht immer sofort auf alles eine Antwort hatte.

„Einen nicht ganz geleerten Stab wieder aufzuladen ist nicht soo kompliziert. Dafür muss nur einer in einer Gruppe dazu in der Lage sein Kraft in einen Speicher einzuspeisen. Aber ein leerer Stab… er hat sozusagen seine Programmierung verloren. Er weiß nicht, was er mit der Kraft machen soll, speichern, weiterladen, umfunktionieren… Und die richtige… Programmiersprache zu lernen ist schwierig, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass jeder Stab einen anderen Dialekt spricht." Er sah sie kurz an, um zu prüfen ob sie ihn verstand. Tatsächlich konnte sich Sookie unter dem, was er da redete etwas vorstellen. „Und selbst wenn wir den Dialekt wüssten und eine Hexe hätten, die das für uns übernimmt, ich persönlich will keinen Geladenen Stab in meiner Nähe haben."

Die Fee konnte ihn verstehen, offenbar war sie die Einzige, die etwas gegen diesen puren Energieausstoß tun konnte. „Also dann, was willst du mit ihm machen?" Eric zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir egal, benutz ihn meinetwegen als Baseballschläger. Einen Teil davon habe ich schon entfernt, er lässt sich also ohnehin nicht mehr benutzen.

„Schön, dann hab ich jetzt wenigstens etwas mit dem ich Leute verprügeln kann, die mir ans Leder wollen!" spielerisch drohte sie Eric damit. Dann fing sie Alcides irritierten Blick auf und legte den Stab weg.

„Okay, ich würde mal sagen, dass damit die Sache, dass Werwölfe mich umbringen wollen erst einmal erledigt ist." Sookie stand auf und streckte sich. Den Blick, den Eric und Alcide wechselten sah sie nicht. „Das heißt auch, dass ich jetzt endlich mein Haus wieder aufbauen kann und nicht mehr erwarten muss, das es in wenigen Wochen wieder schlimmer aussieht als vorher."

„Wo willst du so lange wohnen?"

Die Frage des Vampirs stieß sie auf eine Tatsache, die sie eigentlich am liebsten für die nächsten Tage ignoriert hätte. „Und wie willst du die Renovierung bezahlen?"

Sookie nahm den Schläger wieder in die Hand. „Noch eine Frage und ich benutze das Ding hier!" Er grinste. „Bitte, tu dir keinen Zwang an, du wirst dich früher oder später sowieso damit beschäftigen müssen." Sie warf ihm einen bestimmten Blick zu. „Mir egal, ich will jetzt für ein paar Tage meine Ruhe haben, dann werd ich schauen, was ich mache."

Eric zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du weißt, meine Tür steht dir immer offen."

Sie rollte mit den Augen und er fuhr die Fangzähne aus. „Natürlich gegen eine gewisse… Gegenleistung…"


	29. Chapter 29

Herr der Ringe OST – Concerning Hobbits (Howard Shore)

Herr der Ringe OST – The Council of Elrond (Howard Shore)

Equilibrium – Wald der Freiheit

Queen – One Year of Love

Für die mit schrägem Humor: Lordi – Would you love a Monsterman :)

ACDC - Love at first feel

Blackmore's Night – Durch den Wald zum Bach Haus

Kapitel 29

Langsam öffnete Sookie die Augen und sah sich um. Die Abendsonne schien hellrot durchs Fenster und zeichnete tanzende Schatten auf die gegenüberliegende Wand.

Die junge Frau stand auf und streckte sich. Neben ihrem Bett lag ein feinsäuberlich gefalteter Stapel Kleidung: Ein Set Spitzenunterwäsche, eine bequeme, wie angegossen sitzende Jeans, ein hübsches Top mit Rüschen und ein dazu passendes leichtes Jäckchen.

Aufmerksam sah sie sich um und suchte nach Merkmalen, die ihr verraten könnten, wo sie war. Die Raumausstattung sah etwas ältlich aus, als hätte sie eine Person am Ende des mittleren Alters ausgesucht und aufgestellt. Ihre Lagerstatt war eine breite Luftmatratze, bezogen Satinbettwäsche die mit Leopardenmustern verziert war.

Nichts davon kam ihr bekannt vor. Sookie zuckte mit den Schultern und ging zur Tür, sie war nicht verschlossen. Vorsichtig trat sie auf den Gang hinaus. Niemand hielt sie auf, überhaupt schien außer ihr niemand in dem kleinen Haus zu sein.

Die nächste Tür, die sie öffnete, war die zur Küche, sie blieb stehen und warf einen Blick in den Kühlschrank. Ihr Magen grummelte. Im hinteren Teil fand sie einen Joghurt, der noch gut zu sein schien (Welches Datum sie wohl momentan hatte?), sonst war nichts Essbares drin, wenn man mal von Zitronen und Limonen absah. Vermutlich passend zu den Tequliaflaschen auf dem Regal an der Wand…

Auch Cornflakes und Müsli zum Joghurt suchte sie vergebens.

Also… wenn das hier ihr Haus war, dann sollte sie dringend einkaufen und etwas mehr zu Essen daheim haben. Dafür hatte sie sich offenbar eine ziemlich moderne Kaffeemaschine angeschafft…

Mit einer dampfenden Tasse in der Hand erkundete sie kurz darauf das Haus weiter. Das Wohnzimmer war ähnlich altmodisch eingerichtet wie das Zimmer, in dem sie erwacht war, inklusive einer Häkeldecke wie zu Omas Zeiten… An der Wand hing so etwas wie ein Schrein mit afrikanischen Figuren neben Ikonen und Heiligenbildern. Für einen kurzen Moment fragte sich Sookie woran sie wohl glaubte, dann verschob sie diese Frage auf später, wenn sie etwas mehr Informationen gesammelt hatte.

Im Gang war noch eine andere Tür gewesen, die sie nun untersuchte. Sie führte zu einem fensterlosen Raum, der sich als das Badezimmer herausstellte, nachdem sie endlich den Lichtschalter gefunden hatte.

Es war hübsch dekoriert, mit einigen Pflanzen, einer schönen blauen Lampe die ein herrliches Licht machte, und jede Menge Regale die bis oben hin voll waren mit Kosmetik- und Pflegeprodukten.

Anscheinend schien sie wenn schon nicht auf einen gefüllten Kühlschrank wenigstens auf ein reiches Pflegesortiment wert zu legen…

Kurzerhand zog sie ihre Kleidung wieder aus und ließ sich ein heißes Bad ein. Sie konnte sich nicht zwischen den wohlriechenden Badezusätzen entscheiden, also kippte sie einfach von jedem ein bisschen etwas rein. Das Resultat war ein riesiger Schaumberg der das Zimmer mit einer wilden Duftmischung erfüllte und in den sie sich gelöst sinken ließ.

Im warmen Wasser spürte sie, wie ihre verkrampften Muskeln sich wieder entspannten, offensichtlich hatte sie in den letzten Tagen einiges mitgemacht.

Langsam strich sie mit einem Luffaschwamm über ihre Beine, das Kratzen peelte abgestorbene Hautzellen ab und tat sehr gut. Gründlich arbeitete sie sich vor, bis sie an ihrem Hals ankam. Das Wasser war nun einige Nuancen dunkler und Sookie hatte das Gefühl um einige Altlasten leichter zu sein.

Genießerisch roch sie danach an jedem erreichbaren Duschgel, schließlich entschied sie sich für eins, das nach wilden Blumen duftete. Es regte ihre Phantasie an und als sie sich gründlich einseifte konnte sie die Blüten fast sehen.

Nachdem sich Sookie gründlich die Haare gewaschen hatte, mit zwei verschiedenen Shampoosorten und diversen Pflegekuren, und sich jedes überflüssige Haar am Körper pedantisch mit einem Rasierer entfernt hatte, stieg sie aus der Wanne und hüllte sich in ein großes weiches Handtuch.

Dann besah sie sich die Cremes genauer, was Pflegeprodukte anging schien sie einen ziemlich luxuriösen Geschmack zu haben…

Zwanzig Minuten und ebenso viele unterschiedliche Cremes, Wässerchen, Tinkturen und Gele später verließ sie das Bad wieder, tiefenentspannt und wohlig duftend. Und da ihr das ja anscheinend wichtig genug war, dass sie fast ein ganzes Zimmer damit füllte, hatte Sookie noch etwas Mascara und Lidschatten, perfekt passend zum Oberteil natürlich, aufgelegt und ihre Haare mit einigen, ebenfalls farblich entsprechenden, Klämmerchen in Form gebracht.

Wieder im Wohnzimmer setzte sie sich auf die Couch und sah sich um, unschlüssig was sie nun mit sich anfangen sollte. Gerade als sie überlegte ein bisschen die Gegend zu erkunden, klopfte es an der Tür.

Erfreut über die Ablenkung öffnete Sookie sie.

Vor ihr stand ein hochgewachsener Mann in den Dreißigern, die blonden Haare nachlässig nach hinten gegeelt. Er trug einen legeren schwarzen Anzug, nur halb zugeknöpft, so dass sie erstens sein eng sitzendes hellblaues Hemd und zweitens die Muskeln darunter sehen konnte. So wie der Anzug saß musste er Maßarbeit sein, stellte Sookie in einem Nebengedanken fest.

Um seinen Hals hing ein dünnes Lederband mit einem in Kupfer gestanzten Symbol das sie nicht kannte.

„Guten Tag." Sagte sie wohlerzogen, wie es ihr ihre Großmutter beigebracht hatte. (Oder war es jemand anders gewesen? Sookie war sich nicht sicher und fragte sich, was sie noch alles im Moment nicht wusste…)

„Guten Abend." Seine Stimme jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken, sie klang warm und mysteriös und auf seltsame Art vertraut.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber wer sind Sie?" Das klang etwas unfreundlicher als sie beabsichtigt hatte, dieser Mann faszinierte sie und brachte sie irgendwie etwas aus dem Konzept, Sookie wusste, dass an ihm etwas _anders_ war, aber was genau konnte sie nicht sagen, auf jeden Fall zogen sie seine blauen Augen wie magnetisch an.

„Oh, verzeihen Sie bitte, natürlich, ich sollte mich vorstellen. Mein Name ist Eric Northman." Er verbeugte sich formvollendet. „Guten Abend, , mein Name ist Sookie Stackhouse, ich bin erfreut Sie kennenzulernen." Also, im Moment war das mehr als nur eine Floskel, sie freute sich wirklich, dieser Mann war nicht nur sehr gutaussehend sondern auch interessant. Sie deutete einen Knicks an.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre." Er ging einen Schritt beiseite, damit sie ebenfalls auf die Veranda treten konnte. „Ich wollte gerade einen Spaziergang machen, wollen Sie mich begleiten?" fragte sie nach einigen Augenblicken, in denen sie sich nur angesehen hatten. „Auch das wäre mir eine Ehre."

Dieser Mann hatte Blicke drauf… Und ein Lächeln… Sookie wurde kurz nach einander erst kalt, dann heiß, dann wieder kalt und dann wieder sehr, sehr heiß. Sie holte schnell noch eine dickere Jacke, dann ließen sie das kleine Häuschen hinter sich.

Sie gingen einige Meter schweigend, bis es ihr zu blöd wurde.

„Nun, , was machen Sie beruflich?"

Er brauchte einige Sekunden, bis er antwortete: „Ich habe einen Club in Shreveport, eine Bar. Außerdem bekleide ich eine administrative Aufgabe in einer Organisation, mit der mir die Aufsicht über bestimmte Individuen in Renard Parish und deren geschäftliche Tätigkeiten übertragen wurde." Redegewandt war er also auch noch.

Sookie hörte ihm neugierig zu. „Das klingt interessant, bitte erzählen Sie mir mehr."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eigentlich gibt es da nicht viel zu erzählen, was erfreulicher oder kurzweiliger Natur wäre, ich befürchte, ich würde Sie damit nur langweilen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie mich mit irgendetwas langweilen könnten!" das meinte sie auch genau so, es war etwas in seiner Stimme, dass sie selbst dann gespannt hätte lauschen lassen, wenn er ihr aus dem Telefonbuch vorgelesen hätte.

„Nun, dann formuliere ich es mal so, wahrscheinlich würden Sie meine Arbeitsgeschichten eher erschrecken, als unterhalten. Leider habe ich keine Job, über den man gerne berichtet."

„Das ist wirklich sehr schade, warum machen sie ihn dann?" er sah sie überrascht an und suchte nach Worten. „Insgesamt mache ich ihn durchaus gerne, ich verdiene viel Geld und kann mir meine Arbeit selbst einteilen." „Sie verdienen viel Geld? Na, wie viel haben Sie denn?" das war eigentlich neckend gemeint, aber sein Blick zeigte ihr, dass er das nicht als Spaß gemeint hatte.

„Genug, dass ich Sie gerne zum Essen einladen würde." In einiger Entfernung tauchte die Reklame einer Gaststätte auf. sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Natürlich nur wenn ich darf…" Die Aussicht mit ihm noch etwas mehr Zeit diesen Abend verbringen zu können, gefiel ihr, also nickte sie. „Natürlich, gerne."

Er bot ihr seinen Arm an und Sookie hakte sich mit kribbelndem Bauch bei ihm ein.

Das Restaurant war größer als es von außen erwarten ließ, aber dennoch nicht zu groß. Es gab einige Tische die frei standen, aber auch welche mit aneinanderhängenden Bänken die so ein kleines eigenes Abteil formten, was den innen Sitzenden etwas Privatsphäre ermöglichte.

Ihr Begleiter führte sie zu einem Abteil ganz hinten in der Ecke.

Sookie studierte die Karte und bestellte bei der Kellnerin, die ihr seltsame Blicke zuwarf, einen großen Hamburger mit Salat und Westernkartoffeln. „Blutig nehme ich an?" fragte die Bedienung etwas zickig. Die Fee sah sie verwirrt an. „Nein, durchgebraten bitte. Ich kann Blut nicht leiden."

ihr gegenüber sah so aus als würde er ein Grinsen unterdrücken.

„Und was wollen Sie?" Wieder so zickig, also diese Frau verstand definitiv nichts von ihrem Beruf. „Ein Tru:Blood bitte. Ich nehme an, Sie haben sowieso nur eine Sorte…" Sie sagte nichts mehr sondern wirbelte nur herum und rauschte ab.

„Was für eine unfreundliche Person." Kommentierte Sookie und der Blonde nickte. „Was meinen Sie, sieht die Dame nicht etwas schwanger aus?" „Ziemlich schwanger. Ich würde sagen im fünften Monat." Er sah sie abschätzend an und irgendwie mochte es Sookie nicht, dass er eine andere Frau so intensiv betrachtete.

Dieser Mann hatte etwas an sich, das ihre Eingeweide in einen Haufen wild flatternder Schmetterlinge verwandelte, und das nur in dem er sie ansah, er musste noch nicht einmal etwas sagen…

„Was ist ein Tru:Blood?" fragte sie schließlich nach, gottseidank klang ihre Stimme nicht halb so zittrig, wie sie sich gerade fühlte.

„Natürlich, das sollte ich erklären…" murmelte er kurz leise und sah sie dann wieder aufmerksam an. „Ich kann keine Nahrung zu mir nehmen, so wie Sie." Er legte seine Hand auf ihre, sie war irritierend kühl. „Ich bin ein Vampir."

Wow, was für eine Erklärung.

Sookie musste ein paar Mal tief durchatmen, zog ihre Hand aber nicht weg. „So ein richtiger Vampir? Sie saugen Blut und verbrennen im Sonnenlicht?"

nickte.

„Und wollen Sie auch mein Blut?" Nun nahm er ihre Hand in beide Hände und sah sie ernst an, was sie anging hätte er jetzt gar nichts mehr sagen müssen, sie war sowieso völlig in seinen Augen verloren. „Wenn du es nicht willst, dann werde ich mich nie von dir nähren, Sookie. Ich werde nichts ohne deine Erlaubnis tun."

Die Sache mit dem Bauchkribbeln war Vergangenheit. Die Schmetterlinge waren auch verschwunden. Alles war wie weggeblasen, Sookie wollte nur noch eins:

Diesen Mann.

Koste es, was es wolle. In seiner Stimme lag eine Ernsthaftigkeit, die sie jedes Misstrauen vergessen ließ. Bei ihm fühlte sie sich sicher und sie _wusste_, dass ihr nichts etwas anhaben konnte, solange _er_ an ihrer Seite war…

In diesem Moment kam das Essen und riss sie Beide aus dieser eigenen kleinen Welt, in die sie sich gerade zurückgezogen hatten.

Sie ‚aßen' schweigend; also Sookie futterte ihren Hamburger und nippte immer wieder an seinem Tru:Blood.

Schließlich bezahlte er (und gab der Kellnerin ein großzügiges Trinkgeld, Sookie wäre nicht so nachsichtig gewesen) und führte sie wieder nach draußen. „Nun, , was möchten Sie nun weiter tun?" Insgesamt wäre ihr so einiges eingefallen, das sie gerne mit diesem Herrn gemacht hätte, aber soo leicht war sie auch wieder nicht zu haben. Zumindest im Moment nicht. Fröstelnd rieb sie sich die Arme, trotz mehr oder weingJacke war es empfindlich kalt.

Der Vampir zog sein Jackett aus und legte es ihr um die Schultern. „Hier, ich will nicht, dass Sie sich erkälten." _‚Naja, wenn du mich dann pflegst…'_

„Am liebsten würde ich noch etwas mit Ihnen spazieren gehen…" murmelte Sookie abwesend, der Duft, der aus seiner Jacke hochstieg vernebelte ihr gerade etwas die Sinne.

„Einen Moment." Kurz darauf war er schon wieder da, mit einer Thermoskanne voll süßem Kräutertee. „Damit Sie mir hier nicht erfrieren…"

Also konnte sie noch einige Stunden mehr mit ihm verbringen… Sookie bekam weiche Knie.

Sie liefen in dieser kleinen Stadt umher, mal erzählte er was, mal sie (wobei sie wesentlich weniger zu sagen hatte, sie erinnerte sich immer noch an nicht viel) und mal schwiegen sie einfach. Wobei seine Hand, die die ihre in einem kurzen Waldstück fand, mehr sagte, als ein ganzer Sermon ihr hätte offenbaren können.

Sookies Hand kribbelte und fühlte sich an, als ob sie gleich in Flammen aufgehen würde.

„Wie alt sind Sie eigentlich?" Sie setzte sich auf eine Parkbank und ließ sich neben ihr nieder, sein Knie berührte ihres. Er sah ihr zu wie sie sich einen heißen Tee eingoss und antwortete erst später. „Ich bin seit etwas mehr als eintausend Jahre ein Vampir." Sookie verschluckte sich. „Bitte was?" Er klopfte ihr vorsichtig auf den Rücken, bis das Husten abklang und ließ seine Hand zu ihrer Freude darauf liegen. „Ich wurde vor eintausend Jahren zum Vampir gemacht." „Und wie alt waren Sie vorher?"

Gespannt setzte sie sich auf und sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Meine Verwandlung geschah etwa zwei Monate vor meinem siebenundzwanzigsten Geburtstag." „Sie sehen älter aus."

Bei dieser Feststellung warf ihr einen amüsierten Blick zu und Sookie grinste. „So hab ich das nicht gemeint. Sie sehen eher wie… dreißig oder so aus." „Das Leben damals war wesentlich härter."

Seine Augen verdüsterten sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und Sookie fragte sich, was ihm wohl damals zugestoßen war. Einige Augenblicke war sie versucht zu fragen, doch sie wollte den schönen Abend nicht zerstören."

„Wenn Sie schon so alt sind… dann haben Sie doch sicher auch Elvis mal gesehen…" Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Oh ja, mehrmals sogar. Gerade erst letzte Woche haben wir über Politik gesprochen." Ihr fiel der leere Teebecher aus der Hand, mit blitzschnellen Reflexen fischte er ihn aus der Luft. „Elvis ist ein Vampir?"

Er lachte und Sookie begriff, dass er sich über sie lustig machte. Spielerisch schlug sie ihm auf den Arm. „, das ist nicht nett!"

Galant fing er ihre Hand auf und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Nennen sie mich doch Eric."

Sie waren so tief und blau, selbst in diesem schwachen Licht leuchteten sie immer noch wie zwei Kerzen am Fenster, die dem Reisenden den Heimweg wiesen (Wo zum Geier kam denn dieser Vergleich auf einmal her? Auch wenn sie sich bei ihm ziemlich zu Hause fühlte, das war noch lange kein Grund für derart poetische Metaphern!) Irritiert wendete sie sich ab und blinzelte.

„Wollen wir weiter?"

Schließlich erreichten sie wieder das Haus, in dem sie am Anfang des Abends aufgewacht war, offenbar schlief sie hier, immerhin hatte , Eric, ihr erklärt, dass es einem gemeinsamen Freund gehörte, der sie hier wohnen ließ bis ihr eigenes vollständig saniert war.

Sie standen lange auf der Veranda und sahen sich an.

Sookies Augen brannten, eigentlich wollte sie auf schnellstem Weg wieder ins Bett, aber sie hatte auch Angst, dass sie sich nach dem Aufstehen wieder an nichts mehr erinnern würde können.

Als Eric zum Abschied wieder ihre Hand fasste flüsterte sie: „Werde ich morgen noch wissen, wer du bist?" „Ich hoffe sehr, dass du _jetzt_ weißt, wer ich bin…" war seine Antwort, auf ihren Blick hin setzte er noch hinzu: „Ja, Sookie, du wirst dich morgen noch an alles erinnern."

Die Art, wie er ihren Namen aussprach… sie wollte, das er das für immer tat. Jeden Morgen wollte sie von diesem Klang geweckt werden und jeden Abend dazu einschlafen.

„Schlaf gut, Sookie." Sagte er leise, er stand so nah bei ihr, langsam hob sie den Kopf und sah ihm tief in diese blauen, so blauen Augen. „Gute Nacht, Eric…"

Langsam hob er seine Hand zu ihrem Gesicht und strich ihr sanft mit seinen kühlen Fingern über die Wange. „Auf Wiedersehen…" hauchte sie. „Schlaf gut…" wiederholte er.

Sie beide wollten sich nicht aus dieser Situation lösen; was Sookie anging: sie war gar nicht in der Lage dazu. Wie lange sie so dagestanden und sich nur angesehen hatten konnte sie später nicht mehr sagen, endlich endlich überbrückte er den immer noch viel zu große Distanz zwischen ihnen und beugte sich quälend langsam zu ihr hinab.

Dieser Kuss war süß und rein, unschuldig, das Bekenntnis einer jungen, aufkeimenden Liebe… und ließ Sookie beinahe die Knie einsacken.

Gleichzeitig versprach er eine Leidenschaft, die sie mit einer Hitze erfüllte als ob es nicht dunkelste Nacht im tiefsten Herbst sondern höchster Mittag am heißesten Sommertag des Jahres wäre und sie ein einer Sauna in der prallen Sonne saß. (schon wieder so ein komischer Vergleich, dieser Mann war auf mehr als eine, die offensichtliche Art, stimulierend…)

Bevor all diese Empfindungen sie völlig überfluten und alle ihre Vorsätze (Entschuldige, Oma) hinweg wischen konnten, löste sich Eric auch schon wieder von ihr.

„Gute Nacht, Sookie." Sagte er mit rauer Stimme und machte einige Schritte rückwärts.

„Bis bald…" mehr brachte sie nicht mehr heraus, es hatte ihr definitiv die Sprache verschlagen, langsam ging sie nach hinten, bis sie die Tür in ihrem Rücken spürte (Verdammt, da wollte sie gerade eigentlich etwas anderes haben!). Fieberhaft suchte sie nach der Klinke und fummelte so lange daran herum, bis sie sie endlich aufbekam.

Als sie die Tür hinter… naja, eher vor sich, schloss, stand Eric immer noch auf der Veranda und sah ihr nach, Sookie wusste nicht, wie sie schlafen sollte, mit dem Wissen, dass _er_ da stand und ins Haus sah…

Doch da…

Er zwinkerte ihr noch einmal zu und war dann verschwunden.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen ging Sookie in ihre Zimmer… nun ja, wenigstens zu ihrem Bett zurück und ließ sich darauf fallen. „Himmel…"

Ja, genau von da kam sie gerade, aus dem Himmel… Aus dem Himmel mit einem Vampir.


	30. Chapter 30

Mando Diao – Annie's Angle

Hammerfall – Riders of the Storm

Queen – I Want it All

Kapitel 30

Sookie ließ ihren Hammer noch einmal gegen die Wand donnern, dann setzte sie ihn ab und schob die Schutzbrille hoch. Sie konnte den letzten Sonnenstrahl über die Wand tanzen sehen, schimmernd durch den Regen, der in der Luft lag.

Seufzend warf sie einen letzten Blick auf die Uhr und ging dann die Treppe nach unten zur Haustür. Wie erwartete lehnte er lässig gegen den Rahmen gelehnt und sah ihr mit seinem üblichen, arrogant-anzüglichen Blick entgegen.

„Was willst du hier?" stöhnte Sookie und wischte sich den Staub von der Stirn. Eric zog gespielt-vorwurfsvoll eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was ist denn das für eine Begrüßung nach dem Abschied letzte Nacht?"

Sookie nahm den langstieligen Hammer wieder in beide Hände. „Was willst du hier?" wiederholte sie und sah ihn grimmig an. Er seufzte genervt, gelangweilt und auch etwas enttäuscht, wie sie fand.

„Ich brauche deine speziellen Fähigkeiten." Gab er zu. Sie schnaubte und ließ ihr Werkzeug gegen die halbzerstörte Wand knallen. „Und warum nimmst du an, dass ich dir helfen würde?"

Eric wischte sich ein paar Putzkrümel vom Ärmel, trat ins Zimmer und sah sie überheblich an. „Immerhin schuldest du mir noch einen Gefallen." „Wofür?" feuerte sie sofort zurück, auch wenn ihr absolut klar war, das er mehr als genug zum wählen hatte.

„Für die Hilfe für deinen Bruder, für die Verteidigung deines Hauses, für die Hilfe beim Finden deines Schoßhundes, für das Beseitigen von Debbie… soll ich weiter machen? Such dir was aus." Sookie zog eine Schnute. „Ist ja schon gut, ich hab's kapiert. Also, was liegt an?"

Einen Wimpernschlag später stand er direkt vor ihr und sah zu ihr hinunter. Sie wartete darauf, dass er etwas sagte, sich irgendwie regte, doch er blieb einfach nur so stehen und sah sie an. Die Gedanken rasten offensichtlich hinter seiner Stirn, die Fee konnte die verschiedensten Antworten in seinem Gesicht ablesen, welche ihr am liebsten wäre wusste sie selbst nicht genau.

Einerseits war es wundervoll ihm wieder so nahe zu sein, anderseits war sie sich immer noch nicht sicher was die gestrige Nacht zu bedeuten hatte. Es war schön gewesen, intensiv und anregend, doch was sollte es für ihr weiteres Leben heißen?

Konnte sie mit Northman eine Beziehung führen? Wollte sie das überhaupt?

Sookie sah Eric wieder in die Augen, in denen sie für einen Augenblick Verzweiflung und Sehnsucht aufblitzen sah, dann waren sie wieder so kühl wie eh und je.

„Klara-Belle erwünscht mal wieder meine Anwesenheit-" „Und du willst mal wieder, dass ich deine Tussi spiele und meine Ohren aufhalte?" beendete sie den Satz für ihn und er nickte. „Wie auch immer du es nennen willst. Ich hab eine Tasche mit Kleidung für dich am Flughafen deponiert, etwas von den Sachen, die du in meinem Haus… vergessen hattest. Mach dich auf den Weg, ich treffe dich dort."

„Ich werde aber dann erst frühmorgens in Davenport ankommen!" protestierte Sookie und wünschte sich verzweifelt, sie könnte sich endlich von seinen Augen lösen und irgendetwas, egal was, anderes machen. „Das ist schon in Ordnung."

Er wendete sich ab und ging auf die Tür zu. „Ähm, krieg ich noch ein paar mehr Informationen?" beschwerte sie sich, Eric warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu. „Nein. Bis dann."

Ungläubig starrte Sookie ihm hinterher, wie er von der Veranda in der Nacht verschwand.

Die ersten paar Minuten hatte sie noch das Gefühl gehabt, dass er an den vergangenen Abend anknüpfen hatte wollen, aber jetzt wusste sie überhaupt nicht mehr, was er von ihr wollte. Und _ob_ er etwas von ihr wollte…

Wie erwartet war es kalt in Davenport. Sehr kalt.

Schnell huschte Sookie in die Abfertigungshalle und drängelte sich mit einem Lächeln in der Schlange nach vorne, um nach draußen zu kommen. Dort stand Eric schon und wartete auf sie. Halbwegs freundlich geleitete er sie zu einer wartenden Limousine. „Heute kein Taxi?" stichelte die Fee, doch der Gesichtsausdruck im Gesicht des Vampirs wischte ihr Lächeln weg.

Als sie auf den weichen Lederpolstern saßen maulte sie: „Ist mal wieder humoristische Eiszeit angesagt?" Eric sah sie aus Augenwinkeln an. „Du solltest das Ganze ernst nehmen!"

„Ich nehme es immer ernst, wenn mir jemand ans Leder will! Aber deswegen muss ich mir doch meine gute Laune nicht verderben lassen!" Seine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz amüsiert, danach beugte er sich zu ihr und streckte die Hand aus. Reflexartig hielt Sookie sie fest. Dann erst folgte sie seinem Blick und sah den Fangzahn, der fast schon selbstverständlich über ihrem Brustbein hing.

„Was ist damit?" wollte sie irritiert wissen. „Ich glaube, den solltest du im Nest ausziehen." Aufgewühlt starrte er ihre Hände an, die sich wie automatisch in einander verschlungen hatten und zog seine schnell zurück. Nachdenklich nahm Sookie die Kette ab und ließ sie in die Hosentasche gleiten.

Sie vermied den Blickkontakt und versuchte ihren Herzschlag wieder zu beruhigen. Ihre Finger prickelten.

Eigentlich… ja eigentlich wollte sie mit ihm reden, ihm sagen, wie viel ihr die letzte Nacht bedeutet hatte, was sie in ihr ausgelöst hatte, aber dafür fehlte der Fee einfach der Mut und die Worte.

Die Fahrt an sich war viel zu schnell vorbei, Eric schickte sich an auszusteigen, als Sookie ihn einem Impuls folgend zurück hielt. Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und sah ihn ernst an. „Lycka till, min kära!" sagte sie langsam, hoffend das sie es richtig ausgesprochen hatte, das bisschen Schwedisch, dass sie sich in der Bibliothek zusammen gekratzt hatte. Er nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie fest, in seinen Augen konnte sie seine Unsicherheit und Angst - Angst um sie - sehen.

Über ihre Sinne konnte sie seine Anspannung fühlen, seine Sorgen, seine Unruhe.

„Också lycka till dig." Eric sah Sookie tief in die Augen. „Jag kommer att göra allt för att hålla dig oskadd." Was er wortwörtlich sagte, wusste sie nicht, aber was er meinte, konnte sie deutlich spüren. Spontan beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihn, sehnsuchtsvoll, unglücklich und ängstlich; die Furcht, die sie in ihm sah, wirkte sich auch auf sie aus.

„Lycka till." Sagte sie leise. „Ja… lycka till." Antwortete er rau und stieg nach einem letzten Blick aus.

Der Saal war heute wesentlich leerer, vermutlich bedingt durch die späte Stunde, nicht mehr lange und die Sonne würde wieder aufgehen. Die Königin hatte sich augenscheinlich auch schon zurückgezogen, denn schon nach wenigen Minuten kam einer der Pinguine wieder und bedeutete ihnen ihm zu folgen.

Dem ungleichen Paar wurde wieder dasselbe Zimmer zugeteilt, wieder verbrachte Eric eine Zeitlang damit es zu durchsuchen. Sookie saß auf dem Bett und sah ihm zu. „Warum hab ich diesmal das Gefühl, dass wir wirklich in Gefahr sind?" fragte sie schließlich. Die Beklemmungen, die sie kurz vor dem Aussteigen aus dem Auto befallen hatten, waren bis jetzt nicht vergangen, fast kamen sie ihr vor wie Vorahnungen.

Was auch immer sich Eric von ihrer Hilfe erhoffte, im Moment konnte sie sie ihm nicht geben.

Er setzte sich neben sie und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern, Sookie schmiegte sich an ihn. „Vertrau mir." „Du hast auch die Hosen voll, oder?" versuchte sie ihn zu necken.

Sein aufreizendes Grinsen beruhigte sie mehr, als es jede Beschwichtigung von ihm geschafft hätte.

Ihr Bauch kribbelte, als sie sich von dem Vampir sanft aufs Bett drücken ließ, er sah sie grinsend an und strich langsam mit drei Fingern an ihrer Schläfe hinab. Er führte die Linie weiter, über ihren Hals, an dem sich die feinen Härchen aufstellten, über ihr Brustbein hinweg und ließ dann seine Hand unter ihren Rücken gleiten um sie mit einem heftigen Ruck an seine Brust zu ziehen.

„Du weißt, _wie_ _ausgefüllt_ meine Hose ist…" sagte er heiser, seine Fangzähne fuhren aus und eine heiße Welle rollte über Sookie hinweg.

Jup, ihr rechtes Bein wusste definitiv, wie ausgefüllt seine Hose war. Es schüttelte sie, als er mit seiner Wange sanft über die ihre strich. Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen und alle Zweifel, die Sookie noch wegen ihrer Gefühle gehabt hatte, waren vergessen.

Sie legte ihr linkes Knie auf seine Hüfte. „Eric…?..." Er stupste ihre Nase mit seiner. „Was ist denn, Sookie?" „…Eric…?" Die andere Hand, die sich gerade langsam ihren Oberschenkel hinauf arbeitete, hinterließ eine Spur entflammten Fleisches, dessen Feuer sich rasant in ihrem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. „Ja…Sookie…?"

Die Fee warf erregt den Kopf herum, um dann wieder Blickkontakt herzustellen. „…Eric…küss mich endlich…" Er ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und sie beide stürzten in einen Kuss, der sie vorerst alles vergessen ließ.

Zärtlich erforschten seine Hände Sookies Körper, erfüllten sie mit einer süßen Begierde, die noch gesteigert wurde, als Eric damit begann seinen Fingern mit dem Mund Erkundungshilfe zu leisten. Sie bog sich ihm hin, um jeden einzelnen Moment auszukosten.

Bis…..

„Eric?"  
>„Ja?"<br>„Du blutest."  
>„Und…?"<br>„Entschuldige, aber das ist gerade so richtig abtörnend…"

Der Wikinger legte sich neben sie und rutschte wieder hoch, bis ihre Augen auf einer Höhe waren. „Was soll denn das schon wieder heißen?" Seine Eckzähne klappten ein.

Sookie nahm einen Blutstropfen, der aus seinem Auge lief, mit den Fingerspitzen auf und zeigte ihn dem Vampir. „_Das_ ist nicht erotisch!" stellte sie fest. Sein fragender Blick nötigte sie zu weiterer Erklärung: „Ich habe nicht gelogen, als ich sagte, dass ich Blut nicht sonderlich mag! Und jemand der aus allen Kopföffnungen blutet… ich finde das eher bedenklich als anziehend!"

Eric lächelte schief und legte sich näher an sie heran. „Bist du dir ganz sicher?" hakte er ernst, aber liebevoll nach. „Entschuldige, aber so kann ich das nicht." Flüsterte Sookie und vergrub ihren Kopf in seiner Schulter.

Seine Reaktion überraschte sie: Er legte sich auf den Rücken und nahm sie in den Arm. „Ist schon in Ordnung." Murmelte er leise und strich ihr über das Haar. „Wir haben Zeit und müssen nichts überstürzen…." Den letzten Teil hatte er so leise gesagt, dass sie ihn fast nicht verstanden hätte.

Sookie sah ihn verschmitzt an. „Meinst du das ernst?"

„Ich würde lieber heute als morgen wild, hart und lang mit dir ficken…" Sie grinste. „Aber?" „Eigentlich nichts aber… aber wenn es dich glücklich macht: Aber ich werde mit dir warten, bis der passende Moment da ist." Er stupste mit einem kühlen Finger gegen ihre Nasenspitze. „Waren das genug ‚aber'?"

„Genug um mich gerade so bis morgen Abend überleben zu lassen." Eric fuhr die Fangzähne wieder aus und legte seine Stirn an ihre. „Morgen Abend also?" „Morgen Abend also." Bekräftigte Sookie. Seine Fänge verschwanden wieder und sie küssten sich sanft. „Dann bis morgen Abend…" murmelte er.

Die Fee kuschelte sich an ihn und zog die Decke über sie beide. „God natt., Eric." Damit hatten sich ihre Schwedisch-Kenntnisse erschöpft, er quittierte es mit einem amüsierten Grinsen.


	31. Chapter 31

Kapitel 31

Als Sookie am Morgen aufwachte, fühlte sie sich so erfrischt wie schon lange nicht mehr, auch wenn ihr der drohende Schatten über ihnen sofort wieder bewusst wurde.

Über ihnen… Hätte es nicht so einen bitteren Hintergrund, dann wäre das ja fast drollig, dass sie von Eric und sich selbst als ‚ihnen' dachte… Aber es war hier nicht drollig, es war gefährlich. Und sie durfte das Zimmer nicht verlassen, das hatte Eric ihr gar nicht erst sagen müssen. Dann würde sie den Tag eben anders herumbringen…

Das Buch, das sie spontan mitgenommen hatte, leistete ihr nun gute Dienste. Sookie kuschelte sich wieder an Eric, selbst wenn der im Moment wie tot da lag und genau so aussah wie eine Leiche (auch wenn er wesentlich besser roch).

So in seiner Nähe fühlte sie sich trotzdem sicher, er würde jederzeit aufwachen, wenn sie in Gefahr war… Sie gestattete sich, ihn einige Minuten nur anzusehen, immerhin musste sie jetzt nicht mit irgendwelchen blöden Kommentaren rechnen.

Kopfschüttelnd wandte sie sich dann wieder ihrer Lektüre zu, sie benahm sich ja wie ein verliebter Teenager…

Gegen Mittag kam ein Angestellter vorbei und fragte sie nach Wünschen, Sookie ließ sich von ihm ein opulentes Mahl bringen, um nicht wieder hungrig in eine lange Nacht starten zu müssen.

Der Sonnenuntergang kam schnell.

Die Fee hatte es sich auf einem Kissen auf dem Boden im Schneidersitz gemütlich gemacht und wollte gerade ihre Umgebung einem Tiefenscann unterziehen, da bewegte sich ihr Begleiter endlich wieder.

„Guten Morgen." Kommentierte sie und stand auf. Eric sah sie mit einem Blick an, der ihr Blut sofort wieder in Wallung brachte. Mit schnellen Schritten war er bei ihr und hob sie hoch. Voller Vorfreude schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und ließ sich von ihm willig gegen die mit Teppich behängte Wand drücken.

„Morgen auch…" knurrte er, während er ihren Hals mit kleinen Küsschen bedeckte.

„Du bist wohl heute… nicht sonderlich… zum Reden aufgelegt…" stöhnte sie, wie war dieser Kerl nach all diesen Erlebnissen immer noch zu einer Steigerung fähig?

Er stoppte die Liebkosungen an ihrer Hauptschlagader kurz und sah sie an, während seine Hände weiterhin ihren Körper verwöhnten und ihre Informationsaufnahme erheblich behinderten. „Es wird nicht allzu lange dauern, dann will die Königin mich sehen, was auch immer sie von mir will und die Zeit bis dahin will ich … sinnvoll nutzen."

Bevor Sookie etwas darauf erwidern konnte, nicht das sie das im Moment gewollt hätte, klopfte es an der Tür. „Ja?" rief Eric unhöflich und ließ immer noch nicht von Sookie ab.

„Eure Anwesenheit wird erwünscht."

„Ich komme in einer halben Stunde!" Er flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Nach deinen bisherigen Erfahrungen sollten wir uns sowieso erst langsam steigern…"

„Sie ist JETZT erforderlich!"

Eric hörte auf, Sookie an diversen, äußerst angenehmen Stellen zu streicheln und zu liebkosen und sah ihr in die Augen. Bedauernd ließ sie ihre Stirn gegen seine sinken. „Das kann doch jetzt nicht wirklich sein, oder?" murmelte sie ärgerlich.

„In Ordnung. Ich komme in zwei Minuten, ich möchte mich noch etwas frisch machen." Maulte er in Richtung Tür, lies sie aber noch nicht los.

Die Fee faltete ihre Hände in seinem Nacken und streichelte ihn sanft mit den Daumen. Sie wusste, dass er jetzt eigentlich von ihr erwartete etwas zu sagen wie ‚ist doch OK', ‚schon in Ordnung, wir machen später weiter' oder so, aber sie brachte es einfach nicht über die Lippen. Sie wollte ihn nicht anlügen, denn es _war nicht_ OK, sie wollte nicht später weitermachen. Bei ihrem Glück würde sie ihn in wenigen Stunden am liebsten wieder auf den Mond schießen…

Seinem Blick nach teilte er ihre Eintsellung.

Sookie lockerte die Umklammerung ihrer Beine. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und sah ihn dann wieder mit einem bemühten Lächeln an. „Uns bleibt doch sowieso keine andere Wahl…" flüsterte sie ernüchtert. Er vergrub seinen Kopf zwischen ihren Brüsten.

„Ich _will_ hier aber nicht weg!" Beinahe hätte sie ihn nicht verstanden. Die Fee zog seinen Kopf wieder nach oben und rieb ihre Nase sanft an seiner. „Ich weiß…" er küsste sie, nicht so wie gerade eben leidenschaftlich-erregt, sondern enttäuscht und sehnsuchtsvoll, ein bisschen so, als würde er sich ein Stück Torte von einer Feier mitnehmen, die er früher verlassen musste.

„Wir haben Zeit und müssen nichts überstürzen…" wiederholte Sookie seine Worte von gestern Abend, hröm, von heute Morgen. Er verdrehte die Augen. „Komm schon, das glaubst du doch selbst nicht! Jetzt habe ich dich endlich hier und… verdammt."

Eric ließ die Fee unsanft zu Boden gleiten. Er drehte sich um und hob Hemd und Jackett von einem Stuhl. Als er sie wieder ansah, war von den Gefühlen von gerade eben nichts mehr zusehen, er war mal wieder ganz Eric Northman, der Geschäftsmann und das kaltblütige Arschloch.

Sookie seufzte enttäuscht. Sie atmete mehrmals tief durch, denn anders als er war sie nicht in der Lage von der einen auf die andere Sekunde zwischen verschiedenen Zuständen hin und her zu wechseln.

Er packte sie ein bisschen unsanft am Arm und blickte ihr ernst in die Augen. „Du hältst die Klappe, außer ich gestatte dir zu reden. Du achtest auf alle Gedanken und Gefühle um uns herum und gibst mir Bescheid sobald du etwas Ungewöhnliches bemerkst."

„Und wie, wenn ich nicht sprechen darf?" Seine Fangzähne schossen hervor und sie zuckte zusammen. Wie schaffte er es bitte sich von einer Sekunde zur anderen um 180 Grad zu drehen? „Du wirst schon eine Möglichkeit finden. Und jetzt sei ein braves Haustier."

Die Fee knirschte mit den Zähnen und hätte ihm auch eine entsprechende Antwort um die Ohren gehauen, wenn er sie nicht, jetzt etwas weniger schroff, aus dem Zimmer bugsiert hätte, direkt in die Arme des wartenden Pinguins.

„Folgen Sie mir." Sagte er nach einer formvollendeten, schmierigen Verbeugung. Sookie hakte sich widerwillig bei dem Vampir ein und sie liefen dem Bediensteten hinterher. Offensichtlich gab es neben dem großen Saal und dem hinteren Empfangszimmer noch einen weiteren Audienzraum, da die Königin sie in einem eher förmlich eingerichteten Salon empfing.

Es war modern und kühl, nicht nur aufgrund der Raumtemperatur. Weiß war die dominierende Farbe, nur durchbrochen von einem mannshohen Gemälde, das an der Kopfseite hing, und die Königin umgeben von augenscheinlichen Gefährten zeigte, auf einem Berg kalkweißer Leichen mit diversen roten Bissflecken. Sookie hatte nicht die Zeit es genauer zu studieren, doch anscheinend sollten eben diese Leichen geschichtliche Persönlichkeiten darstellen, zumindest sah eine davon aus wie Abraham Lincoln und eine andere wie Königin Victoria.

„Ah, ." Klara-Belle tat überrascht. „Schön, dass Sie es so schnell einrichten konnten. Haben Sie einen guten Tag verbracht?" Er nickte langsam. „Auch ich bin erfreut Euch wieder zu sehen. Danke der Nachfrage, eure Betten sind außerordentlich bequem."

„Und sehr stabil." Sie warf einem in der Nähe stehenden Mann ein Lächeln zu, das zu 30% ehrlich und zu 70% aufgesetzt aussah. Nach einem tiefen Zug aus ihrem anscheinend allgegenwärtigen Kristallkelch stand sie auf und kam auf die beiden Neuankömmlinge zu.

„Nun, Sheriff, ich nehme an, dass Sie mein Angebot inzwischen überdacht haben?" Eric sah Sookie kurz an und lächelte dann wieder in Richtung der Herrscherin. „Nun, Eure Hoheit, in der Tat habe ich darüber nachgedacht."

„Und wie lautet Ihre Entscheidung?" Klara-Belle hatte sich abgewandt und ging auf eine Couchformation an einem Fenster zu. „Im Moment bin ich leider nicht in der Lage meine Geschäfte in Bereich 5 in andere fähige Hände zu geben, weshalb ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt leider ablehnen muss." Die Königin fixierte ihn wieder, ihr Gesichtsausdruck gefiel Sookie überhaupt nicht. Plötzlich fing sie von allen Umstehenden Genugtuung auf, Erwartungsfreude, was ihre Sorgen nicht verringerte.

„Das ist sehr, sehr schade, ." sagte die Monarchin langsam. „In diesem Fall…" Sie nickte zwei ihrer Wachen zu, einer der Männer stellte sich hinter den Wikinger, der andere packte Sookie an beiden Armen. „Eric…?"

Der fuhr seine Fangzähne aus und machte Anstalten ihn anzuspringen. „Na Na, , mäßigen Sie sich! Ansonsten wird ihrem kleinen Spielzeug noch etwas zustoßen…" Er hatte sich sofort wieder im Griff und sah der Fee in die Augen. „In Ordnung. Ich werde kooperieren, solange ihr nichts passiert… Was wollt Ihr von mir?"

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere wurde seine Stimme eiskalt, er richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und blickte seiner Widersacherin mit geregtem Kinn entgegen. Sookie dachte für einige Sekunden was für ein König er damals wohl gewesen war, wenn er diese Aristokratie immer noch so ausstrahlte.

„Na also, geht doch." Sie lachte keckernd. Mit einer Handbewegung gab sie dem Wächter der jungen Frau ein Zeichen, der sie daraufhin in Richtung Ausgang zog. „Nein!" schrie sie verzweifelt und wehrte sich gegen die stahlharten Pranken. „Nein, Eric! Nein…!"

Doch der Vampir sah ihr nur nach, wie sie aus dem Raum gezerrt wurde und rührte sich keinen Zentimeter. Sookie konnte hören, wie die Königin weitersprach. „Nun, , lassen sie uns über Russell Edgington reden…"

Entsetzt riss Sookie die Augen auf.

Kurz darauf fand sie sich in einer engen Zelle wieder. Hatte eigentlich jeder Vampir so etwas im Keller? Und was zum Geier war hier überhaupt los?

Die Erwähnung von Russell fand sie nicht allzu prickelnd, wie lange würde ihr die Sache wohl noch nachhängen? Aber vielleicht erklärte das Debbies enorme Ressourcen, immerhin hatte Jesús ihr beim Frühstück mal erklärt, das so ein Geladener Stab die Jahrhunderte ohne Wiederaufladung nicht überstanden hätte und selbst ein leerer Stab ein Vermögen wert war (das sie einen fast vollständigen in ihrem etwas ramponierten Haus versteckte hatte sie ihm wohlweißlich verschwiegen).

Aber wie war die Wölfin von Jackson hier hoch nach Davenport gekommen? Was für eine Verbindung gab es zwischen Russell und Klara-Belle? Und wie kam sie ausgerechnet auf Eric?

So viele Fragen, so wenig Antworten… Unruhig tigerte sie in dem kleinen Raum auf und ab.

Davor konnte sie durch die stabile Gittertür einen kleinen Gang sehen, der zu einer weiteren, massiv aussehenden Tür führte. Eben diese ging nun knarzend auf.

Sookie flüchtete sich in die gegenüberliegende Ecke, auch wenn ihr das nur etwa 3 Meter brachte.

„DU?" ungläubig starrte sie den Mann an. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen!" fauchte sie dann.


	32. Chapter 32

Kapitel 33

„Komm mal wieder runter!" knurrte Bill und verschränkte seine Hände ins Gitter. Sookie warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Was soll das? Warum bist du hier? Und vor allem, warum bin ich hier?" Er lachte, das gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht. „DU bist hier, weil du dich nicht von Northman fernhalten wolltest!"

Die Fee reckte das Kinn in die Luft. „Von wem ich mich fernhalte und von wem nicht, das bestimme immer noch ich!" Für einige Sekunden hatte er wieder diesen Blick drauf, diese ‚Ich bin verletzt, aber ich vergebe dir, weil ich dich über alles liebe', was sie im Moment wieder rasend machte. Aber sie riss sich zusammen.

„Dann ist das hier dein Problem." Sookie war sich nicht sicher, ob das, was sie gerade dachte, wirklich der Wahrheit entsprach oder nicht, wenn, dann war der Mann vor ihr ziemlich intrigant. „Ein Problem, das ich wohl dir zu verdanken habe, oder?" sagte sie langsam. Er grinste.

„Vielleicht - aber nur vielleicht - bin ich nicht ganz unschuldig an Northmans momentaner … Situation. Aber allein mein Werk ist sie sicher nicht." Sie lächelte überheblich. „Na das war mir auch schon klar, du bist zu sowas alleine doch gar nicht in der Lage."

In einer ausweglosen Situation ist Provokation immer das Mittel der Wahl, richtig?

„Unterschätze mich nicht!" schimpfte er auch sofort los. „Wieso denn unterschätzen? Wie weit deine Fähigkeiten reichen, das weiß ich doch zur Genüge! Was meinst du denn, warum ich dich für Eric abgeschossen habe?" _Mal ganz von deiner Verarsche abgesehen. Und deinen Lügen. Und Manipulationen. Und dass Eric damit überhaupt nichts zu tun hatte, außer mir endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen. Aber das verstehst du ja sowieso nicht._

Wenigstens funktionierte das, was sie beabsichtigte, bestens, auch wenn Sookie noch nicht so genau wusste, was sie daraus machen würde. Als Mensch wäre Bill wohl hochrot angelaufen, jetzt konnte sie seine Wut nur als wabernde rote Aura um seinen Kopf herum wahrnehmen.

„Northman wollte dich mir die ganze Zeit nur wegnehmen!" Sie kicherte. „Und darüber bin ich sehr froh, er ist wenigstens in der Lage etwas zu … leisten."

„Schau dir doch an, was er geleistet hat! Du sitzt hier drinnen und er ist so gut wie tot. Und alles nur, weil er die Finger nicht von dir lassen konnte! Er hätte sich einfach von Russell umbringen lassen sollen!"

„DU bist an seinem Verschwinden genauso beteiligt!" flüsterte Sookie.

„Aber das weiß hier niemand und es wird auch nie jemand wissen!"

„Ich könnte es ihnen sagen!"

„Niemand wird dir glauben.

„Warum tust du das?" Bill ließ die Arme sinken und stellte sich nahe ans Gitter. „Weil er dich mir weggenommen hat. Und ich habe dir geschworen ihn zu töten."

Sookie lachte hysterisch. „Ich habe dich nie darum gebeten! Und das jetzt ziehst du doch nur ab, um dich wie ein toller Hecht zu fühlen! Aber eine Sache vergisst du dabei!"

Er sah sie fragend an. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu und stellte sich direkt vor ihn.

„Was du auch tust und wen du auch umbringst, ich werde niemals wieder dein sein." Sie sprach langsam, deutlich und eisig.

Bills Miene versteinerte. „Vielleicht änderst du deine Meinung ja noch…" Nach dem, was sie in seinen Augen sehen konnte, wusste er, dass er sich damit nur selbst belog.

„Ich. Werde. Niemals. Zu. Dir. Zurückkommen!" sagte sie noch einmal betont. „Und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern, wenn du meinen Mann umbringst!" Seine Augen wurden tellergroß und etwas Blut sammelte sich in seinen Augenwinkeln.

„Darüber sprechen wir weiter, wenn Northman endlich weg ist." Sagte er noch kalt, dann drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum.

Frustriert schlug Sookie gegen die Wand. Im Moment schien Bill sehr in seiner eigenen Welt zu leben, offenbar hatte er ihre Bitte um Hilfe etwas fehlinterpretiert…

Sookie atmete tief durch und setzte sich auf den kalten Boden. Wenn sie hier wieder raus wollte, dann musste sie dringend runterkommen und ihre Möglichkeiten bewerten.

Sie war gefangen in einem Vampirkerker. Ihr … nun, _Begleiter_ war irgendwo ein paar Stockwerke über ihr in Schwierigkeiten. Vielleicht sogar schon tot. Der Gedanke trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen, also verdrängte sie ihn schnell, sie musste einfach davon ausgehen, dass er noch am Leben war. Oder zumindest noch nicht vollständig tot. Himmel, die Terminologie bezüglich Vampiren war wirklich kompliziert...

Früher oder später würde sich die Königin mit ihr beschäftigen, egal ob Bill sie wieder als ‚Sein' wollte oder nicht, in diesem Fall würde die gute Dame wahrscheinlich schnell bemerken, dass Sookie anders war. Also musste sie hier raus, bevor Klara-Belle das Interesse an Eric verlor.

Und was konnte sie dagegen tun? Naja, sie hatte immer noch ihre Kräfte, auch welche von denen weder Bill noch Eric bisher etwas wussten, geschweige denn, dass hier jemand darauf vorbereitet war.

Die Frage war nur, ob ihr irgendeine davon hier helfen konnte…

Tja, das war aber erst einmal egal, zwar wollte sie lieber jetzt als gleich aus dieser Zelle heraus, aber blind durch die Gegend watscheln war nicht gerade eine gute Idee, also musste sie erst einmal die Lage sondieren.

„Claudine, bitte hilf mir…" Murmelte Sookie und setzte sich in ihre Meditationshaltung. Sofort sprang sie wieder auf. Da war irgendetwas in ihrem Höschen, das da definitiv nicht hingehörte…Irritiert fühlte sie mit ihrer Hand nach und hatte plötzlich eine kleine Phiole mit einer roten Flüssigkeit, augenscheinlich Blut, in der Hand.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Kappe und roch daran. Jap, Blut.

Nach einigem Grübeln war sie sicher, das Eric ihr das irgendwie ‚zugesteckt' haben musste, wie auch immer er es in ihre Unterwäsche geschafft hatte, ohne dass sie das mitbekam… Gut, nicht das sie vorhin effektiv etwas dagegen gehabt hätte, aber mitbekommen hätte sie es doch ganz gerne… Nachdenklich gab sie es in die Hosentasche zu Russells Fangzahn. (Ähm, jah… vielleicht sollte sie _den_ besser in ihrer Unterwäsche verstecken, Klara-Belle wäre wohl nicht allzu erfreut ihn bei ihr zu finden…)

Seufzend schob sie das Thema Blutphiole und Fangzahn von sich, das half ihr im Moment absolut nicht weiter und sie hatte gerade wirklich wichtigeres zu tun.

Langsam breitete sie ihr Wahrnehmungsnetz aus. Wie auch schon die letzten Male konnte sie zwar die Mauern und Decken des Gebäudes nicht wirklich erspüren, aber die umherlaufenden Menschen und anderen Kreaturen verschafften ihr einen guten Überblick. Vorsichtig begann sie nach Eric zu suchen, Vampirsignaturen waren zwar bei weitem nicht so ausgeprägt wie die von Menschen oder Werkreaturen, aber seine war ihr inzwischen so vertraut, sodass sie ihn von den anderen unterscheiden können sollte.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, dann fand sie ihn, nur noch schwach pulsierend, er schien, ausgehend von den anderen Gestalten in seiner Nähe, irgendwo etwas erhöht zu liegen, am anderen Ende des Hauses und im etwa vierten oder fünften Stock. Sookie versuchte sich die Wege einzuprägen, die die menschlichen Begleiter nahmen.

Das Erics Abdruck so schwach war machte ihr große Angst, ließen sie ihn gerade ausbluten?

Sie hörte, wie außerhalb der zweiten Tür zwei Menschen miteinander sprachen, sie konnte zwar die Worte nicht verstehen, aber die Gedanken deutlich in ihrem Kopf hören. ‚_Der Typ wird brennen. Sein Pech, wenn er das Maul nicht aufbekommt…_' Das war es also, was Klara-Belle plante, sie würde Eric der Sonne aussetzen. Das bedeutete, dass sie ihn nicht wie geplant in der Morgendämmerung befreien konnte, sondern dass sie _jetzt_ etwas unternehmen musste…

Sookie besah sich das Türschloss genauer, wie war es aufgebaut? Wenn es so funktionierte, wie sie es sich vorstellte, dann konnte sie vielleicht tatsächlich etwas machen…

Mit pochendem Herzen legte sie ihre Hände auf die Ummantelung und schickte eine Energiewelle hinein. Ihre vage Hoffnung wurde belohnt, ein Klacken ertönte und die Tür schwang auf. „Soweit…" flüsterte sie glücklich und näherte sich der zweiten.

Die beiden Männer standen immer noch da. Offenbar hatten sie den Befehl sie zu bewachen.

Grübelnd starrte sie in die Luft, sie brauchte dringend einen Plan, sonst würde sie blind durch das Anwesen stolpern und ziemlich schnell scheitern.

Sookie lächelte diebisch, als ihr etwas einfiel.

Vorsichtig drückte sie sich an der Wand entlang und schickte ihre Sinne um die Ecke. Die Luft war rein, also huschte sie weiter. Also, wenn sie es schaffte hier lebend rauszukommen, dann wäre sie eine Meisterin im Anschleichen… Vielleicht sollte sie in dem Fall eine Karriere im Einbruchsgewerbe in Erwägung ziehen?

Bisher war sie niemandem begegnet, immer hatte sie sich hinter einer Tür oder einmal auch hinter einem Vorhang verstecken können, aber das wurde gerade immer schwieriger. Jemand kam die Treppe herauf und Sookie sah sich angespannt um. In letzter Sekunde verschwand sie in einer Abstellkammer und ließ die Wache vorbei gehen.

Es trennten sie nur noch wenige Meter von Eric, er schien alleine und ziemlich schwach zu sein…

Sookie bemerkte die vielen Fenster in diesem Gang, ein Vampir der in einem der umliegenden Räume gefangen gehalten wurde, würde keinesfalls lebendig aus dem Haus kommen, sobald die Sonne aufgegangen war, er würde schutzlos verschmoren…

Bis hier her hatte sie zwar ziemlich lange gebraucht, aber letzten Endes: je länger desto lieber, zumindest fand sie das. (Natürlich nur, solange Eric die Nacht überlebte) Der Sonnenaufgang war schon wesentlich näher, aber leider immer noch zu weit entfernt, als dass sie damit jetzt schon planen konnte… Wahrscheinlich sollte sie mit dem Agentenjob in nächster Zeit nicht rechnen…

Endlich war die Wache weit genug weg, dass sich Sookie wieder aus ihrem Versteck wagen konnte.

Vorsichtig schlich sie weiter zu der Tür, hinter der sie ihn spüren konnte. Nach einem letzten Umsehen öffnete sie sie, tatsächlich, unverschlossen!, und huschte hinein.

„Hi Eric." Meinte sie breit grinsend, sehr stolz auf ihre Leistung.

„Sookie….?" Ok, Dankbarkeit sah zwar anders aus, aber die konnte er ihr auch später noch zeigen.

„Verdammt, mach dass du wegkommst! Los! Hau ab!"


	33. Chapter 33

Kapitel 33

„Ich meins ernst, Sookie! Raus hier! Verschwinde!"

Sie ignorierte sein Gezeter; es war nicht wirklich überzeugend, wenn er so auf dem Rücken lag und von Silberketten festgenagelt wurde. Mal wieder, wie sie seltsam amüsiert feststellte, nur waren sie diesmal nicht in einer Kirche und Eric lag auf dem Altar, sondern sie waren in einem Vampirnest und er durfte sich auf einer Folterbank ausruhen.

Diverse sehr kleine Fenster, eigentlich mehr verglaste Löcher in der Mauer, ließen keinen Zweifel daran aufkommen, wozu dieser Raum diente.

Sookie setzte sich auf den Tisch und begann seine rechte Hand zu befreien. Das Schmuckstück hatte sich ziemlich ekelhaft in seine Haut gefressen und er knurrte, als sie es langsam entfernte. Überhaupt sah er nicht besonders gut aus. Nein, falsch, er sah nicht besonders heile aus. Irgendjemand hatte lustvoll verschiedenste Werkzeuge, scharfe und stumpfe, an ihm ausprobiert. Als seine erste Hand frei war, und die Fee sich der nächsten zuwenden wollte, packte er ihren Unterarm.

„Sookie, ich meins ernst! Hau ab! Sofort!"

„Weißt du, das ganze wäre irgendwie glaubwürdiger, wenn du nicht gefesselt wärst und ich nicht wüsste, dass sie dich bei Sonnenaufgang braten wollen…" Er rollte verdrießlich mit den Augen. „Es geht hier nicht um mich!" (Sookie hoffte inständig, dass er das irgendwann mal wiederholen würde, ihr fielen nämlich jede Menge guter Antworten darauf ein), seine zweite Hand war frei und mit einem gereizten Ruck riss Sookie auch die Kette von seinem Hals. Er setzte sich auf.

Seinen bösen Blick ignorierend wendete sie sich nun seinen Beinen zu.

„Wieso machst du das? Du bringst dich nur unnötig in Gefahr!"

„Ich werde Bill nicht die Genugtuung geben, dass er dich umgebracht hat!" zischte sie ihn durch die Zähne an.

„Ach, der ist auch wieder hier?" „Ja und ich glaube er hat etwas damit zu tun. Mist… das hier wird länger dauern. Was wollte die Königin eigentlich von dir?" Eric lachte trocken. „Lenk nicht ab. Du sollst hier endlich verschwinden! Noch ist Zeit dazu!"

Wütend unterbrach Sookie das Herumgefriemel an seinem Knöchel und sah ihn ernst an. „Ich lasse dich hier _nicht_ zurück!" „Verdammt noch mal, warum nicht? Warum setzt du dein Leben für mich aufs Spiel!"

Sie grummelte etwas in ihren imaginären Bart und beschäftigte sich wieder mit der Kette. Er legte eine Hand an ihr Kinn und drehte ihren Kopf zu sich. „WIE bitte?"

„Vergiss es einfach. Ich werde dich nicht einfach hier zurück lassen!" Sie zog etwas stärker am Silber und er zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen. Dafür war der erste Fuß nun frei. Beim zweiten warf sie Eric kurz einen abschätzenden Blick zu und entfernte auch diese Kette einfach schnell mit roher Gewalt.

Er unterdrückte einen Schrei und schaffte es irgendwie ihn in ein wütendes Knurren zu verwandeln.

Seine Wunden schlossen sich nicht, Sookie fragte sich, was er bisher schon alles hatte durchmachen müssen. Widerwillig hielt sie ihm ihren Arm hin. „Guten Appetit!"

Er schubste ihn von sich weg. „Nein. Du wirst jetzt endlich verschwinden. Du hast mich befreit, danke, aber jetzt bringst du dich nicht weiter in Gefahr! Ohne mich kommst du schneller hier raus, ich werde für ein Ablenkungsmanöver sorgen."

Sookie kletterte gänzlich auf den Tisch, kniete sich über ihn und drückte ihm ihr Handgelenk auf den Mund. „Ich sage es jetzt noch ein letztes Mal, _ich werde nicht ohne dich hier verschwinden_!"

„Warum?" Er schien es wirklich nicht zu begreifen.

„Weil ich dich liebe verdammt, darum!" fauchte sie.

Eric starrte Sookie für einige Sekunden völlig verdattert an, dann beugte er sich ihrem strengen Blick und versengte seine Zähne in ihre Haut. Sie kniff die Lippen zusammen. Der Vampir saugte gerade genug, dass sich seine Wunden schlossen, dann ließ er von ihr ab. „Was hast du eben gesagt? Ich glaub meine Ohren hatten etwas abbekommen."

Wäre da nicht der Glanz seiner alten Überheblichkeit in seinen Augen gewesen…

Die Fee sprang wieder auf den Boden und zerrte an ihm. „Los jetzt, raus hier!" Sie machte einige Schritte in Richtung Tür.

„Warte!"

Sie drehte sich halb um. „Was-"

Eric zog sie mit einem schnellen Ruck an sich in eine feste Umarmung. Er sah ihr mit nie gesehenem Blick in den Augen an und küsste sie schließlich, so sanft, liebevoll und zärtlich, dass Sookie beinahe die Knie nachgaben. Für einige Sekunden fragte sich Sookie ernsthaft ob sie gerade schlief und dass ein Traum war, verwarf diese Idee dann aber schnell wieder.

„Wir müssen jetzt gehen…" flüsterte sie unsicher als er sie wieder los ließ. Er blinzelte kurz, nickte dann und entspannte seine Hand wieder, die er fest in ihre Haare vergraben hatte.

Sie hatten die Tür fast erreicht, als diese aufschwang und die Königin voll Grazie und Anmut das Zimmer betrat. „Sieh an, sieh an, wer es da geschafft hat sich aus der Zelle zu befreien…" Sie nickte hinter sich.

Bill trat ein und ging auf Sookie zu, mit gefletschten Fangzähnen stellte Eric sich vor sie. „Wage es nicht!" knurrte er leise.

„, ich hatte eigentlich gehofft die bisherigen Erlebnisse hätte Sie zu etwas mehr… Kooperationsbereitschaft ermutigt… Was muss ich noch tun, damit Sie mir endlich sagen, was ich wissen will?" Klara-Belle betrachtete erst ihre Fingernägel und sah dann wieder zu ihm hoch. „Nun gut, dann muss ich wohl zu anderen Mitteln greifen…" Sie lächelte unangenehm. „…"

Bill machte einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne und Eric knurrte wieder. „Meine Herren!" rief die Monarchin gelangweilt. „Wegen eines Menschen so einen Aufstand machen! Ich lasse sie umbringen, wenn Sie beide nicht gleich damit aufhören!"

Sookie atmete tief durch, dann stellte sie sich neben den Wikinger und berührte ihn sanft kurz unterhalb der Schulter. Ihre Augen trafen sich, sie konnte in seinen eine unbändige Wut sehen, geschürt von Sorge und Unsicherheit. Sie sah ihn ernst an, nach einem kurzen Druck ließ sie ihre Hand über seinen Oberarm nach unten gleiten und ging mit dem Rücken zu den anderen Anwesenden auf Bill zu. ‚_Vertrau mir_' formte sie mit den Lippen. Ob er sie verstanden hatte konnte sie nicht einschätzen, er hielt weiterhin den Augenkontakt und verzog keine Miene.

„Na wenigstens eine hier, die mal etwas Verstand beweist!" kicherte Klara-Belle. Bill packte Sookie am Oberarm, sie schüttelte ihn mit einem eisigen Blick ab. „Wie süß, eine kleine Wildkatze…" sagte die Königin gleichgültig. „Nun, wie sieht es denn nun aus, Northman, bekomme ich meine Antwort oder nicht? Wie war das, mit Edgingtons Verschwinden?" Langsam ging sie auf ihren grausam hohen Stöckelschuhen auf ihn zu und strich ihm über das Gesicht. Es war fast liebevoll und Sookie fragte sich, ob die Vampir vielleicht ein besonderes Interesse an Eric hatte. Der Gedanke passte ihr gar nicht und sie verspannte sich unbewusst.

Bill irritierten Blick übersah sie einfach.

Der Wikinger stand nur da, folgte der Monarchin mit den Augen und schwieg.

Mir Vampirgeschwindigkeit stand sie dann plötzlich vor Sookie und drückte ihre Kehle mit übernatürlicher Kraft zusammen. „SAGEN SIE ES!" kreischte sie und starrte ihn mit ausgefahrenen Fängen an. Eric versteifte sich, sein Mund wurde zu einer schmalen Linie.

Unbeständig wie sie war schleuderte die Königin die Fee nach einigen Sekunden weg und raste wieder auf den blonden Hünen zu. Die junge Frau richtete sich halb auf und hielt sich mit Tränen in den Augen die Kehle. Sie tat unheimlich weh, die Fingernägel dieser furchtbaren Frau hatten ihre Halsschlagader nur durch einen verdammt großen Zufall verfehlt. „Sag ihr doch endlich was sie wissen will, bitte, Eric!" schluchzte sie leise, viel lauter konnte sie nicht sprechen, ihre Luftröhre schmerzte höllisch.

Sofort kniete die Vampir wieder bei ihr und sah ihr interessiert in die Augen. „Was weißt du, kleiner Mensch?" Ein gieriges Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Grob zog sie Sookie auf die Füße. „Sag schon, was weißt du über Edgington? Was weißt du über sein Verschwinden?"

Die Fee sah Eric an, der sie mit einem undeutbaren Blick beobachtete. „Ich…. Ich kann nicht…" ächzte sie und die Königin folgte ihrem Blick ruckartig. „Befehlen Sie es ihr!" fauchte sie ihn an.

Nach einem sehr langen Moment senkte er die Augen und nickte. „Sag es."

Sookie schlug weinend die Hände vors Gesicht, bizarrer Weise strich die Vampir ihr fast liebevoll über die Haare und sagte ekelhaft sanft: „Ist schon gut, Kleine, erzähl mir einfach was du weißt und dir wird nichts geschehen…" Als ob das ein belastbares Versprechen wäre…

„Bill hat ihn umgebracht…" presste die junge Frau heraus. „Er hat seinen Gefährten umgebracht, Talbot, er hatte ihm nie etwas getan! Und er war so gut zu mir gewesen…" Es schüttelte sie und weitere Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. „Weiter, weiter, sprich nur weiter…" in die Stimme der Monarchin schlich sich ein aggressiver Unterton.

„Er… er wollte es Eric anhängen…"

„Warum wollte er es Northman anhängen?"

„Weil… weil er nicht ertragen kann, dass ich nicht sein bin…seit er mich das erste Mal gesehen hat, tut er alles, nur damit ich sein Eigentum werde… Und…."

Sookie sah kurz zu dem Wikinger, der sie mit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte. „Weiter!"

„Und er hat mich auch aus der Zelle rausgeholt und mich gezwungen Eric zu befreien, damit er ihn auf der Flucht umbringen kann, sodass niemand hinter das Geheimnis kommt!"

Mit einem Aufschrei schubste die Königin Sookie beiseite und schoss auf Bill zu. Ängstlich flüchtete die Fee sich in Erics Arme und presste ihr tränennasses Gesicht an seine starke Brust.


	34. Chapter 34

Kapitel 34

Eric legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter und drückte Sookie fest an sich. Sie sah ganz kurz zu ihm hoch, sein Blick ruhte mit einem wohlwollenden Glitzern auf ihr und sie schaffte es nicht ganz ein schmutziges Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Glücklicherweise war gerade die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf die Königin und Bill gerichtet, den sie mit ausgefahrenen Fangzähnen und einem mörderischen Gesichtsausdruck gegen die Wand drückte.

„Ihr glaub doch nicht diesem _Menschen_, oder?" ächzte Bill erschrocken. „Sie würde doch alles sagen um Northman zu beschützen! ER hat sie MIR weggenommen!" Verzweiflung schlich sich in seine Stimme und er sah seine Ex-Verlobte kurz endlos enttäuscht an.

„Schon immer… schon immer redet er so… aber das ist nicht WAHR! Er! … Er hat mich aus der Zelle geholt…! Und mir gedroht mich sofort zu töten, wenn ich nicht gleich zu Eric gehe…. Und dann hat er die Wachen bezirzt, damit sie keinen Alarm schlagen…" schluchzte Sookie und drängte sich näher an den Wikinger, mit einer Hand wischte sie sich Tränen und Rotz vom Gesicht.

Die Königin sah von ihr zu Bill und legte den Kopf schief. „Da spricht sie einen interessanten Punkt an… Wie ist sie da raus gekommen? Bringt mir die Wächter!" In der aufkommenden Unruhe brachte Eric Sookie zurück zum Foltertisch und so etwas aus der Schusslinie von Klara-Belles Wankelmütigkeit.

Er stand über ihr und sah ihr fast schon stolz in die Augen. ‚_Gut gemacht_…' formte er mit den Lippen. „Geht es dir gut?" fragte er sie dann leise. Sookie setzte sich auf die relativ hohe Platte, sodass ihre Köpfe auf einer Höhe waren, wenn Eric sich ein Stück nach unten beugte. „Ja, ich bin in Ordnung." Murmelte sie und rieb sich die Kehle. Vorsichtig griff sie nach seiner Hand und legte sie auf die Hosentasche, in die sie die Phiole gesteckt hatte. Seinem zuckenden Mundwinkel nach konnte er sie fühlen.

„Ich weiß alles wird gut, solange _du_ bei mir bist…" flüsterte sie halblaut betonend und sah dann erst zu abschätzend der Gruppe der Vampire, die diskutierend herumstand, kurz Eric in die Augen, hinunter zu ihrer Hosentasche und dann wieder zu ihm. „Ich bin immer bei dir!" war seine Antwort, wieder zuckten seine Lippen.

Beruhigt nickte Sookie kurz, es war also wirklich _seine_ Blutphiole. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Vorsichtig streichelte er ihr über das Haar. „Hast du einen Plan?" hauchte sie fast geräuschlos, wusste aber dass er sie trotzdem gehört hatte. „Du?" „Dämmerung…"

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zuckte er zusammen, dann hatte er sich wieder im Griff, er drehte sich etwas und tat so als würde er ihre Kehle untersuchen. „Bist du verrückt?" zischte er leise. Sookie legte seine Hand auf ihre Hauptschlagader und riss die Augen ein Stück auf, um ihm ihr Vorhaben etwas zu verdeutlichen.

Sie konnte sehen, wie er die Zähne zusammenbiss und mit dem Kiefer malmte. Aber sie hielt dem Augenkontakt stand. Wenn er schon keine Idee hatte, sie hatte eine.

„Was will sie eigentlich?" fragte die Fee schließlich angespannt. „Warum interessiert sie sich so für Russell?" Eric zog sie an sich und legte seinen Kopf ganz nah an ihr Ohr, um Mithörer zu vermeiden. „Sie glaubt, dass ihn jemand im Namen der Autorität umgebracht hat und sucht jetzt nach Beweisen um mit ihr zu brechen."

Er strich ihr über den Kopf und Sookie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Rücken. „Und warum du?" „Sie hat rausbekommen das ich und Compton das letzte Mal bei ihm waren…und offensichtlich hat dieser… Typ ihr den Floh ins Ohr gesetzt, dass ich es war oder etwas darüber weiß."

Sie kniff ihn leicht in die Seite und beugte sich nach hinten um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Nicht dumm, die Dame…"

Er lächelte. „Du aber auch nicht…" Er sah sie an als ob er sich gleich hinunter beugen und sie küssen wollte, doch da kam ein Vampir mit den beiden Wachen zurück und zerstörte den Moment der Nähe.

Seine Miene straffte sich wieder, Eric hob Sookie vom Tisch und ging mit ihr einige Schritte abseits in Richtung Tür, noch weit genug im Raum um nicht aufzufallen und doch schon etwas näher…

Die Königin griff den ersten der beiden Männer, den sie sah, am Arm und schleuderte ihn zu Boden. Dem ekelhaften Geräusch nach zu urteilen brach dabei sein Oberarm und er schrie schmerzerfüllt auf. Sofort kniete sie über ihm und stierte auf ihn herab, das Gesicht zu einer abstoßenden Fratze verzerrt. „Sag mir, WER HAT SIE AUS DIESER ZELLE GELASSEN?"

Der Mann starrte sie völlig verängstigt an und gab nur einige gurgelnde Geräusche von sich. Mit einem Aufschrei wischte sie ihn wie ein Handtuch weg, an die gegenüberliegende Wand, wo er nach einem lauten Knacken bewegungslos liegenblieb.

Sookie sah Eric entsetzt an, doch der beobachtete das Geschehen weiter mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Offensichtlich erkannte die Königin jetzt, dass dieses Vorgehen nicht sonderlich von Erfolg geprägt sein würde, sie stand wieder auf, straffte sich und ging dann wesentlich ruhiger auf den verbliebenen Mann zu.

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Nun. Bitte erkläre mir, wie diese Dame hier aus der Zelle gekommen ist, die Zelle die du und dein… Kollege eigentlich hatten bewachen sollen…"

Er sah verwirrt aus. „Ich weiß es nicht, Eure Hoheit! Wirklich, ich weiß es nicht! Wir haben unseren Posten nicht verlassen!"

Klara-Belle nahm den Gesichtsausdruck an, der typisch war für Bezirzung. „Ich bin deine Königin, du hast nur meinen Befehlen Folge zu leisten, das weißt du, oder?" „Ja, Euer Hoheit!" „Also vergisst du jetzt schnell jede Anweisung, die dir jeder hier außer mir gegeben hat." „Ja, Euer Hoheit!"

Sie betrachtete kurz ihre langen Fingernägel und sah sich kurz im Raum um. „Hat noch irgendjemand hier ein Geständnis ab zu legen? zum Beispiel?" Der schüttelte den Kopf. „Gut, Ihr Pech. Also, kleiner Mensch, wer war als letztes bei der Frau?"

„."

„Na, wer hätte denn das gedacht…"

„JA, ich WAR bei ihr, aber ich habe sie nicht raus gelassen!" verteidigte sich Bill. Die Königin schnitt ihm mit einer Hand das Wort ab. „Gerade eben habe ich Ihnen die Möglichkeit gegeben, derlei zuzugeben. Sie bevorzugten es nicht zu sprechen, bitte bleiben Sie jetzt dabei. Also. Hat die Frau raus gelassen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Wieso weißt du das nicht?" Ihr erster Impuls war offensichtlich gewesen, den Mann seinem Kollegen hinterher zu schicken, aber diesmal hatte sie sich bemerkenswert gut im Griff. „Wie ist sie dann da raus gekommen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht…"

„_Hat sie den Raum gemeinsam mit verlassen_?"

„Nein."

„Sondern?"

„Sie kam vor ihm heraus."

„UND WARUM HABT IHR SIE NICHT AUFGEHALTEN?"

„Er hatte uns vorher befohlen uns nicht einzumischen…"

Bills Augen waren während der letzten Sätze immer größer geworden, er hatte erst den Mann, dann die Königin und danach Sookie ungläubig angestarrt. „Bitte, ihr dürft ihm kein Wort glauben! Er lügt!"

Einen Wimpernschlag später stand Klara-Belle vor ihm und grub ihre Fingernägel in seinen Hals. „Ihr glaubt also, dass ein Mensch in der Lage ist meiner Bezirzung zu widerstehen? Kaltschnäuzig für jemanden, der nicht einmal ein Viertel meiner Lebensspanne gelebt hat! Ihr habt bei dieser Sache gelogen, wer weiß was Ihr noch vor mir verheimlicht…"

Ihr Blick schoss zu Sookie und Eric.

„, sind Sie jetzt bereit etwas zu Edgingtons Verschwinden zu sagen?"

Der Wikinger seufzte. „Wie ich Euch schon mehrmals zu erklären versuchte, ich weiß nichts darüber! Zumindest nichts aus erster Hand! Ich habe ihn das letzte Mal in seinem Haus in Mississippi gesehen. Moment, nein, das letzte Mal war in den Nachrichten…" Er lächelte schwach.

„Und warum hat Ihr Mensch dann weitere Informationen?"

Eric sah auf die Fee hinunter und atmete kurz durch. „Vermutlich, weil Compton sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt entführt hatte. Wie schon angedeutet, er hat einen Narren an ihr gefressen und sucht beständig nach Möglichkeiten sie _sein_ zu machen…" Er seufzte. „Wahrscheinlich ist auch das wieder nur ein solcher Versuch von ihm. Ob er es tatsächlich war, das weiß ich leider nicht."

Klara-Belle fletschte die Fangzähne. „Das ließe sich schnell herausfinde."

Er winkte ab. „Das habe ich schon versucht, sie hat nichts gesehen. Sie weiß nur das, was er ihr erzählt hat- beziehungsweise ihr eingetrichtert hat…"

Sookie vergrub ihr Gesicht zwischen Erics Oberarm und seinem Brustkorb, für andere musste es wirken wie Scham, aber eigentlich wollte sie so vermeiden, dass irgendjemand ihr Grinsen sehen konnte. Er streichelte ihren Rücken.

„Bringt ihn weg!" befahl die Königin nach einiger Zeit ihren Wachen, die Bill unsanft aus dem Raum zogen, während er hilflos versuchte zu protestieren. „Ich werde mich morgen noch einmal mit ihm befassen…"

Die Fee konnte spüren, wie der Wikinger sich wachsam verspannte, noch hatte Klara-Belle nichts zu _ihrem_ Verbleib gesagt. Auch sie richtete sich wieder auf und beobachtete die Vampirkönigin, während die nachdenklich im Raum auf und ab stöckelte. Schließlich wandte auch sie sich zum Gehen.

„Moment, was ist mit mir? Kann ich jetzt gehen?" hielt Eric sie zurück. Fast schon überrascht sah sie ihn an. „Nein, selbstverständlich nicht!" Sie kicherte. „Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass ich dich wieder ziehen lassen würde, nach all dem, was du hier mitbekommen hast?" Nach einem Winken zu ihrer Gefolgschaft verließ die den Raum.

„Dann lass wenigstens S…Ariane gehen!"

„Ich wäre doch bescheuert, wenn ich das täte! Nein, ich geh lieber auf Nummer sicher…" Sie grinste diabolisch. „In den letzten Zuckungen deiner Existenz, wenn du nur noch um das nackte Überleben kämpfst, dann wirst du sie garantiert aussaugen um dein Leben um einige Sekunden zu verlängern… Und so muss ich mir wenigstens die Hände nicht schmutzig machen." Klara-Belle lächelte noch einmal und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Kurz darauf schaute sie noch einmal kurz hinein. „Ach ja, hier draußen stehen jetzt selbstverständlich Wachen, die dich beim ersten Anzeichen eines Ausbruchsversuch pfählen werden. Tirili!"

Danach waren sie endgültig alleine.

Eric, der der Königin einige Schritte hinterhergelaufen war drehte sich wieder um und starrte Sookie an.

„Das ist jetzt nicht ihr ernst, oder?" fragte sie ungläubig.


	35. Chapter 35

Kapitel 35

„Ernsthaft, das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein! Nach dem Ganzen Ärger KANN es doch nicht so einfach sein!"

Eric sah sie verwirrt an. „Was meinst du?"

Grinsend setzte sich Sookie wieder auf den Foltertisch. „Also komm, wir sind hier doch schneller wieder raus, als ich husten kann!" Er stellte sich vor sie.

„Und wie genau stellst du dir das vor? Ich nehme nicht an, dass wir durch diese massive Wand da kommen, Klara-Belle wäre nicht so dumm, dass sie uns in einem Raum mit so einer Schwachstelle einsperren würde!"

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Aber du hast einen Trumpf im Ärmel von dem sie nichts weiß!"

„Und zwar?"

Schmollend gab sie ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter. „Mich natürlich, du Idiot!"

„Nenn mich nicht noch einmal so!" Sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich. „Dann verhalte dich gefälligst etwas konstruktiver! Warum soll _ich_ hier bitte schon wieder die Pläne machen, um _dir_ die Haut zu retten?" Sookie rutschte über den Tisch und baute sich auf der anderen Seite auf. „Also. Hast du einen besseren Plan?"

„Ich könnte dich aussaugen und damit einige Minuten länger überleben!"

Jetzt wurde sie langsam wirklich wütend. „Ok, weißt du was, wenn du nicht sofort mit dem Mist aufhörst, dann verschwinde ich alleine von hier und du darfst den Sonnenanbeter spielen, ist das klar?"

„Das machst du doch sowieso nicht!" grinste er selbstgefällig. „Ach ja? Und wie kommst du darauf?"

Eric beugte sich langsam über den Tisch und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Weil ich mich ziemlich gut an das erinnern kann, was du noch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gesagt hast!" Sookie schaute ihn zornig an. „Und was wäre das?" Breit grinsend leckte er sich die Lippen. „Etwas deiner Gefühle mich betreffend…"

Sie schürzte die Lippen. „Tja, ich befürchte nur, du vergisst da etwas."

„Und was?"

„Das habe ich nur gesagt, damit du endlich aufhörst mich zu nerven und tust was ich sage!"

Sie hielt seinem bohrenden Starren stand, bis er den Kopf wegdrehte. Für einige Sekunden meinte sie Schmerz in seinen Augen gesehen zu haben, aber sein Blick, als er sie wieder ansah, belehrte sie eines besseren. „Nun, umso besser, das verkompliziert die Sache wenigstens nicht noch unnötig und ich muss nicht erwarten, dass du später wieder flennend im Fangtasia aufkreuzt."

„Keine Sorge, das werde ich nicht!" zischte Sookie zurück und straffte sich. „Können wir dann jetzt endlich gehen?"

Mit einem gespielten Lächeln deutete Eric zur Tür. „Bitte. Ladies first!"

Sie warf ihm noch einen letzten wütenden Blick zu, dann ging sie zum Ausgang und streckte ihre Sinne aus. Leicht weggetreten beschrieb sie ihm, was sie _sah/fühlte_.

„Mehrere Wachen… Sechs, wenn ich richtig liege… Nein, sieben. Einer direkt gegenüber der Tür, der Rest rechts und links. Ein paar sind sicher, dass wir nicht rauskommen, der Rest hofft, dass du mich aussaugst und es dann probierst, nur um dich pfählen zu können."

Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut als Eric direkt neben ihrem Ohr sagte: „Also, was ist dein Plan, Süße?" Sookie funkelte ihn böse an und machte einen Schritt seitwärts.

„Ich geh raus, schalte die Wachen aus, du bezirzt sie, wir hauen ab und benachrichtigen die Autorität."

„Das werde wir nicht!"

„Warum nicht? Diese Frau hat uns immerhin gefangen gehalten!"

Er schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf. „Nein, wir werden sie nicht verpfeifen. Mir ist es lieber wenn mir die Königin von Illinois etwas schuldig ist, als dass schon wieder ein neuer Monarch ins Amt gesetzt wird. Die wollen alle am Anfang noch etwas bewegen… Nein, ich werde ihr einen Deal vorschlagen."

„Was für einen Deal denn?"

„Solange sie mich – uns! in Ruhe lässt, werde ich niemandem etwas sagen. Aber sobald mir, dir oder einem meiner Leute etwas zustößt…"

Sookie sah ihn missbilligend an. „Immer wieder schön zu sehen, dass die Gesetze für den Arsch sind!"

Ihre Kritik prallte mit einem Schulterzucken an ihm ab. Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten, nur um sie schnell wieder zu entspannen. Was sie jetzt vor hatte würde ihre ganze Konzentration brauchen, wütend konnte sie später immer noch sein (und das würde sie auch!)

„Bete dafür, dass ich dich jetzt nicht hängen lasse!" fauchte sie und er grinste.

„Bitte lieber Odin mein, lass uns jetzt erfolgreich sein; Thor mit Donner steh uns bei, damit wir schneller werden frei; Tyr, ich bitt dich, halt uns fest, damit sie mich nicht hängen lässt." Jetzt grinste er noch breiter. „Gut, erledigt, können wir jetzt?"

Völlig perplex starrte sie ihn an, unfähig zu entscheiden ob das jetzt lustig gewesen war oder nicht. „Was sollte denn das jetzt?" fragte sie schließlich irritiert. „Na, DU hast doch gesagt ich soll beten." Das schelmische Glitzern in seinen Augen gefiel ihr unglaublich gut, auch wenn sie das jetzt erstens nicht bemerken wollte und zweitens niemals zugeben würde.

„Siehst du, geht doch." Sagte er und fuhr ihr Lächeln nach. Sookie verfluchte sich selbst, dass ihr Vorsatz nicht einmal drei Sekunden gehalten hatte. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und sah von oben auf sie herab. Sie konnte seine Mimik überhaupt nicht einschätzen, die wechselnden Ausdrücke verwirrten sie. „Lass uns hier abhauen." Meine er schließlich und drehte sich abrupt weg.

Er stellte sich an eine Wand, so dass ihn mögliche Pfähle nicht treffen konnten.

„Ich werde gleich Blut brauchen!" murmelte Sookie und Eric nickte.

Dann konzentrierte sie sich auf das Türschloss und versuchte denselben Trick, mit dem sie auch aus dem Kerker geflohen war. Nichts tat sich. „Verdammt…"

„So viel zu deinem Plan!"

„Wieso soll ich eigentlich die ganze Drecksarbeit hier machen? Los. Mach du auf!"

Fünf Minuten später standen sie im Gang, umgeben von bewusstlosen Wachen. Eric sah Sookie mit Bewunderung von der Seite an. „Erinnere mich bitte daran, dass ich dich so schnell nicht wieder wütend mache, ja Herzblatt?" „Keine Versprechen, die du nicht halten kannst!" sagte sie atemlos.

Er grinste und sie fuhr fahrig mit der Hand in ihre Hosentasche um die Phiole zu fassen zu bekommen. Der Vampir half ihr dabei den Deckel ab zu machen und den Inhalt in einem hinunter zu schlucken.

Es war nicht viel, nur ein paar Tropfen, aber es enthielt genau die Energiemenge die sie brauchte um jetzt nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen.. „Komm schon, weg hier!"

Eric gab schnell einer der Wachen die Botschaft mit und bezirzte den Rest, damit sie die im gelblich-weißen Licht schimmernde Sookie, die mit gelben Energiebällen um sich warf, schnell wieder vergaßen.

Dann trat er ein Fenster in der Nähe ein und breitete galant die Arme aus. „Darf ich bitten?"

Sookie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er sie hoch hob und buchstäblich auf Händen trug.

Diesmal konnte sie das Gefühl zu fliegen fast genießen, sie flogen nicht so hoch und bei weitem nicht so schnell wie das letzte Mal. Gespannt sah sie sich um und studierte die Landschaft genau.

„Du scheinst Gefallen daran zu finden…" meine Eric, der ihr Vergnügen spüren konnte. Sofort wischte sie sich das Lächeln vom Gesicht. „Nein, eigentlich finde ich es nicht besonders toll ständig schnell irgendwo abhauen zu müssen!" zickte sie.

„Keine Sorge, das ist erst einmal vorbei."

„Na klar, bis dir der Nächste ans Leder will!" Er sah sie missbilligend an. „Na das Kompliment kann ich dir nur zurückgeben!"

Sookie kniff die Lippen zusammen. „Sind wir bald da? Ich hab da drauf keine Lust mehr!"

Mit einem Nicken in Richtung des sich rötlich verfärbenden Horizonts entgegnete Eric: „Wir müssen uns ohnehin einen Unterschlupf suchen, außer du willst ein paar Liter Blut spenden, damit wir noch ein paar Meilen weiter kommen." „Das kannst du knicken!"

Der Vampir ging in den Sinkflug und hielt auf ein anscheinend verlassenes Farmhaus zu, das inmitten von seit Jahrzehnten vernachlässigter Felder lag.

„Das sagt gerade die, die mich vorhin noch dazu genötigt hat ihr Blut zu trinken!"

„Was kann ich dafür, wenn du dich von jedem so einfach zur Ader lassen lässt?"

Etwas unsanft ließ er sie auf der Veranda ab. Sofort begann sie ihre kleine Handtasche zu durchsuchen, die sie wie durch ein Wunder immer noch bei sich hatte, bis sie ihr Handy fand. „Was machst du?" „Mir ein Taxi organisieren!"

Nach einem kurzen Blick fauchte sie den abwartenden Eric an: „Was ist? Meinst du das Haus macht sich von alleine lichtdicht oder muss ich das auch noch für dich erledigen?" Jetzt kniff er die Lippen zusammen und trampelte durch die Tür. Kurz darauf konnte sie ihn dahinter werkeln hören.

Jason fand es zwar nicht allzu toll so früh geweckt zu werden, aber als er hörte worum es ging versprach er sich so schnell wie möglich auf den Weg zu machen.

Sookie war mehr als dankbar für ihren guten Orientierungssinn, sonst wäre ihre einzige Möglichkeit hier weg zu kommen wohl Eric gewesen (Danke, aber NEIN DANKE!), aber dank Grannys Einstellung eine junge Dame sollte immer wissen wo sie ist, hatte sie den Verlauf des Highways ganz instinktiv im Blick behalten und auch eine Straße gesehen, die ungefähr zu ihrem Unterschlupf führte.

Nachdem auch das erledigt war ging sie Eric hinter her, der sich anscheinend das ehemalige Wohnzimmer zum Ruhen ausgesucht hatte.

Sie hatte gerade ein Stück Pappe in ein geborstenes Fenster geklemmt, als er auf der alten Couch ein seltsames Geräusch von sich gab. Irritiert fuhr sie herum und sah ihn an, wie er sein rechtes Bein nach oben genommen hatte und in einer blutigen Wunde herumfuhrwerkte.

„Was soll das?" fragte sie verwirrt.

„Holzsplitter…" seufzte er.


	36. Chapter 36

Him – Under The Rose

Hammerfall – Dreams come true

Kapitel 36

Vorwurfsvoll stiefelte Sookie zu ihm hinüber und warf einen näheren Blick auf seinen Unterschenkel. „Das hättest du ruhig etwas früher sagen können!" Eric zuckte zusammen, als sie einen Finger an die Wunde legte.

„Und dir den Spass nehmen? Niemals…"

„Warum heilst du sie nicht einfach?" Er zog eine Grimasse. „Weil das nicht so einfach ist! Im Gegensatz zu Silber kann ich Holzsplitter nicht einfach rausdrücken." Bei der Erwähnung dieser Fähigkeit warf die Fee ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Das Zeug muss rausgepult werden."

„Vergiss mal schön! Ich werde dir _keine_ Holzsplitter aus dem Bein saugen!"

„Das geht sowieso nicht. Sie müssen einzeln entfernt werden."

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Hast du eine Pinzette dabei?"

Eric lachte.

„Entweder du zeigst dich etwas kooperativer, mein Freund, oder ich mach mal ein Fenster auf!" beschwerte sich Sookie und er sagte schnell ernsthaft: „Schon gut. NEIN, ich habe KEINE Pinzette dabei. Hast du irgendwas anderes mit, mit dem du sie entfernen könntest?"

„So etwas wie eine Säge?"

„Wer ist hier jetzt unkooperativ?"

Sie grinsten sich kurz an, dann wurde Sookie wieder ernst und kramte in ihrer kleinen Handtasche. Irgendwann zog sie eine kleine Nagelfeile heraus. „Das ist das Einzige." Eric nickte und verzog das Gesicht, als sie begann damit in der Wunde herum zu stochern.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis Sookie alle Splitter, die glücklicherweise nicht besonders klein beziehungsweise zahlreich waren, entfernt hatte. Dafür kniete sie auf dem Boden und Eric hatte seinen rechten Unterschenkel auf das linke Knie gelegt. Die Haltung passte ihr zwar gar nicht, aber sein gelegentliches Zusammenzucken machte es wieder wett.

Schließlich zog sie die Feile wieder heraus und die Wunde schloss sich.

„Na also, geht doch." Kommentierte sie und grinste Eric schief an. „Und das ganz ohne Saugen." Entgegnete er, worauf sie verstimmt aufstand und ihn wütend ansah. „Du könntest wenigstens ‚Danke' sagen!"

In der nächsten Sekunde hatte er sie auf seinen Schoß gezogen und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe, Sookie Stackhouse." Schnurrte er und ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. „Bitte." Entgegnete sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Seine großen Hände lagen auf ihrem Hosenbund und sein Blick verhieß nichts Gutes. Also, eigentlich verhieß er sehr, sehr viel Gutes…

Ihr rollte ein heißer Schauer über den Rücken, als er ihre Arme auseinander drückte und begann ihren Hals zu küssen.

„Was soll das, Eric?"

Er sah sie mit einem hungrigen Ausdruck an, der nichts, aber auch gar nichts mit Blutdurst zu tun hatte und ihr Blut sofort in einen Strom glühender Lava verwandelte. „So viel ich weiß gibt es da noch eine unerledigte Sache, der wir uns jetzt annehmen sollten…"

„Eric!" ächzte Sookie und verfluchte ihren Körper ob des bereitwilligen Reagierens. „Meinst du wirklich, dass jetzt der geeignete Zeitpunkt dafür ist?"

Der Vampir, mit den Lippen an ihrem Hals und den Fingern irgendwo unter ihrem Oberteil, knurrte: „Ich hab keine Lust noch länger zu warten!"

Sie krallte ihre Finger in seinen Rücken und zog ihn zu sich heran. „Hab ich da nicht auch noch ein Wörtchen mit zu reden?" presste sie mühsam heraus.

„Ein Wort von dir und ich höre auf!"

Doch das Einzige, was in den nächsten Minuten aus ihrer Kehle kam, war ein lustvolles Stöhnen, als er sie mit geschickten Händen an äußerst intimen aber auch äußerst angenehmen Stellen massierte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das nicht doch ein Fehler ist!" meinte sie schließlich atemlos.

„Darüber kannst du dir später immer noch Gedanken machen!" entgegnete er undeutlich zwischen ihren Brüsten. Sie zog seinen Kopf zurück. „Eric, ich meine es ernst!"

Der Wikinger zog seine Hände von…. da her wo auch immer sie gerade gewesen waren und legte sie an ihr Gesicht. Die Ernsthaftigkeit und der Nachdruck in seinen Augen überraschte sie, als er meinte: „Sookie" - ihr rollte wieder ein Schauer über den Rücken – „ich glaube, dass niemals etwas weniger ein Fehler gewesen ist, als das hier."

Dann küsste er sie mit einem Gefühl, dass sie fast nach hinten umgefallen wäre, hätte er sie nicht festgehalten.

Erregt presste sie ihren Kopf an seinen Hals und stöhnte. Mit dem letzen bisschen Verstand zwang sie ihn noch einmal in einen Augenkontakt. „Nur Sex!" verlangte sie und hoffte, dass er die Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme nicht hören konnte. „Nur Sex." Bestätigte er nach einigen Sekunden und zog ihr das Oberteil aus.

Nun brachen auch bei ihr alle Dämme, sie zog ihn an sich und grub ihre Hände in sein Haar, während sie seinen Mund mit ihrer Zunge erkundete und sich sehnsuchtsvoll an ihn drückte.

Kurz darauf bedeckte ihre Kleidung nur noch den staubigen Fussboden.

Diesmal wusste sie, dass die Leidenschaft, die sie durchströmte, ihre war, diesmal wusste sie, dass das Verlangen ihr ureigenstes war, diesmal war sie ganz sie selbst…

Viel viel später kam Sookie wieder zu sich. Eric lag halb angezogen auf der Couch und sie stand einen Raum weiter nackt am Fenster und starrte nach draußen.

Himmelfahrt mit Mondlandung? Nicht zu vergleichen.

Protonenbeschleuniger mit Urknall traf es schon eher.

Irgendwie hatte sie im Moment das seltsame Bedürfnis nach einer Zigarette, was eigentlich gar nicht zu ihr passte.

Nachdenklich rieb sie ihren Hals und fühlte die zwei Wunden. Sofort war sie wieder zurück…

„_Tu es!" „Sicher?" „TU ES VERDAMMT!"_

_Wieder wurde ihr Körper von dem Orgasmus mitgerissen, dieser noch intensiver als der vorherige, als Eric seine Fangzähne in ihrem Hals versengte und seine Hüfte sich im passenden Rhythmus zu seinem Schlucken bewegte._

_Sookie schrie, vor Lust, Schmerz und Verlangen, wie konnte ihr das Beißen jemals schrecklich vorgekommen sein, es war doch so ein verboten gutes Gefühl._

_Erschöpft ließ sie ihren Kopf gegen seinen sinken und ihre Arme fielen kraftlos auf seine Schultern. „Wow…" murmelte sie, doch er sah sie nur wieder mit diesem Glanz in den Augen an._

„_Sag bloß nicht du machst schon schlapp…" knurrte er und leckte einen Blutstropfen von ihrer Brustwarze um dann der roten Spur nach oben zu folgen, bis er wieder an ihrem Hals ankam und an ihrem Ohrläppchen knabberte. _

„_Das kann doch nicht dein ernst sein!" keuchte Sookie und erzitterte schon wieder unter seinen fordernden Händen, als er sie auf die Couch legte und sich über sie beugte._

„_Inzwischen solltest du wissen, dass ich darüber keine Witze mache!"_

Sookie schüttelte den Kopf um wieder klare Gedanken fassen zu können.

Bei allem, was sie gegen Eric Northman vorzubringen hatte (was war das noch mal?), er war ein göttlicher Liebhaber. Allein der Gedanke an seine Hände ließ sie schon wieder erbeben.

Für einige Augenblicke fragte sie sich, wie sie ihm je wieder entgegentreten sollte, nachdem was er mit ihr gemacht hatte, in ihr…

In diesem Moment hörte sie draußen ein Auto vor fahren und ihr Handy klingelte. Sookie rannte zurück ins ehemalige Wohnzimmer und kramte es aus der Tasche. Jason… „Ja?" „_Ich bin da, kommst du raus?"_ „Sofort, kleinen Moment noch!" „_Ok, ich warte._"

Fieberhaft suchte sie ihre Klamotten zusammen und war etwas irritiert, als sie ihren Slip partout nicht finden konnte. Schließlich zog sie die Hose so an. Eric lag immer noch auf der Couch und sah aus wie tot, konnte sie ihn wirklich so schutzlos zurücklassen?

Dann schüttelte sie den Gedanken ab, er war über eintausend Jahre alt, in der Zeit sollte er wirklich gelernt haben auf sich selbst auf zu passen! In einem Nebengedanken registrierte sie, dass Hugo tatsächlich Recht gehabt hatte, sie aß kaum noch und verbrachte viel Zeit mit Eric…

Nun, aber das würde sich jetzt wohl ändern…


	37. Chapter 37

Edguy – Reach out

Kapitel 37

Die Fahrt war bemerkenswert schnell vorbei, nach wenigen Stunden kamen sie wieder in Bon Temps an. Sookie ließ sich von Jason an ihrem Haus absetzten, wo sie sich auf die Veranda setzte und erst mal in die Gegend stierte.

Langsam versuchte sie ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

Die Sache mit den Werwölfen war vorerst abgehakt.

Was DEN Werwolf anging… eine gewisse Klärung stand zwar noch aus, aber zusammen waren sie _danach_ sicher nicht mehr…

Jasons Problem war auch gelöst, der einzige Panther, der das Gemetzel überlebt hatte, war reumütig zurückgekehrt und hatte ihn als obersten Rudelführer akzeptiert, daraufhin waren die Anderen schnell nachgezogen. Zwei auf einen Streich sozusagen.

Apropos zwei, die zwei Schecks hatte Sookie bemerkenswerterweise schon im Briefkasten gefunden, also war das Thema auch abgeschlossen und sie konnte ihr Haus in Ruhe renovieren ohne Existenzängste zu haben.

Was sie wiederum zu der Sache Existenz führte, sie brauchte trotzdem wieder einen Job. Die Tankstelle würde sie sich nicht wieder nehmen, also musste sie sich wo anders umsehen. Vielleicht hatte Lafayette inzwischen ja doch etwas frei?

Seufzend sah sie sich um.

Diesmal würde sie alles richtig machen und sich endgültig von anderen Übernatürlichen, präziser gesagt _Untoten_ fernhalten.

Dann ging sie ins Haus, setzte ihre Schutzbrille wieder auf und schwang den Hammer.

ENDE…..

…nein, natürlich nicht!

Ich würde euch doch niemals so stehen lassen :) :) :)

Schnell wurde es Abend und Sookie machte sich auf in Richtung Merlottes, um sich mit ihrem guten Freund zu treffen.

„Guten Abend, Sook! Alles klar bei dir?" fragte Lafayette auch gleich fürsorglich. Sie seufzte und nickte. „Bitte irgendetwas das so richtig satt macht und eine große Diätcola." Er lächelte und brachte ihr schnell einen Teller mit leckerem Eintopf.

Während sie aß kam Arlene um ihre Schicht anzutreten, als sie Sookie an der Theke sitzen sah bekam sie große Augen und rannte fast schon an ihr vorbei. „Was ist denn mit der los?" fragte die Blonde verwirrt. Der Schwarze zuckte nachdenklich mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, seit sie schwanger ist hat sie ein bisschen was gegen Vampire… Du hättest mal hören sollen, wie sie gelästert hat, als du mit Northman hier warst!" Offensichtlich schüttelte es ihn bei der Erinnerung.

„Aber reden wir über angenehmeres." Schnell lächelte er wieder. „Wie kommst du mit deinem Haus voran?"

Sookie seufzte wieder und winkte ab. „Ich befürchte, das wird noch einige Zeit dauern… ich will nicht zu viel Geld für Handwerker ausgeben, bevor ich nicht wieder einen Job habe, bei dem ich halbwegs anständig verdiene. Bis dahin muss ich wohl das Meiste selbst machen… Momentan arbeite ich am Schlafzimmer, ich entferne die Verkleidung, damit ich neu dämmen und eben verkleiden kann, es hatte doch einiges abbekommen… und danach brauche ich noch neue Möbel."

Sie versuchte ein überzeugendes Lächeln. „Wenn du mich lässt, dann würde ich dir noch ein paar Wochen auf die Nerven gehen, bis ich es fertig habe…"

Lafayette legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm. „Süße, bleib solange du willst und musst, ich werde dich ganz sicher nicht rausschmeißen." Jetzt war es an ihm etwas schief zu lächeln. „Auch wenn ich es begrüßen würde, wenn du dich hin und wieder am Einkauf beteiligst…"

Sookie grinste. „Verlass dich drauf."

Abgelenkt schob sie sich einen großen Löffel mit Karotten und Kartoffeln in den Mund, Lafayette beobachtete sie nachdenklich.

„Weißt du was, Süße?" Sie sah hoch. „Jesús hat nächstes Wochenende Nachtdienst und Terry schuldet mir noch einige Schichten, wie wäre es, wenn du uns beiden einen Spa-Besuch spendieren würdest?"

Sookie lächelte liebevoll. „Du hast Recht, das ist eine gute Idee. Ich nehme an, du hast auch schon ein bestimmtes im Blick?" Er grinste ertappt. „Natürlich. Auch wenn du mich jetzt auslachen wirst, es liegt am Rande von Lafayette." Sie prustete in ihre Cola. „Ernsthaft?"

„Ja, ernsthaft. Es ist nicht ganz billig, aber auch nicht schweineteuer und glaub mir, es ist jeden Cent wert! All Inclusive, jede Menge knackiger Kerle…" bei seinen leuchtenden Augen musste sie lachen. „Soll ich dich daran erinnern, dass du einen Freund hast?"

Er winkte ab. „Gucken ja, vielleicht ein ganz kleines bisschen Anfassen, aber mehr nicht."

Sookie löffelte den Rest der wirklich köstlichen Suppe aus, bedankte sich artig und legte ihm genügend Geld auf die Theke. Lafayette warf einen Blick auf ihre Augenringe und reichte ihr dann seinen Hausschlüssel. „Morgen lege ich dir den Ersatzschlüssel auf den Couchtisch. Und du gehst jetzt direkt ins Bett, klar? Sowas gibt Falten!" Er piekste sanft einen ihrer Tränensäcke. „Ich kümmer mich darum, dass wir beide ein entspanntes Wochenende haben werden. Damit DIE schnell wieder verschwinden!"

Die Fee lächelte ihm noch einmal dankbar zu, dann machte sie sich müde auf den Heimweg.

Wochenende… heute war Dienstag… nein, Mittwoch. Also noch einen, vielleicht eineinhalb Tage zum ranklotzen , vielleicht schaffte sie es ja, dass sie nächsten Montag dann schon eine neue Vertäfelung kaufen konnte, dann könnte sie sich in genau einer Woche nach neuen Möbeln für ihr Schlafzimmer umsehen.

Sookie sah hinauf zum sich rundenden Halbmond und den Sternen, die im violett-purpurnen Himmel glitzerten.

‚_Wir tauschen die Sonne gegen Mond und Sterne ein…'_ hörte sie in ihrem Kopf und sie wischte sich wütend die Tränen aus den Augen. Das war ja nicht einmal _er_ gewesen, sondern nur ein Traumbild. Also zählte es sowieso nicht. Frustriert rannte sie die letzten Meter, warf sich in die Tür und schließlich mit verkrampften Schultern aufs Bett.

„Nicht flennen! Nicht flennen! Nicht flennen!" betete sie sich mehrmals vor und atmete tief durch. Dann machte sie sich schnell bettfertig und schlüpfte unter die Decke, bevor sie auf andere Gedanken kommen konnte. Die bleierne Müdigkeit tat ihr übriges.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie mit einem verspannten Hals auf und blinzelte in die Sonne. „Guten Morgen Welt." Murrte sie und stand langsam auf.

Lafayette war bereits unterwegs, hatte ihr aber wie versprochen einen Schlüssel dagelassen, zusammen mit einer Notiz:

„_Morgen Schlampe! Lang zu und dann schaff deinen hübschen Arsch wieder aus dem Haus, ich werde nämlich nicht zulassen, dass du jetzt versauerst!"_ Woher wusste er eigentlich, dass sie heute überhaupt keine Lust hatte sich auch nur einen Schritt vor die Haustür zu bewegen? _„In deinem Auto liegen ein paar Werkzeuge, die ich im Schuppen gefunden habe, vielleicht haben sie für dich ja mehr Nutzen als für mich? Bis zum Essen im Merlottes, ich erwarte einen detaillierten Bericht! BB Lafa"_

Mit einem unwillkürlichen Grinsen schlappte sie in die Küche und frühstückte erst einmal. Offensichtlich hatte er aus ihrer Beschwerde gelernt, denn es gab sowohl Toast mit verschiedenen Belägen als auch Milch und Müsli. Nach einer Stunde bekam sie ein schlechtes Gewissen, schnappte sich eine große Flasche Wasser und Wechselklamotten und machte sich endlich auf den Weg zu ihrer Baustelle.

In ihrem ehemaligen und zukünftigen Schlafzimmer angekommen betrachtete sie die Verwüstungen. Dann ließ sie ihrem Frust mit einem großen Vorschlaghammer freien Lauf. Als sie innehielt um Atem zu holen war die Verkleidung unten, inklusive Dämmung und einiger, jetzt nicht mehr, freiliegender Rohre.

Vielleicht würde die Sache mit der Renovierung doch etwas schwieriger werden als gedacht, offensichtlich würde sie auch einige Stromleitungen und Wasserführungen erneuern müssen.

„Scheiße." Fluchte sie leise und sank gegen die Wand. Dann trank sie die Wasserflasche in einem Zug halb leer und griff sich eine Schaufel, die Lafayette in ihren Wagen gelegt hatte.

Nach und nach schob sie den Schutt aus dem Zimmer und die Treppe hinunter in den Eingang.

Frustriert bemerkte sie, dass sie auch den Boden komplett würde austauschen müssen. Noch mehr zu tun und noch mehr zu bezahlen…

Wütend ließ sie die Schaufel mehrmals auf die Dielen krachen, bis sie endlich splitterten. Danach fühlte sie sich wesentlich besser.

Fast begrüßte sie die einsetzende Dämmerung, in der sie sich wieder in ihr Auto setzte und auf ein leckeres Abendessen zu Lafayette fuhr. Mehrmals erwischte sie sich selbst dabei, wie sie die Gegend absuchte. Nach was genau, das wollte sie besser nicht so genau ergründen.

„Morgen Mittag geht es los!" war die Begrüßung, mit der der Schwarze sie empfing. Sookie nickte und machte sich ans Essen.

Als alle anderen Gäste mit Nahrung versorgt waren setzte er sich ihr gegenüber hin und beobachtete sie. „Was ist los?" Sie sah verwirrt auf. „Was soll los sein?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Na, wenigstens weiß ich, dass du mir das restliche Wochenende nicht ausweichen kannst."

Sookie schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest."

„Ich weiß, das tust du tatsächlich nicht."


	38. Chapter 38

Pink Floyd – Wearing the inside out

Kapitel 38

Der Abend endete so ereignislos wie der letzte, und genau so ging es am Morgen weiter.

Auf eine Art war Sookie glücklich über die gleichförmigen Tage, anderseits war es verglichen mit ihrem vorherigen Leben schon ziemlich langweilig.

So war sie sehr froh, als Lafayette endlich mit seinem Zweisitzer vor der Veranda vorfuhr und laut hupte. „Steig ein, Schlampe! Ich hab deine Klamotten schon dabei, also schwing deinen Knackarsch auf den Sitz!"

Mit geröteten Wangen ließ sich Sookie auf dem Polster nieder. „Rede nicht so!" beschwerte sie sich. Er grinste sie an und wischte ihr etwas Putz aus den Haaren. Als sie gerade losfahren wollten hörten sie lautes Motorengeräusch und schauten sich verwirrt um.

„Erwartest du noch jemanden?" Sookie schüttelte den Kopf. Als Lafayette noch etwas sagen wollte, rollten plötzlich mehrere Lieferwägen, ein kleiner Kran und ein Bagger über die Auffahrt auf sie zu. Geschockt beobachtete die Fee wie mehr als ein Dutzend Männer ausstiegen und mit dem Abladen begannen, einige gingen sogar schon in Richtung Haus und machten Anstalten hinein zu gehen.

„Was machen Sie hier?" schrie sie verwirrt, ein Mann der aussah wie ein Vorarbeiter kam auf sie zu, der Rest machte einfach weiter. „?" Sie nickte irritiert. „Ja, bin ich. Was machen Sie hier? Ich hab Sie nicht bestellt; und ich kann Sie auch gar nicht bezahlen!"

Er lachte und hielt ihr ein Klemmbrett hin. „Keine Sorge, das ist alles schon erledigt! Bitte unterschreiben Sie hier, das ist die Dokumentation über die Materialien." Er sah kurz zum Haus hoch und Sookie wechselte einen Blick mit Lafayette. „Sehe ich das richtig, einmal komplett entkernen?" Sie nickte verdattert. „Gut, dafür werden wir etwa sechs Tage brauchen, danach brauchen wir ihre Pläne für den Wiederaufbau, oder gelten die noch, die ich hier habe?"

Er streckte ihr einen Stapel Blätter hin, den Sookie verdutzt durchsah. „Ähm…. Ja…. Das… Kann ich das behalten?" Der Mann nahm die Dokumente wieder, teilte die Hälfte ab und gab sie ihr zurück. „So, das sind die bisherigen Unterlagen." Er lächelte, offensichtlich verstand er ihre Verwirrung zwar nicht wirklich, würde sie aber freundlich überspielen, solang er sein Geld bekam.

Lafayette riss ihr die Papiere aus der Hand, schob sie unter seinen Sitz und grinste den Vorarbeiter an. „Vielen Dank. Ein schönes Wochenende wünsche ich noch!"

Mit diesen Worten trat er aufs Gas und brauste vom Hof.

Sookie versuchte mehrmals mit ihm zu reden, doch das Dach war offen und der Fahrwind pfiff so laut, dass er sie nicht richtig verstehen konnte. Schmollend zog sie sich in die hinterste Ecke ihres Sitzes zurück und zählte die Schilder bis sie ankamen. Insgesamt dauerte ihre Fahrt vier Stunden und bei der einen Pause ignorierte sie ihr Fahrer geflissentlich.

Erst als sie im Spa eincheckten redete er wieder mit ihr: „Ich will jetzt nichts davon hören! Jetzt wird erst einmal entspannt, DANN reden wir drüber, klar? Sie werden dein Haus schon nicht abreißen und nehmen dir bestimmt vier Wochen Arbeit ab, also lass dich erst einmal verwöhnen!"

Danach zog er ihr die Tasche aus der Hand und schubste sie in die Arme einer Angestellten, der er verschwörerisch zwinkerte

Bevor sie wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, war sie mit einer Schlammpackung bestrichen, dick in Frischhaltefolie eingepackt und hatte ein gefühltes halbes Kilo Maske auf dem Gesicht.

Die trocknete langsam ein und verhinderte, dass Sookie noch irgendein Wort von sich geben konnte. So konnte sie auch nicht protestieren, als eine andere Dame herein kam, ihr eine Brille auf die Augen legte und zwei Kopfhörerstöpsel hochhielt. „Ich werde nun die Licht-Anlage anschalten und die Entspannungsmusik auflegen!" sagte sie laut und deutlich. „In etwa einer Stunde komme ich wieder, dann nehmen wir die Masken ab und sie können ins Solebad, in Ordnung?" ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten drückte sie ihr auch schon die Stecker ins Ohr und war wieder weg.

Sookie atmete tief durch und beobachtete die Lichter, die jetzt an der Decke zu tanzen begannen.

Die Musik in ihrem Kopf konnte sie nicht genau einordnen, es klang ein bisschen wie indianisch, hatte aber noch viele andere Komponenten. Auf jeden Fall war sie sehr ruhig, gleichmütig und angenehm.

Bemerkenswerterweise wurde sie nicht müde, es war, als würde sich nur ihr Körper ausruhen und ihr Geist auf eine Reise geschickt, weg von den Problemen hin in einen Phantasiewald, den sie wie in einem Traum durchflog. (Andere hätten sich vielleicht eine Unterwasserwelt vorgestellt, aber Sookie hatte trotz Claudines Erklärung immer noch Angst davor).

Als die Frau wieder kam, wäre Sookie am liebsten noch eine Stunde länger liegen geblieben, ließ aber alles geduldig mit sich machen.

Erst wurde die Gesichtsmaske entfernt, mit viel frischem Wasser und einem hauchzarten Waschtuch. Dann packten zwei weibliche Angestellte sie aus der Frischhaltefolie aus und sie durfte sich kurz abduschen. Ihre Haut war samtweich, ein herrliches Gefühl.

Die erste Dame hielt ihr einen Bikini hin. „Bitte schön, ein Geschenk des Hauses. Wenn Sie irgendwelche Wünsche haben, sagen Sie Bescheid und wir werden sie erfüllen." Nach einem letzten freundlichen Lächeln führten sie Sookie dann in den Badebereich zum Solebad, eine Art Whirlpool, der aus vielen kleinen Kieseln gemauert war und in einer nachgebildeten Grotte lag.

„Ihr Begleiter kommt auch bald nach, er hatte vorher noch eine Wachs-Enthaarung gewünscht!" Bei dem Gedanken verzog die Fee schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht, aber die Frau war schon wieder weg.

Seufzend ließ sie sich in das sprudelnde Wasser sinken.

Schnell schweiften ihre Gedanken wieder ab, während sie sich ein Glas kaltes Wasser bringen ließ und vorsichtig daran nippte. (herrlich in der Hitze dieses Beckens…)

Sie sollte sich wirklich überlegen, auch einen Whirlpool an zu schaffen. Einfach weil es schön war…

Schön… sie hatte in den letzten Tagen so einige schöne Stunden gehabt… und jetzt? Was war ihr davon geblieben? Impulsiv stand Sookie auf und verließ das Becken.

Dem Typen, der hinter dem Felsen wartete, rief sie noch zu, dass er Lafayette Bescheid geben sollte, dass sie schon gegangen war, dann hastete sie zu ihrem Zimmer. Zumindest suchte sie erst einmal danach, bis sie das zu ihrer Karte passende Schild fand.

Es war kein einfaches Zimmer, es war eine richtige Suite, die der Schwule ihnen da besorgt hatte.

Sookie ließ sich mit geballten Fäusten auf die ausladende Couch fallen und starrte an die Decke. „Scheiße."

„Ich hab dir gesagt, wir reden später darüber!" kam es ironisch von der Tür und er trat in einen Bademantel gehüllt ein. „Du hättest erst einmal das Angebot hier genießen sollen…" „Das habe ich!" „Das ganze Angebot! Nach dem Solebad kommen noch die Schwimmhalle und eine Dampfsauna. Danach kann dir nichts Negatives mehr etwas anhaben…"

Lafayette ging zur Minibar und holte eine Flasche Tequila und eine Schale Zitronenscheiben heraus. Aus dem Schrank darüber nahm er zwei Gläser und stellte alles auf den Tisch. Langsam schenkte er ihnen beiden ein. „Runter damit." Forderte er sie grimmig auf. „Nein, Danke, Lafa, nicht für mich…" „Trink!"

Erschrocken stürzte sie den Alkohol runter und legte sich dann wieder hin. „Gut so. Und jetzt reden wir." „Was willst du hören?" fragte sie tonlos. „Was auch immer du mir erzählen willst. Was auch immer du irgendjemandem endlich mal erzählen willst." Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn kritisch an. „Was meinst du denn schon wieder damit?"

„Du sollst mir antworten und nicht noch mehr Fragen stellen. Sook, du hattest lange niemandem zum Reden, also raus damit, sonst platzt du noch." Er grinste sie hinterhältig an. „Northman würde das sicher nicht gefallen!"

Getroffen drehte sich Sookie um, sodass sie nun das Rückenteil anstarrte. „Lass mich bloß mit dem in Ruhe…"

„Das mit dem Platzen meine ich ernst! Es sind schon Leute daran gestorben, dass sie alles in sich hinein gefressen haben." Die Fee warf ihrem Freund einen *Halt's-Maul*-Blick zu, den er natürlich geflissentlich ignorierte. Im Gegenteil, er grinste weiter frech. „Du weißt genau, dass ich nicht eher Ruhe geben werde, bis du nicht mit mir gesprochen hast! Es hängt ganz von dir ab, wie lange das hier dauert…"

„Was willst du denn hören?" fauchte sie schließlich „Was soll ich dir denn erzählen? Das die einzigen beiden Männer in die ich mich verliebt habe, weil ich nicht jeden ihrer schmutzigen Gedanken hören musste, mich beide verarscht haben? Der eine wollte mich dazu bringen, dass ich mich freiwillig an seine Königin ausliefere und der andere…" Sie stockte und schwieg dann. „Und was hat der andere gemacht?"

Sookie sprang auf und schüttelte die Decke ab. „Was schon! Er hat mich soweit gebracht, dass ich mit ihm schlafe, mich wie eine Schlampe fühle, wie eine seiner Fangbangertussis und…" Sie presste die Augen zusammen, einige Tränen liefen ihr die Wange hinunter. Lafayette goss ihnen beiden noch einmal einen Shot ein. „Und jetzt meldet er sich nicht?"

Ohne Aufforderung nahm sie ihm das Glas aus der Hand und trank es leer, dann nahm sie auch das andere und kippte es hinunter. „Ja, scheiße nochmal!"


	39. Chapter 39

Kapitel 39

„Sook, das sind ja ganz neue Worte von dir…"

„Das ist mir scheiß egal! Wozu soll ich denn noch einen auf liebes Mädchen machen? Es verarscht mich ja doch nur jeder, der mir…" Wieder beendete er den Satz für sie: „…dir etwas bedeutet?" Sookie griff sich eine Vase und machte Anstalten sie gegen die Wand zu hauen, kurz vorher hielt sie inne und blickte ihn fragend an. „Mach nur. Du bezahlst hier alles!" Sagte er grinsend und sah zu wie sie das Gefäß schreiend mit aller Kraft an die Wand warf, wo es in tausend Scherben zersprang.

Danach setzte sie sich schwer atmend wieder auf die Couch.

„Du bist also in Northman verliebt." Stellte ihr Freund nach einigen Minuten Stille fest. Sookie seufzte und lehnte sich gegen die Polsterung. „Nein, bin ich nicht." Maulte sie. Er grinste wieder. „Erzähl doch mal, wie war das an dem Tag? Wir hatten nie die Zeit darüber zu sprechen… Was war mit Alcide?"

Sie lachte freudlos. „Alcide war ein totaler Reinfall. Keine Ahnung, wie man sich selbst so belügen kann…" „Wieso, warum hast du dich denn selbst belogen?" Sie kicherte. „Nein, nicht ich hab mich… Weißt du, ich hab ihn wirklich gern gehabt. Richtig gerne. Er ist ein toller Mann, stark, groß, einfühlsam, verlässlich, verantwortungsbewusst, knuddelig, gut gebaut…" „Eine Granate im Bett…" führte der Schwule im selben Tonfall fort. Diesmal grinste sie ehrlich. „Oh ja, er hat wirklich was drauf."

Dann schlug sie sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund.

Lafayette winkte ab. „Komm schon, Süße, lass es doch einfach raus. Deine Gran wird es schon verstehen. Sag einfach frei von der Leber weg was du meinst." Sookie wusste, dass er ihren Konflikt auf ihrem Gesicht mit verfolgen konnte. Aber er hatte so recht, scheiß auf gute Erziehung… Sie schnappte sich noch ein Glas Tequila (schnell getrunken war das Zeug gar nicht übel… und es dämpfte ihre Sinne angenehmerweise etwas) und dachte dann darüber nach, wie sie all das in Worte fassen konnte.

„Er ist so ein lieber Kerl… Und er hat Debbie so geliebt… und dann hat sie ihm so einen heftigen Schlag verpasst, das war richtig übel für ihn. Naja, und dann haben wir uns kennengelernt. So wie ich das sehe, hat er einfach seine Gefühle für sie auf mich projiziert." Sie konnte Lafayettes Gedanken hören ‚_So wie du deine Gefühle für ‚Jemand bestimmtes' auf ihn…'_ „Tja… an dem Tag ist uns das beiden schlussendlich klar geworden." Sie sah ihn offen an. „Und wenn man das nicht Reinfall nennt, dann möchte ich wirklich keinen erleben."

Er grinste breit. „Süße, das ist das Leben! Nicht jeder kennt sich selbst gut genug… und manche wahrscheinlich bei weitem nicht so gut wie du sie." Er zwinkerte. Sookie seufzte wieder. „Aber du hast recht, er war schon ziemlich gut im Bett…"

„Besser als Bill?" Trotz des neckenden Tonfalls nahm sie die Frage ernst. Grübelnd meinte sie langsam: „Nicht zu vergleichen… nein, wirklich. Bei Bill war ich ganz auf mich konzentriert. Mit Alcide dagegen… er hat mich mehr als einmal einfach mitgerissen und glaub mir-" immer noch etwas beschämt sah sie sich kurz um und flüsterte dann: „-Sex mit Gedankenlesen und –fühlen und so ist schon geil!" Sie kicherte. „Du musst dir vorstellen, dass du völlig in der anderen Person versinkst. Nicht so wie du denkst! Ich… ich konnte mich ganz in seinen Geist fallen lassen, ich hab all seine Empfindungen geteilt und gleichzeitig noch meine gespürt, wir sind eins geworden…"

Lafayette zog zweifelnd eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du meinst, dass DU mit IHM verschmolzen bist, aber leider nicht herumgedreht… Er hat nicht dasselbe wie du gefühlt, oder?" Sookie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Geil wars trotzdem."

Er machte es sich auf seinem Sessel etwas gemütlicher und sah sie dann ernst an. „So. Und jetzt reden wir über Northman." „Was willst du denn hören?" „Ich weiß, dass ihr im Merlotte's wart und er später eine Thermoskanne voll Kräutertee verlangt hat…Was habt ihr gemacht?"

Sookie stand wieder auf und ging auf und ab, um die Tränen zurück zu halten.

„Er hat mir eine Nacht voller Liebe geschenkt…" wisperte sie.

Der Schwarze bekam große Augen.

„Nicht so!" beschwerte sie sich. „Er… ich…. Wir….. Hach… ich weiß auch nicht wie ich das erklären soll." „Tus einfach." Sookie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und redete einfach los.

„Er ist einfach ein unglaublicher Mann! Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass wir die ganze Nacht geredet haben? Die ganze Nacht! Und er hat nicht einmal versucht mich ins Bett zu kriegen! Und ganz ehrlich, ich bin mir nicht so sicher, was ich gemacht hätte, wenn er es versucht hätte… Er… er ist groß, und stark und so….. so tief! Und er kann so gut erzählen… ich könnte ihm stundenlang zuhören!"

Sie nahm die Hände runter und sah Lafayette an. „Weißt du, was ich am liebsten mein restliches Leben lang tun würde? SEIN restliches Leben? Ich würde am liebsten mit ihm im Bett liegen. Nein, nicht nur Sex! Mit ihm im Bett liegen und reden. Stundenlang, tagelang, Jahre! Dekaden! Er ist einfach perfekt! Von seinen unbeschreiblichen Augen bis zu seinem durchtrainierten Waschbrettbauch, dieser Alabasterhaut und seinem geilen Arsch." Sie holte tief Luft.

„Dieser Typ kann alles… Er kann zuhören, er kann erzählen, er kann….." sie setzte sich ganz nahe bei Lafayette auf die Couch, sah ihn an und sagte todernst: „Und er kann fliegen." Er unterdrückte ein Lachen. „Nein, ernsthaft. Ich meine… das ist doch das, was sich jedes kleine Mädchen wünscht. Einen Traumprinzen, der fliegen kann. Und der ist sogar ein König! … Naja… gewesen. Aber egal. Ich meine, er war mal König und kann _fliegen_…"

„Und ficken?" platzte es neugierig aus dem Schwulen heraus. Sookie sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick an. „Jaaa… ich glaub schon." „Was heißt da du glaubst? Knackpunkt ist doch, das ihr gevögelt habt und er sich jetzt nicht mehr meldet, oder?" Sie ließ sich wieder auf die Couch fallen und ihre Beine über die Lehne hängen. „Wir haben angefangen… und irgendwann hab ich das Bewusstsein verloren." Lafayette starrte sie entsetzt an. „Er hat doch nicht….?" „NEIN! Nein! Nein. Nein, natürlich hat er nicht, so meine ich das gar nicht! Ich war schon bei Bewusstsein, voll da und so…"

Sie ruderte mit den Armen und suchte nach den richten Worten. „Ich war irgendwann einfach in einer höheren Sphäre."

Lafayette lachte laut los, auch wenn sie spüren konnte, dass er jetzt wusste was sie meinte. „Er hat dich aus der Welt gepoppt?" Sie grinste ertappt. „So in etwa. Mein Gott, sowas hab ich weder mit Bill noch mit Alcide erlebt, ich war einfach irgendwann völlig wegetreten… und gleichzeitig voll da…" plötzlich hatte sie die richtigen Worte. „Wie ein ewig langer Orgasmus. Vielleicht war es auch wirklich nur einer. Ich weiß im Moment gar nichts mehr."

„Was meinst du mit wirklich nur einer?"

„Mehr als einer war es auf jeden Fall…"

. „Zweimal also? Nicht übel…"

Sookie sah ihn an.

„Drei…?"

Sookie sah ihn an. Lafayette bekam große Augen

„_Viermal_?"

Sookie nickte.

„Was ist dieser Typ? Eros persönlich?"

Sie schlug in das nächstgelegene Kissen. „Aber das ist jetzt sowieso egal." „Warum?" Die Fee sah ihn an und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Weil er garantiert nichts für mich empfindet!" Lafayette trank ein paar Schlucke und sah sie nachdenklich an. „Was macht dich da so sicher?" „A: Er ist ein Vampir! Die fühlen nichts. B: Er hat sich seit dem nicht mehr gemeldet! Kein Sterbenswort! C: _Er hat mich dafür bezahlt_!"

Diesmal sah der Schwarze so aus, als würden ihm die Augäpfel aus den Höhlen quellen. „Bitte was? Wie meinst du das? Hat er dir danach Geld hingelegt oder was?"

„Das nicht… Aber die Typen die heute kamen? Die hat ER geschickt! Und was ist das anderes als für Sex bezahlen?"

Sookie kramte die Blätter hervor und durchwühlte sie, bis sie fand, was sie gesucht hatte. Triumphierend hielt sie Lafayette die Unterschrift vor die Nase. „Hübsche Handschrift." Kommentierte der. „Aber meinst du nicht auch, dass du etwas überreagierst?"

Sie schnaubte.

Er setzte sich zu ihr und ergriff ihre beiden Hände, dann sah er ihr tief in die Augen.

„Hör mal, Mädchen. A: Woher willst du wissen, ob Vampire wirklich fühlen oder nicht? Gut, Bill war ein Arsch und so, aber du darfst doch von ihm nicht auf andere schließen! Das ist, als würdest du Jason ansehen und sagen, dass kein Mann treu sein kann! B: Hast du dich seit dem bei ihm gemeldet? Na also. Woher soll er denn wissen, ob du ihn überhaupt wieder sehen willst? Vielleicht denkt er ja auch, dass du nur Sex und sonst nichts von ihm wolltest!"

_„Nur Sex!" verlangte sie. „Nur Sex." Bestätigte er nach einigen Sekunden._

Er hatte gezögert.

Eric hatte wirklich gezögert…

„Und C: Woher willst du verdammt noch mal wissen, dass er dir nicht einfach nur einen Gefallen tun wollte? Immerhin weiß er über deine finanziellen Möglichkeiten sehr gut Bescheid! Vielleicht will er ja einfach nur, dass du bald wieder ein schönes, heimeliges Nest hast!"

Sookie starrte Lafayette an und durch ihn hindurch. Ein paar einsame Tränen rollten ihr über die Wange.

Konnte es wirklich so sein?

Hatte Lafayette wirklich recht?

Oder war es nur ein Wunschtraum? Ein verzweifelter Wunschtraum….

Sookie stand auf und suchte nach Taschentüchern, um sich die Nase zu schnäuzen. Lafayette sah inzwischen die Pläne zum Wiederaufbau ihres Hauses durch. Nach einer Weile sah sie ihn wieder an.

„Weißt du, eigentlich ist es völlig egal, ob er wirklich etwas für mich fühlt oder nicht." Stellte sie leise fest. Er rollte mit den Augen. „Kannst du endlich mal damit aufhören?"

„Nein, wirklich!" Sie putzte sich noch einmal die Nase und tupfte die Tränen ab. Dann ging sie zu ihrem Schlafzimmer und drehte sich kurz um. „Weiß du, sagen wir, dass er etwas für mich fühlt und ich für ihn… Beantworte mir eine Frage: Meinst du wirklich, das ein Eric Northman treu sein kann?"

Lafayette antwortete nicht, sondern sah sie nur an. Daraufhin nickte Sookie und legte sich ins Bett.

Kurz darauf fühlte sie, wie der Schwarze sich neben sie legte und sie fest in den Arm nahm.


	40. Chapter 40

The Doors – The End

Edguy – When a hero cries

The Lively Ones – Surf Rider

Meiko Kaji – The Flower of Carnage

Kapitel 40

Mit einem behielt Lafayette auf jeden Fall recht: Als sich Sookie erst einmal auf das Schönheits- und Entspannungsprogramm des Spa eingelassen hatte, waren schlechte Gedanken und Gefühle schnell wie weggewischt. Das Schwierigste, mit dem sie sich noch auseinandersetzen musste, war ob sie Lachs oder Kaviar zum Frühstück wollte. (nicht, dass sie eins von beiden morgens gerne gegessen hätte, aber es beschrieb die Situation sehr gut; sie entschied sich immer für Müsli.)

„Ich könnte noch eine Woche hier bleiben…" murmelte sie, als Lafayette und sie dick eingepackt auf der Sonnenterrasse lagen und in die Herbstsonne sahen. „Ich auch…" entgegnete er abwesend. „Aber ich vermisse Jesú…"

Sookie drehte sich um und sah ihn an. „Ist das etwas Ernstes zwischen euch beiden?"

Er nahm die Sonnenbrille runter und erwiderte ihren Blick. „Wir reden nicht darüber… also würde ich mal sagen, ja, ist es." Sie winkte einen Kellner heran. „Zweimal Sekt bitte!" und zu Lafayette gewandt: „Darauf stoßen wir jetzt an." Er lächelte, erfreut über ihre Anteilnahme.

„Für mich lieber eine Saftschorle, wir wollen doch wieder sicher daheim ankommen…" schuldbewusst zog sie den Kopf ein. „Natürlich. Stimmt, ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass es heute wieder zurück geht…"

„Vergessen oder verdrängt?"

„Hm, beides zu gleichen Teilen."

Die Getränke kamen und die beiden sahen sich an. „Auf dich und Jesús." Sagte Sookie. „Auf die Liebe." Entgegnete Lafayette mit einem hinterhältigen Lächeln.

Als sie wieder Bon Temps ankamen, machte Sookie sich sofort auf den Weg zu ihrem Haus, um die Arbeiter zu kontrollieren. Sie war sehr überrascht, als sie sah, dass dort immer noch gewerkelt wurde. An einem Sonntag?

„Ah, !" der Vorarbeiter vom Freitag kam, wieder lächelnd, auf sie zu. „Darf ich Sie herumführen?" In Anbetracht dass es ihr Haus war, fand sie dieses Angebot etwas absurd, nahm es des lieben Friedens willen aber an. Im Garten hinten türmte sich ein großer Schuttberg und Sookie schwante nichts Gutes.

Tatsächlich war das Obergeschoss schon komplett entkernt, alle Wände waren herausgerissen, Rohre und Leitungen lagen frei und waren teilweise sogar auch schon entfernt, und im Erdgeschoss waren sie gerade dabei die Küche abzubauen. Der Mann holte die Papiere hervor und brachte Sookie wieder nach oben.

„Da drüben kommt das neue Badezimmer hin, es wird komplett gefliest und da drüben trennen wir mit einer Glasscheibe eine Dusche ab. Hier kommt eine Badewanne hin, der Designer kommt am Freitag und nimmt die Maße. Toilettenschüssel und Bidet kommen hier herüber, der Waschtisch dahin." Er lächelte wieder und Sookie konnte seine Skepsis hören, dass sie nichts über die geplanten Bauarbeiten in ihrem eigenen Haus wusste. Sie überging es einfach, erst einmal wollte sie die Planungen erfahren, dann konnte sie die Arbeiter immer noch rausschmeißen.

„Dieser Bereich wird das Hauptschlafzimmer mit einem Ankleidezimmer da. Das zweite Zimmer wird diesen Bereich abdecken und ein kleiner Abstellraum kommt hier her. Damit gibt es an der Stelle, an der Sie gerade stehen, eine kleine Fläche, zum Beispiel für einen Sessel oder so, über der wir noch ein Fenster ins Dach stemmen werden, um die Lichtverhältnisse zu verbessern. Folgen Sie mir bitte nach unten?"

Sookie nickte nachdenklich, bisher klang all das sehr gut

„Um mehr Platz zu bekommen, wird die Küche zum Esszimmer geöffnet, Sie hätten damit nur noch einen Essbereich, anstatt einen Küchenessbereich und ein Esszimmer. Der Eingangsbereich bleibt gleich, allerdings werden wir die Tür zum Wohnzimmer verbreitern. Dadurch haben Sie diesen Raum dann über die komplette Länge des Hauses." Er sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Haben Sie Einsprüche?"

Sookie schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Der Mann lächelte noch breiter. „Schön, das ist wirklich gut. Bezüglich der Elektronik wollte sich noch nicht festlegen, haben Sie da schon genauere Vorstellungen?" Sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf und blinzelte dann kurz mit den Augen. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber das alles überfordert mich gerade etwas, ich werde mich morgen damit auseinandersetzen, ja?"

Sie war schon beinahe wieder aus dem Haus, als der Vorarbeiter ihr hinterher kam und sie kurz zurückhielt. „Mit dem Keller sind wir übrigens schon fast fertig!"

„_Mit dem Keller?"_

„Ja, kommen Sie!" Der Eingang war verlegt worden, er kam nun als Klapptür in der Küche heraus. Die Treppe war weniger steil, wesentlich stabiler und der Raum hatte sich um einige Quadratmeter vergrößert. Die Wände waren schon beinahe komplett verputzt und an einer hingen seltsame Halterungen, hinter denen mehrere Kabel aus der Mauer ragten. „Was ist das?"

„Ach, das ist schon die Elektronik für die Überwachungsanlage."

„Welche _Überwachungsanlage_?"

„Nun, um das komplette Haus werden Kameras und Sensoren platziert, ebenso an einigen Eingängen zum Grundstück. Das hier wird so etwas wie ein Panikraum, von hier aus können Sie alles steuern." Wieder dieses Lächeln. Sookie starrte ihn kurz an und rannte dann raus.

Einige Meter von der Veranda entfernt stolperte sie und fiel ins feuchte Gras. Verwirrt rollte sie sich auf den Rücken und sah in den funkelnden Sternenhimmel.

Fuck, Sternenhimmel!

„Na, gefällt's dir?" Selbstherrlich wie immer lehnte er an einem Baum und sah zu ihr hinunter.

„Ja, ganz toll!" fauchte Sookie und rappelte sich wieder auf. Wütend stapfte sie los mit dem Ziel Lafayettes Haus. Eine Sekunde später lief er neben ihr. „Du könntest wenigstens Danke sagen!"

„Jah, vielen Dank , dass Sie mal wieder alles über meinen Kopf hinweg entscheiden! Vielleicht hatte ich ja andere Pläne!"

Irritiert blieb er kurz stehen und holte dann rasch wieder auf. „Was ist denn mit dir schon wieder los?"

„Egal was Lafayette sagt, ich lass mich von dir nicht für Sex bezahlen! Ich bin nicht deine Hure!"

„_Bitte WAS?_" Jetzt stand Eric vor ihr und hielt sie perplex an der Schulter fest damit sie Halt machte. „Wie kommst du denn darauf, dass ich dich für den Sex bezahlen will?"

„Weil DAS nicht abgesprochen war!" Wütend deutete sie in Richtung der Baustelle.

„OK, es war nicht abgesprochen, na und? Ich dachte, ich tue dir damit einen Gefallen!" Sie riss sich los und fauchte: „Und genau da liegt der Fehler! Du _dachtest_!"

Jetzt verfinsterte sich sein Blick. Er packte sie hart am Arm und zwang sie in einen Blickkontakt, „Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du so etwas lassen sollst! Ich verstehe nicht, warum du auf einmal so ausrastest! Hast du deine Tage oder was?" Eisig sah sie seine Hand an. „Du tust mir weh." Stellte sie kühl fest.

Eric atmete tief durch, schloss kurz die Augen und ließ sie wieder los. „Es tut mir leid." Sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ Sookie beinahe schwach werden.

Er sah sie wieder an und seufzte. „Ich geh wohl besser wieder." Der Vampir entfernte sich einige Schritte, augenscheinlich um unter den Bäumen heraus zu kommen. „Eric…" hielt Sookie ihn zurück, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, was sie eigentlich sagen wollte.

„Was ist?" Er drehte sich nicht um, der Klang seiner Stimme ließ ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken rollen, so tief verletzt und gleichzeitig so weit entfernt…

„Ich… weißt du, ich…." Ihr fehlten die Worte, sie wusste nicht, was sie ihm sagen wollte und erst recht nicht wie. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie wollte dass er blieb oder dass er für immer aus ihrem Leben verschwand.

„Ist schon gut, Sookie." Immer noch diese Stimme…rauchig mit einer Spur Enttäuschung? „Keine Verpflichtungen, wie abgemacht. Nur Sex." Er hielt kurz inne. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du mich falsch verstehst. Sag den Männern was du willst, schick sie weg oder lass sie bleiben, mir egal. Sag ihnen, das sie ihr Geld auf jeden Fall bekommen."

„Eric….."

Mit Vampirgeschwindigkeit stand er direkt vor ihr, nur wenige Zentimeter zwischen ihnen, und sah auf sie hinab. „Was?" knurrte er. „_Was willst du noch_?" Er wollte noch mehr sagen. Noch viel mehr, das konnte sie spüren.

„Ich will wissen…" ja, was wollte sie wissen? Eigentlich wusste Sookie ziemlich genau, was sie von ihm hören wollte, aber niemals würde. Wie in Trance hob sie die Hand und legte sie an seine kühle Wange, für einige Sekunden hatte sie das Gefühl, als ob er seinen Kopf dagegen drücken würde, sich hinein kuscheln wollte…

„Was willst du wissen?" Einen ähnlichen Ausdruck hatte sie bei ihm schon einmal gesehen, damals… an jenem Morgen… damals hatte sie ihn nicht verstanden… jetzt wusste sie, was sie ihn fragen wollte, was sie mehr als alles andere auf der Welt wissen musste, diese eine ehrliche Antwort, die über ihr restliches Leben entscheiden würde, die einzige ehrliche Antwort, von der sie wusste, dass er sie ihr geben konnte.

„Hast du Godric geliebt?" fragte sie leise, ganz leise.

Eric schloss die Augen, er schwieg lange und sie konnte in seinem Augenwinkel einen kleinen roten Fleck sehen, der langsam größer wurde.

„Er war mir Vater, Sohn und Bruder." Antwortete er langsam mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme. „Er war der Einzige, dem ich rückhaltlos vertrauen konnte und habe, er war die einzige Konstante in all diesen Dekaden."

Das war verdammt nahe dran. Die Fee konnte spüren, wie schwer ihm schon diese Worte fielen, doch es waren nicht die Worte, die sie hören wollte, musste. Ohne dieses Eingeständnis würde sie für immer daran zweifeln, ob Vampire _so_ fühlen konnte oder nicht.

„…Sag es…" hauchte sie. Sein Kopf sank herab und stoppte erst weniger Millimeter vor ihrer Stirn. „Sag es….."

„Ich habe ihn über alles geliebt." Ihr Herzschlag setzte für einen Moment aus.

Sookie fing die Träne mit dem Daumen, als sie sich aus seinem Auge löste. Zögernd führte sie den Tropfen zum Mund und nahm ihn mit ihren Lippen auf. Sie sahen sich in die Augen. Unsicher berührte sie seine Schulter und krallte ihre Hand dann in den weichen Stoff seines Hemdes.

„Eric, ich… weißt du, ich… … Ich habe Godric versprochen, dass ich mich um dich kümmern werde." Sagte sie schließlich. Wie genau war sie denn jetzt wieder darauf gekommen? Daran hatte sie ja seit Monaten nicht mehr gedacht… Er zog kurz die Augenbrauen hoch. Dann konnte sie durch den Stoff spüren, wie er sich versteifte. „Na wenn du es ihm versprochen hast…" Eric richtete sich wieder auf.

Sookie hätte sich schlagen können, _natürlich_ hatte er es missverstanden. Frustriert riss sie an seinem Oberteil. „Das habe ich doch gar nicht gemeint!"

„Und was hast du dann gemeint?" fragte er abgeklärt und kalt.

Langsam entspannte sie ihre Hand wieder, strich das Hemd wieder glatt und machte einen Schritt nach hinten.

„Nichts. Ich habe gar nichts gemeint." Sagte sie dann heiser, drehte sich um und rannte los. Sie _wusste_, dass er, wenn er wollte, wesentlich schneller war als sie, _wusste_ das er sie jederzeit aufhalten konnte, aber er blieb nur da stehen, sie konnte ihn _fühlen_… Im Laufen wischte sie sich das Gesicht ab, sie wollte nicht weinen, sie wollte die Tränen nicht sehen, nicht wahr haben.

Am Haus angekommen rauschte sie an dem verblüfften Lafayette vorbei, der gerade im Wohnzimmer einige Kerzen anzündete und augenscheinlich alles für Jesús' Ankunft bereit machte. „Was ist?" Enttäuscht knallte sie die Tür zu ihrem Übergangszimmer zu und warf sich aufs Bett.

_Und diesmal geht's mal wieder kurz ohne Sookie weiter…:_

Mit einem Seufzen erhob sich Lafayette und ging auf die Veranda. „War ja klar, dass du es mal wieder verbockt hast." Kommentierte er Erics Ankunft. „Und was soll das schon wieder heißen?" fragte der grimmig nach und setzte sich auf die Stufen.

„'_Oh, ich bin so ein starker Vampir, ich habe keine Gefühle und nichts außer mir interessiert mich_'! Typen wie du machen mich krank!" fluchte der Schwarze.

„Ich hab immer noch einen Platz für dich in meinem Keller frei!" drohte der Wikinger ihm leise, doch der Andere lachte ihn aus. „Das wird dein Verhältnis mit Sookie auch nicht verbessern!" „Welches Verhältnis denn bitte?"

„Genau das!" Lafayette setzte sich ebenfalls auf die Treppe und betrachtete Eric ernst. „Mein Gott, tausend Jahre auf dem Buckel und immer noch unfähig!" „Pass auf was du sagst!" „Wie wärs, wenn du das mal nicht tust? Sondern einfach mal raus lässt was du denkst?"

„Vampire tun so etwas nicht."

„In dem Fall, mach doch was du willst." Der Schwule stand wieder auf und machte einige Schritte in Richtung Haustür.

„Was sollte ich denn deiner Meinung nach tun?" ertönte es hinter ihm, leise, fragend mit einem Hauch Unsicherheit, viel Enttäuschung und einer gehörigen Portion erfolglosen Überspielens.

Er kniete sich neben den Vampir und meinte leise: „Sag ihr doch einfach, was du für sie empfindest! Denn dass es so ist, das sieht doch ein Blinder! Rede mit ihr, und dann seid verdammt noch mal endlich zusammen oder nicht, aber KLÄRT das endlich!"

Eric antwortete nicht sondern starrte nur weiterhin in die Ferne.

„Es ist sowieso besser für sie, wenn wir uns nie wieder sehen…" sagte er dann, als hätte er Lafayette gar nicht gehört, und verschwand mit einem Wischen.

„DU VOLLIDIOT!" brüllte Lafayette ihm wütend hinterher.

Einige Wochen später, es war inzwischen Mitte Dezember, war Sookies Haus endlich wieder bezugsfertig.

In langen Diskussionen hatte sie mit Lafayette und Jason die neue Einrichtung herausgesucht, im Internet hatten sie zwei Sofas bekommen, die haargenau wie Grans aussahen (nur im Gegensatz zu denen noch heil waren). Ansonsten hatte sie sich eine moderne Musikanlage gekauft, mit der sie das ganze Haus beschallen konnte (inklusive dem Garten), eine Designerküche die passend auf sie zugeschnitten war MIT dem alten Kühlschrank (der wundersamer Weise alles heil überlebt hatte).

Hochaktuelle Lichttechnik und Elektronik, einige Touchscreens, mit denen sie fast alles auf strombasierende in diesem Haus steuern konnte, einen trittschall gedämpften Boden samt Fußbodenheizung für warme Füße im Winter und eine neue, stromsparende Heizungsanlage. Und zur Unterstützung noch ein paar Solarstrompaneele auf dem Dach.

Die Wände im Wohnzimmer waren sonnengelb gestrichen mit Blumen-Wandtattoos, die Küche erstrahlte in warmem Lavendel und ihr Schlafzimmer war weiß bis auf eine korallrote Wand. Auf dieses Zimmer war sie besonders stolz, das Bett war groß und wunderbar weiß, mit einem himmelbettartigem Vorhang, bei dem sie das Gefühl hatte die ganze Welt aussperren zu können.

Hier standen auch Grans alte Kerzenständer, frisch poliert, auf ihrer alten, restaurierten Kommode. Die Bücher hatten einen besonderen Platz gefunden, als eine Art Bibliothek an der kürzeren Wohnzimmerwand in einem speziell angefertigten Regal.

Das zweite Zimmer hatte sie relativ karg gelassen, ein nettes Bett, alles weiß gestrichen mit einem antiken, völlig leeren Kleiderschrank… Sookie hoffte immer noch darauf, dass Tara irgendwann zurück kommen würde…

Apropos Kleiderschrank, eines Tages hatten plötzlich all die Klamotten, die sie in dem Haus in Shreveport gelassen hatte, in Kartons auf der Veranda gestanden. Mit einem Ziehen in der Brust hatte Sookie sie in ihr Ankleidezimmer gehängt und den Schmuck liebevoll in kleine Kästen sortiert.

Dabei war ihr wieder die kleine bronzene Münze wieder in Hände gefallen. Irritiert hatte sie bemerkt, dass einige schwedische Worte darauf eingraviert waren (interessant wie viel sich ihr doch eingeprägt hatte). Sie erzählte Lafayette davon, erwähnte aber nichts von ihrem Verdacht, dass es sich dabei um ein etwas mehr als eintausend Jahre altes Geldstück handeln könnte… Seit dem trug sie es an einem langen Lederband um den Hals, zusammen mit dem Fangzahn, damit sie beides unter der Kleidung verstecken konnte.

Endlich war der Tag des Umzugs da und Sookie packte ihre wenigen Sachen in Lafayettes Haus. Kaum zu glauben, wie wichtig er ihr inzwischen geworden war, er würde Tara niemals ersetzen können, aber er konnte den Schmerz, den sie im Herz der Fee hinterlassen hatte, etwas lindern.

„Komm schon, Flittchen, sonst kommst du noch zu spät zu deiner eigenen Party!"

Sie kicherte. „Ja, klar, Party… Wer kommt denn schon? Du, Jesu, Jason und Hoyt und Jessica… Na das nenne ich dann doch mal ein rauschendes Fest!" Er drohte ihr spielerisch mit dem Finger. „Du sollst den Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben!" Feixend ließ sie sich von ihm aus dem Haus zu seinem Auto zerren.

„Aber es sind doch nur ein paar Meter!"

„Egal, heute wirst du mal standesgemäß vorfahren!"

Sie bekam beinahe einen Lachkrampf, als sie den roten Teppich sah, den die Anderen für sie ausgerollt hatten. „Also DAS wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen!" protestierte sie und Jason meinte: „Wer sagt denn, dass der für dich ist? Der ist für Lafayette, weil er dich so lange ausgehalten hat!" Sookie nahm die Stichelei ihres Bruders amüsiert auf, Hauptsache war, dass es ihnen allen gut ging und sie endlich wieder ihr eigenes Haus hatte.

Dankbar nahm sie von Jessica ein Glas Sekt entgegen.

„Also dann. Lasst uns anstoßen, auf eure tatkräftige Hilfe und… darauf dass ich einen großzügigen finanziellen Spender hatte. Auf euch!"

Die Umstehenden warfen sich bedeutungsvolle Blicke zu und prosteten sich zu.

„Sooooo, Sookie…" meinte Lafayette dann bedeutungsschwer. Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Um dich in deinem neuen Heim willkommen zu heißen, haben wir uns etwas ganz besonderes ausgedacht und berufen uns dabei auf eine alte Tradition der amerikanischen Ureinwohner. Bitte lass dir von Jessica die Augen verbinden. Gut. Und jetzt: Vertrau mir."

„Das tu ich nicht!" entgegnete sie mit einem leisen Zweifel in der Stimme, ließ sich aber artig von ihm ins Haus und die Treppe hinauf ziehen.

Durch das Tuch vor ihren Augen konnte sie einen leichten Lichtschein wahrnehmen, der anscheinend von den Lampions draußen kam… Ihrem Gefühl nach waren sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer, als sie plötzlich spürte, wie zwei paar starke Hände sie hochhoben.

Sie verlor den Boden unter den Füßen und fühlte, wie die beiden sie mit dem Rücken nach unten irgendwohin trugen.

„Was….?"

Mehr konnte die Fee nicht mehr sagen, da erlebte sie auch schon, wie sie durch die Luft segelte.

Ihr wurde der Boden unter der Füßen weggerissen, sie wurde in die Kälte geworfen und ein eisiger Wind schnitt ihr durch das Gesicht.

Sookie schrie panisch auf und versuchte krampfhaft sich an etwas fest zu halten, doch da war nichts, nichts außer leere Luft, nichts um sich vor dem sicheren Absturz zu retten… gleich würde sie auf dem Boden aufschlagen und sich garantiert mehrere Knochen brechen. Angsterfüllt wartete sie auf den harten Aufprall…

Doch der kam nicht.

Stattdessen fühlte sie, wie sie weich auf ETWAS landete, kurz wieder nach oben geschleudert wurde und wieder aufkam. Erschrocken riss sie sich das Tuch von den Augen. Sie saß auf einem großen Luftkissen, über das Jason nun zu ihr kletterte. „Das macht Spass, oder?" rief er mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Ihr Herzschlag normalisierte sich langsam wieder und sie konnte auch wieder ruhiger atmen. „Wer ist denn bitte auf diese bescheuerte Idee gekommen? Und erzählt mir nicht, dass das wirklich eine Tradition der amerikanischen Ureinwohner ist!" fauchte sie. Ihre sogenannten Freunde verkniffen sich ein Lachen, Lafayette sprang ihr hinterher und hüpfte vom Kissen.

„Nö ist es nicht. Aber-"

In diesem Moment gab es ein Zischen und: _„Sookie!"_

Die Fee starrte den Vampir an, der mit weit aufgerissenen Augen vor ihr stand.

Hinter ihrem Rücken gab der Schwarze den Anderen ein Zeichen und sie machten sich klammheimlich aus dem Staub.

„Sookie, ist alles in Ordnung?"

„…Eric? Was machst du hier?" Dann ging ihr ein Licht auf und sie verdrehte die Augen. „Gott, mit Lafayette als Freund brauchst du wirklich keine Feinde mehr!"

Sookie kletterte etwas umständlich von dem Luftpolster. „Ja, mir geht es gut. Meine sogenannten Freunde haben mich nur vom Dach geschmissen." Sie deutete zu dem offenen Fenster oben, doch er sah überhaupt nicht hin, sondern starrte sie unverwandt an.

Plötzlich fand sie sich in einer engen Umarmung wieder, die ihr Herz einige Takte überspringen ließ. „Götter, ich dachte schon dir wäre etwas passiert!"

„Nein, mit mir ist alles in Ordnung." Japste sie. „Aber nicht mehr lange, wenn du mir weiterhin die Luft abdrückst!" Sofort ließ er sie wieder los, was ihr eigentlich auch nicht wirklich passte.

Schüchtern und etwas überfordert von dieser weniger geplanten Situation streckte sie ihre Hand nach seiner aus. Während sie noch nach Worten suchte, sahen sie sich tief in die Augen.

„Eric….." sagte sie, unsicher, verwirrt und sehnsüchtig.

Er drückte sanft ihre Finger.

„Sookie…."

Sie standen eine gefühlte halbe Stunde so da, dann riss sie sich los. „Weißt du was, so kommen wir nicht weiter."

„Was willst du tun? Eine Münze werfen?" fragte er ironisch, schon war der alte Eric wieder da… Aber diesmal störte sie das überhaupt nicht. Mit einem frechen Grinsen zog sie die Kette hervor und löste den größeren Anhänger. „Ja. Warum nicht." Sookie hielt ihm die Münze unter die Nase, gespannt ob ihre Vermutung wirklich richtig war. „Vielleicht bringt diese hier dir ja Glück?"

Ein wohlwollendes Lächeln war die Antwort. „Kopf oder Axt?"

„Axt."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und schleuderte das kleine Metallstück in die Luft. Sirrend wirbelte es um die eigene Achse, doch keiner von ihnen beiden sah ihm nach, sie fixierten sich gegenseitig.

Sookie betrachtete seine zuckenden Augenlider, den Bogen seiner Wangenknochen, die fast unmerklich bebenden Mundwinkel. Sie hatte das Blau seiner Augen vergessen, das Rosé seiner Lippen. Sie hatte vergessen, wie anziehend sie seine Haare fand, die er wie immer nachlässig nach hinten gegeelt hatte, seinen ewigen Drei-Tage-Bart, der sein Gesicht so markant machte…

Dann lagen sie sich in den Armen, Sookie zog seinen Kopf sehnsuchtsvoll herunter und ließ sich in diesen Kuss fallen, der sie beide überwältigte mit seiner Macht und Leidenschaft.

Erregt drängte sie sich an ihn und krallte sich wie eine Ertrinkende in seinen Rücken, in seine Haare, so schnell würde sie ihn nicht mehr loslassen. Eric knurrte und verlangte gierig mit seiner Zunge Einlass in ihren Mund, den sie ihm stöhnen gewährte.

Seine Hände waren überall, nahmen ihren Körper in Besitz, fuhren ihr über den Rücken, lösten heiße Schauer in ihrer Hüfte aus, vergruben sich in ihre offenen Haare…

Sie waren in einem Karussell der Leidenschaft, dass sich immer schneller und schneller drehte, je schwindeliger ihr wurde, desto intensiver klammerte sie sich an Eric.

Atemlos löste sich Sookie kurz aus diesem Kuss. „BETT!" Ächzte sie. „Achja, KOMM REIN! JETZT!"

Nur Sekunden später fand sie sich auf ihrer Matratze wieder, dieser Gott von einem Mann über ihr, der ihr gerade Bluse und Rock vom Körper riss.


	41. Chapter 41

So, eigentlich sollte hier ja schon der Epilog kommen… aber…. ;)

Kapitel 41

Sookie fuhr sein Rückgrat mit zwei Fingern entlang, als Eric später auf dem Bauch neben ihr lag und sie musterte. Er grinste auffordernd, als sie die Stelle erreichte, die normalerweise von einem Hosenbund bedeckt wurde. „Nur weiter…"

Sie zog ihre Hand zurück und tippte ihm neckend auf die Nase. „Später vielleicht."

Die Fee legte sich wieder hin und sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Ich glaube, das ist jetzt der Zeitpunkt, an dem wir reden sollten." „Gut, worüber?"

„Über uns?"

„Und was willst du reden? Vielleicht, dass wir das jetzt jede Nacht tun sollten?"

Sie grinste unwillkürlich und patschte ihn vorwurfsvoll zwischen die Schulterblätter. „Eric! Ich mein es ernst!" Der Vampir leckte sich über die Lippen. „Ich doch auch!"

Sookie zog sich zurück, legte sich schmollend auf den Rücken und zog die Decke bis zu den Schultern hoch. Sie sah ihn ermahnend an und er nickte schließlich ergeben. „Ist gut, reden wir über _uns_…" Sie schnippte seine Hand weg, die versuchte unter den Überzug zu kriechen.

Noch viel ergebener sah er sie mit einem Hundeblick an.

Die Fee atmete wieder tief durch und rutschte wieder nach unten, bis sie mit Eric wieder auf einer Ebene war.

„Warum bist du hier?"

Das Lächeln tröpfelte langsam von seinem Gesicht, sie konnte es in seinem Kopf arbeiten sehen, als er nach den richtigen Worten suchte. Sie gab ihm viel Zeit, bis sie schließlich leicht zittrig ein Stück von ihm abrückte. Er sah sie an und griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Nein, bitte nicht. Bleib hier."

„Warum bist du hier?" wiederholte sie mit Nachdruck.

Eric legte den Kopf schräg. „Ich weiß es nicht."

Sookie runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist nicht gerade die Antwort, die ich mir erhofft hatte."

„Soll ich dich etwa anlügen?"

Sie schwang die Beine über den Bettrand und stand schroff auf. Aufgewühlt setzte sie sich an ihren Schminktisch und begann sich die Haare zu kämmen, um ihre bebenden Hände zu beschäftigen. Der Vampir blieb auf dem Bett liegen und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

„Ernsthaft, Eric, warum bist du hier? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es dir nur darum geht mich mit deiner Anwesenheit zu beglücken."

„Doch, mir geht es durchaus darum dich immer wieder zu beglücken." Wütend schleuderte Sookie die Bürste in seine Richtung, die er geschickt auffing. „Es reicht. Entweder du redest gescheit mit mir, oder du verschwindest." Mit Tränen in den Augen sah sie ihn an. „Und wenn du gehst, dann für immer."

Wieder konnte sie seine Gedanken rasen sehen, dann lag sie plötzlich wieder schwer atmend neben ihm und er sah ihr ernst ins Gesicht.

„Ok. Ich versuchs. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es dir gefallen wird."

Sie konnte fühlen, wie ihr Herz einige Stockwerke nach unten rutschte, Sookie wurde eiskalt.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht genau warum ich hier bin! So etwas habe ich noch nie erlebt…" Vorsichtig strich er an ihrem Gesicht entlang. „Sookie…"

Einige Sekunden genoss sie das Gefühl seiner sanften Finger an ihrer Wange, dann stieß sie ihn unwillig weg.

„Das reicht nicht, Eric!" Er schüttelte den Kopf und bedeutete ihr so, dass er noch nicht fertig gewesen war.

„Ich weiß nicht warum ich ständig… warum ich ständig…" er schloss die Augen und redete schnell weiter. „…ich ständig in deine Nähe gezogen werde. Es irritiert mich. Es verwirrt mich. Und ich kann dir keine angemessene Antwort geben, warum!"

Sookie legte zwei Finger unter sein Kinn und zog ihn in einen Blickkontakt.

„Ich weiß, dass es nicht das ist, was du von mir hören willst. Aber ich kann dich nicht anlügen. Ich will dir auch keine Liebesschwüre vorgaukeln, ich heiße nicht Bill Compton." Die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme überraschte sie und sie legte verdattert ihre Hand auf seinen Hals, nicht sicher was sie jetzt sagen oder tun sollte.

„Das ist auch gut so." entgegnete sie schließlich. „Ich erwarte auch keine ‚Liebesschwüre' von dir, dafür ist das alles… noch viel zu frisch." Sie sah ihm in die tiefen Augen und versuchte seine Gedanken zu erahnen.

„Du bist mir wichtig." Gab er schließlich vorsichtig zu. „Ich kann dir nicht sagen, warum. Ob es die Elfe in dir ist, dein Blut oder du als Person."

„Das ist nicht gerade überzeugend…" antwortete sie mit einem schrägen Lächeln. Der Wikinger lächelte kurz zurück. Er kam ihrem Gesicht mit dem seinen ganz nahe. „Ich will das hier richtig machen…" flüsterte er und Sookies Herz machte einen Luftsprung.

Impulsiv warf sie sich an ihn und kuschelte sich eng in seine Halsbeuge.

„Du bist hier und redest mit mir…"murmelte sie. „Du machst das schon richtig."

„Ich kann dir nichts versprechen." Sagte er schließlich nach einer Weile und Sookie richtete sich wieder auf, um ihn zu mustern.

„Das kann man niemals. Im letzten halben Jahr hat sich bei mir so viel verändert, es ist so viel passiert…" sie stockte für einige Sekunden und musste wieder lächeln, als Eric sie eifersüchtig an sich zog. „Sei einfach du selbst."

Als er selbstgefällig grinste relativierte sie: „Naja, vielleicht manchmal nicht ganz du selbst."

Eric küsste sie gefühlvoll.

„Ich bin so, wie auch immer du mich haben willst." Sookie schüttelte den Kopf und stupste ihn auf die Nase. „Nein, ich will, dass du DU bist. Und nicht, dass du mir nach dem Mund redest!"

„Der ist aber so süß…"

Lustvoll legte sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken, als der Vampir sanft an ihrem Hals knabberte und mit seinen Händen sinnlich ihren Rücken liebkoste.

„Also, was erwartest du von ….. dieser….. Beziehung…?" hauchte sie atemlos, um wenigstens das noch zu klären, bevor er sie wieder in fremde Sphären schicken würde. Er hielt noch einmal inne und sah sie mit auf die Seite gelegtem Kopf an.

„Nichts." Sagte er schließlich und Sookie riss die Augen auf.

Eric nutzte ihr Erstaunen und ließ sich zwischen ihre Beine gleiten. „Ich hab von so vielen Beziehungen so viel erwartet… eigentlich will ich von dir gar nichts erwarten. Eigentlich will ich einfach nur das genießen, was wir haben."

Sie sah ihn mit leicht geöffnetem Mund an. „Das war gerade so romantisch! Also, zumindest für deine Verhältnisse."

Der Mann zwischen ihren Beinen grinste anzüglich. „Also, für meine Verhältnisse ist schon die Tatsache dass wir uns hier unterhalten schon romantisch."

„Northman!" sie gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter.

In Sookie reifte langsam der Verdacht, dass eine Beziehung mit Eric nicht allzu einfach werden würde, wohl eher ein wildes Karussell… Aber es lag so eine große Aufrichtigkeit in seinen Worten… Es traf sie die Gewissheit, dass dieses Verhältnis für sie beide Neuland bedeutete, dass keiner dem anderen etwas voraus hatte und sie beide sich vor emotionaler Verletzung fürchteten.

Von dieser Erkenntnis beruhigt ließ sie sich von ihm wieder hinfort tragen, dahin wo nur sie beide existierten und alle Probleme unwichtig waren.


	42. Epilog

Epilog

_Ein halbes Jahr später_

Sookie schnurrte verschlafen, als ihr jemand begann den Nacken zu kraulen. „Weitermachen…" klagte sie, als dieser Jemand aufhörte und meinte: „Besser nicht, sonst kommst du noch zu spät zur Arbeit!

Müde warf sie ihre Arme um seinen Kopf und zog ihn zwischen ihre Brüste. „Dann muss mein Chef eben auf mich verzichten…" Sie stöhnte wohlig, als der Mann anfing diesen Bereich ihres Körpers mit kleinen Küssen zu liebkosen.

„Ich glaube ja nicht, dass dein Boss das verstehen wird…"

Sookie sah hinunter in diese blauen Augen und meinte kess: „Ach, den wickel ich doch um den kleinen Finger!"

Eric warf sie auf den Rücken und wanderte langsam mit seiner Zunge ihren Leib hinab. „Ach ja? Tust du das? Und wie?" Sie wand sich unter seinen Berührungen und wisperte: „Zum Beispiel, in dem ich ihn mit heißem Sex auf seinem Schreibtisch besteche!"

Der Vampir zwischen ihren Beinen hielt inne, schoss nach oben und starrte ihr mit ausgefahrenen Fangzähnen in die Augen. „Wie Bitte? Du vögelst mit deinem Arbeitgeber in seinem Büro?" Sookie leckte ihm lasziv über seine Lippen. „In seinem Büro, auf seiner Theke, in seinem Keller, auf der Tanzfläche, auf dem Klo, im Lager, wo auch immer er mich haben will…" Unanständig rieb sie ihre Hüfte an seiner.

„Was soll ich denn davon halten?" Fragte Eric mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Keine Ahnung… Was hältst du denn davon …. Boss?"

Er grinste breit. „Ach genau, das bin ja ich!" Der Wikinger bedeckte ihren Hals mit Küssen. „Also, ich finde es eine wunderbare Sache. In dem Fall würde ich sagen, dass du heute etwa eine Stunde zu spät kommst."

Enttäuscht kniff ihm Sookie in die Pobacke. „Nur eine Stunde?" Schmollend drehte sie sich um. „Aber es sind doch nur noch drei Stunden bis zum Schichtbeginn!" Auffordernd liebkoste Eric ihren Rücken. „Aber du hast dir für heute auch viel vorgenommen! Büro….Keller….Tanzfläche….Klo…..Lager…. Wo auch immer ich dich haben will…"

Kapitulierend wendete sich Sookie wieder ihrem Freund zu und schmiegte sich eng an ihn. „Oder wo ich dich haben will…" schnurrte sie und er rollte lächelnd mit den Augen. „Ja, meine Königin, wo auch immer du mich haben willst…"

„Ah, du gefühlskalter, grausamer Fürst der Finsternis…" stöhnte sie laut, als er sich einige Etagen weiter unten mit seiner geschickten Zunge nützlich machte.

„_Bist du dir wirklich sicher?"_

„_Himmel, ja! Ich bevorzuge einen Herzschlag und eine Körperwärme _über_ Zimmertemperatur!" Sie kraulte seine Brust. „Aber du weißt, dass du dann dieses monatliche… _Dings_ nicht mehr hättest?"_

„_Für jemanden, der sich seit tausend Jahren von Blut ernährt, fällt dir der Begriff _Monatsblutung_ faszinierend schwer…"_

„_Jedenfalls hättest du sie nicht mehr." Schmollte er und Sookie lachte._

„_Jah, dafür würde ich jeden Tag den ich mal länger aufbleiben will, aus allen Kopföffnungen bluten…" Sie küsste ihn sanft aufs Ohr. _

„_Trotzdem nicht mehr regelmäßig jeden Monat…"_

„_Aber AUS DEM KOPF! _Das_ ist eklig!"_

Mit zwei Stunden Verspätung kamen sie im Fangtasia an, Pam warf ihnen einen missbilligenden Blick zu, den das Paar wie immer geflissentlich ignorierte. Sookie dachte, dass sie sich einfach nicht mit Lafayette hätte zusammen tun sollen, dann hätte sie so Probleme wie einen unpünktlichen Macher nicht. (Von alleine wäre der wohl nicht auf die Idee mit dem ‚aus dem Fenster schubsten' gekommen, wobei die Fee sich nicht sicher war, wer von beiden das Luftkissen mit ins Spiel gebracht hatte, sie persönlich würde ja auf Lafayette tippen…)

Lächelnd dachte sie daran zurück, während sie ihre Runde machte und Bestellungen aufnahm.

„_Kannst du mir versprechen, dass du mir für immer treu sein wirst?" Sein offener Blick überraschte sie, sie hatte eher eine ausweichende Reaktion erwartet. „Für immer ist eine lange Zeit, _min älskling_. Kannst du es mir denn versprechen?"_

_Sookie tippte ihn vorwurfsvoll auf die Nasenspitze. „_Ich_ hab dich zuerst gefragt!"_

_Eric küsste sie sanft und meinte dann: „Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir auf jeden Fall die nächsten dreihundert Jahre nicht fremdgehen werde. Und glaub mir, nach dem verflixten zweihundertneunundneunzigsten Jahr willst auch du noch mal über die Sache mit der sexuellen Treue reden."_

_Sie sah ihn missbilligend an. „Hättest du nicht einfach ja sagen können und es in zweihundertachtundneunzig Jahren nochmal ansprechen?"_

„_Ich lüge dich aber nicht an, _favorit_!"_

„_OK. Wenn du mich in den nächsten zweihundertneunundneunzig Jahren betrügst, dann ramme ich dir einen Pflock ins Herz. Einverstanden?"_

„_Einverstanden. Und keine Sorge, das werde ich nicht… denn bis dahin haben wir noch viel auszuprobieren…"_

_Sookie schloss genießerisch die Augen, als er sie wieder in die Arme zog und sich auf den Rücken rollte. „_Viel auszuprobieren_…"_

Eric fing ihren Blick auf und leckte sich anzüglich über die ausgefahrenen Eckzähne. Sookie grinste und holte an der Theke sein allabendliches Tru:Blood. Er strich ihr kurz über die Wange, als sie es ihm brachte.

„Lager." Murmelte sie. „In fünf Minuten."

Seine Augen leuchteten auf.

„_Ich kann es nicht sagen." 1)_

„_Warum?"_

„_Akzeptiere es doch bitte einfach und erwarte keine Wunder von mir."_

„_Aber du bist doch mein starker Fürst der Finsternis!"_

„_Fürst der Finsternis… Das gefällt mir…"_

„_Also?"_

_Eric sah ihr ernst in die Augen. „Bitte, Sookie, lass uns nicht darüber streiten. Nicht darüber!"_

„_Gut. Dann bist du eben mein gefühlskalter Fürst der Finsternis."_

„_Solange ich _dein_ bin, ist alles in Ordnung."_

„_Und ich bin _dein_."_

„_Das wollte ich hören…."_

„_Ich weiß." Sookie lachte. „Aber das ist kein bindender Vertrag!"_

_Der Vampir strich ihr eine Strähne von der Stirn. „Sookie, du weißt, dass du zu jemandem gehören musst, auch offiziell. Ansonsten…" Er ließ es offen, aber sie wusste genau was er meinte._

„_Aber das bedeutet keine Besitzverhältnisse!" verlangte sie. Ihr strenger Blick weicht auf, als er sie mit einem sanften Ruck auf seine Oberschenkel zog und an sich drückte._

„_Natürlich nicht…"_

„_Eric!"_

„_Sookie, meinst du nicht, ich hätte es schon lange aufgegeben zu erwarten, dass _du_ dich so verhältst, wie es von einem _braven Mensch_ erwartet wird?"_

„_Ich bin also unartig?" Hach, genau _dieser Blick_ ließ sie alle noch verbliebenen Fragen vergessen und nur an _dieses eine_ denken…_

Mit einem erwartungsvollen Lächeln schloss sie wenig später die Lagertür hinter sich.

Vielleicht würde das mit Northman nicht für immer halten. Vielleicht noch nicht einmal bis zum nächsten Weihnachten, aber das war ihr so egal wie nur sonst etwas. Sie konnte es jetzt sowieso noch nicht wissen.

Und bis dieser Tag kam würde sie ihre Beziehung in vollen Zügen genießen.

Oder in leeren Lagern…

Oder Büros…

Oder Tanzflächen…

Wo auch immer sie wollten.

Scheiß auf die Ewigkeit, die würde noch früh genug kommen.

1) nur zur Erklärung, damit ist *Ich liebe dich* oder etwas ähnliches gemeint, ich wollte es einfach nochmal mit reinbringen, da Eric ja mal gemeint hatte, das er das Wort nicht *versteht*, und auch wenn er zugegeben hat, dass er Godric geliebt hat wäre das meiner Meinung nach eine etwas zu krasse Veränderung… Deswegen wollte ich es nochmal erwähnen ;)


End file.
